A pedra de Aisha
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: A irmã de Severus está doente e o mundo bruxo em perigo. A salvação? A pedra de Aisha e uma menina que guarda mistérios que Snape jamais imaginaria.
1. Conhecendo a bruxa e a pedra

**_A pedra de Aisha_**

**Capitulo 1 – Conhecendo a bruxa e a pedra**

Tranqüilo e calmo com certeza não eram adjetivos que combinavam com a atual vida de Severus Snape, talvez não combinasse com nenhum momento de sua turbulenta vida.

Filho de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa viu sua infância se transformar em pesadelo com as bebedeiras do pai. Sofreu apanhando e vendo sua mãe, Eillen Prince, perecer deixando para trás dois filhos, Severus de apenas dez anos e Morgana de quatro.

Dês do dia do falecimento de sua mãe, Severus prometeu proteger a pequenina Morgana. A menina era igualzinha ao irmão tirando somente o nariz, tinha a mesma cor de olhos e cabelos e até o mesmo penteado. Os dois eram muito ligados e Morgana sempre consolava o irmão quando o mesmo mandava cartas de Hogwarts dizendo as brincadeiras que os tais marotos lhe pregavam.

Severus sentia muita saudade da irmã. A via apenas nas férias onde ficavam o tempo todo no quarto brincando e conversando. Quando Severus estava no sétimo ano Morgana entrou em Hogwarts, assim como o irmão ela foi para a Sonserina.

Passaram um ano maravilhoso juntos, mas Severus entrou para o ciclo dos comensais da morte do Lord Voldemort junto com Lucius Malfoy. Os dois perderam contato e só voltaram a se falar quando Severus se tornou espião para a Ordem da Fênix e entrou para a equipe de professores ocupando a cadeira de mestre de poções.

Depois de se formar, Morgana foi morar com o irmão em uma casinha humilde em hogsmead. Tornou-se aurora entrando para o Ministério da Magia e também para a Ordem da Fênix.

Severus só mostrava seu lado mais humano quando estava a sós com a irmã, aos olhos dos outros ele permanecia com sua permanente expressão de desdém. Todos seus alunos o achavam sinistro e frio, sempre o comparando com um morcego com suas roupas negras esvoaçando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, aparecendo de repente e silenciosamente. Mas no fundo ele era um bom homem.

Sempre que possível Severus saia com a irmã para passear. Tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo no mundo bruxo, até Harry Potter ingressar em Hogwarts e coisas estranhas começarem a acontecer. Varias vezes ouvia-se rumores de que o Lord das Trevas estava retornando.

Por quatorze anos Severus viveu uma vida normal, lecionando em Hogwarts e cuidando da irmã que vivia reclamando que podia se cuidar sozinha. Morgana era uma bruxa excepcional, portadora de 1,75 de altura a bruxa de cabelos negros até o meio das costas exalava poder. Tinha um corpo muito bonito, era alta, magra e tinha um sorriso que encantava muitos bruxos. Em plenos trinta anos, a irresistível bruxa não tinha namorado, pois seu querido irmão os assustava a ponto deles nunca mais voltarem.

Severus era super protetor quando se falava de sua irmã, sabia que a caçula teria um namorado um dia, mas ele teria que aprová-lo e essa era a parte mais difícil.

A volta do Lord das Trevas atingiu todo o mundo mágico menos Severus que no momento tinha preocupações mais importantes. Morgana havia passado muito mal durante duas semanas. Severus a levou ao ST'Mungus e descobriu que a sua irmã era portadora de uma doença desconhecida que afetava totalmente o seu sistema imunológico.

Morgana foi internada e os medibruxos faziam de tudo para descobrir a cura da doença sem nome. Severus passava horas ao lado da irmã, sempre lia uma das historinhas que ela tanto gostava. Apesar de seu uma mulher adulta Severus a tratava como uma criança indefesa.

No mesmo ano, os irmãos Snape herdaram a mansão da família quando seu pai morreu do coração. Severus sempre ia para lá depois de visitar a irmã.

- Olá Severus. Espero que não se incomode, eu cheguei aqui e você não estava então resolvi entrar.

- Não tem problema Alvo.

Alvo Dumbledore deu um leve abraço no homem que tinha como filho.

- Como ela está?

- Igual ontem, antiontem e todos os dias anteriores. Continua com febre, náuseas e dor em todo o corpo. Os medibruxos dizem não conhecer o que ela tem, mas parece ser um veneno do próprio corpo.

- E como você está?

- Igual ontem, antiontem e todos os dias anteriores. Não posso perdê-la Alvo.

- Eu sei meu filho, é por isso que eu vim aqui. Tem uma mulher ou melhor garota, que mora no Brasil. Ela é uma bruxa, mas não sabe. Apesar de ter dezessete anos a sua magia não se manifestou.

- Então ela é um aborto?

- Não, ela é uma bruxa e poderosa, mas nunca usou seus poderes. Ela é doutora, é especialista em riso. Ela estuda e pesquisa os efeitos que o riso causa em uma pessoa doente. Eu quero que vá até o Brasil conhecê-la e convencê-la a ir a uma expedição com você.

- Expedição?

- Sim, você irão atrás de uma pedra valiosa. A pedra de Aisha.

- A pedra de Aisha? Eu pensei que ela não existisse de verdade, que fazia parte de um conto.

- Mas ela existe. Talvez essa pedra seja a única coisa capaz de salvar Morgana.

- Como sabe se esta pedra pode realmente salvá-la?

- Eu sei porque eu já estive com a pedra na mão, já a usei uma vez. – Dumbledore deu uma pausa pensativa antes de continuar – Quando eu era criança, também fiquei muito doente, assim como Morgana e assim como no caso de Morgana os medibruxos não sabiam o que eu tinha. A única coisa que sabiam era que eu morreria se não encontrasse uma cura. Meu pai era um alquimista muito respeitado, ele fez pesquisas atrás de pesquisas e criou a Pedra de Aisha. Depois de me curar, ele a escondeu onde ninguém fosse capaz de achar. A pedra tem poder de curar qualquer doença, mesmo maligna, ela pode trazer uma pessoa morta à vida, transformar metal em ouro e aumentar o poder da pessoa que a possui. Foi por isso que meu pai a escondeu. Se algum bruxo com má intenção possuir essa pedra, poderá acarretar a destruição do mundo.

- E por que eu teria que ir com essa bruxa que nem ao menos sabe que tem poder?

- Porque você a ensinará a usar esses poderes e ela é uma das poucas pessoas que podem pegar a pedra. Se a pessoa que não tiver poderes suficientes pegar essa pedra com as mãos acabará virando cinza. Mas não vou obrigá-lo a fazer o que não quiser fazer, a escolha é sua meu filho.

- Acho que não tenho escolha Alvo, Morgana precisa de uma cura, ela está piorando cada dia mais. Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Severus ficou um tempo em silencio apenas olhando o crepitar da lareira. O copo de vinho estava apoiado em seu joelho e o liquido permanecia intacto. Dumbledore respeitou o momento de Severus e esperou até o professor falar novamente.

- Está bem, eu vou. Quando devo partir?

- A coisa não é assim tão simples – Disse Dumbledore – Meu pai escondeu a pedra um pouco antes de morrer, ele temia deixar alguém pegá-la. Como eu disse, em mãos erradas ela pode acarretar o fim do mundo. Ninguém sabe onde ela está, eu mesmo tenho só uma suposição.

- E o que você supõe?

- Que ela esteja no pólo Norte.

- Você quer que eu vá para o pólo Norte? Quer que eu traga um picolé e uma carta do Papai Noel também?

- Pensei que quisesse salvar Morgana.

- Eu quero. Mas está me mandando ir atrás de uma pedra lá no pólo norte sendo que nem ao menos tem certeza de seu paradeiro.

- Você não vai para lá agora. Antes vai para o Brasil treinar a jovem bruxa, enquanto isso eu procurarei ter certeza do paradeiro da pedra e mando-lhe a resposta urgentemente.

Snape olhou atentamente para o diretor, conhecia o velho manipulador melhor que qualquer um no mundo bruxo. Alem de já ter sido aluno em Hogwarts, tornou-se espião para a Ordem da Fênix pouco antes da queda do Lord das Trevas. Quando não estava dando aulas ou nas masmorras, estava no escritório do diretor rejeitando o chá e os drops de limão, mas aceitando o bolo de morango.

Conversavam muito e sobre muita coisa, ultimamente sobre Harry Potter. Snape foi encarregado de proteger o menino dês do dia em que seus pais morreram. Fazia seu trabalho com o máximo de cuidado para não deixar suspeitas entre seus sonserinos no qual muitos deles são filhos de comensais. Sempre que o diretor falava sobre Voldemort seus olhos perdiam o brilho habitual e ficavam vazios como agora.

- Isso tudo tem haver com o Lord não tem?

- Talvez sim.

- Não me tire como um ignorante Alvo, você está preocupado com algo. Acho que tenho o direito de saber já que serei mandado para um congelador gigante para passear de trenó com Papai Noel.

- Acho que ele não dividiria o trenó com você, mas tem razão, eu realmente estou preocupado – Respirou fundo e acomodou-se na belíssima poltrona de couro negro – Alem de você, eu também tenho outro informante no circulo de Voldemort. Esse informante disse que Voldemort também está atrás da pedra, ele a quer para ter pleno poder e dominar o mundo nos cobrindo de trevas. Não posso permitir que ele a possua.

Severus sabia que Dumbledore faria tudo para impedir o Lord das Trevas e não podia deixar seu velho amigo sozinho. Por isso logo depois de se despedir do diretor, foi para seu quarto e arrumou as malas com tudo que precisaria. Partiria no dia seguinte, mas antes precisava visitar duas pessoas.

- Milorde.

Snape fez uma reverência típica de um elfo domestico quase encostando o avantajado nariz no chão.

- Sim Severus, o que quer?

- Vim avisá-lo meu senhor, de que ficarei fora por tempo indeterminado. São ordens do velho gaga, ele quer eu vá treinar uma bruxa no Brasil. Não sei ao certo o por que, mas suponho que seja para integrá-la a Ordem da Fênix. Ele acha que ela é muito poderosa.

- Então – Gritou Voldemort – Aquele velho acha que poderá me vencer com uma bruxa que nem sabe usar os poderes corretamente? Ele tem a audácia de achar que ela é mais poderosa que eu?

Snape podia sentir as ondas de ódio emanando do corpo esquelético do Lord. A raiva do Lord era evidente e Snape sabia que isso não era nada bom. Normalmente quando isso acontece todos que estão perto passam por uma intensa seção de tortura inclusive ele que é o mais próximo.

Dito e feito. Snape voltou para a mansão logo depois. Estava cansado e seu corpo doía. Bebeu a poção que deixou separada e desabou na confortável cama.

No dia seguinte Snape já estava com as bagagens arrumadas e encolhidas no bolso do casaco. Antes de ir embora tinha que visitar mais uma pessoa.

- Eu quero ver Morgana Snape.

O atendente do ST'Mungus era um menino franzino que tremia cada vez que Snape aparecia.

- Desculpe se...senhor Snape, mas não posso deixá-lo entrar.

- O quê? – Perguntou Snape com a voz baixa.

- É que não é o horário de visitas – Disse o atendente que preferia que Snape gritasse do que falasse com aquela voz massacrante.

- Preste muita atenção, senhor...?

- Crawford.

- Senhor Crawford. Eu vim até aqui para ver a senhorita Snape e não sairei daqui sem vê-la. Não me interessa se está no horário ou não eu irei entrar, a não ser que um garoto impertinente que nem saiu das fraudas igual a você queira me impedir.

Crawford tremia da cabeça aos pés, Snape estava com o rosto praticamente colado ao dele. Crawford podia ver nitidamente os negros olhos do homem, e percebeu que no olho esquerdo havia uma manchinha na íris que parecia um gota de cor mais clara. Se não tivesse com tanto medo poderia achar bonito, mas os olhos penetrantes do homem o fazia temer se mover.

- Eu vou entrar e ver a senhorita Snape e da próxima vez que eu voltar espero que tenha dado um jeito na sua incompetência.

- Si..sim senhor.

Snape saiu fazendo suas negras capas esvoaçarem pelos corredores. Crawford ainda permanecia petrificado, Snape lhe garantiu uma bela noite de pesadelos.

Parou diante de uma porta com o numero cinco escrito na placa. Deus dois leves toques e entrou.

- Posso entrar?

- Mas é claro que pode Sev – Disse a bruxa que apesar de doente ainda sorria magnificamente – Vem, chega mais perto.

Morgana estendeu a mão e chamou o irmão para se sentar junto dela. Snape pegou na mão gelada da irmã e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Sua mão está gelada.

- É por causa das poções que preciso tomar, os medicamentos são fortes.

- Eu sei, a maioria fui eu que recomendei.

Snape deu um leve sorriso enquanto olhava atentamente para a irmã. Ela tinha olheiras não muito fundas e sua pele estava com menos cor, ate Snape parecia mais corado. O belíssimo cabelo negro agora estava sem brilho e descuidado, estava mais magra, se é que isso é possível.

- Para de ficar me olhando, eu sei que estou horrorosa.

- Me diga quem é o infeliz que coloca essas coisas em sua cabeça e eu juro que ele terá uma morte rápida.

Qualquer outra pessoa se assustaria com isso, mas Morgana sabia que o irmão estava fazendo uma piada e acabou rindo.

- Sempre querendo matar quem chegar perto de mim.

- Sou seu irmão mais velho, tenho que zelar pela sua honra.

- O irmão mais lindo.

- E você a irmã mais mentirosa.

- Não sou mentirosa, para mim você é o homem mais lindo. Jamais esquecerei seu rosto Sev, jamais.

- Por favor Morg, não fale desta maneira, sabe que não gosto.

- Por que?

- Porque soa como uma despedida.

- E você odeia despedidas.

- Principalmente a da minha irmã.

- Sev, Sev – Suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto do irmão sentindo os pelos da barba que estavam nascendo – Temos que encarar a realidade.

- A realidade, minha irmã, é que talvez haja uma cura.

Morgana que estava deitada até o presente momento sentou-se ficando de frente para Snape.

- Como assim uma cura?

- Deite-se e eu lhe conto tudo.

Snape explicou toda a história para Morgana como se estivesse contando uma historinha de ninar para uma criança. Morgana ouvia tudo com atenção e esperou até o irmão terminar para assim poder fazer todas as perguntas que bagunçavam sua cabeça.

- Então é verdade, a pedra existe. Nossa, isso é incrível. Sev você acha que essa pedra pode me ajudar?

- Se não achasse não estaria com as malas prontas para partir.

- Você vai demorar?

- Não sei quanto tempo demorarei, mas pretendo ir e voltar logo – Segurou as mãos da irmã e chegou bem perto olhando nos olhos tão negros quanto os dele e com a mesma marquinha em forma de gota no olho esquerdo – Eu prometo que irei achar a cura minha irmã. Você ficará curada e voltaremos para a mansão juntos.

- E você vai me colocar na cama e antes que eu durma contará uma historinha para que eu possa sonhar com anjos.

- Não precisa ser exatamente anjos, podem ser cobrinhas.

- Como sempre um sonserino legitimo – Riu acariciando os cabelos do irmão – Você tem que ir maninho.

- Que eu saiba você é a maninha aqui, mas tem razão, tenho que ir. Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo voltarei.

Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e fez carinho em suas bochechas.

- Morg. Você sabe que – Suspirou olhando nos olhos dela – que eu...

- Eu sei Sev, eu também – Disse sabendo o quanto era difícil para o irmão falar de seus sentimentos mesmo para ela.

Snape deu um leve sorriso e saiu. Ao fechar a porta, todo o carinho que ele demonstrava ficou no quarto de sua irmã. Ali no corredor vazio estava apenas Snape e sua velha expressão de desdém constante. Passou pelo atendente e antes de sair deu-lhe uma longa olhada que o fez derrubar as pranchetas que estavam em suas mãos.

Do lado de fora do ST'Mungus estava um dia maravilhoso. Ainda era cedo e o sol começava a brilhar no céu. A brisa gelada balançava seus cabelos negros e levantava sua capa. A paisagem do bosque ao lado foi substituída por uma parede de tijolos altos com cartazes colados.

Snape desaparatou em um beco sem saída que dava para uma rua movimentada e pelo que via era muito movimentada. Haviam muitas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, algumas trombavam com outras e falavam coisas que pela expressão em seus rostos, não era nada educado.

Seguindo as instruções de Alvo, Snape transfigurou suas vestes para um belíssimo terno preto comum sobretudo. Qualquer um que o visse diria que é um belo presidente de alguma empresa de grande porte.

Snape dirigiu-se até um hotel que ficava na próxima esquina, lá deveria encontrar um homem chamado Douglas Martine. O senhor Martine é um bruxo de mais ou menos uns cinqüenta anos de idade que veio para o Brasil viver pacificamente entre os trouxas. É dono de toda a rede de hotel Martine's. Sua mulher é uma trouxa muito bonita e seus dois filhos, já formados em Hogwarts são seus sócios.

Foi ele quem aceitou rapidamente o pedido feito por Alvo Dumbledore. O diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria queria um lugar para seu mestre de poções se hospedar e Douglas não pôde deixar de atendê-lo. No passado Dumbledore ajudou muito a família Martine e para Douglas qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer pelo velho bruxo seria uma honra.

Douglas já estava pronto para receber seu convidado especial.Apesar de nunca ter visto Severus Snape pessoalmente, sentia uma grande vontade de conhecê-lo. Seus filhos eram da grifinória e apesar de reclamarem das injustiças cometidas pelo professor para com os grifinórios, os dois sempre o elogiaram dizendo que ele era o melhor professor de poções que existia no mundo.

Foi com um grande sorriso que o senhor Martine abriu a porta dupla de madeira inglesa envernizada, detalhada com desenhos de rosas desabrochando em um jardim de pedra para que o Mestre de poções entrasse.

- Seja bem vindo ao Hotel Martine's senhor Snape, eu sou Douglas Martine, dono do hotel e estou as suas ordens para o que precisar.

- Prazer senhor Martine e obrigado pela recepção, mas creio que o professor Dumbledore já tratou com o senhor sobre tudo que preciso.

- Oh sim, ele já me disse tudo. O senhor ficará hospedado no quarto mil e doze, fica no décimo andar. Aqui é o maior hotel que tem na cidade e somente aqui encontrará o conforto que precisa para descansar.

- Não preciso de conforto, muito menos de descanso.

O homem ficou desconcertado com o tom rude com que Snape pronunciou a ultima frase e decidiu apenas ser formal sem tentar ser gentil.

- O hotel tem sala de jogos, salão de festas, piscinas, hidromassagem, sauna, restaurante e um cinema.

- Não vim aqui para me divertir senhor Martine, quero apenas me hospedar e fazer o meu trabalho. Agradeceria se os empregados não me incomodassem, se precisar de lago eu peço.

Snape falava inglês com o senhor Martine e mesmo que muitos dos empregados não entendessem o que era falado sabiam que aquele era um homem com quem tinham que tomar cuidado.

- Sim senhor, aqui estão as chaves senhor.

Snape pegou as chaves da mão do homem de olhos arregalados e foi em direção as escadas.

- O senhor não acha melhor usar o elevador?

- Quando quiser sua opinião senhor Martine, eu a peço e não fique pensando que sou um mau agradecido, o favor é para Dumbledore, não para mim.

- É falta de educação ler a mente dos outros.

- É burrice não fechá-la.

Snape subiu as escadas rapidamente, chegando ao décimo andar sem uma única gota de suor no rosto. Estava acostumado a subir escadas e odiava elevadores. Primeiro porque não confiava nesses aparelhos de trouxas e segundo porque preferia andar mesmo. Severus tinha complexo com idade, se achava velho e acabado, nem sua irmã dizendo o contrário o fazia mudar de opinião.

O quarto mil e doze ficava no final do longo corredor. A porta era branca e simples com apenas uma plaqueta com o número. Snape abriu a porta e entrou, a principio não havia nada de extraordinário no quarto, mas ao olhar direito via-se que todos os móveis eram do século XVIII.

As cortinas, lençóis, tinta de parede, eram de tons claros para deixar o local com ar de calmo e tranqüilo, e ajudar a deixá-lo mais iluminado. Snape particularmente odiava claridade e raramente saia ao sol, não é a toa que sua pele é pálida como se nunca tivesse saído de dentro do quarto.

Com o uso de magia, transfigurou as cortinas brancas para cortinas pretas, mudou a cor dos lençóis também e diminuiu a iluminação do quarto deixando-o parecido com os seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Tirou os malões encolhidos do bolso e os transfigurou para o tamanho normal, guardou suas vestes e pertences organizadamente dentro do magnífico guarda roupas.

Ainda faltava uma hora para ir se encontrar com a bruxa inexperiente, nesse meio tempo resolveu sentar em uma poltrona no canto mais escuro e ficar olhando para a janela.

A paisagem era muito diferente do que normalmente ele via nas janelas de Hogwarts. Na escola era possível ver uma paisagem linda com muitas árvores, um lago imenso e uma linda vista do sol nascendo e se pondo. Aqui era diferente, era possível ver somente prédios, carros, pessoas, uma pequena vista do céu onde não se enxergava o sol e nenhuma árvore. Snape pensou que jamais Morgana gostaria de morar em um lugar como esse, nem ele.

Ficou sentado na poltrona o tempo todo, suas mãos estava, apoiadas ns braços da poltrona e suas pernas cruzadas, sempre achou vulgar sentar de pernas abertas e pernas fechadas o machucam. Sentando dessa forma fica confortável, elegante e com ar de superioridade.

Essa mania de ficar sentado no escuro vem dês da época de criança quando seu pai o trancava no porão da mansão. Era um lugar sujo, frio, escuro e tenebroso. Como tinha medo de seu pai, sempre se escondia no canto mais escuro e ficava sentado olhando para o nada, esperando alguém vir tirá-lo de lá.

Apesar de viver em uma masmorra no castelo, Snape tinha medo de ficar em lugares pequenos e fechados. Quando criança, o pequeno Snape caiu em um poço e só foi resgatado três dias depois quando seu pai o procurava aos gritos dizendo que iria colocá-lo de castigo por não respondê-lo. Quando foi retirado pelos elfos domésticos da mansão estava em um estado deplorável, seu corpo estava mais magro do que já era, com machucados superficiais na pele que estava praticamente transparente e continha fundas olheiras. Teve que ficar no ST'Mungus por alguns dias até poder melhorar. Ate hoje Snape não chega perto de nenhum poço e não fica em lugares que sejam pequenos e fechados.

Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos sentado olhando a paisagem, levantou-se e se arrumou e às onze horas em ponto estava batendo na porta do laboratório cinco do Instituto Cristal.

- Pode entrar – Disse uma voz feminina dentro da sala.

Snape entrou no que parecia ser uma enorme sala de estar de uma casa com pelo menos umas sete crianças, o local nada se parecia com um laboratório, havia poltronas, sofás, mesinhas com brinquedos e uma televisão pequena.

- Olá – Cumprimentou uma mulher que aproximava-se.

Era alta, na média uns trinta e cinco anos, cabelos castanhos, postura reta e olhar sério.

- O senhor deve ser o senhor Snape, certo?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

- Prazer, eu sou Dana Burns.

- Prazer.

Snape apertou a mão magrela da doutora, tinha o aperto forte e mostrava confiança.

- O senhor não tem jeito de ser daqui, é americano?

- Não – Respondeu com cara azeda. Odiava ser comparado com os americanos que nada mais são do que ingleses sem barbatanas – Sou inglês.

- Fala bem o português e tem pouco sotaque, mas quando analisamos bem percebemos seu charme inglês que é inconfundível. Já fui à Londres uma vez, lugar bonito, muitas coisas bonitas, pessoas bonitas, homens bonitos.

Snape deu um passo para trás indicando que queria distância dela.

- A senhorita Martins encontra-se?

- Senhorita Martins? Ah! Deve estar falando a Ana Carolina, não ela ainda não chegou, ela me telefonou e disse que chegaria dez minutos atrasada e pelo horário ela deve estar chegando agora. Venha ver se estou certa.

A doutora caminhou até a janela e olhou para o estacionamento.

- Venha ver, ela sempre dá um show quando chega atrasada. Para alguns como as crianças tudo é engraçado, para gente de classe como eu é ridículo. Não que ela faça de propósito, é que ela é ridícula mesmo.

Snape adiantou-se até a grande janela a uns três metros de distância de onde a doutora estava e olhou para fora. Não viu nada de espetacular no estacionamento e começava a duvidar da sanidade mental da doutora quando viu alguém entrar desgovernado em cima de uma bicicleta.

Começou a achar que a doutora tinha razão quando viu a pessoa bater com tudo em um carro e cair em cima de uns sacos pretos de lixo que estavam do lado.

- Eu disse que ela era um desastre.

Snape pensava se ainda era tempo de desistir. Ensinar aquela menina seria pior que tentar ensinar Crable e Goile.. Pensava nisso enquanto via a menina pegar a bicicleta e prendê-la com uma corrente em um cano trás do carro.

Quando ela entrou no Instituto, sua voz era ouvida de longe, mesmo ele que estava um andar acima pôde ouvi-la pedir desculpas pelo atraso e cumprimentar muitas pessoas. Sua voz estava ofegante, talvez pela batida ou por tentar chegar a tempo no local, mas mesmo assim ela parecia alegre.

Veio cantando enquanto subia as escadas e entrou no laboratório com um sorriso bonito. Era uma menina de estatura mediana, não era magra nem gora, digamos que ela era "fortinha", seu cabelo tinha um tom avermelhado e suas roupas era, simples, uma calça jeans, camiseta preta e tênis. Não era atraente nem tão bonita como de suas alunas, mas tinha seu carisma.

Snape ficou parado esperando ser notado pela menina que ainda cantarolava.

- "Era tanta saudade, é pra matar. Eu fiquei até doente eu fiquei até doente menina..." Nossa – Disse ao ver a Drª ao lado daquele homem alto vestido com um terno preto muito bonito – Desculpe, eu não os vi, pensei que não houvesse ninguém aqui.

- Ana, esse aqui é o senhor Snape.

- Ai meu Deus, me desculpe – Disse apertando a mão do homem – Eu acabei me atrasando um pouco, peço perdão senhor, espero que não esteja zangado, bravo ou magoado comigo por isso, está?

- Digamos que esse inconveniente me mostrou que pontualidade não é o seu ponto forte senhorita.

- É, você está zangado. Bom, se o senhor puder me acompanhar, eu mostrarei todos os locais que o senhor precisa conhecer.

- Ana eu adoraria saber sobre o que está acontecendo aqui – Disse a doutora que não parecia muito feliz.

- Eu pensei que a senhorita soubesse, mas parece que não. O senhor Snape é um especialista em medicamentos naturais e está aqui para nos ajudar nas pesquisas.

A doutora olhou para ele como que esperando uma confirmação. Snape confirmou toda a história. Dumbledore disse que ele deveria usar esse disfarce para conquistar a confiança da menina e depois poder lhe contar a verdade.

Os dois caminharam-se para a sala no fundo de um corredor que ficava logo após a aconchegante sala com brinquedos.

Ali tudo era parecido com um laboratório de trouxa, com corredores compridos claros e frios. Entraram no local com a porta que continha o nome da menina em letras coloridas, uma cor para cada letra e feitas à mão provavelmente por crianças que mal sabiam escrever.

- Foram as crianças que fizeram para mim, pode perceber que as outras placas são no estilo padrão, mas eu não me encaixo em um padrão, prefiro ser eu mesma, ainda que isso queira dizer ser diferente. Sempre digo que até mesmo irmãos gêmeos idênticos tem diferenças, então por que tenho que me portar igual a todos?

Indicou uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa e Snape sentou-se. Não falou nada dês da hora em que se cumprimentaram. Uma de suas estratégias de espião era sempre observar as pessoas antes de fazer um julgamento conclusivo do que estava vendo.

A primeira coisa que aprendeu sobre a menina era que ela falava muito e isso o incomodava. Não era uma pessoa de fácil comunicação, por isso sempre preferiu o silêncio.

- Desculpe de novo, eu falo demais, é que é uma maneira de quebrar a timidez que eu tenho, não dá para saber nem acreditar, mas eu sou tímida. Ora vamos parar de falar de mim, fale-me um pouco de você.

- Tudo que a senhorita precisa saber está no formulário que recebeu.

- Sim eu recebi o formulário com todos os seus dados e referências e posso dizer que estou feliz de poder trabalhar com alguém de sua categoria. O senhor poderá começar hoje mesmo se quiser.

- É preferível.

- Então se puder me acompanhar vou levá-lo ao seu laboratório.

Ana guiou Snape pelo corredor novamente e entrou em um outro laboratório, desta vez um tradicional com bancadas, microscópios e vários outros materiais de estudos.

- Aqui o senhor poderá fazer as pesquisas necessárias para produzir os medicamentos que serão usados no tratamento das crianças do instituto. Naquela salinha no final do laboratório estão todos os ingredientes naturais colhidos diretamente de florestas. Queremos fazer medicamentos naturais para que as crianças não sofram tanto com os efeitos químicos.

O laboratório era um lugar bastante amplo e claro que era a única coisa que incomodava Snape. Fechou as cortinas e abaixou o nível de claridade da luz.

Ana estranhou um pouco o ato do homem. Normalmente os cientistas e doutores pediam que as salas tivessem bastante claridade, mas esse homem não queria claridade alguma, era possível notar que ele não tomava muitos banhos de sol.

- O que foi senhorita? – Perguntou ao notar que a menina não parava de olhá-lo.

- Estava apenas observando céus modos de preparar o laboratório.

- Tem alguma objeção?

- De maneira alguma. Gosto de fazer meu trabalho da minha maneira, por isso não dou opinião na maneira dos outros. Por mim o senhor podia vir trabalhar até de cueca se quisesse.

- Acho que não seria muito apropriado.

- Apropriado não, mas engraçado sim – Olhou no relógio, já era hora do almoço – Quer almoçar comigo? Tem um restaurante muito bom na esquina.

- Acho que isso também não seria apropriado.

- Realmente você é inglês. Tive minhas duvidas quando o vi. Você não tem sotaque e fala bem o português, mas tem as características físicas de um inglês, tem o charme e o jeito conservador de um inglês.

Snape deu um passo para trás da mesma forma que fez com a Drª Burns.

- Calma, não vou te atacar. Você é bonito e charmoso, mas eu tenho bom senso e não sou tarada – Deu um sorrisinho – Eu tenho que ir almoçar, pois acabei de chegar da faculdade e estou faminta, você pode ficar aqui e arrumar tudo d sua forma, pode ver os ingredientes que temos e se familiarizar com tudo o que puder. Daqui a pouco eu volto com seu jaleco e a lista de medicamentos que precisamos.

Ana foi em direção à porta, mas antes de sair chamou Snape que levantou uma sobrancelha esperando a menina falar o que tinha para falar.

- Sim?

- Seja muito bem vindo senhor Snape.

- Obrigado – Disse vendo a menina sair.

Durante a uma hora de almoço de Ana, Snape ficou arrumando o local, fez apenas alguns feitiços, o restante foi feito à mão. Snape não gostava de feitiços usados em seus ingredientes pois poderia alterá-los.

O estoque de ingredientes era imenso, mas só continha folhas e ervas, foi Snape quem acrescentou os vidros de fígado, olhos de bode, patas de aranhas e vários outros ingredientes esquisitos.

Quando Ana chegou estava vestida com um jaleco branco que ia até seus joelhos, não era um branco tradicional, o dela vinha com uns desenhos de coração, flores e estrelas.

Ana entrou no laboratório e não achou Snape ali, então resolveu procurar na salinha, entrou e ficou em silencio vendo Snape de costas para ela. Ele limpava alguns vidrinhos de ingredientes, sua perfeição era admirável.

- Vai ficar a tarde inteira parada me olhando senhorita?

- Quer dizer que você também tem olhos na nuca. Interessante.

- Apenas sei quando estou sendo observado.

Snape virou-se e olhou para o jaleco que a menina usava e para um que ela carregava.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo – Mostrou o jaleco que carregava – Esse não é desenhado. Quer que eu o ajude a colocá-lo?

- Posso muito bem por sozinho.

- Então pegue. Espero que seja do seu tamanho.

Snape colocou o jaleco e o fechou.

- Ficou perfeito. Fiquei com medo de não caber. Você é alto, deve ter o que? 1, 85 de altura?

- Exatamente.

- Olha só, acertei na mosca.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas não entendi o que quis dizer come esta expressão.

- Eu quis dizer que acertei o seu tamanho na primeira tentativa.

Ana deu um sorriso e olhou para os vidrinhos nas prateleiras.

- Você já limpou bastante aqui dentro. Desculpe o estado do lugar, é que não o usamos muitas vezes, então ele fica fechado por bastante tempo. Quer que eu chame uma faxineira?

- Não será necessário.

- Está bem. Aqui estão os medicamentos de que preciso. – Entregou uma pasta, um crachá e uma chave – Alguns medicamentos estão listados em vermelho, pois precisaremos criá-los, os outros já existem. O crachá é a sua identificação, sem ele você não entra. A chave é do laboratório, contem também a chave do armário e dessa sala. Seu horário de entrada é ao meio dia e a saída é às oito horas da noite, terão alguns dias que precisará fazer plantão. Espero que os turnos sejam do seu agrado.

- Sim

- Então deixarei você trabalhar sozinho. Quase ia esquecendo, você pode vir trabalhar com uma roupa mais confortável. Tchau.

Snape agradeceu mentalmente a ultima informação, preferia muito mais vir com as suas tradicionais vestes negras. A lista entregue continha nomes de medicamentos que nunca havia visto, mas conhecia suas composições, poderia fazê-las com facilidade e rapidez.

Trancou a porta do laboratório e começou a fazer o trabalho que mais sabia fazer, poções. Transfigurou uma caneca normal em um caldeirão. Foi ao estoque e pegou os ingredientes certos para assim poder cortá-los, moê-los e cozinhá-los.

Às oito horas tudo estava em seus devidos lugares e as poções ou melhor, medicamentos, para dores de cabeça e náuseas estavam prontos e na quantidade desejada já que seu preparo era feito em grande quantidade e em pouco tempo. Fechou tudo e já ia saindo quando avistou Ana vindo em sua direção.

- Senhor Snape. Eu estava indo avisá-lo que já podia ir, mas vejo que não preciso.

- Gosto de pontualidade – Snape viu a menina dar um sorrisinho sem graça – Não vai embora senhorita?

- Só mais tarde, ainda não terminei o trabalho que tenho que fazer.

- Não é perigoso uma pessoa como a senhorita ir para casa tarde da noite?

- Eu sei me cuidar, obrigada pela preocupação.

- Então boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Snape saiu e foi caminhando pelas ruas escuras até chegar ao hotel. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Precisava escrever uma carta para Alvo. Pegou tinta e pena e começou a riscar o pergaminho.

_"Alvo,_

_Conheci a bruxa chamada Ana Carolina, a principio minha opinião é básica, ela é uma adolescente inepta e esquisita como qualquer aluno de Hogwarts._

_Farei o possível para me aproximar e assim poder contar a verdade à ela. Creio que não será difícil dela acreditar, pelo que vi ela ainda acredita em Papai Noel._

_Mantenha-me informado dos acontecimentos no mundo bruxo._

_Voltarei a escrever_

_Severus"_

Snape selou a carta e entregou para a coruja marrom que havia chegado mais cedo mandando dinheiro trouxa para que ele pudesse comprar o que precisasse. Abriu a janela e permitiu que a coruja passasse.

A lua já estava no alto quando Snape saiu do banho enrolado em um roupão. O quarto estava escuro mas ele não precisava de luz para tirar o roupão e deitar na cama nu em pêlo para poder dormir.

Normalmente Severus não tem sonhos quando dorme, mas esta noite algo apareceu em sua mente, um par de olhos âmbar. De onde os conhecia? Eram bonitos e vivos. Olhos sensuais, envolventes, olhos que possuíram seus sonhos durante o restante da noite.


	2. Algo estranho acontece

Snape acordou no dia seguinte com a sensação estranha de não ter conseguido dormir. Ficou na cama por um tempo, ainda era cedo e tinha tempo o bastante para fazer tudo que devia.

Aquele país era quente demais, seu corpo suava e acabou tendo que tomar outro banho ao levantar. Ao sair do banheiro encontrou uma coruja no beiral da janela.

A grande coruja trazia um pacote grande que deixou na mesa. Junto com o pacote estava uma carta com o selo de Hogwarts. Snape abriu e começou a ler a carta do diretor.

_"Severus,_

_Fiquei contente em receber sua carta. Vejo que gostou da menina visto que não encheu a carta de reclamações, mas confesso que fiquei chateado de saber que não acredita em Papai Noel._

_As coisas em Hogwarts não estão dá melhor maneira._

_Dolores Umbridge, funcionária do Ministério da Magia, trabalhará aqui como professora de DCAT._

_Estou mandando um presentinho para que possa ficar bem nesse país tropical. Sei que odiará no momento, mas depois acabará me agradecendo._

_Com carinho_

_Alvo"_

O pacote era uma caixa grande verde com um laço vermelho. Bem típico de Dumbledore mandar um presente com alguma cor que lembrasse a Grifinória.

Após tirar o laço e guardar a fita, Snape abriu a caixa e viu o que seu querido mentor lhe mandou.

Ao contrário do que havia pensado, não eram drops de limão, ali dentro havia um conjunto de roupas feitas com absoluta certeza na senhora Malkin, era o único lugar que Snape mandava fazer suas vestes.

Mas aquelas vestes eram diferentes das que normalmente mandava fazer. Ao invés das habituais calças compridas, camisas de manga comprida, casaco, sobretudo e capa, ali estava um conjunto de bermuda, camisa de manga curta, regata e...

- Um tênis? Mas isso é um insulto, nunca vou usar isso. Alvo vai se ver comigo quando eu voltar à Hogwarts.

Guardou o conjunto na caixa e a deixou no armário pensando que com um pouco de sorte iria acabar esquecendo. Colocou suas vestes e desceu para comer algo no restaurante do Hotel.

- Bom dia senhor Snape, espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Sim – Foi a única palavra dirigida ao gerente antes de se dirigir ao restaurante.

Sentou-se em uma mesa no canto mais afastado do luxuoso restaurante. Os belíssimos lustres de cristal iluminavam o local dando um brilho especial aos talheres de prata e as taças de vinho postas na mesa.

- O cardápio senhor – Disse um garçom

- Não preciso de cardápio – Disse Snape recusando o mesmo – Quero uma torrada com geléia de morango, um pedaço pequeno de bolo de morango e suco de abóbora.

- Suco de abóbora?

- O senhor é surdo?

- Desculpe senhor, é que não temos suco de abóbora.

- Então faça.

- Fazer? – O jovem garçom quase deixou os cardápios caírem quando Snape o olhou ferozmente – Sim senhor, eu já trago seu pedido.

O menino voltou quase que correndo para a cozinha

- Precisamos de suco de abóbora

- Não temos suco de abóbora – Disse o homem que parecia o chef da cozinha.

- Aquele convidado especial do senhor Martine está ai fora e está pedindo suco de abóbora.

- Droga, por que não me disse logo que era ele? Gerard traga a abóbora.

- Mas é para o almoço senhor.

- Não importa, compramos outra depois, mas no momento precisamos de suco de abóbora e eu terei que fazer.

O senhor Martine deixou bem claro para seus empregados que o senhor Snape era um convidado especial dele e que era preciso tratá-lo muito bem.

Apesar de algumas dificuldades o suco de abóbora acabou ficando perfeito.

- Aqui está senhor, se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só chamar.

Snape ficou parado por vagos segundos apenas olhando para seu café da manhã. Com um peso no coração pegou o suco de abóbora e a torrada e colocou na frente da cadeira vaia ao seu lado.

Desde sempre Snape e Morgana tomavam café juntos. Snape sempre ajudava sua irmã a sentar e tomar seu café da manhã, depois a ajudava a limpar a boca e a sair da mesa. Quando era jovem e estudava em Hogwarts, Severus sentia muitas saudades da irmã, sentia saudades de conversar com a pequenina bruxa e não tomava café da manhã e sempre almoçava depois dos outros alunos.

Quando foram morar juntos na humilde casinha em Hogsmead Severus não tinha um elfo domestico então ele mesmo fazia a comida. Todo dia de manhã Snape acordava, fazia o café e depois acordava a irmã soprando levemente em seu ouvido. Morgana sempre acordava com um sorriso no rosto e dando um forte abraço no irmão.

Morgana sofreu muito na infância, sua mãe morreu quando tinha apenas quatro anos e Snape foi para Hogwarts um ano depois deixando-a sozinha com seu pai. O tempo que passava em casa era gasto lendo, escrevendo ao irmão, chorando, apanhando e sofrendo.

Até hoje quando vê Severus, Morgana dá um abraço, um beijo e diz que o ama. Apesar de Severus não dizer, ela sabe que o irmão a ama muito e demonstra isso com os cuidados que toma para com ela, como cobri-la a noite, fazer carinho em seus cabelos até dormir, velar seu sono quando doente, e vários outros cuidados que agora lhe faziam falta.

No restaurante haviam pouquíssimas pessoas, todas sentadas longe conversando animadamente com seus parceiros, filhos ou amigos. Severus não tinha nenhum desses então ficou sozinho apenas olhando para o vago como que esperando algo que nunca veio.

Saiu da mesa sem tocar na comida e foi para o quarto escrever uma carta para sua querida irmã. Nunca confessaria a ninguém que o motivo das manchas na carta eram suas lágrimas que muitas vezes insistiam em cair.

A muitos quilômetros de distância em um outro mundo, uma bruxa chorava deitada em seu leito sem comer seu café olhando para o nada.

- Sev.

- Minha querida, você precisa comer algo.

A medibruxa responsável por Morgana insistia para que ela comesse e como sempre ela negava e ficava chamando o irmão.

- Sev. Preciso de você Sev. – E desmaiou.

Morgana desmaiou na cama deixando a medibruxa preocupada. Outros medibruxos vieram ajudá-la. Deram algumas poções e logo Morgana estava dormindo.

Snape abriu os olhos devagar, sua cabeça estava dolorida por um motivo descoberto logo em seguida, havia desmaiado. Mais uma vez a carga emocional que compartilhava com Morgana foi forte demais, seu coração acelerou, o corpo tremeu e caiu no inconsciente.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava assim. Caiu logo após mandar a coruja levar a carta. Levantou devagar, a tinta estava derramada no chão e os papeis espalhados por todos os lados.

Pegou sua varinha e limpou toda a bagunça. Não estava atrasado, mas estava em cima da hora. Foi rapidamente para o Instituto. Quando chegou acenou apenas com a cabeça quando o cumprimentaram. Foi para o laboratório cinco e entrou sem bater.

De imediato pensou que a sala estava vazia e caminhou até a porta que dava acesso aos corredores com o restante dos laboratórios.

- Olá.

Snape virou-se para ver quem o cumprimentava e novamente não viu ninguém.

- Você é novo aqui não é?

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou olhando para todos os lugares e segurando sua varinha dentro das vestes.

- Calma.

- Apareça. – Já estava pronto para atacar, sua varinha segura em sua mão e o feitiço mentalizado.

- Primeiro preciso saber se vai me machucar se eu sair.

Snape olhava para todos os lados, mas não encontrava ninguém.

- Por que acha que eu vou lhe machucar?

- Não sei, você é diferente das outras pessoas que vem aqui. Não está de jaleco e tem cara de ser mal. Mas acho que não vai fazer nada comigo, vou sair então.

De dentro de um pequeno armário saiu uma criancinha pequenininha. Era uma menina loirinha, seus olhos eram azuis e se pareciam muito com os de diretor. Seus cabelinhos eram poucos e ralos, ela era quase careca.

- Oi, eu sou Jhulya e você quem é?

Snape afrouxou a mão na varinha e relaxou os músculos. Olhava para a menina que segurava um ursinho marrom. Pensou em virar as costas e ir para seu laboratório, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhinhos azuis tão inocentes tão puro.

- Ei, você não vai falar seu nome?

- Severus Snape.

- Nossa que nome esquisito. Você é severo como seu nome?

- Quando necessário.

Era inacreditável que estivesse falando com uma criancinha de no máximo seis anos de idade. A menina já estava abrindo a boca para articular mais algumas perguntas típicas de acriança quando a porta abriu e a Drª Martins entrou.

- Ai está você sua danadinha, estava te procurando.

A menina deu um sorrisinho e correu para o colo da Drª que a ergueu nos braços e a abraçou.

- Olá senhor Snape, vejo que já conheceu minha pirralha preferida, cuidado ela é capaz de te fazer se apaixonar.

- Creio que isso seja difícil, se me dão licença.

Snape fez um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se ao laboratório. Jhulya deu uma risadinha e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Que foi? Sei muito bem que está aprontando alguma coisa, fala logo.

- Ele gosta de você Aninha.

- Ora mais que besteira é essa? Ele tem idade para ser meu pai, ta bom ele não é tão velho assim, mas é mais velho que eu.

- Mas é bonito.

- Ora, isso não é assunto para você mocinha e vamos que você está atrasada para os exames.

Dentro do laboratório Snape colocou o jaleco e começou a preparar os ingredientes para os medicamentos que precisava. Alguns minutos depois Ana bateu na porta e abriu um pouco antes de perguntar se podia entrar e ouvir um sim.

Ana vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma blusinha preta por baixo do jaleco, estava de bota e por isso parecia mais alta. Seus cabelos lisos e avermelhados estavam presos no alto da cabeça formando um lindo rabo de cavalo. Sua maquiagem era leve e fazia seu rosto ficar mais jovem do que já é.

- Vejo que se instalou muito bem aqui senhor Snape.

- É agradável.

- Ela gostou de você.

- Quem?

- Jhulya, ela disse que você é esquisito, mas que é legal e que gostou de você.

- Acho difícil de acreditar.

- Por quê?

- Digamos que as crianças dificilmente gostam de mim e os adultos também não.

- Também não é assim, com certeza deve te alguém que o ama, que gosta de você Se te serve de consolo eu gosto de você, você é legal, a sua maneira, e educado.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e analisou profundamente a menina. Sua expressão era pura inocência. A doutora Asna não tinha nenhuma intenção em suas palavras o que acalmou o professor que geralmente era assediado por bruxas querendo nada mais que uma noite de prazer ou se aproveitar da situação financeira que não era nada modesta.

Nunca havia tido uma mulher em seus braços que quisesse estar com ele simplesmente por ser ele. As poucas mulheres que já se deitaram em sua cama foram Bellatriz e uma bruxa australiana que encontrou quando estava em uma missão para o Lord. Duas vezes e nunca mais se deitou com nenhuma outra mulher. Satisfazia-se sozinho na calada da noite. Sentia falta de algo, mas isso já deixou de ser um incomodo e passou a ser um fato. Ele não tinha mulher e mulher nenhuma iria querê-lo.

- Tomarei isso como um elogio.

- De certa forma é um elogio. – Olhou no relógio – Está na hora do almoço, quer ir almoçar comigo?

- Terei que negar novamente senhorita.

- Tudo bem, mas quer que eu traga algo para você?

- Não, obrigado.

- Está bem, até mais então.

Uma hora depois a doutora entrou no laboratório com uma caia na mão.

- Ual!

Snape fanziu a testa pensando que podia ter feito a menina ter essa reação.

- Não tinha percebido como sua roupa é estilosa. Amei a sua roupa. Olha esse sobretudo.

Para Snape aquela roupa não tinha nada demais, mas para Asna era muito "show de bola".

- Você é gótico?

- Não. Um dia a senhorita saberá o que sou.

- Nossa, quanto mistério. Olha eu trouxe uma torta para você, como não sei o que você gosta, trouxe um sabor que praticamente todo o mundo gosta.

- E o que seria?

- Morango.

Morango era exatamente a fruta que Snape mais gostava. Sempre colhia morangos fresquinhos para o café da manha e fazia a geléia e o bolo que sempre comia.

- Come.

- Agradeço senhorita, mas não estou com fome.

- Mas isto não é para se comer quando está com fome, come por vontade – Cortou um pequeno pedaço, colocou no guardanapo e levou a boca – Hummmm, que delicia, prova.

Ana colocou a torta perto da boca de Snape indicando que era para ele morder. Snape estranhou o ato da menina e ficou parado.

- Vamos, coma um pedaço, está uma delicia.

Ana insistia tanto que Snape acabou mordendo antes que ela enfiasse em sua garganta.

- Viu, uma delicia não é mesmo?

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça. Realmente era gostosa a torta, os morangos estavam frescos e derretiam em sua boca. Ana dava risinhos entre as mordidas e acabou com o rosto todo vermelho. Ela agia tão naturalmente.

- Desculpe é que sempre fico melada quando como algo, pêra ai que eu vou limpar – Lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro e se enxugou com a toalha de rosto – Pronto, agora está tudo limpo, menos você. Tem uma sujeirinha no canto da sua boca. Eu resolvo isso em um instante.

Ana chegou perto e limpou a sujeirinha passando o polegar em sua bochecha e por um mínimo pedaço de sua boca. Algo em Snape queria gritar com aquela menina atrevida, dizer que ela era uma petulante, segurar sua mão e mandá-la parar, mas uma outra parte não queria fazer nada, queria apenas sentir o que era uma pessoa agir tão naturalmente com ele.

- Pronto, agora você está limpinho.

Ana olhou para Snape e percebeu que ele estava muito quieto e a olhava com espanto. Com certeza havia feito algo de errado. Não deveria ter agido daquela forma, não devia ter sido tão natural com ele, ele não é daqui e deve estar achando que ela é uma louca. Sempre é assim, sempre tenta fazer tudo dá melhor maneira e acaba estragando tudo.

- Desculpe, é que algumas vezes esqueço que você é inglês e faço algumas coisas como limpar sua boca e chamá-lo de você. Sinto muito senhor, aqui é natural fazer essas coisas, mas creio que na Inglaterra não – Estava decepcionada consigo mesma, não queria causar uma má impressão, mas foi exatamente o que fez – Coma sua torta, vou deixá-lo trabalhar em paz.

Snape observou a doutora sair e ficou tentando saber o que a fez ficar assim, será que tinha dado impressão de que aquele tratamento estava errado? Apesar de estranho era agradável e ele precisava aproximar-se da menina para poder contar a verdade.

Voltou ao trabalho tentando imaginar um modo de aproximar-se dela. Esperaria vê-la no dia seguinte, mas ela não veio, nem na hora do almoço, nem na hora da saída.

Após três dias sem vê-la, Snape resolveu ir atrás da menina. Apagou o fogo do caldeirão, guardou os ingredientes e os instrumentos, rotulou os medicamentos e guardou o jaleco antes de olhar para o relógio. O tempo passou tão rápido que já era nove e meia da noite, já estava tarde e a doutora já devia ter ido para casa, resolveu vê-la no dia seguinte.

Fechou o laboratório e seguiu para a saída, ao chegar perto da porta do laboratório cinco algo estranho fez parar. Havia um grande nível de magia no ar, algo que fazia os pêlos da nuca de Snape arrepiarem. Colocou a mão no boldo e segurou a varinha com firmeza. A sensação vinha da sala da doutora Ana e aumentava cada vez que chegava mais perto.

Sua mão tremeu quando encostou na maçaneta, a magia era forte e intensa. A varinha estava firme em sua mão, pronto para qualquer ataque surpresa, mas quase a derrubou quando abriu a porta e viu todos os móveis voando em circulo pela sala.

A magia era quase insuportável de se agüentar de tão intensa que era. No meio da sala estava a doutora, ela dormia em um sofá e parecia ter um sono agitado. Se remexia e gemia falando coisas desconexas.

- Magia espontânea – Sussurrou Snape impressionado com o que via. Jamais viu tamanha espontaneidade. Alvo não mentiu quando disse que ela era poderosa.

Apesar do nível de magia transmitido ser quase impossível de agüentar Snape tentou aproximar-se dela e acordá-la.

- Senhorita Martins? Acorde, vamos acorde.

- Por favor – Sussurrou a menina ainda dormindo.

- Por favor o que? Senhorita acorde.

- Não vá, não vá embora – Respirava fundo e rápido fazendo cara de dor.

Snape precisava acordá-la logo se não iria acabar desmaiando. Com cuidado tocou em seu ombro e a empurrou de leve.

- Acorde,como esse povo é preguiçoso, acorde senhorita.

Ana de repente agarrou a mão de Snape e apertou forte. Ainda falava coisas sem sentidos e se agitava.

- Fique.

- Onde?

- Aqui, aqui comigo, não me deixe sozinha, por favor. Fique. Não deixe que me levem.

- Ninguém vai leva-a a lugar algum senhorita.

Ana continuava a apertar a mão de Snape que tentava convencê-la de que, seja lá quem fosse, ninguém a levaria a lugar algum. Em alguns instantes a doutora já respirava devagar e dormia tranquilamente ainda segurando a mão de Snape. Devagar os moveis foram parando de flutuar e voltando para seus devidos lugares.

Snape sabia que precisava treiná-la logo, aquele nível de magia era grande demais para continuar presa nela. Soltou a mão da doutora e apenas a observou. Estava dormindo calmamente agora e não parecia estar tendo mais nenhum pesadelo.

Normalmente os bruxos e bruxas começavam a apresentar seus níveis de magia ainda bem criança. Quando são adolescentes já estão em alguma escola com os níveis controlados, aprendendo a fazer feitiços e muitas outras coisas, mas aquela menina não foi para nenhuma escola, não soube a sua verdadeira historias e não teve a chance de aproveitar os anos de ensino bruxo, anos em que todos os prepotentes fazem coisas erradas e sem noção.

Foi embora pensando no que havia acontecido naquela sala, o nível de magia era tão alto que mesmo agora ainda fazia Snape se arrepiar. Subiu as escadas do Hotel devagar, não estava com pressa de chegar em seu quarto, não estava com pressa para dormir. Escreveu uma carta descrevendo todo o acontecido da noite em mínimos detalhes. Contou também as sensações que sentiu ao chegar perto dela e pediu esclarecimentos sobre a menina. Sabia que o diretor não havia contado a verdadeira história sobre a doutora.

Constatou que era verdade quando o diretor respondeu sua carta. A bela coruja pousou na mesa e piou alto. Snape reparou que em baixo da asa havia alguns machucados que sangravam. Os olhos da coruja estavam marejados e seu pequeno corpinho tremia.

- Fique acordada – Disse Snape quando a coruja ameaçou fechar os olhos.

De dentro de seu malão Snape tirou um potinho com um liquido de cor marrom e textura oleosa. Pegou sua varinha e passou pela extensão do machucado, tampando o sangramento.

- Disse para ficar acordada.

Passou o liquido pela mão esfregando uma na outra. Devagar fez uma massagem nos lugares machucados fazendo movimentos circulares, seu olhar era totalmente clinico, parecia um doutor cuidando de seu paciente. Envolveu a asa com uma faixa, transfigurou um poleiro e levou a coruja para lá.

- Pronto, agora fique aqui e espere um pouco para dormir.

A coruja bicou carinhosamente o dedo de Snape agradecendo o cuidado para com ela.

Snape deixou a coruja descansando e foi ler a carta do diretor. Estava amassada e manchada. Algo grave havia acontecido com aquela pobre criatura. Abriu a carta e começou a ler o que deveria ser a resposta para o enigma que o impuseram.

_" Filho,_

_Recebi sua carta e li com atenção. Temi que esse dia chegasse tão cedo, pretendia ensinar a nossa senhorita antes que acontecesse probleminhas como esse._

_Sei que quer respostas e tem todo o direito, as darei assim que possível, mas por hora não poderei sair de onde estou._

_Tome cuidado com sua resposta. As corujas estão sendo interceptadas pelo Ministério._

_Nos encontraremos daqui a dois dias no lugar onde dorme Enquanto isso tente aproximar-se da senhorita._

_Atenciosamente_

_Fênix"_

Snape dobrou a carta e ficou a pensar nas palavras que o diretor escreveu. Se o Ministério estava interditando as corujas então toda comunicação seria arriscada. Agora mais do que nunca precisava conversar com a doutora, aproximar-se para finalmente contar-lhe a verdade. Mas a verdadeira verdade era desconhecida por ele.

A agua do chuveiro caia, enchendo a grande banheira com óleos e sais de banho. Snape retirou sua roupa, dobrou e a colocou em cima do banquinho.

Ficou parado na frente do espelho olhando para seu reflexo. Os olhos negros não tinham brilho e seu cabelo oleoso e escorrido escondia sua face inexpressiva.

Entrou na banheira relaxando o corpo e descansando a cabeça, os óleos e sais ajudavam a relaxar os músculos tensos de seu corpo.

Colocou um feitiço anti afogamento e adormeceu por alguns minutos. Algo lhe dizia que sua vida seria turbulenta a partir daquele dia


	3. Quem é ela?

O dia começou bem para Snape. Acordou com nenhuma dor no corpo devido ao maravilhoso banho que tomou na noite anterior.

Recebeu uma carta de Morgana que não foi interceptada pelo ministério. A coruja que trouxe a carta sentou-se ao lado da outra coruja no poleiro e piou alto olhando para a asa machucada.

- Ela ainda não pode ir, pare de atazaná-la – Disse ríspido fazendo a coruja alçar vôo e partir pelos céus a fora deixando para traz a carta que trouxe.

_"Sev,_

_Querido Sev, queria tanto estar ao seu lado meu irmão, sinto saudades.  
Os medibruxos dizem que meu estado é bom e que estou bem melhor.  
Mande noticias sobre sua empreitada.  
Carinhosamente_

_Morg"_

Por mais que todos no hotel pensassem o contrário, Snape estava feliz. A carta de sua irmã era o que ele precisava para agir o mais rápido possível.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro senhor Snape, fique a vontade.

- Como está, senhorita Martins?

- Estou bem, obrigada. E o senhor?

- Bem, obrigado.

Ana deu um leve sorriso e Snape se pegou pensando em qual seria o grande mistério por traz daquele sorriso. A voz leve e alta da doutora o forçou a sair de seus devaneios.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor Snape? Algum problema? Falta ingredientes? Os remédios não estão dando o resultado esperado?

- Não, não tem nada a ver com os remédios.

Snape estava de pé em frente a mesa bem organizada da doutora. Ela permanecia sentada em sua cadeira estofada com as mãos sob o queixo e os dedos entrelaçados.  
Seu rosto jovem ainda sorria, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam apagados, não estavam tristes, apenas normais.

- Então o que seria?

- Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita gostaria de jantar sexta a noite comigo?

Ana permaneceu em silencio por uns momentos, apenas analisava o homem a sua frente. Vestia aquelas roupas pretas que ela achava legal, sua postura estava reta e seu olhar, neutro. Seus longos cabelos pretos contrastavam com sua pele pálida.

- Quer jantar comigo? – Perguntou a doutora surpresa

- É o que parece.

- Por quê?

- Não posso simplesmente querer? Tenho que dar explicação?

- Desculpe, não quis ofendê-lo. É que é estranho me chamar para jantar.

- Se não quer aceitar é só falar senhorita.

- Não, não é isso, é que...

- O que senhorita?

- Não sei. Você, desculpe, o senhor nunca aceitou almoçar comigo, então é estranho ouvir o convite.

Snape permaneceu parado somente olhando para aquela menina, para aqueles olhos castanhos que se surpreenderam com seu pedido.

- Aceita ou não?

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas estou surpresa.

- Então está marcado. Sexta às sete da noite estarei passando em sua casa.

- Bom para isso precisará do meu endereço – Pegou um pedaço de papel, uma caneta e escreveu seu endereço entregando logo em seguida – Aqui está.

Três dias era o tempo que faltava para que Snape contasse a verdade para a menina. Mas antes ele teria uma boa conversa com o diretor.

Snape ainda estava no seu laboratório quando a porta abriu e a pequenina garotinha loira com olhinhos muito azuis e vivos entrou. Ela sentou-se em um banquinho e ficou olhando Snape trabalhar.

- O que deseja senhorita?

- Nada

- Então por que está aqui?

- Por nada

- Se não tem motivo para estar aqui, por que não vai embora? – Diz irritado.

Todos sabiam que Snape odiava criança e detestava ter que falar com uma.  
Somente Dumbledore e Morgana sabiam o verdadeiro motivo dele ser professor. Para os outros ele fazia isso por vontade de mostrar que ele poderia colocar medo em qualquer um. Seus alunos morriam de medo dele e tremiam cada vez que ele chegava perto.

Em sala de aula não se era ouvido nenhum ruído, nada. Nem mesmo a respiração era ouvida. Todos temiam fazer barulho e concentravam-se o máximo possível para não errar a poção.

Definitivamente ele não gostava de criança.

- Porque eu não quero.

- A senhorita não tem que ir para sua casa?

A menina balançou a cabecinha dizendo que não. Estava de roupinha toda branca e um lacinho vermelho segurando os cabelinhos ralos e finos.

- Eu moro no Instituto.

- Onde está sua mãe?

-Não sei. Ela me deixou aqui quando eu tinha dois anos, o instituto ainda estava no inicio.

Jhulya sorria com a inocência de um anjo. Seus olhinhos eram curiosos e procuravam olhar para tudo que havia no laboratório.

- O que é aquilo? – Apontou para um caldeirão fervendo.

- Nada que lhe interesse. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que trabalhar.

Snape virou-se e voltou a cortar as folhas de boldo com a maestria típica de um verdadeiro mestre de poções. Dumbledore sempre dissera que ele era o melhor professor de poções e que ele precisava ficar com seu posto até que a tremedeira da velhice o impedisse de cortar os ingredientes na quantidade certa. Sempre dizia isso quando Snape insistia em se tornar professor de DCAT.

Sentiu a menina o observando e por mais incrível que pareça, não conseguiu gritar e mandá-la embora dali.

- O que ainda faz aqui senhorita?

- Nada

- Então por que não vai fazer nada em outro lugar?

- Porque quero ficar aqui vendo o senhor trabalhar. Posso ficar aqui?

- Já está aqui, mas pode ficar se ficar quieta e em silencio.

- Vou fazer muito silencio senhor – Disse tapando a boca com as mãos.

E assim Snape ganhou uma admiradora. Jhulya voltou no outro dia e novamente ficou em silencio somente vendo-o trabalhar.

Quando era quinta feira a noite, Snape esperava o diretor sentado em sua poltrona. Não surpreendeu-se quando, do nada, o diretor apareceu envolto a chamas que dissipavam-se devagar. Fawkes era uma belíssima fênix vermelha que estava pousada no ombro do bruxo mais velho.

- Olá Severus.

- Olá diretor. Não precisava da entrada de fogo.

Dumbledore riu e andou pelo quarto sentando-se na cama. Permaneceu em silencio por um tempo ate que a voz arrastada e aveludada o despertou.

- Quem é ela?

- Ela é a luz vinda das trevas.

O diretor tirou de seu bolso interno duas bolhinhas, uma verde e a outra cinza, bateu com sua varinha na bolhinha verde e esta transformou-se em uma bela penseira ornamentada com símbolos em alto relevo. Havia um liquido transparente dentro dela, parecia agua, mas era mais espessa chegando a ser quase oleosa.

- Ela é uma penseira? – Ironizou Snape.

- Quem dera Severus. Ana é uma bruxa que tem poderes inimagináveis, poderes que jamais foram sequer registrados.

O diretor parecia cansado e preocupado. Bateu com a varinha na outra bolinha e esta transformou-se em um vidrinho azul com alguma coisa gasosa dentro. Com cuidado despejou o conteúdo do vidrinho dentro da penseira e agitou com a varinha.

- Consegui essas lembranças a muitos anos atrás. Alguém desesperado veio ate mim e me confiou essa, como posso dizer, confissão. Preste bem atenção em tudo que verá.

Estava de noite e as luzes da rua estavam acesas assim como as luzes de todas as casas ao redor. A menina levantou-se para poder ir a cozinha. Estava com uma calça preta colada, uma blusinha curta, botas e sobretudo. Sua maquiagem era leve, apenas lápis, sombra e batom em tons claros.

Snape a acompanhou pelo pequeno corredor e entrou pela porta que estava aberta.  
Na cozinha estava um homem alto de cabelos negros ate a cintura, sua pele era pálida e contrastava com as suas roupas escuras e com seus olhos vermelhos.

A mulher sentada em uma das extremidades da enorme mesa era loira e igualmente pálida, mas seus olhos eram claros, mel talvez. Comia sua refeição elegantemente com seus talheres de ouro. O bife estava mal passado e era possível ver o sangue que ainda saia da carne.

A menina havia parado ao lado do pai que olhava a janela. Em sua mão estava um belíssimo cálice de cristal que continha o que parecia ser vinho.

- Vou sair – Disse a menina – Volto amanhã.

- Onde vai? – Perguntou o pai – Caçar?

Snape estava em um dos cantos da cozinha, de onde estava era possível ver as costas dos dois. O homem ainda mantinha a mesma postura ereta, mas a menina, agora, o abraçava pela cintura descansando a cabeça em seu braço.

- Sabe que não gosto dessas praticas. Prefiro ser servida sem ter que fazer nada.

- Ainda me pergunto por que essa diferença, por que tanto nojo naquilo que todos na família fazem, por que tanta repulsa em fazer o que é de seu instinto?

- Eu só não igual a vocês.

- Nas escolhas. Lembre-se que jamais deixará de ser o que é.

- Eu sei disso pai. Mas vamos deixar essa conversa para lá, tenho que ir.

O homem abraçou a menina e deu um casto beijo em sua testa depois acariciou a face pálida com seus dedos compridos. A menina deu um leve sorriso e for em direção a sua mãe que já acabara de comer.

- Tchau mãe.

- Tchau querida. Tome cuidado, sabe que não gostam de gente como nós.

- Eu sei. Prometo que me cuido, mas tenho que ir.

A menina despediu-se novamente da mãe e do pai e saiu. Snape a acompanhou pelo jardim do que ele viu ser uma enorme e sombria mansão. A menina continuava seu percurso ate alcançar o portão de entrada. Sua mão parou na fechadura enquanto seus olhos observavam a rua escura e pouco movimentada.

Abriu o portão e foi caminhando pela escuridão ate que entrou em um cemitério abandonado. Passeava por entre as lápide e não tremia, andava segura e confiante, parecia saber exatamente onde queria chegar e sabia. Um pouco mais adiante estava um rapaz encostado a uma arvore. Vestia uma capa com capuz impossibilitando a visão de seu rosto.

- Pensei que não viesse – Disse a menina.

- Por que não viria? – Perguntou o rapaz e Snape teve quase certeza d que já ouvira essa voz antes a muito tempo.

- Não sei, pensei que tivesse desistido de mim, depois que lhe contei o que sou.

O rapaz riu e aproximou-se. Seus passos eram leves e ele parecia estar deslizando pelas folhas secas caídas no chão. Parou em frente a moça e passou seus dedos no rosto dela.

Lentamente a menina tirou o capuz daquele com que falava e foi então que Snape pôde ver que não era um rapaz, era um homem, um homem que Snape conhecia muito bem.

Aquele homem alto, com lindos olhos brilhantes, um sorriso encantador e voz penetrante era o mesmo que transformara-se em um ser retilíneo, sem nariz, com olhos vermelhos perfurantes. O mesmo que matou Lílian e Thiago Potter, que deixou todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa temendo-o, aquele que carrega a alma mais maligna que já se ouviu falar, aquele que tentou matar Harry Potter. Ele era Voldemort.

- Acha mesmo que eu a deixaria pelo seu "pequeno" probleminha? Jamais a deixaria minha pequena vampira.

A menina sorriu e Snape pôde ver que havia dentes bem maiores que outros. Ela era uma vampira, uma de família tradicional. Seu sangue deveria ser puro visto que não era uma aberração como as outras criaturas nascidas do cruzamento de um vampiro com alguma outra espécie.

Os vampiros eram criaturas muito poderosas, não necessitavam de varinhas para fazer algumas "mágicas", sua força era pelo menos três vezes maior do que a de um bruxo adulto e sua vida era mais longa.

Dizem que os vampiros estão extintos, mas algumas famílias ainda vivem escondidas.  
Os vampiros são mal vistos pelos bruxos e por isso foram caçados e exterminados.

A cena de sedução continuou e a vampira e o Lord das Trevas acabaram amando-se e cima de um dos jazigos. Snape realmente não queria ver aquela cena e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente já não estava no cemitério e sim em uma sala de estar bonita e aconchegante apesar de sombria.

Sentada em um sofá estava a vampira, ela chorava segurando o rosto com as mãos. De costas para ela estava o Lord, de pé, elegante e poderoso.

- Acha mesmo que perderei anos da minha vida com você? Uma vampira que não consegue nem ao menos seguir os seus próprios instintos? Uma fraca?

- Você disse que jamais me deixaria – Soluçou a menina.

- Senhor – Voldemort segurou o rosto da menina apertando-lhe o queixo e forçando-a a olhá-lo – Eu sou Lord Voldemort e exijo que me trate com respeito sua insolente.  
Como é tola- Riu – Perdi raríssimos dois dias de minha vida pois queria apenas o seu corpo, jamais a quis. Vá embora e jamais volte, nunca mais torne a dirigir-me a palavra.

A menina chorou compulsivamente vendo o Lord dar as costas e sair andando sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Mais uma vez a lembrança mudou e agora Snape estava vendo a menina em uma casa imunda, pequena e surrada. Poderia ate ser confundida com o que a família Weasley chama de Toca.

Agora a menina não apresentava mais uma expressão infantil, doce e verdadeiramente pura. A jovem vampira tinha olhos vazios, seu rosto estava frio, triste, solitário. Sua barriga estava enorme, provavelmente já havia chego ao nono mês de gestação.

A casa estava vazia e permaneceu vazia mesmo quando as dores da hora do parto começaram. Amenina não gritava, não falava, apenas gemia, não havia quem ouvisse seus lamentos, suas dores, por isso preferia respirar ao invés de gritar.

A lembrança voou tempo no que pareceu horas em que a menina nada fazia a não ser agüentar a dor. Ate que a lembrança voltou a passar na velocidade normal. Snape não podia deixar de abrir a boca, na sua frente, deitada em um tapete sujo forrado com um lençol branco estava a bruxa que agora gritava. Sua boca sangrava devido aos dentes de vampiro cravados em seus lábios e língua.

Gritou ate que seus gritos foram abafados por um fino choro esganiçado da pequena criatura que agora mexia os bracinhos no meio das pernas de sua mãe, repousada no lençol branco.

Uma menina, uma perfeita menina, não uma aberração, mas algo idêntico a um ser humano. Tinha pele branquinho e cabelinhos castanhos, era gordinha e grande, com bochechas avantajadas e olhinhos que apesar de não estarem abertos tinham grande probabilidades de ser iguais os da mãe e eram.

A lembrança levou Snape agora para um lugar bem conhecido. Um escritório muito visitado por ele. Dumbledore estava como sempre sentado a sua mesa e tinha os olhinhos azuis atentos. Três batidas na porta e um "pode entrar" e logo a vampira abria a porta e entrava.

- Olá minha querida – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

A vampira não retribuiu o sorriso. Aproximou-se da mesa onde estava o diretor e ficou olhando para os olhinhos azuis.

- Sei que é vergonhoso – Começou a dizer – Mas preciso de ajuda e somente o senhor poderá me ajudar.

- Eu farei o possível, mas antes preciso saber o que houve com você minha querida.

Dumbledore levantou-se e parou na frente da menina, pegou seu rosto com as mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Estava lendo a mente da menina, procurando pelas respostas que precisava.

Demorou poucos minutos ate que finalmente soltou o rosto da menina que estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Minha menina, por que justo ele?

- Deixo os sermões para meus pais, de você preciso apenas de ajuda – Respirou fundo parando se chorar – Aceita me ajudar ou não?

- Eu a ajudo menina, mas preciso que tenha certeza do que quer fazer.

- Eu tenho.

Snape sentiu um puxão no umbigo e voltou pra o quarto de hotel em que estava  
hospedado. Dumbledore estava parado no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Lyra Craig era a ultima descendente pura da raça dos vampiros – Disse o diretor sem se virar – Após envolver-se com Voldemort e engravidar foi procurar ajuda com o próprio e este a desprezou antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de contar que seria pai. Voltou para casa desolada e pediu ajuda a seus pais. Klarer Craig, pai da menina, a deserdou e a colocou na rua apenas com a roupa do corpo. Lyra nunca havia matado uma pessoa para poder alimentar-se de seu sangue, mas a necessidade foi mais forte e acabou fazendo o que não queria.

- Sua alma despedaçou-se – Continuou – A partir daí passou a ser outra pessoa. Sozinha triste, angustiada e rancorosa. Conseguiu um emprego no mundo trouxa onde ninguém a conhecia. Assim conseguiu se sustentar por uns meses ate que sua filha nasceu. Após o nascimento da menina Lyra veio me procurar, precisava de ajuda e eu não pude negar.

- Ela pediu para que eu zelasse pela vida da pequena e a protegesse. Quando soube que a filha estava bem Lyra foi procurar Voldemort e contar-lhe que ele era pai. Voldemort quis saber onde estava a menina e como Lyra negou-lhe a informação Voldemort a torturou ate a morte, mas nada saiu da boca da vampira, muito menos de sua mente já que os vampiros tem uma forte oclumência natural.

- Depois disso eu levei a menina e deixei em um orfanato trouxa. Ela foi adotada por uma família que a criou como sendo filha deles.

Snape ouvia tudo com extrema atenção. Tinha uma pergunta importante para fazer a qual já sabia a resposta e a qual tinha medo de que a resposta estivesse certa

- É a senhorita Martins não é?

- Sim.

- Meu Mérlin! – Exclamou Snape.

Ir em busca de uma pedra sem nem ao menos saber onde está. Treinar uma bruxa, a única bruxa capaz de pegá-la já era demais. Saber que a bruxa é a filha do bruxo mais maléfico que existe, do Lord a quem serve e engana era motivo para suicídio.

- Ana não manifestou seus poderes bruxos por causa de seu sangue vampiro, mas eles começaram a se manifestar. Junto com a magia que é três vezes mais poderosa que a de um bruxo normal, ela terá também a força, os poderes ocultos e os sentidos de um vampiro.

- Por que ela é normal e não uma aberração como as outras criaturas?

- Porque ela é filha de uma vampira pura com um bruxo muito poderoso. Essa pureza e esse poder fizeram com que ela nascesse normal portando mais poderes que qualquer um.Entende agora o porque de ter que conquistá-la e trazê-la para o lado da luz? Se Voldemort souber onde ela está, vira atrás e fará de tudo para que ela fique ao seu lado.

- Por isso tem que treiná-la e tome cuidado Severus. Ana é amável e carinhosa. É feliz e alegre e isso a faz ter o poder que nos ajudara na guerra contra Voldemort. Se ela chegar ate lá sem o amor que mantém no coração ela será uma presa fácil para Voldemort. E agora que começou a manifestar os poderes também sentirá necessidade de procurar o alimento que seu corpo precisa, sangue fresco. Não a deixe morder uma pessoa para se alimentar, isso acabara com a alma dela. Eu deposito toda minha confiança em você Severus – Disse colocando a mão no ombro daquele que tem como filho – Sei que não irá me decepcionar.

- Nunca diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu para Snape, sabia que podia contar com ele para o que precisasse.

- Nós venceremos meu filho – Disse Dumbledore em meio a um sorriso – Acho que vou indo. Temos alguns probleminhas em Hogwarts e preciso estar sempre em alerta.

Dumbledore despediu-se de Snape e já chamava Fawkes para irem embora quando se lembrou de algo importante.

- Morgana manda noticias, diz que morre de saudades, que quer que volte logo, deseja sorte e diz que está tudo bem com ela.

Se Snape tinha alguma duvida sobre continuar nessa missão, ela evaporou de sua mente com a palavra mágica que o diretor acabara de falar, Morgana.

O velho manipulador sabia que o maior e talvez o único motivo dele estar nessa loucura toda era sua irmã.

- Mandarei uma carta.

- Noite Severus.

- Noite diretor.


	4. O jantar a luz de velas

Capitulo 4 – O jantar a luz de velas.

Seus passos eram lentos. Se perguntassem onde estava indo diria apenas que iria onde sua mente o levasse. Após dez minutos encontrou-se na frente do Instituto Cristal. Somente agora parara para olhar o prédio onde trabalhava fazia algumas semanas. Somente agora via que era um prédio espelhado com um prisma gigante rodando logo acima das letras que formavam o nome do instituto.

Entrou devagar e reparou em tudo a sua volta. As pessoas andavam para lá e para cá vestindo seus jalecos brancos enquanto outras pessoas esperavam por algo sentadas em bancos azuis na pequena sala de espera.

Crianças que também estavam esperando pra ser atendidas ficavam sentadas no carpete felpudo assistindo televisão. Crianças, pelo que percebeu, doentes. Apesar de parecerem bem a primeira vista, elas tinham olheiras fundas, estavam magras e algumas eram carecas.

- Câncer.

Snape virou-se e se deparou com os olhos da doutora Martins o analisando, depois da conversa do diretor a algumas semanas atrás Snape começou a reparar mais na doutora. A antiga menina alegre e cheia de vida agra estava sempre cabisbaixa e com o olhar vazio e sem brilho.

- Desculpe?

- Câncer – Repetiu baixinho chegando mais perto da porta da sala – Essas crianças tem câncer, alguns malignos outros belignos. Normalmente as crianças vem para cá pois seus pais não tem dinheiro para pagar o tratamento e as trazem aqui para serem...

-...cobaias humanas.

- Não gosto de usar este termo, mas é basicamente isso sim. Nosso instituto tem várias áreas de pesquisas. Tentamos combater o câncer de uma maneira menos dolorosa. Eu procuro um modo de aliviar as dores desses pequenos através do riso. Sabia que o fato de você sorrir e se alegrar faz com que seu corpo reaja melhor a medicação?

- Não senhorita, não sabia.

- É isso que eu faço, tento dar a elas o mínimo de alegria, mesmo quando a minha não está presente – Suspirou – Eu faço pesquisas quanto ao melhoramento delas com esse tipo de tratamento e comparo com as crianças que não fazem nada no seu tempo de internação a não ser pensar na morte. Mas vamos deixar isso para lá, eu tenho muito trabalho e preciso me concentrar nas pesquisas e o senhor tem mais encomendas para preparar, parece que agradou os poderosos do Instituto, seus medicamentos ajudaram muito a diminuir os efeitos que as crianças sofrem. A lista esta em sua mesa. Com licença.

- Senhorita Martins? – Chamou Snape quando a doutora já havia lhe virado as costas. – Sei que tivemos que adiar nosso jantar, mas aceita que ele seja hoje?

- Sete horas em minha casa – Olhou por cima do ombro – Não se atrase – E foi embora.

Somente depois que a doutora viropu o corredor é que Snape reparopu que todos estavam olhando para ele com curiosidade. Snape colocou seu pior olhar e falou como se Longbottom explodisse três caldeirões ao mesmo tempo.

- Estão olhando o que? - Rosnou - Não tem nada melhor para fazerem não?

Todos começaram a fazer outras coisas e até mesmo ir a algum lugar qualquer só para não ficar no meio do caminho de Snape. Como sempre o mestre de poções chegopu colocando respeito e mostrando que não tolera certas coisas.

Foi para seu laboratório pensando em como abordaria a verdade que precisava contar. Ficou pensando nisso essas semanas. Resolveu adiar o jantar para poder elaborar a maneira mais ideal de copntar à menina. O unico modo que achou mais eficaz seria contar-lhe tudo de uma vez e sem enrolação.

Ao chegar em sua sala encontrou a lista de medicamentos que precisava preparar, era grande e levaria um certo tempó para fazer tudo. Abriu seui armario para pegar seu jaleco, mas não o encopntyropu. Não se lembrava de ter levado para o hotel, deveria estar ali.

Procurou em todos os lugares, mas não achopu, resolveu preocupar-se copm isso mais tarde, precisava fazer seu trabalho e não era a falta de um jaleco que iria atrapalha-lo.

Fazia duas horas que estava dentro do laboratório, fazendo os mediocamentos e pensando em Morgana que não mandara nopticias, somente Alvo mandou uma pequena carta dizendo que ela estava bem, mas no fundo Snape sabia, ele sentia que não estava nada bem com a sua irmã. Sentiu quando a porta dop laboratório se abriu e por ela entrou uma pequena menininha loira que vestia um jaleco branco extremamente grande para o seu corpinho.

- Bom dia senhor Snape. - Cumprimentou sorridente

Snape não se virou para olháa-la, cumprimentou-a secamente e continuou o seu trabalho. Ainda não entendia o motivo que fazia a menina ir passar a tarde com ele sendo que ela não fazia naada alem de observá-lo. Nunca tioveram uma conversa. Apesar de algo na menina impedir Snape de ser severo com ela, jamais tentopu se aproximar. Não é de seu estilo ser sociavel, muitop menos com uma criança.

- Vim lhe entregar o seu jaleco.

Agora sim Snape virou-se para encarar a menina que, mesmo vendo a cara de poucos amigos de Snape, mantinha um sorriso aberto no rosto. O jaleco cobria-lhe todo o corpinho e arrastava no chão.

- Posso saber o motivo de estar usando meu jaleco?

- É que eu peguei e vim lhe entregar.

- Que eu me lembre não lhe dei permissão para entrar em meu laboratório, mexer em meu armário e pegar os meus pertences.

Sua voz era baixa e ferina. Estava parado em frente a menina que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe senhor - Disse chorosa.

- Desculpas não desfarão o erro cometido pela senhorita

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da menina e molhavam o jaleco. Ao ver que estava molhando Jhulya se desesperou, com medo de levar outra bronca. Tirou rapidamente o jaleco e o estendeu para que Snape pegasse.

Snape tomou o jaleco da mão da menina e o jogou na bancada. Estava muito bravo e irritado com ela, mas por algum motivo doía estar falando daquela forma.

- Saia daqui senhorita e faça um favor a si mesma, não volte mais.

A menina assentiu e saiu sem levantar a cabeça. Já lá fora Jhulya chorou, chorou, chegava a soluçar. Gostava do senhor Snape, mesmo que não conversassem, mesmo que ele nunca tenho se dirigido a ela com carinho, ela gostava de apenas ficar sentada no banquinho o vendo trabalhar e agora não podia mais voltar ali. Aquelas palavras doeram tanto em seu coração pequeno. Correu e se jogou nos braços da pessoa que mais amava naquele lugar.

Ana abraçou forte a menina e a consolou enquanto Jhulya chorava magoada em seu ombro.

- Meu amor o que houve?

- O senhor Snape

Ainda chorando muito Jhulya contou o acontecido para Ana que sentiu o sangue ferver e o ódio crescer. Quase quebrou a porta do laboratório de Snape.

- O que há com você?

- Desculpe, acho que não ouvi o que disse devido ao barulho da batida da porta do MEU laboratório onde a senhorita entrou sem autorização.

- Que se dane a sua autorização

- Olhe os modos senhorita, não irei tolerar falta de educação e desrespeito comigo.

Ana respirou fundo duas vezes antes de falar, sua vontade era esganar Snape, pular em seu pescoço e enforcá-lo.

- Por que você a magoou?

- Gostaria que fosse mais clara.

- Jhulya.

- O que tem ela? – Perguntou fingindo não saber o que havia acontecido com a menina.

Em seu subconsciente Snape sabia que havia machucado e muito a menina. Sabia que ela saíra chorando por culpa dele, as lágrimas que o fizeram quebrar os vidros de ingredientes com magia espontânea que não tinha dês dos seus cinco anos de idade.

- Está doente?

Ana respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por uns instantes. Quando os abriu olhou dentro dos negros olhos, tão profundamente que era capaz de ver em Snape os traços de seus ancestrais. Ao falar, sua voz estava segura e dura.

- Sim ela está doente e está sofrendo muito. Vou contar-lhe uma história senhor Snape. Imagine uma menina, ela está doente, algo que ninguém sabe o que é. Sua mãe a abandona na porta de um Instituto e dês de sempre teve que viver em um lugar que chamam de laboratório, como se fosse um rato preso em uma jaula para que homens de branco a examinem.

Imagine crescer sem poder sair de dentro da jaula, sem ter amigos e os únicos que tem, morrerm. Agora imagine como deve ser difícil confiar em alguém, fazer um novo amigo, gostar de alguém. Mas um dia chega alguém novo no Instituto, um homem, misterioso, sério, diferente. Essa menina tenta se aproximar dele e a única coisa que pede é para vê-lo trabalhar. Ela não pedia carinho, amor, afeto ou até mesmo um pouco de atenção. Ela só queria ficar sentada em um banquinho, calada apenas o observando e vendo suas mãos ágeis trabalharem. E ai no dia que ela resolve fazer um agrado por se sentir feliz por achar que deveria retribuir algo, o que recebe é desprezo e censura.

Ana estava chorando já apoiada na bancada, estava a cinco centímetros do rosto de Snape.

- O que eu tenho a ver com a linda historia que acabou de me contar senhorita?

- Sabe o que você foi para ela quando a mandou embora e nunca mais voltar?

- Não sei e nem quero saber, não tenho tempo para historinhas.

- Você – Disse ignorando o que Snape falara – Foi a mãe, o pai, os amigos e todos aqueles que a rejeitaram, que a deixaram, que a abandonaram.

Quando terminou de falar voltou a abrir a boca para falar algo mais, mas as palavras não saíram. Pegou o jaleco e jogou em Snape saindo logo em seguida, dessa vez a porta estremeceu ao ser batida.

Snape a amaldiçoou com todas as pragas dos faraós do Egito antigo. Teve que respirar fundo para conseguir se controlar. Apertava o jaleco com tanta força que seus dedos estavam ficando brancos. Socou o jaleco em seu armário e trancou a porta tentando fechar todos os seus sentimentos novos que explodiam em seu peito.

Sentou-se na bancada e assim ficou as outras três horas, apenas olhando para o nada e pensando no vazio. O tempo passou rápido e logo já estava voltando para o hotel para se arrumar. Bem ou mal era necessário contar logo toda a verdade para a senhorita Martins. O melhor a fazer seria terminar logo com tudo isso.

Ana havia acabado de sair do banho quando a campainha tocou. Colocou seu roupão branco e olhou para o relógio, sete horas. Um arrepio passou por sua espinha. Sabia quem era e por que estava ali. Ainda estava chatiada e não queria falar copm ele, desceu as escadas e paropu na frente da porta. Estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta.

Snape estava diferente. Não vestia suas negras vestes e sim um belissimo terno negro com sapatos de couro italiano, seus cabelos estavam brilhantes, seu rosto, mesmo inexpressivo, parecia mais leve.

Ele olhou para a senhorita parada na porta, vestida com um roupa e provavelmente somente de roupão. Seus cabelos molhados pingavam em seu colo à mostra pela abertura do roupão. Estava simples, sem roupas da moda, nem maquiagem, mas estava magnificamente bonita.

Recriminou-se por pensar essas coisas da menina, era apenas uma bruxa adolescente, poderosa, mas nova demais.

- Vejo que pontualidade não é realmente seu forte.

- Pensei que não viria.

- Não combinamos sete horas? Por que eu não viria senhorita?

- Não sei, nós discutimos hoje a tarde, pensei mesmo que não viria.

Ela respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior coisa que não passou despercebida por Snape que recriminou-se novamente por estar pensando em qual era o sabor deles.

- Como eu sou mal-educada, entre po favor.

- Com sua licença - Disse Snape cordialmente antes de entrar.

Estava usando uma fragância tão gostosa, docê, gostoso, quente. Fechou os olhos e apenas ficou sentindop o cheiro que vinha daquele homem

-Senhorita?

- Que perfume esta usando?

- Não uso perfume senhorita. Prefiro deixar isso para as mulheres.

Então o cheiro inebriante emanava do próprio corpo do homem. Por que só agora sentiu? Por que só agora via o senhor Snape como um homem e não um colega de trabalho?

- Pare Ana - Disse para si mesma antes de dirigir-se a ele - Vou subir e colocar uma roupa.

Snape a observou subir as escadas antes de entrar na sala. Era grande e simples com sofás e uma mesa de centro. Havia caixas fechadas espalhadas por todo o aposento. Na estante proximo a janela haviam quadros com fotos que não se mexiam pelo fato de serem trouxas. As pessoas sorriam e pareciam felizes, pegou o quadro do centro e viu três pessoas, uma menina pequena e dois adultos.

- Meus pais e minha irmã.

Snape virou-se e viu Ana parada escorada no batente da porta. Vestia um vestido preto basico, os cabelos estavam soltos e começavam a ondular nas pontas.

- São meus pais junto com minha irmã em uma viagem que fizeram para os Estados Unidos.

- Por que não foi junto?

- A maioria das pessoas olham meus quadros e me dizem que eu estava tirando a foto - Disse chegando perto e pegando o quadro - O senhor é o primeiro que me diz que eu não estava junto. Como sabia.

- Palpite. Digamos que eu percebi que a senhorita é uma pessoa que gosta de atenção e não deixaria a oportunidade de sair em uma foto passar assim.

- Palpite certo. Adoro tirar fotos, nesta viagem eles foram sem mim, na realidade nem me avisaram que iriam. Quando eu era criança eles me levavam para bastante lugares, mas depois que minha irmã nasceu tudo mudou, parecia que eu não era filha deles.

- Onde estão agora?

- Na casa deles com a minha irmã, devem estar se divertindo junto com filmes e pizzas.

A voz de Ana era ressentida. Seus olhos marejaram, mas ela não permitiu que a lágrima caisse. Pegou o quadro e o recolocou na estante.

- Creio que seja tarde para irmos jantar fora.

- Sim - Respondeu Snape ainda reparando nos olhos marejados que a menina tentava disfarçar - As reservas já devem ter sido dadas a outra pessoa.

- Me desculpe por isso senhor Snape, é que eu pensei mesmo que não viria.

- Não tem problema.

- É claro que tem, você deve estar com fome, farei algo para o jantar, será digamos assim que improvisado, não vai demorar muito.

- Não será necessário.

- Eu insisto. Me acompanha?

- Claro.

Snape acompanhou a menina até a cozinha espaçosa. Ali estava tudo em seu devido lugar, não haviam caixas e muito menos coisas fora do lugar.

- Gosto da minha cozinha limpa e organizada. Foi a primeira coisa que arrumei ao me mudar.

Snape ia falar algo, mas achou melhor não, aquela não era a melhor hora. Ana começava a se mexer e a tentar preparar algo para não estragar o restante da noite.

- Quer que eu a ajude?

- Se souber cozinhar eu agradeceria muito.

- Por que acha que não sei cozinhar?

- A maioria dos homens não sabem, salvo raras excessões. Você, desculpe, o senhor não tem cara de quem cozinha.

- Pode me chamar de você e sim, eu cozinho.

Snape tirou seu terno e arregaçou as mangas da camisa colocando também um avental que estava ao lado do fogão. Adiantou-se e parou na frente da menina com os cabelos devidamente amarrados em um rabo de cavalo bem feito. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração dela em sua pele.

- Pegue os ingredientes, eu faço o restante.

Ana apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo sim. Aquela aproximação fez seu coração acelerar e suas pernas tremerem. Aquele cheiro fazia seu corpo esquentar.

Entre esbarros e olhares o jantar estava pronto. Uma belissima macarronada com queijo. Ana colocou os pratos à mesa, um do lado do outro. Snape ao ver não se assustou mais, aprendeu que aqui no Brasil as pessoas não colocam os pratos nas extremidade da mesa e sim um do lado do outro a não ser que tenha mais pessoas ou seja em um restaurante.

Snape lavava as mãos enquanto Ana dava uma ultima arrumada na mesa colocando o vinho nos copos. Quando Ana terminou de colocar vinho na ultima taça todas as luzes se apagaram. Snape pegou sua varinha e ficopu a postos. Estava acostumado com a escuridão por isso conseguiu voltar para a cozinha sem esbarrar em nada. Ana estava do lado de fora olhando a rua.

- Vejo que não temos sorte - Disse entrando com uma lanterna na mão - Todo o bairro está sem luz.

- A senhorita não tem lareira?

- Lareira? Não senhor Snape, apesar da casa ser confortável, não é do nivel de uma casa que tenha lareira. Infelizmente se quer saber, ela viria bem a calhar nos invernos. Tenho no maximo velas em algum lugar. Acho que estam lá em cima, vou procurar. Não fuja senhor Snape.

Snape viu a menina subindo as escadas. Pegou a varinha e conjurou velas que iluminaram toda a cozinha.

- Nossa! - Exclamou Ana ao voltar carregando meia duzia de velas

- Estavam no armário.

- Parece que não iremos precisar dessas aqui então. Sente-se eu o sirvo.

- Não será necessário. Posso me servir sozinho.

- Mas eu quero. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que nós devemos servir nossos convidados.

- Mas eu a convidei para o jantar, eu deveria colocar a comida em seu prato nesse caso.

- O senhor me convidou para um jantar no restaurante. Não estamos no restaurante, estamos na minha casa, comendo macarronada que com certeza é melhor que as comidas chics do restaurantes pois foi feiota por suas mãos e ainda mais estamos jantando a luz de velas. Então esse é o meu jantar e o senhor é o meu convidado.

Snape viu o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela ao colocar o prato exageradamente cheio a sua frente. A luz das velas fazia com que o rosto da menina ficasse mais bonito, mais velho e mais formoso. Seus traços eram revelados, o formato da boca com lábios salientes, os traços do queixo e o pescoço a mostra pelos cabelos presos em um coque rapído que permitiu que uma mecha caisse ao lado.

- Espero que esteja boa senhor Snape - Disse sentando ao seu lado, tão perto que incomodava Snape que não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estava linda - Não pretendo morrer envenevada - Riu.

- Se eu fosse matá-la senhorita, nem mesmo o que chamam de policia conseguiria saber o que a matou.

- Humm, quer dizer que estou diante de um assassino profissional.

Snape ficou calado por um momento, realmente ele já fora um assassino a muito tempo atras.

- Só procuro fazer as coisas bem feitas.

- Todas as coisas? - Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Todas - Respondeu percebendo o sorriso malicioso que ela mostrava. Rapidamente começou a comer.

Os dois comiam iluminados pelas luzes das velas. Snape sempre olhava de relance para a menina quando pensava que ela não estava olhando.

- Uma verdadeira delicia. O senhor sabe mesmo cozinhar, vou convida-lo mais vezes, mas o senhor é que terá que cozinhar.

- Obrigado pelo elogio senhorita, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim, claro que pode.

- Por que de uma hora para outra a senhorita começou a me tratar de forma diferente?

- Como assim?

- Quando a conheci, no primeiro dia vi que era uma menina petulante e com certeza irritante, não errei, mas tambem me mostrou gentileza e alegria em seu modo de viver. Sempre me tratava bem, ia ao meu laboratorio todo dia e me convidava para almoçar. Por que de uma hora para outra parou com tudo isso e principalmente por que esta abatida e magoada esses tempos?

Ana pousou os talheres e olhou para Snape, não sabia que ele havia reparado tanto nela.

- Por que tive medo.

- Medo? Não sabia que eu era assim tão assustador.

- Não é isso - Disse tomando um gole de vinho e colocando o copo de volta na mesa. É que desde pequena eu fui fechada. Quando tentava me aproximar de alguem era rejeitada. Me chamavam de gorda, baixinha, esquisita, chegavam a me achar uma bruxa. Acostumei a crescer sozinha. Quando o vi pela primeira vez tentei ser totalmente natural, mas você, desculpe, o senhor é britânico e tem por natureza esse jeito contraido. Fiquei com medo de tê-lo ofendido. Não tenho amigos, os que tenho acabo perdendo. Não queria perder um colega de trabalho.

- Por isso se distanciou?

- Tambem. Um dos motivos foi que eu tentei agir formalmente o maximo que conseguia. O segundo motivo foi que minha mãe me expulsou de casa e eu estava passando por alguns momentos dificeis, tive que achar outra casa e aprender a me virar sozinha, não que eu não soubesse, mas antes eu os tinha por mais distante que fosse nossa relação.

Snape ouvia atentamente o monologo da menina e sentiu um aperto estranho no coração ao ver tamanha tristeza em seus olhos.

- Está bem senhorita?

- Sim - Mentiu estranhando a pergunta - Por que pergunta?

- Apenas uma pergunta, nada mais.

- Estou bem, hoje estou bem, estou com você.

Ana sorriu e Snape sentiu-se bem com aquilo. Podia se acostumar com ele. Podia vê-lo todos os dias ao acordar.

- Acho que já acabamos. Eu tiro a mesa.

- Eu ajudo.

Ana retirou os copos e Snape os pratos, mas quando foram pegar a travessa da macarronada acabaram pegando ao mesmo tempo e encostando uma mão na outra. Pararam por um momento apenas se olhando. A mão de Snape estava por cima e coçava para fazer carinho na pele que ele descobriu ser macia como pessegos.

- Eu peguei primeiro - Disse Ana despertando Snape de seus devaneios - Eu levo.

Snape ainda ficou parado pensando na textura daquela pele, no perfume de seus cabelos, no olhar vindo dela. Na beleza daquele rosto iluminado pelas chamas das velas.

- Então desde que mudou para cá vive sozinha.

- Sim, me mudei faz pouco tempo e nem ao menos tive tempo pa2ra desocupar todas as caixas, muito menos para arrumar um namorado que possa vir morar comigo. Meus pais nunca vieram ver a casa, e nem ao menos perguntaram se eu arrumei uma. No fundo sempre senti que era excluida e que não era da familia.

- Deve ser por que você não é da familia - Disse Snape que achou que essa era a melhor hora para contar a verdade - Eles não são seus pais.

- O que?

- Você não é quem pensa que é.

- Eu não sou quem eu penso que sou - Riu pensando que Snape estava louco - Então diga-me senhor Snape, quem sou eu?

- Você é uma pessoa unica.

- Sem querer ser convencida, mas isso eu já sei.

- Você se chama Ana Craig Riddle e Não Ana Carolina Martins. Você é filha da vampira Lyra Craig e do bruxo Tom Riddle.

- Uma vampira e um bruxo. É uma bela história senhor Snape, mas não estou com cabeça para ouvir.

- Não estou brincando senhorita. Precisa ouvir tudo que tenho para falar.

- Está bem - Disse sentando-se no sofá e indicando para que Snape sentasse tambem. Conte-me sua histórioa.

Snape sabbia que ela não acreditava no que ele falaria, mas precisava contar tudo.

- Sua historia começa quando sua mãe, a vampira Lyra Craig conheceu Tom Rixddle, o bruxo que se tornou o mais temivel bruxo das trevas, Lord Voldemort.

Ana arrumou-se mais confortável no sofá para ouvir a historia que demoraria a noite inteira pára ser contada.


	5. A pequena fada

Capitulo 5 - A pequena fada

Ana acordou cedo aquele dia, novamente teve sonhos com vampiros e com um bruxo malvado. A história que Snape contou a duas semanas atrás ainda permanecia fresca em sua memória. Aquilo tudo era loucura e ela sabia disso, com certeza Snape estava sofrendo de alguns problemas psicológicos.

Levantou da cama sem pressa, estava cedo mesmo. Depois de ter feito sua higiene e ter trocado de roupa, desceu para a sala. Não havia aula aquele dia, pois a faculdade estava em greve, o que para ela não era nada interessante visto que amava estudar. Quando foi tomar café e abriu o armário viu as duas taças de vinho que usou no dia do jantar.

As velas, o clima, o homem, o olhar do homem, o perfume do homem, o corpo do homem, o homem inteiro fazia Ana suspirar quando lembrava. A única coisa que estragava essa lembrança perfeita era a conversa que tiveram depois, Snape não parou de contar a historia e só se calou quando viu Ana dormindo ao seu lado, devagar a acordou e foi embora.

Apesar de achar tudo aquilo uma loucura era tão agradável estar na presença dele, observá-lo falando, ouvir a respiração ritmada, sentir o perfume que exalava da pele pálida que era capaz de agüentar mais uma noite de historias sobre ela ser uma vampira.

Ficou com as taças na mão, pensando, tentando descobrir qual era o gosto da boca que lhe sorriu de canto antes de se despedir e sumir na escuridão da madrugada.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e foi se arrumar para ir ao Instituto, não estava com sono e não tinha o que fazer em casa. Caminhou lentamente olhando toda a paisagem em volta, parando em algumas lojinhas para comprar uma bala, um lápis, ou simplesmente para dar oi as pessoas que conhecia a muito tempo. O dia estava belo com um sol fraco e o clima fresco, o céu azul como a muito tempo não via.

Tantas pessoas passavam por ela, todas diferentes, características diferentes, olhares, historia, tudo diferente. Não as conhecia, nem elas a conheciam, também não conhecia a si mesma.

Ana sempre se sentiu diferente das outras pessoas, quando criança sentia que o carinho de seus pais por ela não era verdadeiro, que ela não era querida. Quando sua irmã nasceu a rejeição era obvia.

Na escola sempre foi motivo de chacota pelos seus dentes mais afiados. Chamavam-na de vampira e tinham medo de chegar perto dela, o contato social praticamente se extinguiu. Diziam que tinha algo em seu olhar que os assustava, algo intenso, ate mesmo os professores evitavam olhar em seus olhos. A rejeição era posta em seu caminho em todos os lugares que ia. Sempre foi sozinha, sempre se sentiu sozinha até que entrou no instituto.

Talvez o verdadeiro motivo de ter entrado para a equipe do Instituto não esteja formado na mente de Ana. A um tempo atrás ela viu acidentalmente o anuncio quando derrubou o jornal de um homem no ônibus. O anuncio dizia que precisavam de pessoas especializadas para certas áreas. A curiosidade de ver era mais forte, não era especializada em nada, estudava na escola estadual nada mais que isso, não tinha amigos e nada em sua vida, nunca havia feito outros cursos ou mesmo assistido palestras, não sabia nem o por que estava com o anuncio na mão parada na frente daqueles portões.

Ela foi até o saguão de entrada e esperou na sala, se perguntava o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, que loucura era essa de pensar que prestava para algo. Ao seu lado estavam varias outras pessoas de terno e com livros científicos. Queria ir embora e chegou a se levantar quando uma menininha loira a chamou, pelo seu nome. A principio estranhou, mas se deu conta de que seu nome estava escrito em seu caderno que segurava.

Quando a atendente veio chamar os candidatos viu que faltava uma, voltou a sala e não encontrou, quando ia embora viu na salinha ao lado, junto com uma menininha loira a candidata Ana Carolina Martins fazendo careta para a menina rir e rindo junto, uma coisa natural. A criança se acabava de rir enquanto Ana apenas mostrava a língua e fazia cosquinhas no corpinho frágil.

- Senhorita Martins – Chamou a atendente

Ana se levantou rapidamente e arrumou as roupas.

- Sim sou eu, desculpe por isso eu estava apenas brincando com ela.

- A doutora Burns a espera na sala dela.

- Sim senhora.

Ana a seguiu e entrou no que parecia uma belíssima sala de estar, perfeita se não fosse os brinquedos jogados ao chão, de lá seguiu para um corredor branco e entrou em uma sala, menor e mais parecida com um escritório.

- Doutora, essa é a senhorita Martins.

- Muito prazer senhorita, sou a doutora Burns.

- Prazer.

- Doutora posso falar com a senhora um momento? – Perguntou a atendente.

- Com licença.

As duas saíram da sala um instante conversando do lado de fora, lá dentro Ana se perguntava como poderia sair dali, será que poderia pular a janela? Se condenava por ter entrado naquela sala, se condenava por ter derrubado aquele jornal.

- Senhorita Martins – Disse a doutora entrando na sala – Sente-se. Sabe para que esta aqui?

- Para falar a verdade senhora, não faço a menor idéia. Eu vi o anuncio no jornal e simplesmente senti que deveria vir, não sei por que motivo estou aqui sentada a sua frente, mas estou.

- A senhorita foi escolhida entre muitas pessoas para fazer parte da equipe medica do Instituto Cristal. Esse Instituto é responsável por pesquisas genéticas.

- Mas eu não sou medica, nem estou nessa área. Sou apenas uma estudante, não entendo, se vocês escolheram as pessoas para estarem aqui, por que me aceitaram?

- Nos somos pesquisadores senhorita, não pense que escolhemos qualquer um para estar aqui, pesquisamos sobre a vida dos candidatos e não nos fugiu a informação de que não é da área médica, mas suas habilidades de pesquisas e sua inteligência me chamaram a atenção tanto quanto sua capacidade de fazer aquela criança sorrir.

- Agradeço pelo elogio quanto a minha inteligência, mas com certeza a muitas pessoas mais inteligentes do que eu.

- Primeiro lugar no campeonato de xadrez nacional. Recebeu prêmios pela pesquisa sobre a psicologia comportamental das crianças rejeitadas. Uma grande tese para uma menina que ainda não chegou na faculdade.

- Apenas li sobre o assunto e fiz um texto.

- Senhorita o caso é que precisamos exatamente de uma pessoa como você no nosso Instituto. Caso aceite trabalhar conosco fará pesquisas sobre o estado das crianças daqui, mais precisamente, precisamos de pessoas capacitadas para que pesquisem sobre os efeitos da felicidade física e mentalmente em uma criança com câncer.

- E querem que eu faça isso?

- Sim, se aceitar poderá começar amanha, se negar eu desejarei boa sorte em seus estudos e adeus.

Ana ainda ficou parada por um tempo, é claro que aquilo era loucura, mas o que não era loucura em sua vida? Já estava lá mesmo, por que não? Poderia mostrar ao mundo que ela era mais, que ela não era uma nerd anti-social.

- Esta bem, eu aceito.

- Que bom.

A principio Ana ficou chocada e pensou em desistir de seu trabalho. Como poderia estudar sobre o riso, sobre a felicidade se ela mesma não era feliz? Cada dia de sua vida se tornava um novo tormento. Como poderia ajudar aquelas crianças? Tinha medo, medo de decepcioná-las e assim rejeitar-se a si mesma.

Tentou não vê-las o máximo que pôde, até que, sem desculpas convincentes, foi ao último andar onde ficavam os dormitórios principais. Várias camas em um ambiente grande e claro. Eram camas de hospital, com todos os aparelhos necessários, mas era diferente de qualquer outro, parecia normal, parecia com o quarto que tinha na casa de seus pais, era bonito e ate aconchegante.

Ficou o dia todo lá, as crianças a estranharam no começo, mas logo Ana conseguiu a confiança delas. Apesar de uma desastrosa apresentação que acabou resultando em um vermelhidão em seu rosto Ana sentiu que poderia ser um pouco mais ela mesma ali. Elas não a expulsaram, a aceitaram.

Sua felicidade era tamanha que após brincar de montar peças de lego e a contar historias ela não deixou de se perguntar por que? Sua resposta veio pela boca de uma linda menina. A mesma menina que conheceu quando veio fazer uma entrevista imprevista, ela estava deitada, olhava para Ana com olhos tão azuis quanto o céu. Levantou-se devagar antes de falar.

- Olhe para nós, olhe bem. Somos diferentes também, não somos como as outras crianças, mas não ligamos. Somos nós mesmos e ajudamos uns aos outros.  
Palavras sabias vindo da boca de uma menininha de no máximo 4 anos de idade. O sorriso triste no rostinho angelical cativou Ana e a partir desse dia ela prometeu a si mesma que sempre a faria sorrir, sempre faria todos sorrirem.

Ana repassava a sua história pelo menos uma vez ao dia, e quase sempre passava do Instituto, como fez agora percebendo que já estava na outra esquina, voltou e entrou direto para sua sala. Por ser sempre organizada e fazer tudo adiantado, não tinha muito o que fazer, iria ficar sentada lendo um livro que pegou na faculdade, mas antes mesmo de sentar ouviu batidas na porta e foi atender.

- Olá doutora

A doutora Burns estava parada com uma cara nada feliz.

- Posso entrar Ana?

- Claro – Disse dando espaço – Entre. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O semblante da doutora era pura preocupação.

- Dana? O que houve?

... Snape também havia levantado cedo aquele mesmo dia. Na verdade ele não vem dormindo bem desde a conversa com Ana. Tinha contado toda a verdade e no entanto ela não acreditou, como esperado. Durante esses dias não haviam se falado, ela o evitava, mas ele sabia que com o tempo tudo se resolveria, ela acabaria acreditando nele, porém podia ser tarde demais quando isso acontecesse.

Entrou no Instituto, mas não foi para seu laboratório, ficou na anti-sala lendo o jornal do dia quando uma porta se abriu violentamente e a doutora Ana saiu correndo e chorando.

- Ana espera – Gritou a doutora Burns – Volta.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Snape levantando-se e tentando não parecer preocupado.

- Ela ficou totalmente descontrolada quando contei sobre Jhulya.

Snape olhou atentamente para a mulher e só agora percebeu a preocupação estampada em seus olhos, as linhas da idade mais acentuadas do que nunca. Seu coração apertou-se ao entender que algo aconteceu com a menina, a única criança que o conquistou, que o impediu de ser severo ao conhecê-la somente com os lindos olhinhos azuis. Apesar de estar desesperado para saber o que havia acontecido, ao falar tentou ser o mais indiferente que conseguiu.

- E o que houve com a menina?

- A menina está em depressão profunda, pelo menos é o mais perto que chegamos de saber o que ela tem. Parece que é algum tipo de reação nervosa diferente de tudo que conhecemos.

- Como assim um tipo diferente?

- A algumas semanas Jhulya estava muito bem, porém do nada ela começou a não comer mais e acabou tendo que ser colocada em observação, dávamos comida por tubos, mas o corpo rejeitava qualquer coisa, mesmo remédio, não sabemos como agüentou ate agora. Hoje de madrugada ela entrou em coma e não conseguimos tirá-la dele. O mais estranho é que ela não perdeu peso, parece estar normal, só esta digamos assim que dormindo. Sinceramente senhor Snape, não sabemos o que houve, mas os médicos dizem que precisamos saber o que esta acontecendo, caso contrario ela poderá morrer. – Suspirou baixando o olhar – Jhulya e Ana são muito apegadas. Ana protege a menina de tudo e de todos, parece a mãe dela e acho que Jhulya a escolheu para substituir a mãe que a abandonou. Ana ficou arrasada quando descobriu que não podia ajudá-la, apesar das pesquisas que estava fazendo, ela mal dormia. Tive que levá-la em casa ontem a noite. Bom, é melhor deixá-la sozinha por um tempo. Ate mais senhor Snape.

Snape ainda permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes ate que finalmente dirigiu-se a sua sala. Estava estranho, algo diferente passava em seus olhos. Por que ele, por que justo ele? Foi mandado para conhecer uma filha legitima da ultima vampira da linha real com o maior e mais temível bruxo das trevas e por conseqüência acabou conhecendo a pequena Jhulya. Aquela menina mexia com ele, com seus sentimentos, com tudo que construiu em si durante anos.

Parou em frente ao espelho que tinha na sala e se olhou por um tempo. Quem era ele? Por que existia? Por que estava ali? Por que? Sua vida era cheia de por quês não resolvidos.

Seu olhar foi direcionado para algo mais refletido no espelho, um armário. Caminhou ate ele e o abriu, ali dentro, esquecido estava o seu jaleco branco, jogado com raiva na escuridão de um armário. Estendeu a mão e o pegou. Ficou olhando a peça amontoada em suas mãos.

O que significava aquilo? Para ele era apenas um jaleco branco de laboratório, mas para uma pequena menina ela foi mais, ele foi tudo o que Snape a deu sem dar. O carinho feito pelos atos implícitos guardados em seu peito com medo de sair, a preocupação exposta pelos olhares de canto de olho para ver se ela permanecia ali, a atenção dada pelo simples fato de deixá-la vê-lo trabalhar.

Ao abrir o jaleco para vestir notou uma coisa diferente, um detalhe preto que não tinha visto antes.

Ao olhar melhor viu que era seu nome bordado em preto com letrinhas infantis nas costas e na frente um pequeno desenho de um morcego bem abaixo do logotipo do instituto. Uma raiva de si mesmo aflorou em seu coração. Vestiu o jaleco e saiu em disparada porta a fora.

- Onde está a senhorita Martins? – Perguntou sem nem ao menos bater – Onde ela está?

- Provavelmente na cobertura – Respondeu a doutora Burns – Ei espere!

Snape disparou pelas escadas, subindo rápido, porem ao chegar a cobertura parou. Ali no parapeito estava Ana, parada, sem mexer um único músculo, sem sequer piscar.  
Pegou o jaleco dela que estava no chão e se aproximou devagar parando ao lado.

- Eu soube da menina.

Ana não se moveu, nem falou nada. Snape olhou para ela e se deparou com as lágrimas que caiam sem parar. Os olhos âmbar estavam sem vida. Aquilo doeu onde não deveria doer. Em seu coração.

" O que há com você?" – Pensou – " Desde quando as lágrimas de outras mulher que não da Lily o deixam assim? Por que está se importando com ela?"

O conflito interior para não sentir o que estava sentindo era torturante. Na cobertura era possível ver a cidade, mas Ana não via nada e ele sabia. Ele sabia o que era saber que alguém amado poderia morrer e não poder fazer nada.

Um frio vento cortante e um trovão e avisaram que começaria a chover a qualquer minuto.

- Senhorita acho melhor entrarmos.

Ana não se moveu nem mesmo quando sentiu os primeiros pingos.

- Senhorita eu insisto que...

- Por que? – Disse Ana atravessando-o – Por que ela? É apenas uma menina.

- Eu sei

- É tão cruel- Soluçou fechando os olhos e chorando todo o seu pranto.

A chuva aumentou e ela já estava toda molhada quando suas pernas não agüentaram a tristeza de seu coração e caiu de joelhos. Snape a segurou antes do corpo cair.

Ana sentiu os braços fortes a pegarem e se sentiu confortável ali. Descansou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou silenciosamente agarrando as vestes encharcadas.  
Snape ficou sem ação ao senti-la abraçá-lo com força. Era inútil tentar fazê-la levantar. Segurou-a em seus braços e a levantou levando-a para dentro.  
Ana estava entre o consciente e inconsciente. Estava exausta e sentia um calor  
confortante naqueles braços.

Snape a levou até a sua sala e a colocou deitada no sofá. Ela já havia parado de chorar e agora estava dormindo. Sua expressão serena o fez ficar observando-a por um longo tempo até que uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Levou sua mão ate a boca dela e levantou os lábios. Todos os dentes eram perfeitos, mas dois deles eram diferentes, erma maiores, mais pontudos, dentes de vampiro.

Ana começou a revelar suas características, pois a carga emocional fez seus poderes começarem a aparecer antecipadamente. Os olhos âmbar também tinham um tom avermelhado e os índices de magia aumentavam consideravelmente.

- Ela está começando a revelar-se

Alvo Dumbledore estava parado na porta olhando Snape que havia se levantado.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como Ana está.

- Parece-me bem. Esta apenas dormindo. Foi só exaustão.

- Também meu caro Severus, mas outra coisa ajudou ela ficar assim. Você.

- Eu? Creio que não tenha feito nada, ela nem ao menos é uma de minhas alunas.

- Não tenho muito tempo. Preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa, temos que visitar uma pessoa. Não se preocupe com Ana, ela ainda estará aqui quando voltarmos.

- E onde vamos?

- Ao ultimo andar

Snape olhou novamente para Ana antes de acompanhar Dumbledore escada acima. Mesmo velho Dumbledore subia as escadas como se fosse um adolescente.  
Snape nunca havia ido naquele andar. Dumbledore o levou ate uma sala onde havia apenas uma única criatura, a menina loira que o avia cativado. Instintivamente levou a mão ao desenho do morcego bordado em seu jaleco. Sentiu o peito arder ao ver a pequenina deitada, inconsciente.

- Jhulya Purple é o nome dela. Linda, não?

- Como sabe quem ela é?

- Eu não sei quem ela é, e sim o que ela é.

Snape mais uma vez se aborreceu, estava cansado de Dumbledore brincar com ele como se estivesse montando um quebra cabeças e dando respostas aos poucos. Preferia as cartas das, jogadas na mesa a sua vista. Juntou toda a paciência e perguntou pausadamente.

- E o que ela é?

- Veja você mesmo. Por favor, pode abrir a blusa dela?

Snape olhou desconfiado, mas obedeceu. Desabotoou a blusinha devagar e a abriu. O peito inocente subia e descia devagar e desreguladamente.

- O que eu deveria ver?

- Olhe atentamente. Queira ver.

Snape olhou mais atentamente para a menina e viu uma sombra de um desenho. Aos poucos ele ia aparecendo até o ponto de se poder ver todos os detalhes.

No meio de seu peito estava o desenho de uma fada loira ainda criança voando. Seu vestido era verde e suas asinhas azuis. Ela sorria e trazia na mão uma bola azul e na outra uma corrente.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Por que não havia necessidade até que você a magoou. Agora sabe o porquê de ela ter ficado assim.

- Sim eu sei, agora eu sei – Sussurrou olhando a menina.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, tudo se encaixava na sua cabeça, agora entendia o porquê de ter sentido algo diferente sobre a menina e por que ela e a doutora estavam assim.

Jhulya é uma fada do reino elemental. As fadas são por natureza, sentimentais. Uma fada não pode ficar triste, pois o seu coração não agüenta esse tipo de sentimento. Elas transmitem carinho e encantam as pessoas ao redor. Mas ficam doentes quando alguém as magoa e foi exatamente o que Snape fez.

Sempre tratou as pessoas com total desprezo sem se incomodar com o que elas pensariam ou como se sentiriam e agora estava olhando para o fruto de suas palavras ferinas.

- Às vezes temos eu tomar cuidado com nossos atos Severus. Jhulya está assim, pois gostava de você e você a desprezou. Entenda que ela ficando assim Ana também ficará, pois ela é uma fada protetora, sua vida está ligada à vida de Ana, sentem as mesmas coisas, sofrem pelas mesmas coisas.

A cabeça de Snape dava voltas e voltas, estava confuso e atordoado. Tinha magoado uma fada que agora esta doente e se não melhorar acabará morrendo e matando Ana junto, pois é a fada protetora dela.

- Alvo tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou?

- Sim. Ana é uma elemental. Assim como o pai ela também controla um dos elementos.  
Voldemort controla o fogo e Ana a agua – Dumbledore se aproximou de Snape –  
Precisamos agir rápido Severus, Voldemort esta quase achando a pedra, eu tenho quase certeza de onde está, mas preciso da certeza absoluta. Não temos mais tempo, precisa levar Ana para o castelo o mais rápido possível. Agora tenho que ir.

- E o que faço com a menina?

- Você saberá o que fazer.

Dumbledore aparatou deixando Snape sozinho com a menina e uma complicada situação em suas mãos.

Snape olhou para a menina, uma fada protetora do reino elemental, não era todo dia que se encontrava uma. Pegou na pequenina mãozinha e ficou a pensar no que havia acontecido a ela. Depois de alguns minutos Snape surpreendeu-se quando a mãozinha se esticou para tocar em seu rosto.

Os olhinhos azuis estavam abertos e o olhavam com doçura.

- Tudo bem senhorita?

- Agora sim. Obrigada.

- Creio que não há o porquê de me agradecer.

- Há sim – Se levantou ficando em pé ao lado dele – Você está aqui e eu me sinto bem, por sua causa.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Se arrependeu, pude sentir o arrependimento em seu coração e o carinho que vinha dele. Obrigada por isso.

Jhulya sorriu e o abraçou deixando-o sem ação. Snape nunca havia ganhado um abraço carinhoso que não fosse de sua irmã. Os bracinhos miúdos presos em seu pescoço e o rostinho se aproximando devagar lhe dando um simples beijo na bochecha que corou rapidamente.

Não a abraçou, não conseguiu. Mas Jhulya sentiu o carinho dele, o arrependimento que ele não admitia.

- Você já sabe o que sou não sabe?

- Sei.

Jhulya mantinha-se abraçada a Snape, de olhinhos fechados, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Preciso ir até a Aninha, ela precisa de mim – Disse olhando nos olhos negros – Me leve até ela.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se. Jhulya o seguiu correndo para acompanhar os passos largos.

Ana continuava dormindo parecendo um anjo. Jhulya aproximou-se sentando ao seu lado

- Hora de acordar – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ana abriu os olhos e jurou que ainda estava sonhando.

--

N/A: Gente mandem reviwes, estou sentindo falta deles, assim parece que ninguem lê minha fic, fico até triste.

bua bua bua

Sério, espero que estejam gostando, estou demorando para fazê-la pois tenho muita coisa na faculdade e ainda tenho o meu trabalho, mas estou colocando tanto a minha alma nessa fic, estou me esforçando, tentando colocar cada pedacinho com a sensação de ser o ultimo suspiro

bjuss a todos


	6. A primeira vez

Não podia ser realidade

Capitulo 6 – A primeira vez

Não podia ser realidade. Ou estava sonhando ou precisava ser internada imediatamente.

Via Jhulya sorrindo, porém ainda tinha uma pequena diferença, ela tinha asas azuis e estava com um vestido verde.

- Oh Deus! Eu devo ter batido a cabeça – Disse fechando os olhos.

- Provavelmente, quando nasceu – Disse Snape parado na porta – Acredita agora senhorita? Acredita que existem mais seres neste mundo que sua mente consegue imaginar?

Ana continuava paralisada olhando para Jhulya que lhe sorria. Levantou devagar abrindo a boca várias vezes, mas impossibilitada de falar pela grande surpresa.

- Jhulya é uma fada.

- Fada? Como assim uma fada?

- Sim, sou uma fada Aninha e vou lhe explicar tudo.

Em cinco minutos a menina contou toda a história para ela, ao terminar o silêncio imperou quebrado somente pelo suspiro da menina.

- Não é possível. – Disse Ana com a mão na testa e os olhos fechados.

- Senhorita Martins – Chamou Snape baixo chegando perto o suficiente para que ela tivesse que levantar o olhar – Não temos tempo para perder, sabe da historia completa e sabe a necessidade que temos de você. Pessoas morrem enquanto estamos aqui conversando, morrem enquanto decide se quer acreditar ou não. Quero uma resposta senhorita e quero agora.

Ana não sabia o que falar. Em seu inconsciente uma parte lhe dizia que aquilo fazia sentido, que deveria acreditar e confiar nele e deixar que ele guiasse seus passos para onde quer que fosse, sabia que estaria segura ao lado de Snape, que ele jamais deixaria algo acontecer a ela. Porém o outro lado lhe dizia que era loucura, que era tudo mentira e invenção criada por um homem que conhecia a pouco tempo.

Snape ficou observando Ana meio atordoada por tudo que lhe acontecia ao mesmo tempo, não era preciso ler a mente dela já que seus olhos eram tão transparente quanto eram bonitos.

- Já entendi – Disse fazendo Ana se sobressaltar saindo de seus devaneios – Foi um prazer conhecê-la senhorita.

Snape saiu fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele. Sua irmã precisava dele, precisava de sua presença, faria o possível para ajudá-la, para ajudar a todo mundo como sempre fez sem receber a recompensa merecida pelos seus esforços. Não perderia mais tempo tentando convencer uma pessoa que não tem a capacidade de abrir a mente e perceber que existem mistérios no mundo que daqui a milhões de anos as pessoas não conseguirão imaginar. Ana já estava decidida, seu coração estava em duvida em acreditar ou não no que foi contado, mas a corda sempre quebra para o lado dos mais fracos e Ana acabaria ficando em sua casa.

Voltaria essa mesma noite, ainda tinha tempo o suficiente para arrumar as bagagens e passar um último dia no hotel. Foi até o laboratório e pegou suas coisas, deixando tudo vazio. Apesar de ser diferente do seu querido e companheiro laboratório nas masmorras do castelo, acabaria sentindo saudades de sentar-se nos banquinhos e trabalhar com essa luz forte atrapalhando sua visão. Deixou seu jaleco pendurado no cabide e saiu porta a fora.

Na sala Ana ainda permanecia sentada olhando para algum ponto na parede branca do outro lado, totalmente longe da realidade. Aquele ponto era igual ao que sua vida fora, igual aos seus pensamentos, tão opacos e sem brilho, apenas um ponto, uma bola preta parecida com... com olhos negros, olhos conhecidos, olhos que lhe tomavam a mente e dominavam seus sonhos.

Ficou horas olhando para aquele ponto negro tentando imaginar o motivo de ainda estar ali sentindo as lágrimas caírem em seu rosto. Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Tinha olheiras fundas pelas várias noites mal dormidas. Seu cabelo estava opaco e molhado. Estava péssima. A imagem perfeita de um fantasma solitário que vaga no mundo escuro, ou apenas a simples imagem de uma menina que não sabia qual decisão tomar.

Tentou sorrir, fazer com que o sorriso levasse embora a tristeza e incerteza que instalou-se em seu coração, mas ao fazer isso pôde ver, pôde constatar a realidade ao qual estava presa. Um pouco maior que o normal, dois dentes afiados. Passou a mão e sentiu-a vibrar. Era verdade, tudo verdade. Só ela era mentira, sua vida inteira era uma mentira. Olhou-se atentamente e viu que seus olhos agora tinham um tom avermelhado, como se fossem fogo.

Olhou para o relógio e pegou o telefone. Discou os números devagar e esperou ser atendida. Cada toque era uma batida forte de seu coração, sabia o que deveria fazer, o que deveria ter feito.

- Hotel Martine's Boa tarde em que posso ajudar?

- Boa tarde, eu sou amiga do senhor Snape que esta hospedado ai e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ele, faz tempo que eu não o vejo e queria surpreendê-lo. Ele ainda esta ai?

- Sim senhorita, o senhor Snape continua hospedado no hotel, mas esta marcado para deixá-lo às oito horas da noite.

Oito horas da noite era daqui a três horas. Tempo suficiente para fazer o que quisesse e encontrá-lo.

- Muito obrigada senhor.

Ana desligou o telefone e pegou sua blusa, olhou para fora e viu as pessoas caminharem cada uma para um destino e ela iria para o dela.

- Onde vai Aninha? – Perguntou Jhulya que apenas a observava.

- Vou mudar minha vida. De uma vez por todas.

Abriu a porta e saiu, foi a um local de bem conhecido, já que iria mudar sabia pelo menos por onde começar.

Às sete e meia da noite Snape pediu que a sala de música fosse reservada a ele. Não havia tanta coisa interessante assim, mas o lugar era perfeito para ele. Silencioso, vazio, calmo e com um belo piano no meio. Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar ao vê-lo ali, aberto, iluminado por uma luz fraca, o esperando.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e se viu quando criança aprendendo a tocar com um piano velho da casa de sua vizinha. A pequena menina de cabelos ruivos colocava as mãos em cima da de Severus e as movimentava fazendo o som sair das cordas e entrar direto na alma deles.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou-se sozinho com o piano, sentiu-se no banco e passou a mão por cima do teclado, mas não o tocou, era difícil demais após anos sem nem ao menos chegar perto de um, lembrando toda vez que fora com Lily que aprendera a tocá-lo.

Sempre gostou de tal instrumento. Era belo, encantador e sedutor. Algo difícil de domar, de controlar. Difícil de conversar se não souber entendê-lo. Se perguntava se estava falando do piano ou dele mesmo.

Ficou parado com as mãos nas teclas, sem mexê-la, fechou os olhos e não os abriu, nem mesmo quando duas mãos pousaram nas suas e começaram a tocar suavemente igual Lily. Seria ela a pessoa que beijava lhe o topo da cabeça? Que lhe sussurrava ao pé do ouvido? Que dominava suas mãos guiando-as para uma musica criada na hora pelo fato de estarem juntas?

Não, Lily está morta, ela não voltará. Quem está aqui é real, é presente, é tocável.

- Tem que deixar suas mãos tocarem o que seu coração pede.

Aquela voz era como um Leão que o dominava, palavras que o deixavam submisso aos seus pedidos.

- E como saberei o que pede?

- Escute-o.

Escutar o coração, novamente essa frase volta para sua vida. Apenas duas vezes deixou seu coração mandar nele e nessa duas vezes se arrependeu amargamente por seus atos, um deles resultou na morte da primeira mulher que amou na vida, a segunda resultou no amor que sentiu por essa mulher.

- E se eu tiver medo?

- Não tenha – Disse a voz suave em seu ouvido.

A musica era suave e entrava em sintonia com a bela voz da mulher que agora sentava ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e viu, talvez, a mulher mais bonita. Por um momento a imagem da ruiva fora substituída por uma morena de cabelos negros recém pintados, todo repicado chegava até o ombro dando-lhe a impressão de ser mais alta e bonita. Sua roupa era justa e decotada, um sobretudo fechado na cintura, bota até o joelho, olhos avermelhados, quentes, chamativos, envolventes.

Mão macia que lhe acariciava o rosto causando-lhe arrepios internos. O dedo contornava a boca fina entreaberta dando espaço para que o provocante e solitário dedo fosse introduzido para sentir a maciez da língua que o chupava. Língua que passou lambendo e beijando a mão, o braço, o ombro por cima da roupa até chegar a pela nua do pescoço.

- Por que voltou? – Perguntou Snape sussurrando de olhos fechados

- Porque, caro Severus, eu queria acreditar, eu quero acreditar que sou outra pessoa – Disse mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Snape sentia a eletricidade que os lábios dela causavam-lhe naquele pequeno pedaço de pele. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, aquele vermelho lhe prendendo a atenção fazendo-lhe sonhar acordado.

- Você não é outra pessoa, sempre será a mesma senhorita Martins.

- Não sou senhorita Martins – Disse dando um sorriso pegando nas mãos e voltando a beijá-las – Hoje serei apenas Ana.

Os lábios se aproximavam lentamente até que se encontraram em uma explosão de desejo e paixão. Como se estivesse petrificado Snape permaneceu sem se mover apenas sentindo a maciez dos lábios que lhe tocavam, como eram saborosos, uma parte pequena que fazia seu corpo queimar de desejo. Logo uma língua exigente pedia espaço e Snape não se arrependeu de permitir-lhe a entrada. Era quente, macia e provocante.

Os beijos que seguiram eram ardentes como se jamais fossem se beijar novamente, as línguas procuravam se conhecer muito bem travando uma guerra. Os minutos que passaram nem ao menos era percebido. Era como se toda paisagem que aparecia na janela não existisse para eles, o anoitecer com céu estrelado era um mero detalhe agora.

As línguas ainda bailavam no ritmo de uma musica que somente eles eram capazes de ouvir. Snape acariciava-lhe o cabelo que agora estava da mesma tonalidade que o seu.

- Espera – Sussurrou Ana encerrando o beijo – Não quero te machucar – Confessou de olhos fechados – Essa coisas são novas para mim.

- Está falando dos dentes?

- Sim, eu os tenho a poucas horas e não me acostumei ainda – Disse com um leve sorriso.

- Calma senhorita, creio que dificilmente isso machucaria uma pessoa como eu.

- Então me beija de novo.

Não foi preciso pedir novamente. Snape a puxou para mais perto e as bocas grudaram-se como imas para um novo beijo. Quanto tempo estavam assim era difícil dizer pois já não existia tempo, realidade ou qualquer outra coisa que não estava relacionada aos beijos.

Ana passava as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto de Snape enquanto esse começava a beijá-la novamente, um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, lânguido, recheado de querer. Desceu os lábios pela linha do pescoço dando leves mordidas em seu ombro.

- Espera, a porta esta trancada?

- Preocupada senhorita? – Perguntou com um tom malicioso na voz – Podemos parar se quiser.

- É exatamente para não parar que eu a quero trancada senhor Snape.

- Não se preocupe vampira – Snape pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço não verbal trancando a porta que dava acesso ao hall principal do hotel.

Ana ouviu o clic de longe, seus olhos arregalados. Levantou-se devagar e foi em direção a porta. Girou a maçaneta e tentou abri-la, mas estava realmente trancada.

- Oh meu Deus! É verdade – Exclamou.

- Só para saber – Disse Snape se aproximando e a abraçando por trás colocando sua mão na cintura dela e encostando os lábios em seu ouvido – Eu coloquei também um feitiço silenciador, ninguém pode nos ouvir.

- Sugestivo isso Severus.

Ana sentiu a mordida em seu lóbulo a fazendo se arrepiar. Virou-se e o beijou mais demoradamente. Snape alisava suas costas sob a blusa fina e ela passeava as mãos pelos ombros e braços definidos de Snape guardados pelas camadas de vestes que usava.

Esses mesmo braços a levantaram e ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele. O coração de Snape batia rápido, não sabia por que a beijar, não sabia o porquê de querê-la, mas ele beijava, ele queria, ele sentia o corpo em seus braços. O que vinha depois ele não tinha idéia, não tinha capacidade de pensar no momento, ele só queria estar com ela.

A levou de volta ao piano colocando-a sentada em cima dele ficando no meio de suas pernas. O sobretudo preto que ela usava era despido devagar, os dedos finos acariciando a pele exposta, a peça de roupa foi jogada em algum canto daquela sala enquanto os lábios dele se ocupavam em uma nova área do corpo dela, os braços.

O perfume que ela exalava o inebriava, era doce e o envolvia de uma tal maneira que já não sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou não. A textura de pêssego desmanchava em seus lábios. Subiu-os de novo voltando a dar atenção ao pescoço enquanto Ana suspirava pegando a mão de Snape e conduzindo-a até seus seios por cima da blusa justa com feixes frontais e rendas nas laterais acentuando suas belas curvas.

Lentamente Snape começou a abrir um por um dos feixes da roupa dela, uma tortura para ambos. Uma tarefa difícil que precisou de tempo e controle para que Snape não arrancasse logo toda a roupa dela em um só puxão.

Ana deitou-se sobre o piano com a blusa já aberta deixando a mostra seus seios cobertos pelo sutien preto. Snape encostou o rosto na barriga dela dando pequenos e demorados beijos, lambendo em volta do umbigo e descendo a língua até a calça.

Suas mãos contornavam as coxas, quadris e cintura pressionando-as fazendo-a arquear o corpo.

Ana derretia-se nas mãos do bruxo. Snape fazia seu corpo esquentar, ferver diante as caricias. A língua úmida causava-lhe arrepios na espinha e calor no baixo ventre. Apertou mais a cintura dele com as pernas e levantou-se ficando novamente sentada com a mão segurando a nuca dele e os olhos a encará-lo.

Snape ofegou ao ver a luxuria, cobiça e desejo nos avermelhados olhos atraentes. Ana se via no brilho dos olhos negros. Afastou-se um pouco e abriu o feixe frontal de seu sutien lentamente e o colocou na cabeça de Snape tapando-lhe a visão.

Snape deu um sorriso e tirou o sutien da cabeça jogando-o no chão, não porque quis, mas porque não tinha noção de estar segurando algo. Suas calças apertaram mais ainda ao ver os seios fartos totalmente nus a sua frente, com bicos rosados e a marca de biquíni embelezando a imagem.

- Se... – Tentou dizer achando difícil tirar os olhos dos seios alvos – Se passar daqui, eu não pararei.

Ana passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Snape e o abraçou deixando seus corpos bem coladinhos. Mordeu seu queixo passando para o lóbulo da orelha, lambendo-a.

- Então não pare – Sussurrou puxando os cabelos negros.

Ana levou as mãos até o queixo de Snape e a colocou para trás, Desceu os dedos magros até o casaco e começou a abrir a veste lentamente, quase tão lentamente quanto sua própria roupa fora tirada. O ombro exposto era um alvo a ser conquistado para a língua de Ana que já o atacava dando beijos por toda a região. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele inalando o cheiro característico daquele homem. As mãos de Snape passeavam por suas costas apertando a pele devagar arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca.

- Você tem cheiro de ervas, ervas doces – Disse arranhando-o com os dentes – Desculpe, eu não quis...

- Não se preocupe – Atravessou Snape tão fora de si pelos toques da língua dela que nem abria os olhos – Só tente não me morder, de resto você faz o que quiser.

- Gostei dessa parte.

Ana rasgou o restante da roupa estourando os vários botões que voaram pelo aposento fazendo barulho ao tocarem em algum instrumento. Snape, inebriado pelo desejo, não reparou na força usada pela menina, incentivada pelo momento intenso. As mãos dela passeavam pelo seu peito nu.

Snape não era o que se podia chamar de galã do mundo bruxo, não tinha músculos e músculos, mas não era magricela a ponto de se ter medo de quebrá-lo. Tinha a sua beleza, um peito liso e sem pêlos convidativo e chamativo pelas suas cicatrizes, várias cicatrizes por onde Ana passava a mão lentamente como se as tivesse contando.

- O que houve?

- Nada com o que tenha que se preocupar.

Os dedos em sua pele nua fazia Snape enlouquecer, levou as mãos para a frente do corpo de Ana acariciando a barriga subindo lentamente pelo caminho entre os seios traçando a linha em volta deles. Os mamilos rosados estavam eriçados peã sensação que lhe eram causados. A mão grande e magra fechou-se em torno do seio dela e o acariciou apertando de leve.

Ana gemeu baixinho, nunca uma pessoa havia tocado tão profundamente nela, para falar a verdade nunca ninguém havia tocado nela. Assistir filmes na internet pode ser legal, mas a vida real é mais intensa, nunca imaginaria que o fato da mão dele estar em seus seios apertando os mamilos a faria gemer e sentir sua intimidade molhar-se. Realmente precisava viver mais.

Snape a fez deitar novamente sobre o piano e passou a língua da boca para o pescoço, do pescoço para o colo, dali os lábios úmidos desceram por entre os seios e pararam no umbigo subindo novamente mais para o lado esquerdo, subiram pela montanha alva e pararam em seu pico. Passou o nariz sentindo o perfume, encostou a língua e tirou fazendo a menina enlouquecer esperando que ele tomasse logo o que agora lhe pertencia, o que ela oferecia de bom grado. Snape juntou os lábios em volta do mamilo e o beijou. Ana gemeu. Desceu a boca novamente em direção aquele alvo que lhe chamava e o chupou levemente.

Ana passava as mãos pelo cabelo de Snape arqueando o corpo querendo mais contato com a boca que sugava seu mamilo. Só descobriu que aquela região era tão sensível agora que a boca quente o chupava vigorosamente como se dependesse daquilo para viver. A outra mão dele estava parada em cima de seu outro seio, levou sua própria mão em cima da dele e a apertou. Snape deu uma leve mordida incentivado pela sensação de saber o que seus atos causavam àquela menina.

Apertou sua cintura levantando-a do piano, transfigurou-o em uma belíssima cama com lençóis vinho combinando com a cor dos olhos da menina, não, menina não, Ana não era uma menina, era uma mulher, tinha que se convencer de que tinha em seus braços uma mulher fogosa, cheirosa, gostosa e quente.

Uma mulher que gemeu em seu ouvido, um pouco mais alto desta vez ao se deitar sobre ela fazendo as peles se tocarem e permitindo assim que ela soubesse, que ela sentisse o quanto ele o desejava.

Beijou-lhe a testa, a face, o pescoço, o colo até chegar novamente aos seios, um parque de diversões que fazia questão de passar um bom tempo e Ana não lhe negaria esse prazer.

Ela tremia diante das caricias do moreno. Passava as mãos pelas costas dele sentindo sua intimidade molhada pelas sensações que aquela boca causava, chupando e mordendo um enquanto usava a mão para apertar o outro aumentando o prazer.

Automaticamente Ana movimentou-se fazendo Snape gemer alto com a fricção em sua intimidade. Passou a unha pela pele branca arranhando-a, deixando um rastro vermelho em sua pele.

Snape desceu sua mão até o botão da calça dela e o abriu passando a mão pelo elástico da calcinha que ela usava, Ana tremeu, ele sentiu. Retirou sua mão de onde estava e olhou nos olhos dela o mais intensamente que conseguiu.

- Tem certeza que quer isso?

Snape perguntou rezando para que a resposta fosse sim, não somente pelo fato de não fazer tal ato há tanto tempo, afinal anos não são dias, mas pelo simples fato de querer fazer com ela. É claro que se ela não quisesse ele a respeitaria, a entenderia e não insistiria para que acontecesse algo, mas sua vontade era estar no corpo dela nesse mesmo momento. Espera ansioso pelas palavras que iria sair dos lábios doces.

- Sim, eu quero.

Snape sorriu e Ana achou que era o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto. Ele a beijo tão calmamente que o desejo fogoso que a deixava com pressa sumiu e deu espaço para o amor que ela sentia. Neste momento soube que o amou desde a primeira vez que o viu.

O beijo foi interrompido, pois precisavam respirar. Ana pediu para que ele fizesse com ela, que a tornasse mulher, sua mulher. O mestre respirou fundo e levou a mão até o zíper da calça semi aberta dela e o desceu devagar. Queria demonstrar para ela que ele não tinha pressa, que estaria a sua disposição pelo resto da noite e se ela desejasse, se quisesse seria seu o resto da vida.

Os olhos de ônix passava segurança a ela, dizia claramente que estava tudo bem, que ele jamais a machucaria e que essa noite era dela e somente dela.

- Você esta ofegante – Disse com a mão no rosto dele.

- Você me deixou assim – Respondeu olhando para ela – Louco por você.

Snape ficou ao lado de Ana e lentamente começou a baixar a calça justa. Ela suspirava com o olhar oscilando entre a expectativa e o medo. A calça descia pelas pernas bem torneadas lentamente até que repousava no chão. Snape se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegou sua perna passando a mão pelo pé delicado, beijou os dedos e subiu a boca pela panturrilha, coxa, interior da coxa até se concentrar em sua virilha. Ana respirava forte, sua ansiedade era grande, os dedos de Snape pareciam vento em sua pele subindo até pararem em seu quadril.

Seu rosto estava diante da intimidade dela escondida pela calcinha preta que ela usava combinando com o sutien que estava perdido em algum lugar daquela sala. Seu hálito quente só fazia com que ela sentisse mais vontade de tê-lo mais perto. Snape tirou lentamente a calcinha beijando a região exposta fazendo Ana soltar gritinhos de excitação.

Sua boca pelo corpo dela e a beijou o mais ardentemente que conseguia. Logo sentiu uma mão seguir o caminho de seu tórax e abdômen parando em cima de sua calça abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper. Rapidamente ajudou a menina a tirar aquela peça de roupa incomoda. A excitação de Snape estava evidente sobre sua cueca branca que Ana, mais do que excitada, retirou rapidamente. Logo uma mão se fechava em torno do membro rígido, Snape gemeu e alto não se incomodando com o fato de que era a primeira vez que fazia isso quando estava nessa situação. Sempre fazia tudo calado, não havia porque gemer ou falar.

Ana adorou ver a expressão de Snape ao começar a movimentar sua mão, parecia ser um deus grego com seus cabelos caindo como cortina ao lado de seu rosto, seus olhos pregados aos seus, seus braços sustentando o peso de seu corpo.

Novamente os lábios se encostaram dando o choque de arrepio que sempre sentiam. Ana subiu sua mão e segurou o rosto de Snape sorrindo para ele. O bruxo precipitou um dedo para dentro dela e a viu fechar os olhos, depois colocou mais um preparando-a para o show final. Logo três dedos se movimentavam enquanto ela mordia os lábios.

- Severus, eu quero você. Agora.

Snape pegou o membro, onde já se via a primeira gota saliente de desejo escapar, na mão e passou devagar pela intimidade molhada dela, brincando que a penetrava, mas ele mesmo não agüentava a tortura.

Claro que esse tempo que ficou perto dela foi o suficiente para presumir que fosse virgem alem é claro de sua maravilhosa oclumência, por isso foi penetrando-a lentamente ate ter todo o membro dentro daquele corpo que agora o chamava.

Ana agarrou suavemente o ombro de Snape e contraiu o corpo fechando os olhos.

- Doeu? – Perguntou Snape temendo, mesmo sendo cuidadoso, ter machucado-a.

- Não, quer dizer, só um pouquinho. – Disse ainda agarrada a ele – Não estou acostumada a isso ainda.

- Relaxa – Disse Snape em seu ouvido – Vai ficar tudo bem, se não quiser nós paramos.

- Por favor, não pare.

Snape beijou varias vezes o rosto dela descendo de vez em quando para o pescoço. Era isso que todos chamavam de amor? De fazer amor? Se Ana não estava habituada com o fato de fazer sexo, Snape não tinha a menor pratica em fazer amor. Estavam praticamente empatados.

Sentindo as caricias que Snape fazia em seu corpo sem se movimentar Ana começou a ficar mais calma, seu corpo relaxou lentamente e logo ela começou a pedir movimento ainda mais quando percebeu o grande esforço que Snape fazia para não se mexer. Deixou-se ser levada pelas caricias soltando o ombro dele e passando a mão pelos braços não muito musculosos de Snape.

A boca aberta deixava a mostra os dentes afiados, os olhos avermelhados possuídos por cobiça, os seios fartos balançando com o movimento de cada investida de Snape, a pele pálida, todo aquele monumento era um convite que Snape não queria negar.

Seu membro moldou-se rapidamente àquela intimidade estreita e quente como se houvessem sido feitos um para o outro. Aumentou a velocidade e ela agarrou-lhe novamente os ombros puxando os cabelos negros com força sentindo uma explosão intensa cada vez que ele saia e entrava.

Snape suava e gemia, por mais que não tivesse tido muitas mulheres e nem feito tanto sexo assim em sua cama, nem na dos outros, sabia que aquela era a mais intensa, a que o fazia perder a noção do tempo e da vida. Já não sabia se havia passado uma hora, dez ou mesmo um dia inteiro, só sabia que naquele momento ele sentia-se o homem mais realizado e pedia para que nunca acabasse.

As mãos dela puxavam seu cabelo cada vez mais forte, pois aumentava a velocidade e a força da penetração sentindo que logo explodiria.

Ana gemia alto fazendo-o enlouquecer sabendo que mexia com ela. Seus músculos estavam tensos e duros, seus pêlos eriçados, seu coração acelerado. Soltou um grito alto dizendo o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça, o nome dela e a preencheu com uma parte dele. Ana o seguiu no orgasmo arqueando o corpo e despejando seu liquido também.

Ficou um tempo sem abrir os olhos e quando finalmente abriu o viu com a boca aberta, os olhos negros brilhando, o peito subindo o descendo pela respiração rápida e o suor salgando-lhe a pele.

Lambeu uma gota que deslizava por sua têmpora e o puxou para que descansasse um pouco.

Snape deitou sobre ela colocando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo leves dedos afastando-lhe os cabelos molhados que estavam grudados em seu rosto.

Permaneceu dentro dela durante um tempo, queria senti o máximo que conseguia daquele corpo que acrescentava paixão e luxuria. Fazia carinho em seu quadril.

- Severus, o que é essa tatuagem em seu braço?

Ana passou a mão lentamente sobre o desenho da caveira com uma língua de cobra saindo pela boca. Snape encolheu o braço tentando não lembrar dessa parte sua vida.

- Nada demais, somente uma tatuagem.

- Fiquei feliz – Disse mudando de assunto – Sabe por quê?

- Não posso nem imaginar.

- Por minha primeira vez ter sido com você!

Snape nada disse quanto a revelação da menina, continuou deitado por um tempo. Depois de alguns minutos saiu de dentro dela sentindo ele mesmo a sensação de abandono e se arrumou ao seu lado abraçando-a ainda sem falar nada fechou os olhos e dormiu.

9


	7. O ultimo dia

**Capitulo 7 - O ultimo dia**

**O dia ainda amanhecia do lado de fora da janela redonda e os raios de sol começavam a atingir o aposento de musica onde os apaixonados descansavam sobre o leito de magia.**

As respirações calmas e as feições relaxadas moldavam a paisagem do amor consumado na noite estrelada. As mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito descoberto pelo lençol que caia sobre o solo pálido da menina.

Ana era o que podia se chamar de beleza ao sol nascente, sua pele ainda que pálida era linda quando refletida a luz do sol. Os olhos negros abriam-se devagar sentindo a preguiça espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Seus braços agarravam o corpo da frágil mulher que dormia belamente com seus cabelos soltos.

**Ela virou-se ficando de costas deixando o lençol escorregar mostrando os seios fartos. Seus olhos negros eram atraídos para aquela pele aveludada banhada pelos primeiros raios solares. Ele ainda não sabia se era sonho ou realidade até que ela resmungou aquela pequena palavra.**

- Sev

A palavra vinda da boca dela o fez voltar a realidade e perceber onde estava e como estava. Levantou-se rapidamente acordando a mulher, menina, Snape já não sabia o que ela era para ele.

- Nossa, quê que foi Severus? – Perguntou Ana sentando-se e se cobrindo, passando a mão no rosto sentindo o sono a dominando novamente – Por que está agitado? Volta a dormir.

- Porque acha que estou agitado senhorita? Será que não consegue ver o nosso estado?

**- Estou vendo muito bem senhor Snape já que não esta fazendo nenhum esforço para me impedir – Ana dizia com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios diante do homem que rapidamente pegava a varinha e fazia o feitiço que o deixou completamente vestido novamente.**

- Maldita sedução vampira – Snape resmungava para si mesmo virando as costas para a menina que permanecia deitada na cama apenas coberta com o lençol.

"Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Ela é uma menina, e uma vampira. Sedução só pode ser isso, ela me seduziu. Mas desde quando sou homem de me deixar seduzir fácil pelas mulheres, mesmo que seja uma vampira com lindos olhos vermelhos, pele macia e boca doce. Oh pelo amor de Mérlin homem controle-se"

Snape lutava interiormente contra seus próprios desejos. Contra a verdade que ele sabia ter acontecido pois ele também quis e não porque uma menina com o dom que todas as vampiras carregam, o dom de seduzir todos e qualquer homem do mundo os fazendo submissos às suas vontades.

**- Senhorita – Começou a falar ainda sem virar-se evitando olhar para ela – Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.**

- Por que não?

Agora Ana não estava mais achando graça naquilo tudo, a atitude dele, a frieza em sua voz a machucava como se facas fossem enfiadas em seu peito uma por uma rasgando a pele aos poucos deixando-a provar a dor do sangue escorrendo em sua pele.

- Eu não entendo – Tentou reunir todas as forças que ainda tinha para falar – Você quis, eu também quis, nós dois quisemos. Não fizemos sozinhos, fizemos juntos. O que há de errado nisso? Está arrependido por um acaso?

- Não – A palavra saiu da boca de Snape sem que ele houvesse percebido, realmente não estava arrependido, se pudesse falar a verdade diria que aquela noite havia sido a melhor que já tivera, mas a realidade dos fatos o atormentava. – Você é uma criança, não sabe o que diz, ou faz.

**- Não sei o que eu faço? – Todas as facas que haviam entrado em seu peito a um minuto atrás eram arrancadas e estavam seguras prontas a atacar a ofensa vinda daquela boca que a poucas horas a fizeram delirar em seus sonhos mais profanos. – Senhor Snape ao contrário do que muitos pensam eu não sou uma criancinha indefesa que precisa de um salvador que a proteja.**

Se havia algo que Ana detestava era que a chamassem de criança, sabia se cuidar e desde criança tomava suas próprias decisões fazendo com que muitos pensassem que era uma menina altamente desenvolvida para sua idade. Levantou-se da cama jogando o lençol e não percebendo que já encontrava-se vestida como se, igual Snape, tivesse usado sua magia.

**- Escute aqui senhor Snape, e escute muito bem pois não vou ficar me repetindo.  
Parecia loucura mas Snape jurava que ela estava mais bonita agora que estava brava, com as bochechas rosas contrastando com a pele pálida quase transparente parecendo folha de papel, os olhos vermelhos cor de fogo e os dentes a mostra encostando nos lábios inferiores que estavam vermelhos e chamativos.**

- Preste muita atenção – Snape não se atreveu a falar, na verdade não saiam palavras e ele sequer a ouvia – Não ache que por eu ser jovem sou uma criança, pois não sou. E sei muito bem o que disse a você agora a pouco. Eu queria ter estado com você nessa cama, eu fiz sexo com você porque eu quis fazer. Sou dona dos meus atos e não é nenhum bruxo que virá me dizer que eu não tomo minhas próprias decisões. Foi maravilhoso ontem, não sei se você sente a mesma coisa, mas eu não sou mulher de uma única noite.

**Se Snape estava lutando internamente essa luta havia virado uma guerra para aceitar que havia se deitado com ela porque quis , porque também quis consumar a noite com ela, e desejava que essa noite única se prolongasse a todas as noite de sua vida.**

- Se quiser aceitar o sentimento que cultivamos nesses meses de convivência e que agora aflora em você e que também é o mesmo que esta em mim, então digo a você Severus que ficaremos juntos e eu serei somente sua para dar-te o mundo se assim desejar. Mas se não quiser, então o acompanharei até onde preciso ir para fazer o que precisa ser feita e depois cada um vai para o seu lado, sem voltar atrás.

Ana olhava tão profundamente dentro dos olhos de Snape que era possível ver a maquina de seu cérebro trabalhando para aceitar uma das condições dela. Snape olhava tentando saber o que ela pensava, mas não conseguia, a mente dela era um labirinto embaçado. Incapaz de responder Snape calou-se olhando para a parede oposta pois já não conseguia manter o contato visual.

**- Vai assumir que me ama como eu estou fazendo agora? Ou vai negar e esconder esse sentimento embaixo das suas vestes como faz com todos os outros sentimentos que tem e não permite que saia?**

Ela era louca só podia ser isso, como queria que ele falasse uma coisa dessas? Dizer  
que estava amando, que estava apaixonado por ela era mais do que podia suportar. Ele não estava apaixonado, achava ela uma pessoa interessante, uma mulher portadora de uma personalidade difícil e única, era independente, astuta, bonita, inteligente, sensual e charmosa.

Tudo bem ele estava apaixonado, esse misero tempo foi suficiente para fazê-lo amá-la. Mas iria dizer isso à ela? Se alguma vez disse eu te amo a alguém fora sua irmão a quem diz sempre, foi para Lily que não seu importância à sua declaração e mesmo assim ele a amou durante anos a fio, até mesmo hoje o sentimento nascido quando criança permanecia em seu coração.

- Já entendi – Disse Ana diante do silêncio de Snape

Caminhou até a porta que se abriu sozinha sem que sequer encostasse nas maçanetas. O barulho das portas batendo contra a parede fez Snape reagir e sair de seus devaneios. Com apenas um aceno de varinha tudo na sala estava em seu devido lugar.

"Sei que vou me arrepender"

**Pensou Snape antes de ir em direção a porta. Ela estava lá, andando rápido em direção a saída. Doía em seu coração vê-la ir para o caminho oposto ao seu, caminho que não a levaria para seus braços.**

- Senhorita – Chamou baixinho, mas ela não parou – Senhorita Martins – Chamou novamente ainda sem obter resultados.

Ela queria isso não é? Ela queria que ele gritasse que a chamasse de corpo e alma. Seria capaz de fazer esse sacrifício?

- Ana! – Gritou finalmente fazendo-a parar juntamente com seu coração que batia forte  
de nervosismo.

Ele não acreditava no que acabava de fazer. O que ele era, um grifinório que não tem medo de expor seus sentimentos a todos?Somente o fato de ter gritado o primeiro nome dela na frente de todos os funcionários que no momento estavam parados, praticamente congelados já era o suficiente para morrer de vergonha. Mas vê-la parar diante da porta aberta pelo porteiro o impedia de se mexer.

**O que havia acontecido com ele durante esse tempo? Havia sido enfeitiçado, vitima de uma maldição? Ou havia bebido a poções do amor?**

Ana parou e deu um pequeno sorriso antes de virar-se para encarar o homem do outro lado do recinto.

E se... – Começou Snape, mas foi incapaz de continuar, suas palavras estavam engasgadas em minha garganta.

- E se o quê, senhor Snape?

- E se eu aceitar, o que fará? – Perguntou chegando perto devagar.

- Depois de te beijar?  
Snape não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios quando viu a menina se aproximar. Era difícil chamá-la de mulher quando para ele ela era uma menina ainda, sua menina, somente sua.  
Ela se aprocimou e pegou em sua mão olhando em seus olhos. Snape sentia-se preso naqueles olhos de uma forma incompreensível.

- Está esperando o que? – Perguntou a menina

- Para o que?

- Me beijar.

- Acho que não será muito apropriado

**Se Snape estava pensando que iria conseguir terminar aquela frase se enganou profundamente pois os lábios dela encostaram nos seus e todo o mundo foi esquecido.  
A língua de Ana procurava a sua em um beijo apaixonado ao qual ele respondeu como igual paixão e desejo. Se a falta de ar não existisse o beijo se prolongaria até o final dos tempos. As palmas ao redor explodiram quando, sem perceber, Snape levantara Ana do chão segurando-a em seus braços.**

Os lábios se distanciaram com uma certa dificuldade como se esse ato fosse um castigo para ambos. Snape olhava para todos os lados apenas mexendo os olhos. Ana podia detectar as ondas de nervosismo que agora começava a aflorar dos olhos negros. Snape não gostava de demonstração de carinho em publico, na verdade ele não gostava de nenhum contato em publico.

Antes que ele abrisse a boca Ana colocou a mão em seu peito e falou diretamente para os funcionários.

- Obrigada a todos, muito obrigada – Disse puxando Snape pelo braço – Mas já estamos  
de saída. Com licença.

Antes mesmo de perceber, Snape já estava dentro do elevador com as portas  
fechadas.

- Não deveria ter me trazido para cá.

**Snape sentia o calor de seu corpo aumentar e o suor gelado começar a descer em sua pele direto para o pescoço.**

- Por que não? O que foi?

Snape estava mais branco do que o normal. Odiava lugares como aquele, fechado, sem saída, abafado, um pequeno cubículo móvel. Flashs apareciam e desapareciam em sua mente. Aguá, sangue, terra, chuva, um buraco, gritos ecoaram em sua cabeça o fazendo sentar-se no chão quase desmaiando.

Ana ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pegou suas mãos suadas e frias. Sabia que ele era muito controlado e para ficar daquela forma tinha um sério motivo.

- Posso tentar uma coisa?

- No entanto – Disse baixinho – Que me tire daqui.

**Ela esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra até ficarem quente e encostou-as em sua cabaça deixando o polegar em sua tempora fazendo movimentos circulares.**

Snape sentia suas mãos molhadas, seu coração disparado, sua cabeça rodava até que duas mãos fizeram parar. Mãos quentes e macias que com movimentos leves e constantes faziam aquela sensação ir embora. Suas mãos começavam a parar de tremer e suar, sua cabeça voltava ao lugar e o coração acalmava.

Segurou as mãos que lhe acalmavam e as apertou. Quando finalmente o elevador chegou ao décimo andar Ana o ajudou a entrar no apartamento e a se deitar na cama arrumando o travesseiro e tirando-lhe os sapatos. Foi até o banheiro e trouxe uma toalha úmida e quente.

- Você não deve ter comido nada desde ontem ou mesmo anteontem, por isso ficou com essa tontura – Disse voltando do banheiro – Onde pensa que esta indo? – Ralhou quando o viu tentando se levantar – Pode voltando a se deitar.

**- Estou bem, não preciso ficar deitado**

- Não está não, pode voltando para cama Snape.

- Não preciso de baba senhorita. Já sou adulto caso não tenha reparado.

- Ontem você me mostrou muito bem como é um adulto, bem até demais se quer saber, mas hoje está parecendo mais é um bebe chorão, agora seja um adulto responsável e deite-se.

Teimoso do jeito que era, Snape tentou levantar sozinho, mas acabou caindo e sendo seguro por Ana que o ajudou a se deitar novamente. Colocou o pano em sua testa e começou a desabotoar as vestes negras, mas Snape a impediu segurando suas mãos.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- O que acha que estou fazendo Snape? Me preparando para fazer uma cirurgia?  
Estou tirando sua roupa, está muito calor hoje – Tentou tirar novamente, mas as mãos de Snape ainda estavam segurando as suas – Não venha me dizer que está com vergonha Snape, ontem vi mais do que verei hoje.

**Snape teve que se contentar que aquela guerra estava perdida. Ana era autoritária e não aceitava não como resposta. Soltou as mãos dela e apenas se deixou ser despido. Acabou corando quando ficou só com sua cueca boxer preta.**

Ana mexia em seu malão e em seu armário procurando alguma roupa mais confortável e leve.

- Você vai acabar tendo uma insolação. Aqui não é como na Inglaterra Snape, aqui faz calor demais e pessoas como você, devem aprender que usar vestes negras e negras uma em cima da outra não ajuda em...

**Ana não terminou o que estava falando, ao olhar para Snape o viu dormindo com a cabeça virada e os cabelos caindo em seu rosto. Tão belo, simples e inocente, como se não existisse um passado doloroso em sua vida. Abriu um pouco mais a janela deixando o ar entrar e sentou ao seu lado o observando ser banhado pelos raios de sol.**

A pele pálida deixava aparecer as veias saltadas de suas pernas e seu braço. Passou de leve a mão por toda a extensão de seu corpo, voltando e parando em seu braço esquerdo onde estava a tatuagem dele, a marca negra.

Ela se mexia e parecia tão grotesca ao seu ver, algo que poucos motoqueiros daqui teriam coragem de fazer. Olhou atentamente e parecia que a caveira a olhava como se estivesse analisando o seu observador. Aquilo a fez tremer e sentir vontade de se afastar.

**Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, Snape não iria a lugar algum mesmo. Era melhor deixá-lo dormir um pouco, seu corpo necessitava disso.**

A claridade incomodava Snape, abriu os olhos, mas tornou a fechá-los com preguiça. Preguiça, se perguntava desde quando sentia isso. Nem mesmo quando passava pelas longas noites de tortura do Lord. Mas aquele clima e o carinho das mãos macias em seu cabelo o faziam querer dormir novamente.

- Bom dia dorminhoco – Disse uma voz baixinho em seu ouvido.

Snape abriu finalmente os olhos, se levantou devagar e sentou.

- O que houve?

- Quando nós entramos no elevador você começou a ficar esquisito, ei o trouxe para  
cá e cuidei de você.

- Interessante.

- Snape o que houve? Por que passou mal ao entrar no elevador?

- Nada que seja importante lhe dizer – Respondeu levantando-se.

- Onde vai?

- Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, eu sou humano, tenho necessidades.

- A ta, vai logo, temos que ir embora ainda.

**Snape entrou no banheiro sem dizer nada, mas saiu logo em seguida batendo a porta.**

- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou mostrando a camiseta de manga curta branca que usava.

- É uma camiseta – Respondeu a menina como se fosse a coisa mais obvia que existe.

- Eu sei o que é uma camiseta, mas estou perguntando o que ela está fazendo em mim?

- Você estava mal e está muito calor, tive que trocar suas roupas, caso o contrário ficaria doente. Agora pare de reclamar e vamos logo que precisamos fazer umas coisas antes de irmos – Deu uma parada e continuou baixinho – Ainda quero passar na casa dos meus pais.

- Eu me recuso a sair assim.

**Depois de quase uma hora Ana saia do hotel com um Snape mal humorado vestindo uma camiseta branca, calça e sapato, mas Snape recusou-se de todas as maneiras ir de boné. Só saiu assim pois ela ameaçou nunca mais olhar na cara dele e ir a lugar algum com ele.**

Teve que confessar que ela estava certa e realmente estava muito quente e ele suou muito durante o dia em que Ana comparava roupas novas para ir à Inglaterra. Teve que segurar a vontade de dizer que ela estava muito bonita quando saia de algum provador vestindo belas roupas que lhe caiam muito bem.

Almoçaram juntos em um restaurante que Snape fez questão de levá-la, pois foi recomendação de Alvo e depois passaram no Instituto. Ana surpreendeu-se ao saber que seus documentos já estavam prontos e seu cargo já estava preenchido por outra pessoa. Snape lhe explicou que mandara uma carta para Dumbledore na noite anterior e ele cuidou de tudo.

**Só uma coisa faltava em sua lista de compromissos daquele dia. Visitar seus pais, ou quem ela chamava de pai e mãe.**

Todos os lugares eram pertos um do outro, por isso iam andando. Após saírem do Instituto andaram por mais uns quinze minutos até que Ana parou em frente a uma casa simples de dois andares, pintada de verde com uma garagem que estava vazia.

- Eu morava aqui – Disse baixinho se aproximando da porta de entrada.

Ana tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta deiando a chave cair de suas mãos ao ver o cômodo totalmente vazio. Snape entrou logo atrás fechando a porta ao passar.

Ana andou pela sala e cozinha, estavam todos vazios. Subiu as escadas e abriu uma porta no final do corredor. Snape subiu as escadas um pouco depois. Viu uma porta aberta no final do corredor e pela fresta viu Ana ajoelhada segurando o que parecia ser um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Ana?

A menina fazia carinho no ursinho sentada no quarto vazio exceto pelas roupas e ursinhos jogados.

**- Eu dormia aqui. Este ursinho é o Jack, sempre me fez companhia.**

- O que houve aqui?

- Eles foram embora. Acho que mal esperaram eu tirar minhas coisa e também não quiseram levar. – Disse pegando algumas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão.

Ana levantou-se com lágrimas rolando em sua face e as mãos apertando fortemente o ursinho. Seu rosto trazia a própria face da angustia e dor.

- Eles nem ao menos disseram adeus.

Snape sentiu uma grande vontade de secar todas e cada lágrimas daquele rosto. Sua mão coçava para enxugá-las, mas antes mesmo que decidisse o que faria Ana enxugou as lágrimas com a blusa, engoliu o choro e olhou dura para frente.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma que não choraria mais por eles e não vou. É hora de deixar minha antiga vida para trás como eles fizeram e começar uma nova. Mas não deixarei o Jack aqui sozinho, ele terá uma nova dona.

**Ana deu um sorriso fraco e largou as roupas no chão voltando para a entrada sendo seguida por Snape. Trancou a porta da frente e jogou a chave fora deixando todo o passado para trás.**

Antes de finalmente irem para o hotel, os dois voltaram para o Instituto pois Ana disse ter esquecido de fazer algo importante. Ela subiu direto para os dormitórios onde encontrou uma menininha loira sentada em uma cama.

- Aninha, que bom que veio se despedir de mim.

A menininha levantou-se e foi dar um abraço forte em Ana que a abraçou o mais forte que pôde para sentir todo o corpinho de sua pequena criança.

- Está bonita – Disse Jhulya

- Obrigada meu amor.

Ana pegou as mãozinhas dela e segurou firme olhando em seus olhinhos azuis.

**- Eu sei que tem que ir.**

- Mas eu não quero deixá-la.

- E quem disse que eu a deixarei. Ana ao contrário do que pensa eu não vou ficar aqui. Minha função é protegê-la e é o que eu farei. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, mas desta vez você não saberá, pois já encontrou uma outra pessoa para protegê-la. Está em boas mãos – Disse olhando para Snape que acabara de entrar no lugar – Acho que temos que dar um ate logo então.

Ana ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de Jhulya ser uma fada. A abraçou uma ultima vez e deu um beijo em sua testa antes de ver a menina simplesmente desaparecer.

- Jhulya tem razão em uma coisa que me disse quando você entrou.

- E o que seria?

- Você está um tremendo gatinho.

**Snape tentou ao máximo não relacionar Minerva com sua forma animaga com o comentário e apenas deu um sorriso tentando adivinhar se aquilo era um elogio.**

Voltaram ao hotel e arrumaram todas as coisas. Ana comprou tudo novo e a única coisa antiga que levava era um álbum de fotos de suas amigas. Apesar de já ter aceitado essas coisas de bruxarias ainda se surpreendeu ao ver uma magia. Quase pulou quando Snape encolheu as malas e as colocou no bolso interno de suas habituais vestes negras.

Os dois saíram juntos do quarto, deixaram a chave na recepção e foram ate o táxi que já os esperava para levá-los direto ao aeroporto para poderem ir para Londres. Snape foi contra a idéia de ir de avião, mas Dumbledore achou melhor pois o Ministério da Magia estava supervisionando quem aparatava e quem não.

Quando já estavam chegando no aeroporto Snape abriu a janela para que uma insistente coruja entrasse. Ela trazia uma carta presa em seu bico. Snape a pegou e reconheceu a letra na hora. Abriu a carta e a leu três vezes antes de falar para o motorista ir o amis rápido possível.

- Aconteceu algo Snape?

- Temos que visitar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Minha irmã.


	8. Conhecendo Morgana

**Capítulo 8 - Conhecendo Morgana**

**O resto da viagem foi calma. Ana e Snape permaneceram sentados nas ultimas poltronas do avião. Snape odiava todos os aparelhos trouxas independente do tamanho e luxo, fechou os olhos e esperou aquele bando de coisa que voava pousar em Londres.**

Depois de duas horas de vôo Ana dormia e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Snape, aconchegando-se mais perto segurando seu braço e o ursinho. Snape estranhou e tentou acordá-la para que ela pudesse soltá-lo, mas ela só fez agarrar-se mais.

Acabou desistindo, pois no fundo ele não queria soltá-la. Ela estava tão linda, muito mais bonita do que quando a conheceu. Os cabelos caindo em seu rosto banhado pela luz da lua. Levou a mão devagar até seu rosto e acariciou-lhe as bochechas rosadas. O tempo passou rápido para Snape que apenas olhava para a menian que dormia tranquilamente.

**A acordou quando chegaram ao destino dizendo internamente que queria  
continuar venso-a dormir. O carro que o diretor conseguiu já esperava no aeroporto.  
Por fora parecia um táxi normal e pequeno, mas ao entrar Ana viu que o carro era bem maior do que parecia. Era extremamente mais espaçoso.**

- ST' Mungus e rápido.

- Snape onde estamos indo?

- Ao hospital ST'Mungus, vamos visitar minha irmã.

A expressão de Snape parecia dura, mas Ana podeia ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

O carro ia rápido e Ana teve certeza de ter visto alguma caixas de correio saltarem para o lado quando passaram. Olhava tudo com curiosidade. Aquele lugar era lindo, as pessoas passavam pela rua com suas compras na mão ou então tomavam café sentados nas mesinhas nas calçadas.

**Mas apesar de curiosa e ansiosa, Ana não deixou de ficar preocupada vendo Snape tentando disfarçar sua apreensão mexendo levemente a mão. Chegou mais perto e levou a mão à cabeça dele acariciando o cabelo.**

Snape olhou para a menina ao sentir sua mão. Estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e olhava com ternura. Aquilo o acalmou, sabia que ela estaria ali com ele e por mais estranho que fosse admitir isso, ele queria que ela estivesse ali.

Dois minutos depois o carro parou em frente a um prédio grande. Ana olhou curiosa, por fora não parecia um hospital.

- Snape tem certeza de que estamos no lugar cert?

- É claro que tenho – Disse ríspido.

- Quer que eu fique aqui?

Snape parou um momento com a mão na porta olhando para fora. Pessoas passavam ao lado de seu janela, algumas com pacientes que receberam alta, outras chorando a morte de um ente querido, mas todas acompanhadas, todas consolados. Olhou para Ana, ela estava ali ao seu lado, pronta para ajudá-lo, pronta para consolá-lo.

**- Não, venha comigo... para sua segurança – Compeltou mentindo.  
Snape sabia muito bem que Ana estava segura, ele estava pensando em sua própria segurança emocional.**

O senhor Crawford estava arrumando alguns documentos quando Snape chegou. Seu coração disparou ao vê-lo parado com a mesma carranca e olhos frios de sempre.

- Quero ver a senhorita Snape.

- Sim senhor, ela... Senhor Snape espere.

Snape já estava se encaminhando para o quarto sem ouvir o que o senhor Crawford estava faldno. Batei três vezes na porta e entrou como sempre fazia.  
O quarto permanecia com seu aspecto horroroso, com suas paredes brancas e sem vida. Tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar, menos Morgana.

- Onde ela está?

**- Onde ela está? – Perguntou Snape para o senhor Crawford.**

Sua voz estava tão baixa que Ana desejou que ele tivesse gritado. Ela chegou perto a tempo de evitar uam desgraça. O senhor Crawford parecia congelado e não conseguia falar. Snape sacou a varinha apontando-a para seu peito.

- Snape não!

Ana colocou a mão em seu braço fazendo força para ele baixá-lo. Snape abaixou devagar ainda perfurando Crawford com os olhos.

- Senhor Crawford – Disse Ana devagar e gentilmente para o homem que não tirava os olhos de Snape e tremia – Saberia me dizer onde está a senhorita Snape?

**Crawford estava tremendo demais. Snape lhe dava crises de nervos e uma bela semana com uma bruxa psicóloga. Snape sempre dizia que ele tinha sorte, pois se ele exercesse os seus dons de comensais, Crawford não estaria aqui para contar a história.**

- Senhor Crawford?

- Sim? – Disse baixinho

- A senhorita Snape, onde está?

- Certo, ela... ela está no jardim.

- Obrigada e desculpa qualquer coisa.

- Não tem problema.

- Vamos então Snape.

**Snape virou-se e dirigiu-se a passos duros e rápidos até o jardim com Ana andando ao seu lado.**

- Snape?

- Sim.

- Por que o tratou daquela forma? Ele não fez nada.

- É um incompetente que não deveria nem ao menos existir, quanto mais trabalhar aqui.

- Mas o que ele fez de errado?

- Por que está defendendo aquele inseto sem cérebro?

- Porque para mim ele não fez nada e você o tratou como se fosse um monstro ou pior, como se fosse um ser totalmente insignificante.

- Exatamente o que Crawford é.

- Por que tudo isso? – Perguntou Ana parando na frente dele – É assim que você trata todas as pessoas que julga serem insignificantes, pessoas inferiores a você? Como Jhulya ou o senhor Crawford? É assim que irá me tratar quando a missão para salvar o mundo acabar?

**- O senhor Crawford é um incompetente e insignificante pois foi o responsável pela quase morte de minha irmã. Teve sorte de ainda estar vivo.**

Ana não tinha mais palavras, não havia o que falar. Snape respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Não me peça para tratá-lo como um amigo de infância, ou mesmo como um merecedor de um tratamento social de minha parte. E quanto a senhorita eu acho que não preciso responder a sua ultima pergunta.

Snape virou-se e caminhou para o jardim fazendo suas capas esvoaçarem. Ana ficou parada no batente da porta dupla vendo Snape se aproximar de uma mulher que estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço.

Morgana estava de frente para o jardim belamente cuidado. Seus cabelos negros brilhando à luz do sol. Mexia em uma rosa e arrancava as pétalas deixando-as cair em cima da roupa branca que vestia

**- Mesmo que estivesse perante os melhores perfumes o seu seria o mais perfeito.**

- E mesmo que eu estivesse em meio ao jardim mais bela, você seria a rosa mais formosa  
– Disse Snape ajoelhando-se ao lado da irmã e acariciando sua face – Oi Morg.

- Sev – Disse com os olhos marejados – Senti tanto a sua falta.

Morgana abraçou o irmão com a pouca força que tinha, estava tão fraca e frágil que mal se mexia pela dor que a dança lhe causava nos ossos.

- Eu também senti sua falta Morg.

Snape sentiu o corpo da irmã tremer. Estava tão magro que tinha medo de abraçar mais forte. Sentir Morgana novamente em seus braços, perto, poder abraçá-la, falar e olhar para ela era o que Snape esperou nesse tempo em que esteve fora.

- Deixa eu ver você – Disse Morgana olhando nos olhos marejados do irmão – Fico tão feliz de vê-lo bem. Senti falta de seus olhos. Como você está?

**- Eu não sou importante.**

- Claro que é, para mim é o mais importante. Acho que a única coisa que me prende a vida é você. Sem você eu já teria morrido. Mas não queria morrer sem vê-lo.

- Não Morg, não fale assim.

- É a verdade Sev, eu estou morrendo. Sinto minha vida me deixando, já não consigo mais sorrir Sev. Dói. Sinto tanta dor, tanta dor, prefiro morrer.

- Não, não, não, não, não fale assim – Chorou Severus abraçando a irmã. – Por favor não fale isso, não para mim. Morg você é a única razão para eu não ter abandonado minha vida. Sem você minha vida não tem sentido algum. Eu vivo por você, eu vivo para você, eu morro por você. Por favor não diz que vai me deixar, eu não vivo sem você, eu só tenho você Morg.

Ouvir seus alunos ou qualquer outra pessoa dizendo que estava na beira da morte era como ouvir as noticias sobre o time de quadribol. Mas ouvir a voz fina e doce de sua irmã lhe dizendo dura e verdadeiramente que desejava morrer era como se a espada de Griffindor entrasse pelo seu peito cortando seu coração em mil pedaços.

**Os olhos sempre vivos e atentos, olhos que falavam silenciosamente quando a voz não podia ser ouvida na grande mansão, olhos que o olhavam com carinho e amor, que o protegeram e o censuraram como se fossem mais velhos que os seus. Os mesmos olhos que agora pareciam mortos,sem brilho, demonstrando o peso do sofrimento, da tristeza e da dor que a doença lhe causava.**

- Quem cuidaria de mim? – Perguntou Snape com um leve sorriso.

- Que tal sua esposa?

- Não tenho chance de ter uma esposa e acho que nunca terei.

- Sabe que não é verdade.

- Morg, quem iria querer um velho, carrancudo, feio,sarcástico, que vive de mal-humor e que aterroriza os alunos?

**- Talvez sua esposa não queira tudo isso em você, mas aceitaria tais características de um homem nobre, fiel, bonito, amável e honrado – Disse Ana que se aproximava devagar  
– Desculpe, eu acabei ouvindo. O médico pediu para eu entregar isso para você.**

Ana entregou alguns papéis à Snape e olhou meio tímida para Morgana que a analisava com um olhar critico.

- Com licença – Disse Ana antes de virar-se para ir embora.

- Medibruxo.

- Desculpe, falou comigo?

- Sim. A senhorita disse médico, isso é um termo trouxa, aqui nós falamos medibruxos.

- Obrigada pela dica, tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou Morgana quando a menina virou-se novamente para ir embora.

- Ana Carolina Martins.

- Então finalmente conheci a senhorita. Prazer, sou Morgana Snape.

- Prazer.

**Snape estava um pouco mais distante lendo os relatórios que o medibruxo lhe mandou.**

- Com licença, irei falar com o medibruxo responsável. Volto logo.

Snape saiu e Ana acompanhou cada passo dele, a capa farfalhando belamente contra o vento, seus cabelos brilhando. Olhava com atenção cada gesto que ele fazia em quando andava. Suspirava baixinho sem perceber que era observada.

- A quanto tempo está apaixonada por ele?

**Ana a olhou surpresa. Será que Snape falara alguma coisa ou ela deixava isso tão claro assim ao ponto da pessoa ver e saber no primeiro momento.**

- Por que acha que eu estou apaixonada por ele ?

- Conheço meu irmão. Uma pessoa só falaria o que a senhorita falou e o olharia da maneira como olhou se estivesse verdadeiramente apaixonada.

- Uma amiga diria a mesma coisa.

- Severus não tem amigos.

- Poderia ter.

- Não o conhece o suficiente. Ele não tem amigos por que ele não quer, por que ele os afastou. Vejo que ainda permanece ao lado dele.

- Tenho uma missão a cumprir.

- Eu sei disso,e sei que um dos motivos dele terido buscá-la sou eu. Como disse anteriormente eu o conheço,sei o que estou dizendo.

Ana desviou o olhar e fixou na flor que Morgana segurava.

- Ele também não sabe esconder que está apaixonado por você.

- Bobagem.

**- Senhorita Martins, fui eu a pessoa para quem Severus abriu o coração. Eu o vi sofrer, o vi sorrir, o vi chorar e eu o vi amar. Eu testemunhei o amor que ele sentia pela única mulher, fora eu, que lhe deu atenção, e por essa mulher eu o vi chorar e sofrer por não ser correspondido. Hoje quando você apareceu eu vi o mesmo brilho apaixonado de quando ele amou Lily.**

- Creio eu – Continuou Morgana – Que ele não demonstrou muitos sentimentos. Ele sempre foi assim, calado e introvertido. Não demonstra quando esta amando, quando precisa de alguém, quando necessita da companhia de uma pessoa. Fica sempre com uma carranca e se faz de durão demonstrando que não precisa de ninguém. Sempre foi assim, sempre será. Aprenda a ganhá-lo, aprenda a ver os sinais nele e não se incomode com a falta de sensibilidade dele, quando você menos espera ele está ao seu lado pronto para dar a vida por você.

**- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?**

- Porque quero vê-lo feliz,quero que ele tenha alguém que cuide dele quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

- Mas a senhorita estará. É para isso que vim para cá. Não pode desistir assim, não pode simplesmente jogar a toalha e dizer que o jogo acabou. Ele a ama. É a pessoa mais importante da vida dele, se desistir de sua vida estará desistindo da dele também, pois se seu coração parar de bater, o dele parará também, ele sucumbirá em um mundo de tristeza e solidão – A essa altura Ana já tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Pensar em Snape e na dor que ele sentiria caso isso viesse a acontecer a fazia morrer por dentro, sentir a dor que ele sentiria. Era algo que ela jamais desejaria sentir e ver – Sei que não a conheço e não tenho direito de lhe pedir algo, muito menos exigir nada, mas por favor não faça isso. É horrível vê-lo perder o brilho que ele tem no olhar. A única coisa que ele não consegue esconder sob as vestes ou as carrancas mal-humoradas.

**- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?**

- Porque quero vê-lo feliz,quero que ele tenha alguém que cuide dele quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

- Mas a senhorita estará. É para isso que vim para cá. Não pode desistir assim, não pode simplesmente jogar a toalha e dizer que o jogo acabou. Ele a ama. É a pessoa mais importante da vida dele, se desistir de sua vida estará desistindo da dele também, pois se seu coração parar de bater, o dele parará também, ele sucumbirá em um mundo de tristeza e solidão – A essa altura Ana já tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Pensar em Snape e na dor que ele sentiria caso isso viesse a acontecer a fazia morrer por dentro, sentir a dor que ele sentiria. Era algo que ela jamais desejaria sentir e ver – Sei que não a conheço e não tenho direito de lhe pedir algo, muito menos exigir nada, mas por favor não faça isso. É horrível vê-lo perder o brilho que ele tem no olhar. A única coisa que ele não consegue esconder sob as vestes ou as carrancas mal-humoradas.

**- Morg! Meu Merlin, está toda molhada.**

Snape fez um feitiço que a deixou seca e colocou uma toalha quente em seus ombros esfregando suas costas.

- Vamos, eu te levo para o quarto.

Snape acompanhou Morgana até o quarto onde a ajudou a se trocar e se deitar.  
Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou deixando que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu gostei daquela menina. Dei meu consentimento À ela.

- Que consentimento?

- Disse que ela tem permissão para ficar com você e fazê-lo um homem feliz.

- Vejo que a doença afetou seu cérebro afinal.

- Pare de se fazer de bobo, sabe muito bem que eu falo a verdade e a noite que tiveram juntos é testemunha de que o que digo é verdade.

- Continua com a mania de ler a mente das pessoas?

- No começo sim. Mas depois não precisei me esforçar. Ela é transparente feito água e demonstra suas emoções com um único olhar, igual você. Sev, fico tão feliz que esteja amando alguém que o corresponde.

**- Quem disse que eu amo alguém?**

- Seus olhos. Só quero que seja feliz. Agora estou cansada e com sono e quero que fique aqui comigo até eu dormir.

- Está bem. Quer que eu conte uma historinha?

- Quero – Disse sussurrando.

Snape a cobriu e se acomodou na cama com Morgana abraçada a ele. Do batente da porta Ana o via contar uma historinha sobre dois feiticeiros que ficaram perdido em uma caverna. Depois de alguns minutos Morgana estava dormindo como um anjo.  
Snape deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu. Viu Ana sentada em um banco mais adiante.  
Ainda estava molhada por causa da chuva. Conjurou uma toalha quente e a colocou delicadamente sobre seu ombro esfregando suas costas como fizera com sua irmã. Ela estava com a cabeça abaixada e não levantou quando Snape sentou-se a seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Ana?

**Ela não respondeu, seus cabelos jogados como cortinas impediam que Snape visse seu rosto. Ele afastou delicadamente os cabelos negros dela colocando atrás da orelha. Ela estava chorando, suas lágrimas vertiam dos olhos fechados.**

- Por que está chorando?

- Nada – Disse passando as costas da mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair – Não foi nada, é besteira.

Snape virou o rosto dela e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Bastou uma simples leitura de sua mente para saber que ela sentia inveja do carinho de Snape com Morgana. Apesar de ser um sentimento ruim, ele entendia muito bem o que Ana passava, durante anos invejou o carinho que Lily tinha com os pais e não somente ela como todos as outras pessoas que ele conhecia, e com ela era igual.

Ana nunca tivera alguém que cuidasse dela, que zelasse por ela, que se preocupasse e a amasse. Seus pais, antes do nascimento de sua irmã, a tratavam de uma maneira gentil, mas nunca se preocuparam assim. Nunca teve amigos. Sentia vontade de saber o que era ter alguém que a protegesse e zelasse por sua vida.

**Snape passou o dedo em sua bochecha limpando a ultima lágrima que caia. Ana fechou os olhos novamente entregando-se ao simples carinho. Ele aproximou-se devagar e a beijou delicadamente como se dissesse a ela que ele estava ali, que ele cuidaria dela daqui para frente. Sentia o gosto salgado nos lábios molhados pelas lágrimas.**

Novamente sentiu o coração acelerar. Sua lingua bailando com a dela, suas mãos percorrendo as costas molhadas. Suas bocas encaixavam-se perfeitamente como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

O beijo terminou quando nenhum dos dois conseguiam respirar. Snape a olhou e recebeu de volta o mesmo olhar repleto de cumplicidade e carinho.

No final do corredor vinha um senhor Crawford nervoso pelo fato de ter que se aproximar de Snape novamente. O mestre levantou uma sobrancelha e soltou Ana ficando em pé olhando para o enfermeiro.

- O que quer? – Perguntou exalando sua raiva.

**Queria matar o verme que mostrava-se perto dele, queria amassar o pescoço dele com as próprias mãos, queria vê-lo pedir clemência à ele. O olhar de Snape não passou despercebido por Ana que colocou a mão em seu peito e olhou para ele como se pedisse calma.**

- O senhor Dumbledore quer vê-lo. Ele espera no saguão de entrada.

- Dumbledore?

Snape andou depressa em direção ao saguão. Ana vinha logo atrás. Alvo estava conversando com uma enfermeira. Vestia uma veste azul marinho com o sistema solar inteiro brilhando em dourado.

- Alvo?

- Severus meu caro. Com licença minha senhora – Disse Dumbledore para a enfermeira  
– Oh, a senhorita deve ser Ana Martins.

- Sim senhor.

- Prazer minha jovem

- igualmente

- Por que está aqui Alvo – Cortou Snape

**- Vim levá-los para o castelo. Tive que vir ao Ministério hoje , aproveitei para ver Morgana e soube que estava aqui. Tenho novidade que serão de seu agrado Severus, e do seu também senhorita.**

- Que novidade?

- Creio eu que vocês estão cansados, nada melhor do que conversarmos tomando um gostoso hidromel enquanto vemos as árvores passearem em nossa volta.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a cara de feliz e ansiosa de Ana que estava agarrada ao braço de Snape.

- Já andou de trem senhorita?


	9. A nova hospede

_**Renata Muito obrigada pelo seu Review, foi o meu primeiro nessa fic. Sinceramente fiquei muito feliz de saber que esta gostando.**_

_**Continue lendo e me mandando mais opinião**_

_**Abraços.**_

**Capítulo 9 - A nova hospede**

Os olhos de Ana brilhavam como se tivesse acabado de poli-los. O trem soltava fumaça e fazia barulho fazendo Ana abrir a boca e soltar gritinhos tocando na grande máquina.

- Parece as marias fumaças de quando eu era criança. Sempre quis andar em um.

- Agora terá a oportunidade de passar horas dentro dele – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo –  
Eu tive que reservar o Expresso, pois a senhorita não pode aparatar sozinha e seria arriscado deixar o Ministério saber que a senhorita está no mundo bruxo. Então faremos uma pequena viagem, espero que não se importe.

- Não, tudo bem. É que eu nunca andei de trem, então, não posso esconder que estou ansiosa.

- Espere só até ver por dentro. Vamos?

Os três entraram no trem e foram para a cabine dos professores, a maior de todas. O trem começou a andar e logo ganhou velocidade. Pela janela era possível ver as árvores passarem como um borrão verde. Continuou olhando o mundo lá fora até os lagos aparecerem e sua exclamação ser tão inesperada e ingênua a ponto de fazer Dumbledore rir ao lado de Snape.

- Você não havia me contado sobre esse lado da senhorita Martins, em todas as suas cartas só a chamava de petulante, insolente, louca, prepotente e alguns outros. Nunca me disse que ela era doce, bonita e cativante.

- Apenas omiti certas características irrelevante.

Snape parecia olhar a bela paisagem que agora mostrava um belíssimo céu laranja, as águas dos lagos refletiam o sol poente deixando um lago dourado. Os peixes pulavam e as aves voavam em uma coreografia digna de premio. Era uma arte da mãe natureza, uma arte pura, bela e delicada.

Snape já não sabia se falava da paisagem lá fora, existente desde sempre ou para a jovem paisagem em pé, olhando pelo vidro da janela com um sorriso bobo no rosto. As roupas justas escondidas pelo suéter grande e largo que usava quando sentia frio, o tom verde da roupa contrastando com os cabelos negros voando na direção do vento.

- Vejo que guardou as características para você mesmo Severus.

- As vezes penso que está ficando pior que o Filch – Respondeu sem parar de olhá-la.

- Até mesmo Filch perceberia seu olhar apaixonado para a pequena vampira de cabelos negros.

- Eu não tenho tempo para me apaixonar Alvo, tenho coisas mais importantes.

- Sempre colocando seu trabalho em primeiro lugar.

- Você me ensinou a fazer isso caso tenha se esquecido.

Snape bufou e foi para o canto da cabine pegando um cálice de vinho. Ainda olhava pelo canto dos olhos para a menina. Já não conseguia desviar o olhar, era como um ima que o chamava, que o guiava até ela, até seu rosto calmo, seus lábios vermelhos, sua pele pálida.

Suspirou.

Ana ficou perto da janela quase a viagem inteira, só se mexeu quando o diretor terminou de conversar com Snape e a chamou para se juntar a eles.

- Senhorita Martins peço desculpas por deixá-la sozinha esse tempo, mas havia assuntos urgentes para tratar com Severus.

- Tudo bem senhor.

Ela baixou a cabeça ao responder, levou a mão até a nuca e coçou. Estava querendo falar, mas não sabia como. Aquilo a incomodava, a corroia por dentro, a fazia sentir a barriga gelada.

- Senhorita apesar de eu ter assuntos para tratar com a sua pessoa, creio que as perguntas estão querendo saltar de sua boca e é melhor não as engolir. Não as prenda.

- É que... – Começou meio nervosa mexendo muito com as mãos, sem olhar para os olhos do diretor – É que, tudo isso é novo demais para mim. Até agora eu estava levando tudo como uma aventura, mas acho que preciso de mais respostas, quanto ao que eu era, e o que estou me tornando.

- Responderei todas as suas perguntas senhorita, sente-se, pretendo respondê-las antes que cheguemos ao castelo.

Ana sentou de frente para o diretor e pediu para Snape sentar ao seu lado segurando em sua mão. Snape sentou amaldiçoando o sorriso nos lábios de Dumbledore.

Apesar de já ter contado resumidamente toda a história, surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a mão pequena apertar a sua.

Dumbledore contava sobre toda a vida da mãe verdadeira de Ana e respondia a todas as perguntas quanto ao seu pai. Mas o que mais mexeu com Ana foi concluir que jamais voltaria a ser uma menina normal, uma trouxa que trabalhava em um instituto. Agora ela era uma vampira com poderes bruxos.

Única.

Vampira.

Amaldiçoada.

- Não senhorita – Respondeu Dumbledore rindo – Você não morre se enfiarem uma estaca de madeira em seu peito, nem quando mostram uma cruz para a senhorita e, a não ser que você goste, não dormirá em um caixão.

Dumbledore desmentiu vários mitos sobre os vampiros, mas confirmou alguns, segundo ele, Ana não poderia sair no sol, somente poderia sair de dia se estivesse nublado, não chegaria a ser imortal, mas teria uma vida longa e seus poderes começariam a aparecer logo, já que já que já estão se desenvolvendo.

- Então eu vou querer matar pessoas? – Pernguntou baixinho após confirmar que ela precisaria de sangue fresco.

- Sim – Respondeu o diretor calmamente – É o seu novo instinto. Seu corpo necessitará de sangue fresco, quente, ele pedirá por isso.

- Agora entendo porque que na sala de musica eu senti vontade de mordê-lo – Disse olhando para Snape que parecia uma pedra vendo Dumbledore sorrir como quem dizia que teriam uma conversa mais tarde.

- Respondi suas perguntas senhorita?

- Sim diretor, obrigada.

Ana encostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos, sua mão ainda apertava a de Snape como se temesse que ele saísse de perto.

- Bom agora preciso dizer-lhe a noticia mais desagradável da noite, é de extrema importância.

Ana abriu os olhos imediatamente como se pressentisse algo errado no ar.

- Receio ter que dizer que Lord Vaoldemort sabe sobre a senhorita.

- Como?

A pergunta veio alta e urgente da boca da menina.

- Lord Voldemort tem muitos espiões, ele soube que eu havia mandado Severus buscá-la e com certeza mandou alguém saber sobre a senhorita e acabou descobrindo a verdade. Ele sabe do paradeiro da filha, sabe que está no castelo de Hogwarts.

Ana arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas a surpresa e o medo de saber que seu pai,  
o bruxo maléfico que voltou dos mortos, sabia sobre ela a impedia de falar uma única letra.

- O senhor acha que ele virá atras de mim? – Perguntou trêmula após alguns minutos.

- Sim. Voldemort sabe que se a filha dele está viva, é porque a junção das duas espécies deu certo, ele vai querê-la, vai procurá-la. Mas não se preocupe, estará segura em Hogwarts.

Os pensamentos de Ana sumiram quando Snape curvou-se apertando sua mão fortemente, apertava o próprio braço como se queimasse. A marca negra ardia em sua pele, o lord exigia sua presença.

Fazia poucas horas que Snape enviara uma mensagem ao Lord avisando que estava de volta, sabia que logo seria chamado para se apresentar e dar noticias sobre os planos de Dumbledore e agora sobre Ana.

Saber que o Lord já tinha conhecimento sobre Ana só o deixava mais preocupado, não com ele, não com o fato de que quando fosse ver o Lord estaria correndo o risco de levar uma punição por não comunicar ao Lord que Ana era sua filha, mas sim com Ana, não queria que nada acontecesse com a vampira, sua vampira.

- Sinto muito – Disse endireitando-se no banco ainda segurando o braço com força – Terei que me retirar.

Para espanto de Ana, Dumbledore apenas assentiu e nada fez quanto a dor que Snape estava tendo, como se ele não ligasse, como se fosse algo tão normal quanto ter o braço coçando. Nada demais aos olhos do diretor.

- Com licença – Soou a voz de Snape baixinha quando já se levantara e fora para a porta.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou Ana indo atrás dele.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar.

- Que assuntos?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Mas o que houve com seu braço? Deixa eu ver.

Ana aproximou do braço de Snape e este o retirou impedindo que as macias mãos o tocassem.

- Não! – Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca de Snape quando ela tentou novamente ver seu braço – Não é nada com que precise se preocupar senhorita.

Ana olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Havia medo e insegurança, mas também mostrava que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e que deveria fazer.

- Você tem mesmo que ir não tem?

Ana sentia que Snape não estava simplesmente indo a uma reunião de amigos, ela sabia, sentia dentro de si a periculosidade que ele estava prestes a passar.

Isso doeu. Machucou.

O viu assentir e deixar seu coração pesado. Passou a mão em seu rosto delicadamente quando o viu fazer uma careta como se algo estivesse correndo seu pele.

Snape via a preocupação estampada em cada detalhe de Ana, suas mãos tremiam ao  
encostar em sua pele.

Deixou-se ser abraçado pela menina, um abraço quente e confortável, esquentando seu coração, dando-lhe um motivo mais que convincente para voltar, inteiro. Era bom sentir o carinho ela, os braços que envolviam a sua cintura e o rosto que se esticava lentamente para dar um beijo casto em seus lábios antes de lhe desejar boa sorte e o observar sair pela porta e sumir.

Não era algo interessante, nem nada espetacular, mas ficou encarando a porta por vários minutos como se Snape fosse voltar, de onde ela não sabia que ele fora, e dissesse que não precisava ir.

- Ele ficará bem senhorita. Snape sabe muito bem cuidar de si mesmo.

- Como pode ficar tão calmo senhor? Eu sei que ele foi fazer algo perigoso, pude sentir isso nos olhos dele. Como pode simplesmente deixar que ele vá?

Suas perguntas eram profundas e sinceras.

- Eu o deixo ir minha querida pois é necessário. Snape é um homem raro, você saberá com o tempo. Tem responsabilidades que estão acima da capacidade de muitos, talvez até mesmo de mim. Não se preocupe ele voltará.

Dumbledore conhecia Snape desde sua época de escola. Por isso tinha o direito de dizer que depois de Morgana ele era a pessoa que mais o conhecia. Estava feliz pelo mestre de poções finalmente ter encontrado alguém que o completasse, por mais que está relação conturbada possa durar pouco tempo.

No restante do tempo, Dumbledore fez Ana soltar gostosas risadas contando sobre sua época de estudante. Também explicou sobre Hogwarts, coisas que Severus não havia mencionado, contou histórias e surpreendeu-se ao saber que ela poderia ver os testrálios já que um deles voava ao lado de sua janela. No caso o motivo era por que ela, como parte da equipe do Instituto, já vira muitas mortes de crianças queridas.

Ao entrar nos terrenos do castelo, Ana estava coma mesma cara abobalhada da viagem. Subiram os degraus da entrada encontrando a professora McGonagall com suas vestes verdes e o chapéu preto.

Se Ana achava que estava em uma história infantil, agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Minerva era exatamente a personificação das bruxas poderosas das histórias que lia nos livros da biblioteca da escola.

- Minerva, que bom encontrá-la – Disse o diretor para a bruxa que não retribuiu o sorriso nem o intusiasmo.

- Eu o vi entrar e vim avisá-lo que a professora Umbridge quer vê-lo urgentemente, tem algo a ver com a avaliação dos professores.

- Oh sim Minerva, muito obrigado.

Ana olhava para Minerva com um interesse no olhar, mas Minerva não apresentava o mesmo interesse ao ver os dentes afiados que a menina mostrava ao sorrir.

- Alvo... – Começou a professora, mas Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar que a fez calar imediatamente.

- Minerva quero apresentar a senhorita Ana, ela será a nossa hospede por um tempo.

Ana deu um oi tímido e Minerva um oi seco. O olhar da professora a avisava que aquele era um terreno hostil.

- Que tal entrarmos para tomar um gostoso chá?

Dumbledore sorria enquanto mostrava os diversos quadros que cobriam as paredes do castelo e deu uma gostosa gargalhada quando ela se escondeu atras dele por causa de Nick quase sem cabeça que apareceu do nada.

Ana conheceu o restante do castelo e as suas regras, foi levada ao seu novo quarto no terceiro andar, era grande com janelas redondas.

- Senhorita tenho que pedir para que não saia do quarto no momento. O elfo domestico Dobby aparecerá com suas refeições, aqui tem livros importantes para a senhorita ler. Desculpe por isso, mas é para sua própria segurança.

- E a dos outros também

Dumbledore não respondeu de imediato, deu um leve sorriso melancólico e chegou mais perto pousando a mão no ombro dela.

- Nós daremos um jeito senhorita. Logo poderá viver como sempre viveu.

- Não poderei não diretor. Acho que jamais terei uma vida normal novamente.

- Estamos trabalhando para lhe deixar mais a vontade com essa nova característica biológica. Mas no momento eu terei que sair e a deixarei aqui sozinha, por enquanto.  
Qualquer coisa que precisar pode pedir ao elfo Dobby, é só chamar o nome alto que ele aparecerá.

- Está bem.

Dumbledore saiu seguiu por Minerva que mantinha a postura dura e hostil. A bruxa observou cada passo de Ana, sabia que ela seria um problema.

- Alvo, como pôde trazer essa menina para cá? E a segurança dos seus alunos? Sabe o que pode acontecer?

- Sim Minerva, eu sei. Tenho plena consciência do que Ana pode acabar fazendo com um de nossos alunos e até mesmo conosco, tudo isso pois esta seguindo o instinto de sua espécie. Não pense que deixei a segurança de meus alunos de lado, já esta é a primeira coisa que me vem em mente quando penso neles. E é exatamente por isso que estou preparando poções que a ajudaram nessa fase difícil. E tenho plena certeza de que Ana não fará nada com nossos alunos se a apoiarmos.

Minerva bufou e disse algo como " depois não diga que eu não avisei"

- Ana é muito mais do que dentes afiados, ela merece uma chance de viver sem que pessoas a julguem pelo que ela é, como você esta fazendo agora Minerva.

- Só estou pensando na segurança de meus alunos.

- Eu sei.

Dentro do quarto Ana desfazia as malas que já estavam ao lado de sua bela cama. Abriu as cortinas vermelhas pra deixar entrar a luz do luar. Estava cansada, mas não com sono, ficou a noite inteira arrumando o quarto da sua maneira.

Não viu o tempo passar e logo sua barriga roncava alto. Não podia sair do quarto, ela sabia, mas sua fome era grande. Tentou pensar no que fazer e só depois de muito errar o nome conseguiu chamar o elfo domestico.

Dobby apareceu com suas orelhas caídas, sorriso estampado e olhos brilhantes.

- Chamou senhorita?

- Sim – Disse Ana impressionada pela aparição repentina de Dobby.

- Dobby está aqui para servi-la senhorita. O que pedir a Dobby, Dobby fará.

- Sabe – Começou timidamente – É que eu estou com fome e não posso sair do quarto.

- Dobby trás comida senhorita, Dobby vai na cozinha e trará comida para a senhorita.

Dobby sumiu e voltou com uma bandeja cheia de coisas, entre elas comida, suco e frutas.

- Nossa quanta coisa, acho que não irei comer tudo isso, mas tudo bem. Obrigada.

- Se precisar é só chamar que Dobby atenderá.

- Está bem, muito obrigada.

Dobby fez uma reverência exagerada e estralou os dedos sumindo e deixando Ana jantando sozinha. Sentia falta da televisão e os programas que normalmente assistia enquanto jantava, mas não era de todo ruim, assim podia ler os vários livros qe estavam na estante.

Achou um que lhe chamou muita atenção. Passou o dedo pela capa empoeirada. Em letras douradas em alto relevo lia-se o titulo "Vampiros, quem são eles?" Levou-o até a cama e o abriu na primeira página. A leitura era tão boa que a comida foi deixada pela metade pois esfriou.

Nem ao menos percebeu quando o sono chegou de leve e a levou para o inconsciente. O corpo amoleceu, o livro caiu aberto na última página lida, e as imagens vieram à mente.

Severus

Ela chamava por ele

Sentia

Via

Temia

Severus

Deitado no chão imundo, gemendo

Severus

Alguém em pé, apontando uma varinha

" Você me decepcionou Severus, sabe que castigo dou aos meus servos que me  
decepcionam"

Severus

"Milorde"

Severus

"Crucius"

Os cabelos em seu rosto tapavam-lhe a visão, tudo fora tão real, sentiu a dor física em seu próprio corpo, seu coração doía também, era como se ela estivesse lá, como se tudo tivesse sido real. Quem era aquele em pé, de quem era a risada medonha?

Respirou fundo

Ainda podia ver o desespero no olhar dele.

Severus

"- Milorde, deixe-me explicar o que houve.

- Não há explicação para a sua falta de informação quanto a esse assunto.

- Sabe que não pude por força maior que eu milorde. Que se pudesse viria  
imediatamente.

O homem alto riscou o ar com sua varinha e Snape foi para o chão.

- Milorde, sabe que sou fiel somente ao senhor.

- Isso é o que veremos Severus. Sabe o que quero que faça.

Por um momento sentiu a apreensão no rosto de Severus.

- Sei mestre.

- Então faça.

- Obrigado milorde.

- Não pense que o deixarei sem o devido castigo.

- Milorde

- Crucius."

- Severus – Sussurrou Ana assustada com a dor que sentia no ventre.

Levantou-se devagar e foi ao banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho.

Dor e medo

Lábios vermelhos vivos.

Sangue que escorria por seu queixo.

Mordida dada para segurar o grita ao sentir a dor invadir sua alma

A água corria pela pia, um pouco vermelha ao lavar os lábios.

Dor, não mais que em seu ventre, como uma forte cólica vinda no momento incorreto.

Olhou novamente

O sangue foi embora e nenhum machucado foi visto, ainda doía, porém os lábios estavam normais como sempre foram.

Franziu a testa, não entendeu, mas deixou para lá.

Voltou para a cama e deitou, descansando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Pesadelo

Nada mais que isso

Tentou se convencer de que não era nada mais que isso.

Severus estava bem, ela sabia disso.

Sabia?

Rezava para isso.

Ficou acordada por um tempo, mas o cansaço a derrotou e novamente dormiu, dessa vez sem sonhar com nada.

O sono era pesado e gostoso. Os cabelos desalinhados lhe escondendo a bela face.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente ainda sentindo o restinho de sono tentar convencê-la a dormir novamente.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou devagar. Se alguém perguntasse se aquela manhã tinha alguma beleza ela diria que era o homem parado a janela olhando para fora. Levantou devagar e o abraçou por trás repousando a cabeça em suas costas ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

- Sonhei com você, porém não me lembro o que era.

- Espero que não tenha caído da cama.

Ana riu e o virou abraçando-o novamente. Snape já não ficava mais tentando entender o porquê sentia vontade de entregar-se aos carinhos dela, só deixava que ela o guiasse para onde quer que fosse.

Já não sabia se era a sedução vampira ou o simples fato de amá-lo que o deixava tão submisso aos seus toques.

- Se eu fosse cair, seria da minha cama para a sua.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio até que a menina tocou em seu rosto e o tirou de seus devaneios.

- O que houve com você?

- Nada eu estou bem.

Ana franziu a testa deixando evidente que ela não acreditava nisso. Snape apresentava marcas roxas em seu rosto e gemia algumas vezes que ela tocava nele, evidenciando que ele estava machucado, fora o básico mal humor que ele apresentava.

- Não me parece nada bem,você está com olheiras fundas e uma aparência péssima e também está com dor, principalmente em seus costelas. Dormiu pelo menos?

- Sono não é minha prioridade, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

O tom na voz dele deixava claro que ele não voltaria mais a falar daquele assunto.

- O que fez ontem? – Perguntou à ela depois de um tempo.

- Nada demais, conheci o castelo e vim para cá, o diretor disse que preciso ficar aqui dentro. Ele está certo, eu não quero me arriscar a morder alguém.

Ana pareceu um pouco melancólica nesse momento, ele sabia que a transformação a incomodava. A pele de seu corpo ficava mais pálida a cada dia, os dentes mais afiados, logo sentiria fome, logo não seria mais humana.

- Você não tem do que ter medo – Disse dando um abraço forte ignorando a dor que sentiu no corpo – Está segura aqui. Eu e o diretor estamos preparando uma poção que irá ajudá-la, é especialmente para você.

- Que poção é essa?

- Saberá na hora certa. Percebi que andou lendo – Pegou um livro na mão e olhou a capa.

- É, um pouquinho, não há muito o que fazer aqui, então eu li um pouco.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que sou. Severus me responde uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Com toda a sinceridade?

- Sim

Ana abaixou a cabeça, suspirou levemente. A pergunta em sua garganta, pronta para sair, mas com medo de saber a resposta.

- Ainda estou esperando a pergunta.

- Certo. Severus você me acha uma má pessoa?

- Por que está pergunta.

- Eu sou uma vampira, vampiros matam pessoas para se alimentarem. Eu não quero matar ninguém Severus. Não quero ser um monstro.

- Presta atenção – Sua mão pousou no rosto dela já molhado pelas lágrimas que escorriam – Você não é uma má pessoa, se morder alguém, estará apenas seguindo seu instinto.

- Isso me dá medo.

- Já disse que não precisa ter medo.

- Que bom que está aqui comigo.

Os dois se abraçaram, Ana ficou com a cabeça pousada no peito dele enquanto as mãos de Severus acariciavam costas e cabelos dela. Mas as primeiras aulas do dia chamavam Severus para seu dever e ele teve que partir. Ao fechar a porta Snape sentiu dor, não as causadas pela tortura do Lord, mas dor pela tortura que a vida causava à ela. Mais tempo era o que ele precisava para que a poção finalmente ficasse pronta,

Mais tempo vendo-a sofrer

Mais tempo deixando-a presa em um quarto no terceiro andar.

Mais tempo onde precisava arrumar um plano para cumprir as ordens de seu senhor.

Tinha tanto tempo sem ter tempo algum.

Foi direto para sua sala agüentar aqueles malditos alunos imaturos que o tiravam do sério com sua burrice aguda.

- Vejo que mais uma vez está nos mostrando um pouco de sua incapacidade senhor Potter. Vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória por sua poção não estar correta e não me questione.

A preocupação que sentia por ela o deixava irredutível. Os grifinórios teriam que rezar para ainda ter pontos no final da aula.


	10. Os treinos começam

_**Thay Snape, estou colocando tudo junto a atualização na comuna e aqui. ó não sei se posto a "Decisão" L´tb, acho que vou deixar para quando eu terminar, assim o pessoal curte as que já tem lá neh.**_

_**Eris, que bom que esta gostando, sinceramente achei que niguem gostaria dela, pelo mistério que tem na história sabe, essas coisas, mas ai teve gente que mostrou que gosta sim da minha fic. Você por exemplo.**_

_**Relaxa moça, a Morg terá um final interessante. E vocÊ não faz ideia de como vai ser interessante para ela o final.**_

_**Bjusss queridas espero que curtem o decimo capitulo**_

Todos os dias Snape fez companhia para Ana. A menina já estava bem diferente do que era antes, o olhar era mais frio, duro, parecia feito de pedras. Estava com a pele pálida feito papel, seu rosto apresentava olheiras roxas que faziam seu olhar mais sombrio. Snape parecia mais vivo perto dela.

Até mesmo seu modo de agir mudou, tornou-se mais calada, observadora, ficava sempre em um canto pensando, lendo.

Sempre sabia quando Snape estava perto, sentia seu cheiro.

Ervas doces.

Invadiam suas narinas impregnando-se em seu corpo.

Passavam bons momentos juntos, apesar de não haver muito contato. Ato pedido por ela mesma que dizia que o cheiro dele era forte demais para ela agüentar. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com ela lhe pedindo distancia, ele a procurava, algumas vezes roubando-lhe um beijo rápido pela necessidade de ter os lábios nos seus novamente.

O tempo junto não serviu somente para beijos roubados e observação de peles pálidas. Ana descobriu muitas coisas sobre o mestre de poções, como por exemplo que ele tinha medos de lugares muito pequenos e fechados, por isso passou mal no elevador. Disse que foi por um incidente que aconteceu quando era criança, mas não entrou em detalhes.

Ela respeitou, afinal, ela também tinha seus próprios pesadelos.

Conheceu o passado perturbado dele e chorou ao ouvi-lo falar de Morgana.

Agora entendia o tamanho do ódio de Snape por Crawford. Fora o inexperiente enfermeiro quem quase levou sua irmã à morte após dar-lhe a poção errada. Se Snape não houvesse detectado os sintomas e administrado a poção correta, talvez hoje Morgana não estivesse viva.

Algumas vezes Snape levava Ana para dar uma volta na propriedade durante a noite enquanto os alunos dormiam.

- Sabe Severus, eu venho me sentindo estranha.

- Estranha? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha – É natural perante a transformação pela qual está passando.

- É estranho. Sinto como se um outro lado de mim quisesse sair daqui de dentro. Mas é como se isso e eu fossemos coisas diferentes. Como se sentíssemos coisas diferentes.

- Acho que gostará de saber uma coisa.

Ana o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que?

- Durante esse tempo, eu e o diretor conseguimos terminar sua poção.

- Verdade? – Perguntou sem a empolgação que Snape esperava.

- Sim. Leu o livro de poções que lhe dei?

- Sim, na verdade foi o primeiro que li dos que me deu. Interessante as coisas que tem lá.

- Deve ter lido então sobre a poção Mata Cão.

- A poção feita para controlar um lobisomem feita por você mesmo. Ela faz com que a pessoa ao se transformar mantenha um fio de consciência. Ela pelo menos tem noção de quem é.

- Vejo que faz a lição de casa, daria uma boa sonserina, mas voltando ao assunto, a poção Mata Cão foi uma base para a produção da sua poção, eu ainda não achei um nome adequado. Ela fará com que fique novamente com as feições de uma humana, mas não deixará de ser uma vampira, ela apenas controlará sua natureza vampira.

- Entendi. E quando eu beberei essa poção?

- Agora.

Snape abriu a porta de seus aposentos e permitiu que na entrasse em sua belíssima sala de estar.

Snape a deixou sentada enquanto foi até o quarto e voltou com um frasco de poção nas mãos.

- Só tem isso? – Perguntou vendo o tamanho do frasco que não passava de dez centímetros.

- Não, eu fiz em grandes quantidades. Tem o bastante para muito tempo.

- Posso beber agora?

- Quando quiser.

Ana destampou o frasquinho e o observou por um tempo.

Era tudo tão rápido, de uma hora para outra sua vida virou do avesso, tudo que achava ser mentira era verdade e tudo que achava ser verdade era mentira.

Encostou os lábios no frasco e o virou engolindo todo o liquido.

Sua garganta queimou.

Os olhos lacrimejaram.

O liquido descia como um rio em desespero esquentando o corpo gelado, fazendo o coração bater rápido bombeando mais sangue para seu cérebro.

As pernas tremeram e caiu sendo segurada por ele e a ele se agarrou quando a falta de ar começou.

- Por favor, dói.

Chorou de dor ao sentir os ossos doerem como se estivessem sendo partidos em dez pedaços cada um.

Gritou.

Chorou.

Pediu clemência a Deus.

E quando já não conseguiu mais gritar

Desistiu

Se deixou ser levada ao inconsciente, deixou o corpo relaxar e rezou para não voltar a sentir aquilo outra vez.

O tempo passou e Ana continuava deitada em um lugar em sua mente, um lugar só seu. Talvez precisasse desse tempo longe de tudo, esse seu e somente seu para finalmente arquivar o ultimo resquício de duvidas respondidas.

Mas já era tarde, sua mente começava a dar sinais de que ela deveria voltar, que ali não era seu lugar. Ordem dada pela voz de Jhulya.

- Acorde.

Ana acordou assustada, seu corpo tremia e suava consideravelmente. Estava com medo, insegurança, estava aflita sem lembrar de onde estava ou o que estava fazendo ali. Os olhos percorreram o ambiente escuro, mas ainda não conseguia identificá-lo.

Levantou devagar e descobriu que sua pantufa estava colocada diante da cama. Seu corpo ainda estava cansado sonolento, quase voltou a dormir, mas resolveu ir ao banheiro molhar o rosto.

Sentiu uma leveza em seu corpo como se todo o peso que carregava houvesse se esvaído. Lavou o rosto três vezes e olhou-se no espelho.

Sua aparência era bela.

Sem dentes afiados.

Rosto ainda pálido, mas sem olheiras.

Era novamente a sua aparência,seu rosto de sempre.

Vestia uma linda camisola de seda azul clara que lhe caia perfeitamente. Voltou ao quarto, tentou lembrar onde estava, mas não conseguiu, parecia que sua mente havia sido apagada, só se lembrava de ter sentido uma grande dor e mais nada.

Saiu por uma porta a esquerda e entrou em uma belíssima sala de estar com lareira e tapete felpudo. Havia livros, muitos livros em estantes no fundo da sala ao lado de outras duas portas.

Uma delas estava trancada, mas a outra abriu dando passagem a um corredor longo e escuro iluminado apenas por tochas suspensas magicamente. Não tinha quadros e estatuas.

Era crua.

Nua.

Como as paredes de uma caverna.

Colocou o robe que trazia em mãos e foi seguindo pelo caminho mal iluminado. A única porta que achou no caminho foi uma grande, de madeira antiga. Não havia nada indicando o que havia lá dentro. Levou a mão à porta três vezes, mas desistiu em todas elas. Como saber o que havia ai dentro? E se tivesse algo perigoso? Por via das duvidas encostou o ouvido na madeira tentando ouvir algo, qualquer ruído que viesse lá de dentro.

O que ouviu não era algo estranho ou perigoso, muito menos amedrontador. A voz familiar entrava em seu ouvido como o belíssimo canto matinal dos pássaros. Com muito mais coragem que antes levou a mão à porta e bateu três vezes.

Dentro da sala de aula o silêncio imperava, nenhum aluno se atrevia a abrir a boca, o humor de Snape no momento estava pior que o humor de um trasgo montanhês. Dali somente Draco sabia o porquê de Snape estar assim.

A última reunião com o Lord das Trevas lhe rendeu muitos curativos pelo corpo assim como também muita força de vontade para esconder seus sentimentos pela menina.

" - Severus, eu esperava a sua visita.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude Milorde, sabe que tenho que me livrar do velho antes de sair do castelo.

- Eu sei disso, sei que o velho fica em cima de você, ainda mais agora que ele sabe que eu voltei. Mas Severus eu não lhe chamei aqui para discutirmos o que o velho faz ou deixa de fazer. Eu quero saber dela, quero saber sobre minha filha.

- A senhorita Martins está em plena transformação, seu corpo já está mostrando as características vampiras que ela terá. Estou ministrando uma poção para que ela não sinta necessidade de sangue.

- Mas ela deve tomar sangue, é o instinto dela.

- Eu sei Milorde e por mim eu a deixaria livre assim como o senhor deseja, mas ela está em uma escola e Dumbledore preza pela segurança de seus alunos.

- E quanto às novidades sobre ela vir para o meu lado Severus?

- Estou fazendo o que posso para passar a ela todas as informações sobre o senhor, tento persuadi-la, creio que estou conseguindo senhor.

- Ora Ora Ora Severus, está dando em cima de minha filha?

- Não senhor.

- Pois deveria.

- Não entendi senhor.

- Se ela confia tanto assim em você irá lhe acompanhar onde você for. Creio que seria bom que ela e você tivessem um romance.

- Se o senhor desejar eu faço o possível.

- Quero informações mais rápido Severus. Minha impaciência com sua demora está muito grande. Eu a quero ao meu lado, juntos poderemos enfim dominar esse mundo bruxo.

- Como o senhor deseja mestre"

Aquela conversa ainda estava gravada na memória dele. De um lado seria bom pois assim não precisaria usar oclumência em todas as reuniões tentando esconder um ato de carinho que a menina lhe dava e muito menos seus próprios sentimentos. De outro era perigoso demais, conforme o tempo o Lord iria querer conhecê-la e exigiria que ele a levasse. Era um estrada com espinhos onde teria que ter muito cuidado para não se machucar.

Sentou-se para corrigir os pergaminhos com os trabalhos medíocres daqueles alunos que não tem nada na cabeça a não ser miolos podres. Para qualquer um a carranca do professor era apenas pela aula com os grifinórios, mas na verdade ele sentia muita dor em suas costelas.

" – Severus, quanto a minha filha suas informações são satisfatórias, realmente não esperava que tivesse alguma informação tão valiosa. Mas quanto a Ordem da Fenix e Dumbledore você está sendo muito irritante, sua falta de informação é algo que não aturo Severus – Disse o Lord baixinho chegando perto de Snape curvado no chão em reverencia ao seu senhor.

- Milorde, Dumbledore está sendo cauteloso no momento. Com a sua volta ao poder ele não quer que eu tenha uma recaída e volte a servi-lo, grande tolo ele é, mas ele não permite que eu tenha tanto contato com as informações, o que eu sei eu passo ao senhor.

- Não é suficiente!

A varinha do Lord cortou o ar jogando Snape contra uma parede, ele sentiu algumas costelas partirem, o ar falto, mas ainda permaneceu curvado, em reverência ao Lord, seu mestre, seu pesadelo constante, seu castigo merecido.

- Esperava mais de você Severus. Espero mais de você.

- Sim senhor."

Bufou quando teve que dar uma nota um pouco mais alta para a irritante sabe tudo. Sua aula neste dia já havia sido comprometida pela pequena entrevista que teve que dar à professora Umbridge que novamente queria saber o que ele fazia no tempo em que esteve fora e onde estava. Teve que usar toda sua paciência para não azará-la no meio da aula, e usar ainda mais paciência agora que novamente alguém atrapalhava sua aula.

Caminhou entre as carteiras rosnando maldições e abriu a porta no final da sala. Não havia Dolores Umbridge, não havia a mulher baixinha e gordinha vestindo suas horríveis vestes extravagantes, nem muito menos Dumbledore ou um aluno lhe dando um bilhete para uma reunião particular com o diretor. Ali estava somente ela, vestida com um robe azul olhando para ele como se não entendesse onde estava e nem quem era.

- Senhorita Parkinson, cuide da sala até eu voltar.

Dentro da sala a menina loira dava seu mais belo sorriso desdenhoso olhando direto para os grifinórios que a fuzilavam com o olhar, exceto Harry que não tirava os olhos da porta até que ela fechou.

- Oi – Disse Ana descruzando os braços – Te atrapalhei?

- Não mais que meus próprios alunos – Disse seco – O que faz fora da cama?

O tom seco na voz dele a fez abaixar a cabeça. Será que fez algo e não lembrava?

- Eu acordei e não sabia onde estava, resolvi sair e ver se encontrava alguém.

- Tem que voltar para a cama, está fraca. A senhorita estava nos meus aposentos. Garanto que nada lhe acontecerá lá, agora volte e me espere.

Sem dizer mais nada ele entrou na sala batendo a porta. A irritação ao vê-la aumentou, não por ela, mas por saber o que ele deveria fazer.

- Perdeu algo em mim senhor Potter?

- Não senhor.

- Então volte a sua atenção para os vermes na sua bancada ao invés de ficar se intrometendo em coisas que não é da sua conta.

Ana voltou para onde estava antes e ficou deitada na cama, mas a demora dele foi grande demais e acabou adormecendo. Seu corpo estava fraco e parecia que queria descansar um ano inteiro.

Ao acordar o encontrou sentado no canto da cama a observando. Seu rosto estava sério, seus olhos pareciam vazios e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Pensei que iria dormir o tempo todo – Disse Snape sem se mover.

- Bem que eu queria. – Respondeu sem sorrir.

- Tome essa poção – Entregou um frasquinho pequeno – É a sua poção.

- Antes que a toome, me responde o que aconteceu comigo.

- Quando a senhorita a tomou pela primeira vez, ela entrou em seu organismo como se fosse um veneno. Sentiu dor e acabou desmaiando, ficou desacordada por três dias. Apesar de eu administrar poções fortificantes na senhorita o seu corpo continua fraco.

- E por que senti tanta dor? Parecia que meus ossos estavam partindo.

- Era a primeira vez que bebia a poção. O correu o que podemos chamar de luta entre a poção e sua natureza vampira. Essa natureza é controlada com a administração diária da poção. Você não sentirá mais a necessidade de tomar sangue e pode substituí-lo por outra coisa.

- Resumindo, eu tenho um monstro dentro de mim que está preso em uma jaula. Ta bom, me dá a poção que eu tomo, mas eu sentirei dor?

- Seu corpo ainda reage à poção, sentirá um leve incomodo.

- Quando eu fui ao banheiro percebi que minha aparência estava normal de novo, menos a palidez. Se eu parar de tomá-la – Indicou a poção – Voltarei a ter aquela aparência, com olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados?

- Não. Este tempo em que estive fazendo a poção eu pesquisei um pouco sobre sua família, queria saber como era a espécie de vampiros que eles eram. Aprendi muita coisa, uma delas é que vampiros só ficam com essa aparência, olhos vermelhos, dentes afiados e pele pálida no período de transformação, depois disso sua aparência retorna ao normal, menos a palidez da pele. Você só se transforma quando esta com fome ou quando sente o perigo por perto. Normalmente os vampiros são sempre os mais bonitos seres que tem, dotados de uma beleza incomparável.

- Entendi, é um alivio nesse caso, não iria querer sair por ai assustando a todos com meus dentes, até eu me assusto ainda.

- Mas precisará continuar bebendo a poção para controlar essa fome de sangue, que lembrando, é natural de você. Não é uma escolha, é um instinto.

- Eu sei.

- Beba.

Novamente levou os lábios ao frasco e bebeu o liquido que desceu esquentando levemente sua garganta. A dor incomoda parecia uma cólica forte que não tinha a muito tempo.

- É melhor você comer algo. Vou pedir para os elfos trazerem seu almoço. A tarde espero que esteja pronta para começarmos a treinar seus poderes.

-Já?

- Perdemos tempo demais com besteiras.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

- Com licença.

- Severus?

- Sim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Não parece estar bem.

Sim, aconteceu, eu tenho que namorar com você para levá-la para o Lord para que assim ele a domine e possa usar seus poderes para controlar o mundo.

Era isso que ele pensava, era isso que o preocupava mais que qualquer coisa. Mas não podia dizer a ela, essa preocupação era só dele, no momento, somente ele deveria sofrer com isso.

- Não – Disse secamente – Com licença.

Snape saiu novamente e só voltou a tarde quando suas aulas terminaram. Ana estava arrumada com seu sobretudo, blusinha de renda e botas, surpreendentemente separadas por Snape. Parecia que ele gostava daquelas roupas e ela não se negaria a usar.

- Vamos então? – Perguntou a menina.

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram por um corredor escuro e subiram as escadas até o sétimo andar. Snape explicou que ela não sabia onde estava pois ele morava na masmorra do castelo e ela jamais havia ido até lá, na verdade mal conhecia o castelo.

- Como já lhe expliquei, no castelo existe uma sala que chamamos de sala precisa. Ela se equipa com o que precisamos e somente quem sabe no que ela se transforma pode entrar.

Snape passou três vezes pela parede concentrando-se até que apareceu uma portinha de madeira por onde eles passaram. A sala era grande com prateleiras, almofadas no chão e um grande colchonete no meio.

- Severus me explique melhor esses treinos. Como eles serão?

- Simples, a senhorita precisa aprender a controlar seus poderes. Quando você fica com medo, nervosa, raivosa, os seus poderes se manifestam. Você precisa saber dominá-los, saber controlá-los. Se a senhorita estivesse em um duelo com um bruxo ele usaria uma varinha para feitiços poderosos enquanto você não precisará de varinha, você pode fazer feitiços com a mente.

- Nossa, parece muito interessante, mas é tão incrível. Quer dizer, eu ainda não acredito que posso fazer tudo isso.

- Mas pode. Tem poder, um poder que somente a senhorita tem, somente a sua natureza é capaz de ter, és uma criatura única na face da Terra. A junção perfeita de duas espécies de enorme poder e mais ainda, filha de duas das pessoas mais poderosas do mundo. Seus poderes, se treinados e controlados, serão inigualáveis. Mas tem que entender que não são todos os poderes bruxos que poderá fazer. Sua magia ainda é desconhecida e estamos fazendo o máximo para entendê-la e conseguir passar a você.

Ana escutava em silêncio, mas por dentro as perguntas jorravam como uma cachoeira no alto do penhasco. Snape pediu para que ela ficasse no canto da sala enquanto ele arrumava as almofadas para começarem as primeiras aulas.

- Preste bem atenção pois não gosto de explicar mais que uma vez – Snape esperou para ver a reação da menina, mas na não se moveu e ele achou que o rosto apreensivo dela era o mais bonito que já viu. – Vamos começar com coisas simples como levitação, hoje você tentará levitar essas almofadas.

- Você quer que eu faça isso somente com a mente?

- Sim, usará somente a mente começando agora. – Ele se posicionou atrás dela sem encostar – Quero que olhe bem para elas como se visse somente elas, esqueça tudo, esqueça o mundo ao seu redor, esqueça os problemas,esqueça como foi seu dia, o que sonhou, o que comeu, esqueça minha voz, foque-se no seu objetivo.

- E se eu não conseguir – Disse temendo não poder fazer o que lhe era mandado, temendo decepcionar todos que com ela contavam, decepcionar a ela mesma.

- Você conseguirá, acredite em você, você pode, sinta seu poder, sua força, é seu, está em você, é você.

A voz de Snape ia sumindo enquanto tentava concentrando-se em uma tarefa, em seu objetivo. A tarde passou rápido e quando já estavam perto do horário de jantar Ana conseguiu fazer com que as almofadas levitassem.

Ela sorriu ao vê-las voarem pela sala ao comando de sua mão, almofadas verdes e pratas subiam e desciam rodopiando-a em uma velocidade hora lenta hora rápida.

A tarefa era difícil e exigia demais de sua mente. Estava com uma leve dor de cabeça e muita fome. Snape pediu comida a um elfo e os dois jantaram juntos na sala que agora estava bela com um lustre de cristal no alto, uma mesa no centro com velas acesas e um piano no canto da sala. O tapete era verde realçando a beleza dos olhos âmbar de Ana.

Olhares foram trocados durante o jantar, Snape não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca da vampira mastigando seu delicioso frango e bebendo o vinho que deixava seus lábios vermelhos.

Ao terminar Ana reparou que a comida de Snape estava intocada e fria, mas ele parecia não se importar e apenas continuava olhando-a como se jamais a tivesse visto na vida.

- Que foi?

- Você mudou – Respondeu baixinho.

- É, eu percebi, sinceramente prefiro como estou agora, com esses quilinhos a menos.

- Não me referia a isso – Para ele não interessava como ela estava agora, ele a amava desde quando a conheceu, com seus quilinhos a mais, não interferia no que ela era, no que ele amava – Falava de você, do seu ser, da sua pessoa.

Três meses convivendo com ela, três meses aprendendo sobre seu modo de ser, vendo viver, falar, agir. Havia mudado sim, ela sabia também e não negava. Sentia por fim, dentro de si, que já não voltaria mais. Sua alma modificada tornou-se mais calada.

- Isso o incomoda?

- Não – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro – Por que estou começando a ver meu reflexo em um espelho.

Os olhares encontraram-se em algum lugar de um infinito pensamento. Em silêncio Ana terminou seu jantar e acompanhou Snape pelos corredores.

- Você diz que eu mudei, mas não consegue olhar para si mesmo – Disse Ana parando no meio do corredor – O que há com você?

Snape já ouviu essas mesmas palavras saindo desta mesma boca. Como um filmes a imagem dela entrando em sua sala, gritando e batendo a porta atrás de si passou diante de seus olhos. As mesma palavras com significados diferentes. Não estava mais com raiva, com o rosto vermelho com os olhos mostrando o ódio evidente. Agora eram pura preocupação, olhou para ela e com uma falsidade em sua voz garantiu que estava tudo bem, que nada acontecia com ele.

Apesar de aceitar as palavras que ele disse, Ana não acreditou em nenhuma delas, sabia que era mentira. Três vezes viu Snape curvar-se de dor no braço, sair correndo e voltar somente no outro dia com mal humor em sua voz, preocupação em seus olhos e dor em seu corpo.

Os passos dos dois ecoavam pelo corredor deserto onde os quadros os acompanhavam, a curiosidade estampada em seus olhos.

" Quem é essa?"

Era o que mais perguntavam aos outros quadros.

Ana fora apresentada apenas aos professores, mas somente Minerva e Dumbledore sabiam que ela era uma vampira. Ana andava pelo castelo somente a noite e as poucas vezes que saia era obrigada a voltar fazendo alunos murmurarem sobre a nova hospede de Hogwarts.

- Ainda precisamos treinar mais – Disse Snape parando nos aposentos de Ana – O diretor permitiu que usássemos a sala precisa todas as tarde, mas ficará mais fácil agora que já conseguiu dar o primeiro passo e como está tomando suas poções poderá sair tranquilamente de seus aposentos e andar pelo castelo, mas terá que tomar cuidado com os alunos, principalmente os grifinórios.

- Mas eu estou tomando a poção.

- Não estou preocupado com eles, estou preocupado com você. Os grifinórios são por natureza curiosos, prepotentes e petulantes, tome cuidado com eles.

- Está bem, mas deixe os alunos para lá. Eu queria agrade-lo Severus. Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

Ana sorriu colocando a mão em seu peito, arrumando delicadamente as vestes negras chegando cada vez mais perto, levando a mão à nuca por baixo da cortina de cabelos.

-Por isso.

O beijou de leve nos macios lábios. Snape sabia que não devia deixar, que alguém poderia pegá-los, mas no momento só queria beijar aqueles lábios e esquecer das preocupações, da dor em seu corpo e cansaço na cabeça.

Como em uam dança ele a levava para dentro dos aposentos agarrado a sua cintura fechando a porta com o pé. Deixando que apenas a lua brilhando no alto céu noturno fotografasse a noite de amor que se seguiu.

16


	11. As dúvidas da mente

**Capítulo 11 – As dúvidas da mente**

O final de novembro trazia muito frio e neve. As aves há muito tempo haviam migrado para um lugar mais quente, o vento era cortante, mas não para ela.

Agora aquele vento lhe fazia companhia enquanto corria envolta do lago, mais rápida que qualquer outra pessoa. Vestia uma calça preta e uma regata cinza. Seu tênis era prata com detalhes pretos. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto em um belíssimo rabo de cavalo que balançava ao ritmo do vento. Sua pele era pálida como a neve, os olhos escondidos pelos óculos de sol desnecessários naquela manha nublada.

- Oh, olá Ana.

- Olá Hagrid.

Hagrid vinha andando com caixas seguras no braço. Ana sabi que ai estavam seus queridos vermes que o homem cuidava tanto. Na parou de correr e sentou-se em uma pedra ao lado da entrada da casa de Hagrid.

- Nem uma gota?

Ana passou a mão pela testa e sorrio para o homem.

- Nem umazinha.

Hagrid sorrio de volta encantado com a magnitude do sorriso dela, os dentes brancos feito os flocos de neve que caem do céu. Ele esticou a mão encostando em seu braço exposto.

- Nossa como você está gelada menina, como pode ir correr com essa roupa.

- É apenas o vento Hagrid, estou bem, e sou acostumada, minha temperatura não é alta mesmo.

Ela já se acostumara com o fato de sua pele ser pálida e gelada o que a difere dos outros alunos, por isso quando saia pelos corredores fazia o possível para não encostar em ninguém, o que descobriu ser mais fácil do que imaginou vendo que seus reflexos eram mais fortes ajudando-a a fugir de qualquer toque que alguém queira dar.

Sempre usava roupas pretas que contrastavam drasticamente com sua pele e óculos para esconder as olheiras das noites mal dormidas. Cada dia que passava era um tempo a menos de sono. Chegou ao ponto de ficar três dias sem sentir a necessidade de dormir.

Ficou um mês explorando o castelo a noite enquanto todos dormiam, se divertia nos corredores e com os quadros, de manha ia caminhar e se fosse dormir seria na parte da manha, quando o sol esta nascendo.

Sabia todas as entradas secretas que existiam no castelo e quem as usava para sair de Hogwarts, mas sua preferida era uma atrás de um quadro no segundo andar que é um escorregador escuro que a leva direto para o quarto de Snape que a esperava quase todo dia para poderem conversar olhando a lareira acesa e tomando um belo copo de viho.

Conheceu alguns alunos e todos os professore. Hagrid era o que mais gostava de sua companhia, conversavam muito depois que Ana cainhava, era um dos poucos que a fazia rir, os outros eram Potter, o grifinório que por curiosidade se aproximou dela, e Severus que reclamava de sua amizade com Potter.

Apesar de sempre ouvir o mestre de poções reclamar de sua amizade com o jovem grifinório, Severus era sua menor preocupação. Minerva McGonagall já mostrara sua antipatia para com a menina no dia de sua chegada e agora deixava claro que não gostava de sua presença na escola, só não falava nada pois o diretor a proibiu de dizer qualquer coisa para a menina.

O poder do diretor fechava a boca de Minerva, mas não da bruxa com cara de sapo.

- Exijo que diga a verdade. Quem é a senhorita?

A voz da alta inquisitora de Hogwarts ecoava pelas paredes do saguão de entrada onde se encontravam alguns alunos aglomerando-se em volta das duas mulheres. Ana estava parada olhando atentamente para a bruxa nanica com um vestido azul marinho e as faces vermelhas.

- Eu já disse – Sibilou entre os dentes – Meu nome é Ana Carolina Martins.

Ela permanecia encarando a bruxa que apontava a varinha para seu rosto. Sua voz era baixa e calma, passando tranqüilidade e controle, mas por dentro o monstro que acordara urrava querendo libertar-se.

Fechou os olhos por um instante lembrando-se das aulas que teve com Snape.

" Controle sua mente, ela não pode dominá-la"

Seu olhar era predador, como se ela fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento, como se fosse fazer aquela gorducha em pedacinhos e ferver para comer. Aos poucos seus olhos mantinham um tom avermelhado nas bordas.

Deu graças a Deus que havia tomado sua poção de manhã, caso o contrario já teria pulado no pescoço dela e cravado seus dentes na junção do pescoço com o ombro.

- Não achei nenhum registro sobre a senhorita e o diretor apenas diz que você precisa ficar aqui, mas não diz o motivo. De onde você é, por que está aqui, onde vai, quem é você? Exijo que me responda.

Perguntas

Muitas perguntas

Pressão sobre minhas decisões

E agora?

Falo logo? Me livro deste segredo que me persegue ou fico mentindo para o restante da vida?

Abriu a boca, mas a voz que saiu não era minha, olhei para trás e ele estava lá, Dumbledore, elegante, mas medonho.

- Ana Carolina Martins é minha convidada.

O diretor vinha acompanhado de Snape e McGonagall. Os alunos abriam caminho para que ele passasse, ele olhava para Umbridge com a varinha apontada para Ana que mantinha os punhos cerrados e tentava se controlar, seus olhos já quase totalmente vermelhos.

Snape não demonstrou interesse pela cena, mas por dentro sua preocupação o consumia, ela estava nervosa demais ele sabia. A ensinou a se controlar, mas até que ponto esse controle seria possível? Temia, não pelos alunos e muito menos a bruxa com cara de sapo, mas por ela.

- E eu exijo que a trate com respeito Dolores.

- Você sabe o que ela é?

- O que Ana Carolina é ou deixa de ser diz respeito somente à ela. Agora agradeceria se a senhora baixasse a sua varinha.

- Ela é um perigo Dumbledore, um demônio que você enfiou nessa escola.

- Demônio – Sussurrou Ana com uma expressão de dor, suas mãos já não estavam cerradas e ela olhava para a bruxa enquanto dava passos lentos para trás.

- Sim, um demônio, é isso que você é.

- Não acuse sem ter provas Dolores.

O olhar de Dolores Umbridge refletia o próprio ódio, ela chegou perto o suficiente de Ana para que somente ela ouvisse.

- Eu sei o que você é e quando eu puder provar você será expulsa dessa escola, se eu tiver sorte será morta. Você é um monstro e não deve ficar perto de bruxos como nós. Demônio.

Os olhos muito azuis de tom escuro de Dolores encararam os olhos agora totalmente vermelhos de Ana. A garota baixou a cabeça olhando-a de cima, seus músculos tensos, estava rígida no lugar como se temesse mexer-se um único centímetro.

Naquele ambiente somente Snape podia ouvir os urros que vinham de dentro dela, suas ondas de magias totalmente elevadas. Ana podia fazer feitiços somente com sua mente, ele sabia que nesse momento ela estava tentando, obrigando-se a não fazê-los e estava se saindo bem.

Antes de ir em direção ao diretor deu uma última olhada na menina que permanecia quieta, suas mãos novamente cerradas e os olhos vermelhos, suas feições, seu olhar mostravam claramente que aquilo ainda não acabaria ali.

- Eu terei provas Dumbledore – Disse por fim ao diretor antes de sair para sua sala.

Os alunos começaram a se dispersar indo para suas salas comunais seguindo seus monitores, apenas Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram para trás.

- Ana – Chamou Harry colocando a mão em seu ombro – Está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu, permanecia na mesma posição.

- Olha não liga para ela – Disse Hermione – Ela faz isso com todo mundo.

- É cara, ela é apenas um sapo azul que anda e fala.

- Obrigada meninos, com licença.

Seus passos duros começaram a ser vacilantes, passou pelo diretor e por Snape sem olhá-los, andava sem rumo certo mas sabendo onde iria.

- Senhorita – Chamou o diretor baixinho para logo em seguida aumentar a voz.

Ela não parou, as ondas de sua magia reverberando nas paredes.

- Ana – Dessa vez foi a voz de Snape que a chamava olhando para o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que ela não percebeu que desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Venha Ana.

As mãos de Snape a seguravam com firmeza e delicadeza, seu olhar entre a preocupação e a raiva. Entraram em uma sala vazia onde ela ficou parada na janela olhando os alunos subirem os degraus de entrada antes do toque de recolher.

- Ela já sabe? – Perguntou sem olhar, mas sabendo que Minerva também entrava na sala.

- Sim, desde seu primeiro dia aqui – Respondeu o diretor.

- Agora entendo – Sussurrou dirigindo-se à professora – O motivo de nunca ter gostado de mim. E acho que tem razão. Ninguém deve gostar de um demônio.

- Não, ela não tem razão.

- Tem sim diretor. Como se pode confiar em uma criatura como eu? Que nem ao menos tem uma espécie definida? Que tem que ser estudada para se saber do que é feito, o que a motiva, do que tem medo, o que gosta de comer, como anda, se dorme, se pode sair ao sol, como pensa, se irá morder ou não, se irá ficar com sede ou não. Um demônio desconhecido.

- Você não é um demônio.

- Como sabe? Já viu uma criatura como eu? Já viu um ser nascido da mistura de vampiro com bruxo? Já?

Sua voz já tornara-se gritos, seus olhos ainda vermelhos estavam inchados das lágrimas e grandes de raiva.

- E se esse demônio que sou fugir do controle e se eu morder alguém? Tem razão senhora McGonagall, tem razão em querer proteger seus caros alunos, sou um perigo. Vejam meus dentes – Os dentes afiados brilharam à luz das velas – Eu posso crava-los no pescoço daquelas crianças. Eu sou um monstro.

- Você não é assim – Tentou dizer o diretor, mas Ana riu alto.

- Como é que eu sou então? Vivo tendo que beber poções para não sentir fome, para não atacar seus alunos – As lágrimas caiam de seu rosto deixando as bochechas molhadas – Olha para mim! – Gritou – Olha a minha pele, toca nela. Eu sou diferente, todos percebem, ando a noite e tento evitar o sol. Não durmo e não como. É uma questão de tempo até todos saberem.

- Não vão saber – Era a voz de Snape sendo ouvida pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala – Eu não deixarei.

- Oh meu caro Severus – Fez um carinho em seu rosto – Claro que vão saber, não vai demorar muito. Agradeço pelas poções, mas você não estará aqui para fazê-las para todo o sempre. Minha vida não deve ser feita aqui. Vou ficar para ajudá-lo a achar a pedra depois vou embora, meu lugar não é aqui.

Snape engoliu em seco, ela não podia ver as facas entrando no coração de Snape ao dizer que ia embora. Ela não podia, não agora, não quando finalmente depois de anos ele achou a mulher com quem tinha certeza que queria viver. Não depois das varias noites em que ela passou em sua cama, conversando e fazendo carinho nele, quando cuidava dele, depois que o fez sentir-se preocupado com ela a todo segundo, não depois que ele a amou, que ele a ama.

Minerva a olhava com um misto de repugnância e surpresa. Nunca havia falado com a menina e apesar de entender que tudo era novo para ela, sabia que podia acontecer algo se por um acaso ela esquecesse de tomar a poção que a controla, que a impede de ter vontade de morder.

Ela ainda fazia carinho no rosto de Snape. Olhos negros vendo os vermelhos, seu coração estava disparado enquanto o dela não era possível ouvir os batimentos.

- Acho melhor eu ir me deitar. Com licença.

- Ana – Ele segurou seu braço, mas ela não olhou para ele.

- Me deixe ir Severus, em deixe sozinha.

Ana caminhou devagar até a porta e com a cabeça baixa foi para seus aposentos. Snape queria correr atrás dela, abraçá-la, enxugar suas lágrimas e dizer que ele não se importava, que não ligava para o que ela era. Ana já era dona de seus sentimentos, de sua alma, a mulher ao qual estava preso por laços invisíveis.

Queria ir ate ela, mas a mão de Dumbledore em seu braço o impediu. Os olhos do diretor, azuis feito o céu atrás dos oclinhos de meia lua falavam sem realmente dizer que sabia o que ele sentia.

- Deixe-a, ela precisa de um tempo.

Tempo era o que Ana mais queria. Cada passo era um desejo de que tudo acabasse logo, que já tivesse a pedra que ajudasse Morgana a se curar e matasse Voldemort, seu pai, a quem todos chamam de monstro, um monstro que gerou outro monstro.

O grito de desespero e raiva saiu das profundezas de sua alma, da jaula trancada, do coração que já não batia mais. Ecoou pelas paredes do quarto, quebrou todos os vidros fazendo os cacos estilhaçarem no chão, espalhou-se pelos ouvidos de todos arrepiando os pêlos de suas nucas.

Sentou-se no chão encolhida sentindo o vidro cortar-lhe a pele e chorou. Um calor se apoderou de seu rosto quando Jhulya apareceu limpando as lágrimas que escorriam junto com o sangue dos cortes.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse em seu ouvido ao abraçá-la – Eu estarei sempre aqui, em você, basta me procurar.

Jhulya passou os dedos pelo seu rosto fechando seus olhos deixando-a adormecer, como não fazia a dias.

Ana só acordou no dia seguinte, ainda estava encolhida abraçando as pernas Os cacos de vidros ainda estavam no chão e brilhavam com a luz do sol fraco. Levantou devagar ignorando a dor dos cortes onde os vidros entraram em sua pele. Olhou para o quarto, estava bagunçado, precisava arrumá-lo urgentemente antes que ela mesma se perdesse ali.

Levantou a mão e fez os cacos de vidro se reconstituírem, transformando-se novamente em espelhos, frascos e janela. Os móveis voltaram aos seus devidos lugares e suas roupas agora estavam dobradas e guardadas em seu armário.

Não se impressionava mais com o que podia fazer de magia. Severus pegava pesado com ela fazendo-a se concentrar o máximo que podia. Seus avanços foram rápidos chegando a estar no nível de magia e controle de um bruxo adulto e poderoso.

Com a cabeça doendo e o corpo cortado se dirigiu ao banheiro, tirou a roupa e pacientemente tirou cada pedacinho de vidro que entrara em sua pele.

O banho demorou mais do que de costume, seu corpo se recusava a se mexer. Em sua mente ela via as imagens nítidas dos livros que leu na área restrita da biblioteca. Imagens que agora estavam gravadas em sua retina.

Vampiros sendo queimados em fogo perpetuo, recebendo maldições da morte que saiam da varinha de bruxos que os chamavam de monstros.

Levou inconscientemente a mão até seu ventre e o acariciou, não percebia as mudanças no corpo, devida a tantas mudanças ocorrendo rápido demais.

Teria ela o mesmo fim que eles?

Seria ela apenas uma arma descartável que está sendo preparada para fazer sua tarefa e ser jogada no lixo pela repugnância dos bruxos como se fosse um copo sujo, usado em uma festa?

Teria o mesmo fim dos vampiros, a extinção?


	12. A fome que domina o corpo

**Capítulo 12 – A fome que domina o corpo.**

Uma semana se passou. O ultimo dia de novembro estava chuvoso igual os olhos que miravam-se no espelho.

Ana parecia mais pálida que nunca, trancada sem falar com ninguém. Não recebia visitas por sua própria escolha, quisera, pedira para que não a incomodassem, que a deixassem com seus pensamentos.

Sozinha

Solitária

Como era o seu destino.

Dumbledore suspendera as aulas de Snape e o obrigava a ficar em seus aposentos já que cada vez que escutava o urro de dor que vinha do quarto dela ele tentava sem sucesso falar entrar no local e quando não conseguia descontava em si mesmo dizendo que preferia sentir as torturas do Lord a ouvi-la gritando, sofrendo.

- Calma Severus

Dumbledore mais uma vez teve que tirar a varinha de Snape de sua mã-a perto dele.

- Como pode me pedir calma quando ela estava lá, trancada. Quando os gritos dela entram em minha cabeça como um sino que soa estourando os meus tímpanos. Quando o sofrimento dela é tão grande que chega a passar pelas paredes grossas desse castelo e me dominarem em minha masmorra fria. Como me pede calma?

- Você tem que dar um jeito de conversar com ela. Sei que é a única pessoa que conseguira falar com ela. Severus ela pode se machucar assim.

- Eu sei

Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça, cada segundo que passava era um segundo a mais que ela tinha para se machucar. Aquilo o consumia, o torturava, a incerteza se ela estava bem, se sua pele estava intacta, se seu olhar ainda continuava intenso como sempre fora.

- Eu... – Olhava para fora. As gotas grossas de chuva causada pela tristeza do coração de Ana batiam no vidro da janela do escritório do diretor, mas para ele era como se não fossem nada comparado com o peso das lágrimas que ela deixava escorrer pelos eu rosto perfeito – Vou tentar novamente.

- Espero que tenha sucesso.

- Acho que sim, levarei as poções que estão prontas.

Os trinta frasquinhos encontravam-se enfileirados em uma caixinha que Snape levava para os aposentos dela. Cada passo era mais pesado que o outro, cada inspiração e expiração ficava mais difícil como se o medo comprimisse seu pulmão fazendo-o não conseguir respirar. Suas mãos mexiam-se inconscientemente demonstrando sua insegurança atípica.

Ergueu a mão e a encostou na porta, porém nenhuma barulho foi ouvido. Mas lá de dentro ela sentia seu cheiro.

A porta abriu.

Ele entrou devagar segurando os frascos.

O quarto estava escuro, como se toda a noite estivesse presa naquele recinto.

Ela estava lá, sentada no beiral da janela.

Suas roupas de couro liso preto reluzindo a luz da lua no alto céu noturno.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam como cascatas em seu colo pálido e chamativo.

Sua mão apoiada no joelho da perna esquerda flexionada e a outra em sua coxa na perna direta estendida.

Olhava para fora, mas mesmo assim ele podia sentir o peso de seu olhar.

A porta atrás dele fechou-se sozinha sem nenhum barulho.

Deixou os frasquinhos em cima da mesa e se aproximou devagar.

As narinas de Ana incharam-se quando o vento da porta fechando-se fez com que os cabelos negros balançassem em um ritmo lento trazendo o cheiro de ervas ate ela.

- Hummm, sua irmã tem razão.

O olhou.

Olhos vermelhos

Dentes afiados

Tentação de corpo que se erguia no beiral.

- Seu perfume é o mais gostoso.

O cheiro de ervas entrava em seu corpo e inebriava sua mente, a chamava, sentia vontade de chegar mais perto, tocar a pele. Estendeu a mão e Snape segurou-a. Ela sentou-se novamente o puxando para que ficasse no meio de suas pernas.

A beleza dela era intoxicante.

Era uma heroína em suas veias fazendo seu coração disparar.

Seu olhar sedutor o fazia tremer de excitação enquanto as mãos dela desabotoavam seus vários botões.

Segurou a mão grande dele e a beijou na palma.

- Senti sua falta

Ana passava a língua pelos dedos de Snape colocando-o na boca em um movimento provocativo enquanto seus olhos queimavam de luxuria.

- Ana

- Shh! Não fala, apenas me deixe sentir você.

Ana puxou Snape mais para perto pressionando seus corpos.

Chegou seus lábios perto dos deles em uma provocação mutua. Snape ofegava abrindo e fechando os lábios, seus olhos duros nos dela. As mãos dela em seu peito nu, pele gelada que o faziam ferver. Passava suas mãos nas pernas dela subindo pelas costelas até chegar em sua nuca e a puxar para um beijo selvagem, saudoso de contato.

O gosto dele havia mudado, já não era mais um gosto fraco de ervas, era intenso, era forte, a fazia ficar fora de si. A chamava.

Esse cheiro entrava pela corrente sanguínea acordando o que deveria ficar adormecido.

Snape arrepiava-se com a língua provocativa dela em seu pescoço. Olhou rapidamente para os frascos de poções vazios em cima da mesa sem imaginar que aquela poção havia sido derramada à uma semana atrás sem que Ana tivesse bebido uma única gota.

Nunca uma mulher o provocou tanto quanto Ana. A língua dela traçava um caminho entre seu pescoço e seu braço. Já despido de toda a parte de cima Snape sentia as unhas dela o arranhando, marcando seu peito, deixando um caminho vermelho que logo recebia os doces beijos dela.

O que estava dormindo acordou, despertou nos olhos vermelhos de luxuria desejando o sangue dentro do corpo que lhe pressionava, dos braços que lhe arrancava a blusa jogando no chão, das mãos que lhe agarravam a cintura levando-a ate a cama.

O corpo de Ana estava gelado enquanto o seu queimava de excitação, seus olhos ferviam, suas mãos apertavam a pele pálida dela fazendo-a enlouquecer de prazer.

Ana atentava Snape fingindo que iria beijá-lo para depois retroceder se mexendo embaixo dele.

- Continue com esses joguinhos senhorita e acabara se arrependendo.

- Está me ameaçando senhor Snape?

- Quando – Postou as mãos nos seios dela fazendo-a gemer em seu ouvido – Eu a ameaçar, você saberá.

Snape segurou as duas mãos de Ana acima de sua cabeça e desceu a outra pelo seu colo, meio dos seios, barriga até parar no zíper da calça justa que usava. Ana ofegava e tremia enquanto Snape desabotoava a calça e descia o zíper tortuosamente devagar sem perder o contato visual com ela.

- Das outras vezes foi mais rápido. Não está afim de usar magia hoje?

- Eu lhe disse que iria se arrepender de seus joguinhos.

Os dedos de Snape já estavam acostumados com o corpo dela, já sabiam o caminho a percorrer, o ponto certo a pegar.

Descia calça tão devagar que Ana já não agüentava mais esperar, queria tê-lo, senti-lo dentro dela, preenchendo-a, fazendo dois virar um. Snape beijava seu pescoço passando a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha.

Era incrível como Snape exalava um cheiro delicioso de ervas doces. Ana nunca havia percebido como aquele cheiro estava presente em cada milímetro do corpo de seu amante. Agora que estava livre de suas calças agarrou a cintura de Snape com as pernas e o pressionou contra seu corpo.

- Como aprendeu isso? – Perguntou Snape vendo que suas calças haviam sumido.

- Eu também tinha que aprender alguns truques.

Snape a beijou ardentemente, tão quente que não soube dizer em que momento suas ultimas vestes foram retiradas de seu corpo. Quando estava dentro dela perdia a noção do tempo, a única coisa que lhe importava era ela. Sabia que estava ligado a ela pois seus gemidos ao pé do ouvido lhe informavam, lhe deixavam ciente da mulher embaixo de si.

Se fosse possível Ana experimentaria todas as posições existentes. Sua fome interior pedia pelo prazer que Snape lhe proporcionava, que lhe dava, que a fazia sentir com as investidas fundas de seu membro rijo.

Os arrepios causados pela boca que lhe sugava os mamilos percorriam seu corpo como um raio que atingia seu útero. Os gemidos pareciam raios do seu interior esfomeado, alimentado pelo odor forte de ervas que exalava pela pele.

Mais

Ela pedia

Ouvir aquelas palavras tão ofegantes sair quebrada daqueles lábios o fez enlouquecer. Snape investia com toda sua força, dominado pelo medo de machucá-la e a vontade de chegar ao climax tão perto agora.

Ana agarrou-lhe os ombros mordendo os lábios sentindo o clímax perto, a maravilhosa sensação de preenchimento, de completo êxtase, do todo transformado em um único momento, em um único som entendido apenas pelos corpos suados.

Aquele cheiro começou a mexer com seus sentidos, já não tinha absoluta certeza de quem era, seu corpo tremia, suas mãos apertavam – o, comprimia-o contra si. Os gemidos saídos dele a chamavam, a incentivavam a chegar mais perto, sentir o gosto da carne, do sangue.

"_Morde"_

Os olhos vermelhos estavam arregalados perante a necessidade que bombeava em suas veias. O desespero, a vontade, o medo, o querer, o temor, a dominação. Sua visão nublada conforme o cheiro invadia seu corpo, parecia uma droga viciante.

Snape estava de olhos fechados, movimentando-se rápido, suado e distraído, tão concentrado no momento próximo que não reparou nos dentes que chegavam perto de seu pescoço, não deu importância para os leves dedos que afastavam seus cabelos expondo a pele.

Os gemidos dele misturavam-se com a voz interna em seu corpo.

- Ahh!!!

"_Morda"_ Dizia a voz em sua cabeça enquanto seus dentes chegavam cada vez mais perto de seu pescoço.

- Ahh!

"Morda agora" Perto demais, fechou os olhos.

- Mais um pouco

"_Morda, sinta o gosto do sangue, do liquido vermelho, da sua comida, morda"_

Encosta os dentes na pele tremendo entre o sim e o não.

- ANA! – Gemeu Snape

"_MORDA AGORA" _Gritou a voz

- NÃOOO!!

Snape abria os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía demais, seu corpo estava cortado e dolorido. Tentou levantar a cabeça e olhar em volta, ainda estava nu enrolado com o lençol branco.

"O que houve?" Se perguntou

A resposta veio como uma bomba em sua memória. Flashs da noite que teve com ela passaram voando em sua cabeça. A hora exata que atingiu seu clímax, a hora em que uma força descomunal o empurrou para o outro lado do quarto.

Levantou-se segurando o lençol em torno da cintura, seus olhos ainda estavam embaçados e demorou um pouco para conseguir distinguir a figura encolhida no canto da cama.

Nua, abraçando as pernas com o rosto escondido entre os braços, Ana balançava para frente e para trás e chorava baixinho, mais parecendo um grunhido de dor, uma dor que vinha da alma.

- Não se aproxime – Ela disse não suportando o cheiro do sangue que saia dos ferimentos dele.

Ele ignorou o que ela disse e se aproximou devagar, passo após passo.

- Ana o que houve?

Novamente ela pediu e apesar de sua voz sair grossa e dura Snape pôde identificar uma suplica nela.

- Me diga o que houve aqui – Insistiu.

- Apenas saia, e logo.

- Não sairei até que eu tenha uma resposta senhorita, e eu a quero agora.

- Você quer uma resposta, ela esta aqui.

Ana levantou o rosto e Snape não soube o que dizer. Os olhos de uma cor âmbar estavam agora vermelho sangue, vivos e cheios de ódio, repulsa, fome. Era visível seus dentes, muito maior do que já vira nela. Mas mesmo a olhando com suas feições transformadas em puro ódio, ele viu que os olhos dela pediam ajuda, mostravam a dor do desespero que aquela pobre menina sentia, portadora dos dentes que a pouco quase cravaram-se em sua pele.

- Eu – Gritou Ana, as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos – Sou um monstro senhor Snape.

Ela segurava firmemente a cabeceira da cama, temendo que as coisas saíssem de controle, temendo se aproximar demais.

- Saia daqui – Sussurrou as ultimas palavras.

Os olhos negros de Snape pararam direto nos frascos vazios da poção. Ela havia bêbedo, ele tinha certeza que ela não faria uma loucura dessa, ela sabia que era perigoso, ninguém sabia como ela ficava sem elas.

- Você tomou sua poção?

- Sai daqui – Repetiu.

- Tomou ou não tomou senhorita? – A raiva de Snape aflorava em suas palavras. Como ela pudera ser tão imprudente assim? Como pudera não tomar as poções que garantiam a segurança delas e dos mais de mil alunos daquela escola? – Responde – Tentou mais uma vez se aproximar, mas Ana só fez ficar mais agitada e nervosa.

- SAI DAQUI SNAPE. VAI EMBORA. VAI EMBORA, SAI, FICA LONGE DE MIM.

Snape ficou por alguns segundos apenas olhando-a. Tão deprimente a visão que tinha. Tentava achar aquela menina contente que cantava no instituto, mas os olhos dela não o deixavam vê-la. Temia ter perdido essa menina que estava escondida em seu coração. Recolheu suas roupas e logo estava todo vestido, mas não se atrevia a olhar para ela.

Ana gritava para ele ir embora ainda se segurando na cabeceira, para ela ficar na presença dele era torturante, queria pular em seu pescoço, morder sua carne, sugar seu sangue até que todo o liquido se esgotasse, esforçava-se para não fazer tal coisa, afinal ela o amava.

- Sai daqui – Disse chorando, já não gritava apenas sussurrava – Fique longe de mim. Por favor – As palavras entremeavam os soluços que sacudiam seus ombros.

A suplica era torturante a Snape, arrumou sua capa e saiu do quarto parando no corredor só para ouvir o barulho do moveis se quebrando. A voz aguda não saiu de sua garganta, saiu de sua alma, de seu coração. Escorregou pela parede sentando-se no chão, levando a mão ate o peito onde a dor começou a ser forte demais para agüentar calado. A dor dela era sua agora, o sofrimento dela era o seu.

8


	13. As palavras de Dumbledore

**Judy Snape, **_obrigada pelo seu review. Na verdade ela não tomou por que na crise em que estava acabou quebrando os frasco de poção e ai ela não tomou por isso que quase atacou o Snape. Mas depois ela vai saber que não será preciso tomar aquelas poções.... mas não contarei o que é.._

**Pessoas que leem minha fic, obrigada por lerem e que bom para quem gosta, quem não gosta me desculpe.... Aqui estão mais três capitulos da fic, espero que gostem, é a fic mais dificil de se fazer que eu ja tive, quase um ano fazendo-a sem parar.**

**bjus a todos, divirtam-se...**

**Capítulo 13 **_– As palavras de Dumbledore_

Se a imagem que Ana tinha de si mesma era distorcida, os espelhos quebrados não ajudavam em nada para melhorá-la.

Encontrava-se encolhida no canto do quarto arranhando a parede com as unhas já roídas e machucadas. Seu choro não cessara, suas lágrimas caiam como se ela quisesse com isso lavar toda sua culpa pelo que é. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas a pior dor não era a que sentia por fora e sim a que sentia dentro de seu corpo, em seu coração parado, sua alma quebrada. Tentou, inutilmente, sentir uma dor maior para poder esquecê-la, mas nem mesmo os cortes que fez nos braços com os cacos de vidro eram capazes de apagar o que sentia.

Odiava-se, queria ir embora, mas tinha medo de sair do lugar onde estava. Era um perigo para si mesma e muito mais para os outros sendo que mal conseguia se segurar quando um aluno passava pela sua porta. O cheiro do sangue correndo veloz pelas veias a deixava com vontade de pular a janela e ir atrás deles. Mas pior que qualquer aluno era Snape que parecia ter se instalado em uma barraca do lado de fora permanecendo parado um bom tempo apenas olhando a porta. Aquilo a enlouquecia, o cheiro dele a maltratava, atravessava as paredes como faca cortando um pedaço de pão.

Era forte e a impregnava como se fosse uma droga que ela não pudesse tirar de seu corpo. Desde a noite em que eles haviam se amado e tudo aconteceu ela não saiu do seu quarto.

Ainda estava nua, pois rasgou todas as roupas por causa do cheiro de Snape que a transformava em animal, animal descontrolado, animal repulsivo. Depois de dois dias ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Sai daqui – Gritou quase sem forças.

Sem nenhuma outra batida a porta se abriu e por ela passou Alvo Dumbledore tão elegante como sempre. Atrás dele estavam Minerva McGonagall com sua carranca que sempre fazia para ela e Severus Snape com sua expressão neutra, mas com os olhos mais preocupados que podia ter na vida.

- Deixe-nos a sós – Disse Dumbledore sem se virar – Não falarei outra vez Severus.

Snape estava morto de preocupação, mas não iria contradizer o diretor, ele sabia que Dumbledore cuidaria dela, por isso encostou-se à parede do corredor e esperou impaciente.

- Eu sabia que ela ainda iria dar problema para essa escola, esse monstro. Disse para Alvo que era um erro trazê-la – Disse McGonagall.

- O único erro de Alvo é permitir que pessoas como você permaneça aqui – Snape não conseguiu segurar-se ao ouvi-la falando mal dela, sua amada.

- Pessoas como eu?

- Exatamente como você.

- Eu não tenho culpa se quero proteger meus alunos, coisa que você não faz, nem mesmo com seus sonserinos.

- Se protejo ou não meus alunos é problema meu, já que sou o diretor dessa casa e não cabe a você dizer se sou ou não um bom diretor.

- Por que a defende tanto Severus? Tem algo com ela? Gosta da vampira? – Ela cuspiu cada palavra no rosto de Snape – Gosta dessa assassina? Sente prazer com ela? Gosta que ela encoste os dentes afiados em seu corpo? – Era uma voz odiosa, repulsiva.

Snape teve que se controlar para não responder como queria.

- Pelo menos Minerva, com ela, sendo vampira ou não, eu sinto prazer.

- Cuidado Severus...

- Eu que digo para tomar cuidado com suas palavras Minerva, Ana não é a única pessoa perigosa por aqui.

- Não tenho medo de você Severus.

- Deveria.

Sem mais querer ver a cara da professora, Snape apenas virou-se e foi embora não sabia se conseguiria suportar mais uma provocação daquela velha.

Minerva também foi embora indo para sua sala.

Dentro do quarto, Ana continuava a gritar para que o diretor fosse embora, coisa que não fez.

Dumbledore não apresentava um cheiro que provocasse a menina, mas seu estado estava tão abalado que ela só queria que ele fosse embora e cada passo que ele dava em direção a ela era motivo para a raiva que sentia aumentar.

Gritou uma ultima vez correndo em direção a ele, atacando-o, querendo mordê-lo, tirá-lo de sua frente.

Dumbledore a viu correr, suas feições transformadas em puro terror. Ela chegou perto. Ele esticou o braço segurando-a pelo pescoço, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Deitou-a no chão olhando para os olhos vermelhos.

- Ana me escute.

Ele tentava falar com ela, mas ela apenas contorcia-se no chão tentando se livrar da mão do diretor, mas as mãos dele, apesar de não apertar, eram fortes e sua voz tinha um som reconfortante.

- Você não vai conseguir se soltar minha criança, é forte sim, muito alias, mas não sabe quais são as magias do mundo antigo. Oh menina! – Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, afastando os cabelos – Acalme-se. Ana sinta a menina que está dentro de você. Você não é isso que está me mostrando, você é muito mais que isso, você é aquela menina graciosa que eu conheci, que sorria radiando a todos ao lado. Lembra-se de quem é?

Ana ouvia cada palavra do diretor, mas era como se elas não lhe fizessem sentido.

- Lembre-se Ana. Lembre-se de quem é a dona desse corpo e dessa mente, dessa alma, lembre-se da sua vida, do amor das pessoas por você.

- Ninguém me ama, meus pais me abandonaram, foram embora com minha irmã e me deixaram aqui sozinha – Parou um pouco e piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos focalizando o rosto do velho que a segurava – Sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha, e tem gente que te ama. Limpe seus olhos minha querida, olhe ao seu redor, lembre-se do amor que está aqui dentro, do amor que você tem por ele. Lembra-se dele?

- Severus – Sussurrou

- Sim, Severus. Ele está aqui o tempo todo tentando saber de você, se preocupando por você, ele a ama, ele a quer. Lute por ele, lute por você, por vocês.

A imagem de Snape apareceu em sua mente. Ele no dia em que se conheceram, trabalhando em seu laboratório com sua agilidade. Sujo de torta de morango, seu corpo, seu olhar, seus toques, sua voz, seu charme, a preocupação nos olhos dele, seu mau-humor, seu sarcasmo, ele inteiro, de corpo e alma.

Contorceu-se gritando desesperada como se as lembranças fosse o fogo que queimava sua alma.

Finalmente depois de muito gritar e lutar contra si mesma, contra a dor em seu peito, ela parou.

- Diretor – Disse baixinho, seus olhos castanhos com lágrimas saindo.

- Calma minha menina, está tudo bem agora.

Ana começou a chorar quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Agarrou-se ao diretor em um abraço, seu aperto era forte, como se temesse ser abandonada.

- Desculpe.

- Shh, não se preocupe minha querida, está tudo bem agora.

O choro era compulsivo, ela soluçava ainda agarrada ao diretor. Dumbledore passava a mão em seus cabelos negros e falava coisas baixinho em seu ouvido como um pai acalmando a filha em uma noite de trovões. Logo Ana parou de chorar e Dumbledore a vestiu com um feitiço e a ajudou a se levantar, levando-a para a cama.

O quarto foi facilmente arrumado com um feitiço.

- Dobby.

- Sim diretor – Disse o elfo domestico que apareceu.

- Vá chamar Madame Pomfrey, traga-a para cá.

- Sim senhor, Dobby trás.

Não demorou muito para a enfermeira estar atravessando a porta do quarto com uma maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Diretor? O que houve?

- Papoula, preciso que cuide de Ana. Ela ficou muito nervosa esses dias e a magia dela ficou fora de controle.

- Oh claro, isso sempre acontece. Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por ela.

- Vou sair para que possa examiná-la.

- Obrigada diretor.

- Ana – Chamou baixinho – Se não conseguir se controlar me chame.

- Está bem.

Dumbledore saiu e esperou no corredor. Logo Snape apareceu novamente com seu olhar preocupado.

- Como ela está?

- Madame Pomfrey a está examinando.

- Hum

- Não vai me contar o que houve?

- Já lhe disse que estávamos conversando e ela teve um ataque.

- Se não quiser me contar Severus não conte, mas isto ajudaria a entender o que houve com a mulher que ama. O porquê de ela estar sofrendo tanto.

Chantagista emocional. Era exatamente o que Dumbledore era, nada mais que isso, sempre conseguindo que as pessoas fizessem o que ele queria.

- Nós estávamos conversando um pouco mais intimamente.

- Um pouco mais?

- Sim, estávamos na cama.

- Conversando mais intimamente na cama – Ele se divertia com aquilo – Interessante.

- A conversa se prolongou um pouco mais.

- Oh claro, entendo.

- Droga Alvo, você quer mesmo saber não é? Eu e Ana estávamos nos amando, na linguagem mais atual, transando. De repente quando chegamos ao clímax de tudo ela me jogou longe com uma força descomunal, acordei alguns momentos depois e ela estava agachada na cama, nua e transformada.

- Entendo. Creio que Ana não havia tomado às poções e no ápice do momento a excitação, os hormônios a flor da pele, o cheiro que o macho, no caso você, libera a deixou transformada e fora de controle.

Snape apenas ouviu tudo calado. Não conseguia responder, em sua mente ele via a imagem dela, uma vampira, seus dentes brancos nítidos sobre os lábios vermelhos. Seus olhos pedindo ajuda. Sentia por ela, queria estar lá dentro segurando sua mão.

Depois de duas horas Madame Pomfrey saiu do quarto.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou Snape antes mesmo que a enfermeira conseguisse ver que ele estava ali.

- A jovem vampira está muito bem.

Dumbledore sentia-se aliviado por ter contado para a enfermeira sobre Ana, ela iria precisar de ajuda e Madame Pomfrey descobriria de qualquer forma.

- Ela precisa descansar agora. Diretor posso falar com o senhor um momento?

- Claro.

Snape não gostou de ser excluído da conversa, mas não iria discutir com o diretor.

- Como ela está Papoula? – Perguntou o diretor sabendo que ela escondia algo, algo que não podia dizer na frente de Snape.

- Ana está muito bem fisicamente, ela provocou cortes em si mesma, mas já estão curados e agora não passam de um linha branca em sua pele, provavelmente é mais um dos, se podemos chamar assim, dons que ela possui, mas não sei como ela ficara emocionalmente. Talvez se recupere, mas talvez ela fique transtornada com o que ela é e isso não fará nada bem para ela nem para o bebê.

- Bebê?

- Isso mesmo. Ana esta grávida de um mês, talvez um pouco mais. Está esperando uma criança e pelo que conversamos o pai é Severus, mas ela não quer que conte para ele. O que me preocupa diretor, é que não sabemos ainda se a criança será vampira ou bruxa, ou os dois. Talvez tenha umas complicações, mas isso é só para depois, no momento ela está bem, precisa somente descansar.

- Fico feliz que ela esteja bem e quanto ao bebê eu não posso fazer nada se ela não quiser contar para ele, irei respeitá-la. Mas Severus logos saberá, não conseguira esconder por muito tempo.

Os dois voltaram para perto de Snape que fuzilava a enfermeira com os olhos esperando mais informações sobre Ana.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou para o diretor quando a enfermeira entrou novamente no quarto – Preciso de uma resposta que me convença Alvo.

- Ana está bem Severus, aconteceu exatamente o que lhe disse, no momento ela esta descansando.

- Diretor? – Chamou Madame Pomfrey ao sair do quarto – Ela deseja vê-lo, mas pediu que fosse embora Severus, nas palavras dela, seu cheiro a esta provocando.

- Ela pediu – Afirmou pensativo – Está bem, se ela quer assim.

Os passos de Snape eram firmes enquanto ele caminhava para sua sala de aula cheia e ao mesmo tempo vazia. Nada ali era igual sem ela, tudo ficou rústico, pedras sólidas, lisas, sem graça.

Dentro do quarto Ana estava deitada olhando para a janela. Seus cabelos caindo no travesseiro, estava com as marcas brancas dos machucados cicatrizados pelo corpo e em seu rosto, mas nada conseguia fazer com que sua beleza diminuísse. Uma deusa, um símbolo da pura magnitude. Seus olhos castanhos focaram-se no diretor e ela experimentou sorrir levemente.

Alvo era talvez a única pessoa que no momento Ana desejava ver. A tranqüilidade que ele lhe passava quando falava, sua voz parecendo uma canção para ela dormir.

- Diretor.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele e o diretor sorrindo como sempre a pegou segurando firme e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Não se esforce muito senhorita, precisa descansar. – Tanta vida em um corpo e nenhuma em seus olhos, pensou – Como está?

- Como acha que estou diretor? Ataquei Severus. Eu senti diretor, senti o cheiro dele, me chamando, ainda consigo sentir, sei exatamente onde está e o que esta fazendo e minha vontade é de ir atrás dele. Oh Deus eu o ataquei.

- Calma minha menina, não precisa ficar assim, isso não faz bem nem para você nem para seu bebê.

Instintivamente a mão pálida postou-se no ventre. Não havia volume algum, mas havia uma vida.

- Por favor, não conte a Severus.

- Para não fazer isso preciso que me diga o porquê. Ele é o pai, tem o direito.

- Eu sei que ele é o pai, e até agradeço por ser ele, mas não posso deixá-lo saber que é o pai do filho de um monstro. Tenho medo de que ele me deixe, que ele não aceite, pelo que esse bebê possa vir a ser um dia.

- Vejo que não conhece Severus o suficiente.

Ana calou-se pensativa, já era a segunda vez que falavam isso para ela.

- Senhorita o que posso lhe dizer é que não irei contar nada, pois o filho é seu e cabe a você decidir se o pai tem o direito de escolher ficar com ele ou não, e você não poderá esconder dele muito tempo, logo estará visível. Mas digo, cara Ana, que se quiser ter algo sério com Severus, algo seguro, sugiro que procure a resposta de suas dúvidas.

- Onde?

- Nas entrelinhas do céu mais negro.

- Não entendi.

- Não era para entender, apenas pense nisso.

E mais uma vez o diretor saiu deixando-a sozinha. A mão pálida estava em seu ventre cariciando-o como se quisesse sentir um chute prematuro.

- Severus – Sussurrou fechando os olhos e se concentrando no cheiro forte que vinha dele. O farejou parede a fora, pelos corredores cobertos de quadros, descendo as escadas, ultrapassando os degraus e entrando nas gélidas masmorras, no subsolo do castelo onde o frio acompanhava o assovio do vento. Penetrou as grossas portas de madeiras até sentir o odor saindo dos poros do pescoço dele.

Tão doce

Tão gostoso

Tão chamativo

Tão atrativo

Tão Severus.

**N/A Ai eu quero um desse para mim, quero um Sev para mim, alguem se dispõe a me dar....**

**Bom eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora de postar, mas para me redimir, coloquei tres capitulos de uma vez, espero que gostem**

**bjus**


	14. Petersburg

Capitulo 14 – Petersburg

Parecia que ele havia apenas começado a fechar os olhos cansado de sono quando o relógio marcava duas da manhã do dia quinze de dezembro.

"Por que tenho que levantar?" Se perguntava todos os dias antes de abrir os olhos

"Há motivo?"

"Sim" Respondia a voz de Lily "Levante por ela"

Estava louco, ele sabia, era a única razão, a única resposta coerente para as vozes que estava escutando desde aquele dia fatídico.

"Não desista Severus"

Piscou algumas vezes e levantou-se, colocou sua roupa e saiu pelos corredores escuros. Não era apenas uma caminhada habitual, não era apenas por estar sem sono. Era para procurar por algo, alguém.

E ali estava ela. Suas roupas sempre negras e justas. Botas de salto alto, blusa justa com seu decote extremo e o sobretudo cobrindo seus braços. Seus cabelos soltos ultrapassavam os ombros. Pele extremamente branca, gelada como o gelo, seus olhos castanhos eram grandes e brilhavam quando ela ficava olhando para a lua cheia do lado de fora.

Andava elegante e devagar, não temia nada nem ninguém. Tinha liberdade para andar onde quisesse já que não dormia, só não podia ir para os dormitórios. Mas o único dormitório que desejava ir era o do mestre de poções, mas não ia, segurava-se para não ser tomada por esse impulso.

Snape ficava sempre nas sombras apenas observando, em silencio, escondido.

Era bela, era linda. Cada movimento feito com graça e leveza. Poderia ficar horas e horas somente vendo-a mexer nos belos cabelos perfumados que voavam com o vento da janela que abria para poder ver as estrelas no céu.

Ela não queria vê-lo, mas isso não o impedia de vê-la ficar cada dia mais bonita. E doía dentro de si não poder confirmar à ela essa beleza.

Ana sabia que Snape a via todos os dias, sentia seu cheiro, sabia onde estava e sabia como ele estava. Sentia dentro de si a tristeza que era constante no coração dele, derramava as lágrimas que ele guardava.

"Por que sofre Severus?"

"Não sei"

"Sabe sim"

"Lily"

"Não procure por mim Severus, procure por ela"

Procurar por ela, era isso que ele fazia, procurava-a, queria-a, mas do que adiantava? Ela o ignorava, o desprezava. Não o queria, como ninguém jamais quis, como Lily não quis. Sozinho, esse era seu destino, nem Lily, nem Ana.

"Ela não me quer, assim como você não quis"

A raiva aflorou em seu peito e ele voltou, se não correndo, flutuando para sua masmorra fria, seu martírio, sua prisão, seu refugio. O único lugar onde ele se sentia em casa, fria, solitária e crua.

Ela também sentia sua raiva, sentia sua angustia, sua dor. E sofria, pois doía nela também. Em seu ventre, a dor aguda a deixava por vezes sem possibilidade de se mexer. Era intenso, como nunca ouvira falar em uma gravidez. Uma ligação forte entre pai e filho. Sempre pensara no filho, mas sua escolha estava feita, não voltaria atras.

O sol nasceu algumas horas depois quando Ana estava voltando para seu quarto.

- Ana

Ela reconheceu de imediato a voz do grifinório petulante que Snape odiava, mas que ela adorava. Harry vinha correndo pelo corredor, seus cabelos revoltos voando e um leve sorriso no rosto. Era impossível não gostar dele, era o encanto em pessoa.

- Oi Harry

- Oi – Os olhos de Harry imediatamente postaram-se nas olheiras enormes que Ana tinha em seu rosto – Está tudo bem com você?

- Está sim. Já lhe disse para não se preocupar, sou assim mesmo, pálida, com olheiras e feia.

Os dois riram e Harry acabou deixando as feições dela de lado lhe entregando a carta que tinha em mãos. Ana ainda sorria para ele. Ela se sentia tão bem na presença do menino. Era agradável, mas não se atrevia a ficar muito perto nem muito tempo junto a eles. São adolescentes, o sangue corre pelas suas veias com velocidade, é difícil controlar a vontade de vez enquanto. Por isso só aproveitava a noite para andar pelo castelo. No restante do tempo ela lia em seu quarto.

- Ana? – Chamou Harry tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

- Desculpe. Estava penando em algumas coisas.

- Certo. Olha só, o diretor me mandou lhe avisar que ele quer te ver no escritório dele.

- OH, muito obrigada Harry.

O menino deu um sorriso fraco e saiu indo para o salão principal enquanto ela se dirigia para o escritório onde passava a maior parte do tempo, quando não estava lendo. Suas batidas erma leves na grande porta do escritório do diretor. Ele mandou que ela entrasse e a recebeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Minha querida. Como se sente hoje?

O sorriso de Dumbledore era contagiante.

- Estou muito bem diretor, obrigada.

- Que ótimo. Está treinando o que lhe disse.

- Sim, toda hora, principalmente a noite quando ando pelo castelo.

- Respirar, Concentrar e Controlar – Disseram os dois juntos.

- Exatamente, vejo que está se saindo muito bem.

- Um pouco, ainda sinto vontade de ir atrás dele, mas com os outros esta diminuindo. Mas sabe, eu bem que não queria deixar a lembrança dele. Talvez a única lembrança dele seja essa criança, mas e depois como vai ficar.

- E quanto ao bebê, já resolveu se vai contar ou não.

- Minha opinião não mudou em nada. Vou continuar omitindo isso dele, se encontrarmos a pedra eu irei atras e farei o que me pedir, mas depois irei embora e ele não saberia de nada.

- Ainda acho que deve contar par ele.

- Eu não.

- Tudo bem, não irei me intrometer em sua opinião. Mas então pode se sentir feliz minha cara.

- Como assim?

A pergunta não foi respondida. Ana virou-se para a porta sabendo quem estava prestes a entrar.

- Você o chamou? – Perguntou

- Sim, eu preciso falar com os dois.

O cheiro dele passava pela porta de madeira e a invadia, era tão tentador. Mas não podia se arriscar. Segurou-se em uma estante e pulou para o segundo andar do escritório ficando de cócoras em cima da poltrona belíssima de couro que o diretor muitas vezes usava para descansar.

A porta se abriu e Snape entrou com sua capa esvoaçando. Sempre o mesmo Severus.

Ele olhou para ela, tão dura feito pedra, o olhar intenso, frio.

- Acalme-se Ana. Lembre-se do seu treinamento.

Snape não ficou surpreendido com essas palavras. Alvo contava tudo para ele. Sabia sobre os treinamentos que ela fazia aqui. Nada a ver com seus poderes e sim com seu alto controle. Fora Alvo quem pediu para que ele diminuísse a concentração da poção dela, para que assim ela tivesse uma chance de tentar se controlar e ate agora deu certo. Cada dia mais a concentração da poção diminui.

Eles dois se trancavam dentro do escritório por horas. Alvo sempre disse que apenas conversava com ela e testava sua resistência ao cheiro dos alunos que passavam no corredor. Ela conseguiu, depois de uma semana, apenas saber quem estava passando sem querer mordê-lo.

Um adestramento

Era como ela chamava

Adestramento do seu monstro interior.

Mas ainda assim, depois de tanto tempo se controlando perto dos alunos, era difícil chegar perto dele. O cheiro dele era diferente demais dos outros e ela tinha medo, medo e não conseguir parar.

- Me chamou diretor?

O hálito dele era tão doce. Ana fazia caretas lá em cima com a dor que sentia em seu ventre por não poder beijar aquela boca que falava.

- Sim Severus o chamei.

- Então sugiro que seja rápido. Tem gente aqui que não quer minha presença e eu não quero ser um estorvo para ela.

"Jamais será"

Tais palavras não saíram de sua boca, mas Ana o olhava tentando demonstrar isso. Ele não era um estorvo para ela. Ele era o seu amor, sua vida. A pessoa mais importante, seu oposto perfeito, sua ultima peça do quebra cabeça. Mas não conseguia ficar perto dele, não por enquanto, não poderia arriscar matá-lo. Ela o ama. Ainda mais agora que carrega o filho dele.

- O que eu queria falar aos dois é que terão que se aturar um pouco mais, pois já tenho a localidade da pedra e os dois sairão hoje mesmo para encontrá-la.

- Por que sinto que tem um mas nas suas palavras?

- Porque tem. Lord Voldemort achou a localização primeiro. Fiquei sabendo pelo meu informante que não adianta pedir Severus, eu não darei o nome.

E vocês têm que ir agora. Vão para uma cidadezinha em Petersburg no Alaska. É a única coisa que sabemos, depois disso somente você – Apontou para ela – Poderá achá-la.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Da mesma forma que somente Lord Voldemort pode achá-la. O poder dos dois. A pedra chama apenas quem tem um poder maior que todos a sua volta. Você a sentirá te chamando, te levando ao encontro dela. Pegue-a e a traga.

- Sim senhor.

- Vejo que é melhor irmos logo – Disse Snape.

A voz de Snape era seca. Ele tentava demonstrar insatisfação por estar ao lado dela, mas seu verdadeiro sentimento, sua vontade era pegá-la em seus braços e levá-la para sua masmorra.

Trocaram olhares significativos antes de Dumbledore entregar a Snape um envelope grosso.

- Você ficaram em algum lugar trouxa já que não há vila bruxa naquele lugar. Terão que se alimentar dependendo do tempo que demorarem.

- Tudo bem

- Ana, poderia vir aqui em baixo.

Ana pulou da poltrona onde estava caindo com leveza no chão de madeira. Não foi possível ouvir quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Dumbledore a pegou pelos ombros e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos.

- Preciso que me escute com atenção. Você sabe quem é. Lembre-se sempre disso, lembre-se quem é você e seu outro precioso, ele precisa de você. Concentre-se e controle-se. Você consegue.

- Tentarei. Por ele.

Snape não entendeu aquelas palavras soltas, mas não gostou nada de ouvir sobre uma outra pessoa.

Os olhos azuis sorriram para ela ao vê-la respirar fundo e caminhar até Severus parando ao seu lado. Não olhou nos olhos negros e eles também não olharam os seus castanhos.

Caminharam juntos até o dormitório dela. Cada passo mais difícil que o outro. Ana mantinha uma expressão dura, suas mãos estavam segurando duramente os seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

Ela entrou rapidamente dentro do quarto e voltou com uma mochila que Snape pegou de seus ombros e a encolheu colocando em seu bolso.

- Obrigada

- Não tem por que.

Ele reduziu suas palavras a apenas isso. Temia falar algo e receber o desprezo dela, aquilo era pior do que o silencio que ela mantinha. Tinha medo de que ela o deixasse mais do que já deixou.

Ele foi ao seu dormitório também e voltou com a bagagem em seus bolsos. Depois caminharam até o saguão de entrada. Ela olhou para fora.

Estava claro. O sol brilhava no céu jogando seus raios nos estudantes que deitavam-se na o lago negro onde era refletido como um espelho duplicando sua beleza e magnitude.

Era lindo

Mas temeroso.

Quente

Seus raios ardiam, queimavam

Ela sabia disso

Experimentara isso

Pouco depois que quase mordeu Snape, ela tentou. Se jogou no jardim ao amanhecer, quando o sol nascia. Cada minuto que passava era um raio que chegava mais perto. A luz atingiu-lhe o corpo, ardia, queimava, mas ela não gritou, segurou. Era sua maldição, seria sua morte depois do que tentara fazer. O único jeito de se livrar da culpa que tinha, mas alguém a impediu. Hagrid.

Para todos os efeitos ela era alérgica ao sol. Tinha um tipo de doença rara que impedia de ficar na luz do sol.

Doeu.

Queimou por dentro, seus órgãos queimaram, torraram. Madame Pomfrey pensou que ela estaria morta depois de um tempo, mas tudo se regenerou, voltou ao normal. Mas a dor fora sentida.

Olhou mais uma vez para fora, ele já estava lá, a luz do sol brilhando em seu rosto. Tão lindo, seus maravilhosos olhos pretos mostravam um ponto dourado que era o sol refletido.

Ela recuou um passo.

Snape olhou para o sol, era quente e bonito. E olhou para ela, era fria e linda. Encolhia-se cada vez mais. Ele voltou devagar e postou-se na frente dela.

- O que é mais difícil, ficar ao meu lado, ou ficar no sol?

- Cada um tem sua dificuldade, diferentes, mas ainda assim difíceis.

Ele tirou sua capa enorme e colocou em cima dela, fazendo um manto que a cobria totalmente.

Ele saiu novamente andando pelo jardim, esperando-a do outro lado.

Arriscou um passo e logo o sol a tomou por completo. Fechou os olhos esperando a dor começar, mas nada aconteceu. Sentia o calor, mas nada queimava. Estava protegida pela capa de Snape.

Seguiu para fora dos portões onde as arvores eram grandes o suficientes para esconder o sol e a permitir tirar a capa que não queria devolver.

Sentir que ele a usava era tudo que podia ter no momento.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela entregou a capa. Ele a pegou, ma continuou com a mão estendida.

- Me dê sua mão.

A mão grande dele continuava estendida para ela, mas ela temeu por um momento ate que a voz de Dumbledore soou em seu ouvido.

"Respire, Concentre e Controle-se"

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, concentrou-se o máximo que conseguiu e segurou a mão dele. Ele segurou a mão gelada dela e a puxou lentamente para mais perto envolvendo a cintura com seu braço.

Era o primeiro contato após quase um mês. Parecia que havia experimentado uma pequena dose de droga após um grande período de abstinência.

- Ana? – Chamou a voz de Snape em seu ouvido.

- Sim?

- Abra os olhos.

Foi tão rápido que ela não percebeu que já estavam em seu destino. Snape ainda estava com a mão em sua cintura e ela mantinha a cabeça em seu peito subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração dele.

- Está tudo bem?

- Só espere um minuto – Ela pediu sentindo dificuldade em manter-se em pé enquanto o cheiro dele era forte demais – Acho melhor... – Se afastou devagar.

Somente após deixar o corpo quente dele que ela percebeu o quanto estava frio. Não tinha nada naquele lugar a não ser gelo. Estavam em meio a uma tempestade. Neve caia com força em suas cabeças.

Snape estava olhando em volta. Estava com seus casacos fechados até o pescoço e sua pele tremia um pouco.

- Não esta com frio?

- Estão aquecidos. Mas precisarei aquecer meu corpo quando pararmos em algum lugar, porém de nada vai adiantar se a maneira como queria me esquentar está fora de cogitação no momento.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Onde estamos?

- Em petersburg. Mas não estamos um lugar especifico. Só sei que estamos no Norte de Petersburg e isso não é bom.

- Por que?

- Nada. Vamos temos que encontrar um lugar para ficar. Essa tempestade vai piorar.

Não demoraram muito para encontrarem uma cidadezinha. Caminharam mais um pouco ate chegar a uma pequena pousada.

A recepção era simples com um balcão, dois sofás e um lustre velho pendurado ameaçando cair em cima da cabeça das pessoas.

Snape tocou a campainha uma vez e de dentro de um outro aposento saiu uma atendente de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, usava um casaco apertado que acentuava bem suas curvas e ela sorria atrevidamente para Snape.

Na não gostou nada da olhada que Snape também deu para ela.

- Olá, sejam bem vindos. Meu nome é Sheila e estou aqui para servi-los.

Ana sabia muito bem como ela queria servir Snape.

- Nós queremos dois quartos, por favor – Deu um leve sorriso para ela.

Desde quando Snape sorria assim para os outros? Desde quando ele olhava assim para as outras.

É claro, ficou tanto tempo ignorando-o que ele resolveu deixá-la de uma vez. Esta seguindo em frente. Ana se culpava ao mesmo tempo que tentava não voar em cima da piranha que sorria descaradamente para o homem que ela achava que ainda era seu.

- Claro. Um momento só. Já volto.

Ela entrou novamente e Snape não se moveu nem falou nada até que ela voltou com o casaco aberto mostrando o decote mais do que atrevido.

- Desculpe senhor, mas só temos um quarto disponível. – Debruçou-se no balcão apoiando o queixo nas mãos e mostrando uma chave pendurada em seu dedo – Vai ficar por muito tempo?

- Não.

Snape quase se esquecera que Ana estava com ele e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o tom na voz dela.

- Sairemos o mais breve possível, antes que a temporada de piranhas comece por aqui – Com incrível agilidade estava ao lado dele encarando seriamente a atendente – Um quarto só está ótimo, não precisa mostrar o seu, ele ficara bem longe de lá – Pegou a chave da mão dela com brutalidade e subiu as escadas indo para o quarto pisando firme.

- Com licença – Disse Snape para a atendente atordoada antes de seguir a vampira.

Ana abriu a porta do quarto cinco e a bateu ao entrar. O quarto era simples, uma cama de casal, cortinas brancas e um pequeno guarda roupa ao lado de uma cômoda pequena.

- Precisaremos ficar aqui algumas horas até pelo menos esta tempestade passar. A menina disse que a tempestade passará logo, então é só esperar.

- Que bom, assim você terá mais tempo para saber sobre o clima com ela ou melhor, assim ela poderá mostrar a você o quarto dela, ao qual se sentirá muito feliz em dividir.

- Não seja infantil.

Snape divertia-se vendo-a brava, as mãos na cintura e o lábio tremendo de leve nos cantos. Resolveu não falar nada. Adorava vê-la com as bochechas vermelhas de nervoso, mesmo que agora só ficassem levemente rosadas.

Ela respirava forte e abria a boca várias vezes, mas nada falava, olhava para a janela por onde podia ver uma pequena cidadezinha com casas de luzes acesas e muita neve ao redor. Sua raiva era tanta que sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Saiu batendo a porta para logo em seguida entrar pisando firme.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou apontando o dedo para ele – Por que deixou que ela falasse daquela forma com você?

Snape não respondeu.

- Aquela aprendiz de piranha praticamente atirou-se em cima de você com os peitos de fora e você nada fez, nada, estava era olhando para ela, gostando do que via – Ela andava de um lado para o outro – Dá para falar alguma coisa?

- Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes.

- Você é extremamente irritante.

A porta bateu novamente e Snape sorriu ao ouvir os passos dela descendo as escadas.

- Por que você tem sempre que ser tão você? – Falou para si mesma ao chegar na recepção.

Ela estava ali, seu casaco ainda aberto, o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Safada, filha da mãe, víbora, maldita.

- Ta rindo do que? Sou palhaça agora? – Perguntou antes de bater a porta da frente e sair para o frio congelante.

Não tinha ninguém na rua, mas ela sentia o peso dos olhares dos moradores nas frestas das janelas. Aquele lugar é hostil, vazio de espírito. Ela não sentia o frio da tempestade de neve que batia em seu rosto, ela sentia o gelo daqueles olhares.

Um homem em sua sala com seu jornal na mão.

Mulheres em suas cozinhas segurando um pano de prato

Crianças em seus quartos com seus pijamas devidamente colocados.

E...

Nas árvores

Escondidos

Esperando

- Droga!

A porta da frente da pousada quebrou quando Ana entrou correndo sem dar importância para os xingamentos da atendente.

- Temos que ir embora – Disse entrando no quarto e olhando pela janela.

- Eu sei.

- Como?

- Coisa de criança – Mostrou um bisbilhoscopio – Sempre funciona. Melhor irmos logo.

A tempestade estava forte demais, estava tudo nublado e era praticamente impossível visualizar a estrada.

- O que acha que é? – Perguntou assustada.

- Não sei, vamos andando. Precisamos sair dessa cidade o mais rápido possível, Alvo é maluco de nos mandar para cá.

- Por que?

- Por nada.

- Já é a segunda vez que me nega uma resposta, se estamos aqui juntos temos que estar juntos, então me diga logo o por que desta droga de cidade ser perigosa.

- Por que aqui é uma cidade de comensais fugitivos. Aqui ficam os comensais que não conseguem voltar para Londres. E alguns que o próprio Lord manda.

Ana engoliu em seco e continuou andando atras de Snape.

Ele seguiu para a floresta entrando na escuridão das árvores. Ana seguia ligada a tudo a sua volta, sentia o cheiro de algo diferente no ar. Alguém os seguia, os vigiava.

Caminharam por algum tempo até pararem em baixo de uma grande arvore. Suas raízes antigas eram tão grande que serviam como bancos para descansarem.

- E agora o que faremos?

- Nossos destinos estão em suas mãos magestade, terá que descobrir o que fazer.

Ela sentou-se em uma das raízes e olhou para a copa das arvores. Era impossível visualizar o céu, mas ela sabia que ele deveria estar nublado como tudo naquela cidade.

- Droga – Exclamou colocando a mão na testa e tapando o nariz com a outra mão.

Snape olhou para ela, estava longe, encolhida, seus músculos tensos como pedra. Tanto tempo longe dela, tanto tempo sem tocá-la, sem sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, a maciez de sua pele. Sentia saudades dela, de ouvir o seu riso, de ver a profundidade de seus olhos.

- É difícil ficar ao meu lado? – Sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ana fechou os olhos cerrando os punhos. Apenas assentiu.

- Tenta.

Arriscou pegar na mão dela. Fria, mas ainda assim macia.

- Abra a mão.

- Não posso.

- Pode sim, tente.

Ana respirou fundo e olhou para ele. Era tão difícil ficar perto dele ao mesmo tempo que era tentador.

- Você lutou tanto para não morder os estudantes do castelo, conseguiu se controlar. Lute agora, lute para ficar comigo. Assim como estou lutando para ficar com você, lutando contra todos, contra meu próprio monstro interior, pois é isso que eu quero. É ficar com você.

Devagar a mão dela relaxou e se abriu permitindo que Snape entrelaçasse os dedos aos dela.

Snape sorriu cariciando os dedos dela.

- Bravo

Uma voz

Na floresta

Palmas no ar

Um

Dois

Três

- Olá Ana.


	15. Os antigos

Capítulo 15 – Os antigos

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou Snape ainda segurando a mão dela e apontando a varinha com a outra.

- Sua varinha não adianta de nada feiticeiro.

Aquele cheiro não era estranho, era como se ela já o conhecesse, algo familiar. Seus olhos castanhos passavam de arvore em arvore

O que era aquela voz?

De quem era aquela voz?

- É Voldemort? – Perguntou

- Não, se fosse eu saberia.

A voz falou de novo, mais perto agora.

- Olá Ana.

- Como sabe o nome dela? – Perguntou Snape.

- Eu sei tudo sobre ela. Seu nome, sua idade, sua cor favorita, a comida que mais gosta, o tipo de musica que escuta, a roupa que usa, sua primeira amiga, que morre de medo de palhaços, seu primeiro amor, sua primeira vez.

Ele veio

Loiro

Lindo

A pura perfeição em um corpo masculino

Ele não andava, flutuava com elegância. Parecia os raios solares em plena noite estrelada.

Ele chegou perto, sua pele era tão pálida, mas tinha um toque diferente, algo que chamava a atenção dela, a deixava presa a ele.

- E eu sei – Tocou no rosto dela com suas mãos perfeitas e ágeis – Como gosta que ele te beije – Ele a viu fechar os olhos e abrir a boca. Ele sentiu o hálito doce dela, tocou os lábios com seus dedos e aproximou-se.

- Não se atreva

A varinha de Snape tocou-lhe a nuca por baixo dos cabelos loiros brilhantes. Seu olhar era duro. Não estava ligando se ali estava o Snape professor ou o comensal, mas ele não beijaria aquela boca.

O loiro riu. Sua risada era leve, quase um sussurro. Ele virou-se. Snape não se mexeu. Ana permaneceu olhando para ele como se fosse a única coisa, a única pessoa, uma salvação.

- Como é incrível os sentimentos humanos. A raiva, o ódio, o ciúmes. Quase me esqueci como é sentir isso. Está louco por ela, morreria por ela, você deixa isso transparecer em seus olhos. – As mãos dele não largavam o rosto dela.

O outro veio, caminhando lentamente até eles. Cabelos brancos feito a própria neve.

- Perdeu os bons costumes Daeron. Dê boas vindas aos nossos convidados.

- Sejam bem vindos – Disse o loiro sorrindo – Ora vamos lá feiticeiro, abaixe essa vareta. Não queremos brigar.

- Ora – Riu o de cabelos pretos que vinha atras – Você mexeu com a namorada dele, agora ele esta bravo.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Snape. Sua varinha apontada agora para o rosto dele, bem no meio dos olhos.

- Nós – Disse Daeron forçando Snape baixar a varinha – Somos o poder.

Snape sentiu o ar faltar. Sua voz falhou, sua visão embaçou e as pernas não agüentaram o peso. Sentiu-se deslizar para o chão, para a neve congelante que queimava seu rosto.

- Ana – Chamou baixinho antes de não ver mais nada.

Era claro demais ali. Tentava abrir as pálpebras, mas estas estavam pesadas demais e a claridade o machucava. Seus músculos estavam duros e ardiam quando tentava mexe-los.

- Eu não me mexeria se fosse você

- Quem está ai? – A sua voz era apenas uma rouquidão. Sua garganta ardeu.

- Meu nome é Nosferatus. Sou o mais velho dos três.

Ele ajudou Snape a se sentar e deu uma taça d'agua para ele que bebeu sentindo o liquido descer rasgando sua garganta seca.

Nosferatus era o homem de cabelos brancos, no entanto ele não era velho. Aparentava ter a mesma idade de Snape. Seus olhos eram cinzas puxado para o prateado e sua pele não era tão branca quanto a dos outros.

- Onde estou?

- Em minha casa. Meu irmão Daeron teve que lhe imobilizar por um tempo.

- Por quê?

- Por que precisávamos ensiná-la e sua presença seria um problema, mas agora que ela já esta experiente então podemos acordá-lo. Porém devo-lhe desculpas, meu irmão se excedeu na floresta.

- Onde ela está? Onde está Ana?

- Calma feiticeiro. Sua parceira esta muito bem.

- Quem são vocês?

- Vampiros. Venha comigo e eu lhe contarei toda a historia.

Nosferatus entregou suas roupas e Snape levantou-se sentindo-se muito mais leve.

- Antes que pergunte, aquela agua era para fazer seus músculos reagirem, voltarem a funcionar.

- Imaginei. Aonde vamos?

- Você verá.

Ele abriu uma porta dupla que dava acesso a uma grande sala com quadros nas paredes, quadros antigos assim como seus móveis. Bem antigos.

- Tudo começou há 1352 anos atras quando nasci. Minha mãe ficou muito doente, mas teve saúde o suficiente para me criar até os cinco anos. Meu pai era um bêbedo que batia nela, mas não se atrevia a bater em mim – Ele contava calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele e sim com outra pessoa – Ele percebeu que não conseguia me bater, meus músculos são rígidos, então era como se ele estivesse batendo em uma parede de concreto. Quebrou a mão uma vez. Então ele se conteve em apenas me xingar de novos nada gentis.

Ele deu uma volta na sala e sentou-se no sofá indicando que Snape deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai, muito bêbado, deu cinco facadas no pescoço dela, ela morreu duas horas depois devido a perda de sangue. E ele foi embora. Não havia ninguém para cuidar de mim a principio. Ate que arrumaram uma família, mas eu me virava bem sozinho e achava que eu era o filho exemplo, não dava despesas já que a família era pobre. Eu não comia, não bebia, não dormia, não ficava doente nos dias de frio e não saia no sol evitando uma insolação. Mas eles não estavam gostando nada disso. Aos dez anos fugi da casa deles. Eles diziam que eu era um monstro, a encarnação do diabo. Eu acreditei quando uma noite, a noite em que fugi, eu ataquei o cachorro deles e suguei seu sangue.

- Mas o pior não foi ter que fugir, o pior foi olhar-me no espelho. Minha boca estava vermelha, meus dentes afiados e meus olhos vermelhos como o sangue que escorria pelo meu queixo. Eu sabia o que era e fugi para a floresta. Eu digo que isso foi minha salvação.

- Por que?

- Por que se eu tivesse ficado, ou eu mataria aquela família ou eles me matariam. E na floresta eu aprendi a controlar essa vontade de sugar sangue humano. Não foi fácil posso garantir, mas eu consegui. Eu não queria matar pessoas. Então comecei a sugar o sangue de animais.

- Mas você não foi mordido – Não era uma pergunta.

- Não. Eu sou o que os cientistas chamariam de anomalia humana, um erro no código genético. Sou o primeiro de todos.

- Então se você é o primeiro...

- Exatamente. Quando eu tinha uns 36 anos eu encontrei meu pai. Estava velho, mas continuava bêbado. Eu bati em sua porta e disse "oi pai, estava com saudade". Eu não pensei em nada, apenas pulei em seu pescoço e mordi. Senti nojo daquele sangue, mas eu continuei até secar as veias podres dele. Foi o primeiro humano que eu mordi. A minha eterna maldição.

- Eu nasci de pais humanos, mas sou vampiro, por isso quando o sangue humano de meu pai entrou em mim eu me tornei mortal. Somente eu fiz isso, os outros são mordidos e ficam com a idade que foi mordida e os que nascem param de crescer e se tornam mortal quando estão com 30 anos, alguns apenas com 25. Meus irmãos não estavam em casa, mas eu os esperei. Estava sedento, porém quando eu mordi Daeron que tinha 25 eu não consegui terminar, não consegui matá-lo. O mesmo aconteceu com Misael que tinha 17. Eles eram lindos e eu os peguei para mim. No começo foi difícil controlá-los, mas eu consegui. Nós nos distanciamos das cidades, nos exilamos perto da floresta onde podíamos caçar.

- Os outros vampiros de nossa história vem nascendo do cruzamento entre um de nós com uma humana. A partir daí não controlei mais as mordidas e o mal do vampirismo se espalhou pelo mundo. Até que a igreja achando que eram demônios mandados pelo diabo, abriu a temporada de caça aos vampiros. Quase todos foram dizimados. Os que sobraram ficaram escondidos.

- E o que essa história tem a ver com Ana?

- Simples. Todo vampiro que nasce tem um inicio, o principio de tudo, nessa caso o principio sou eu. Tudo começou em mim. Por isso ela sentiu-se atraída por um de nós, por isso não me afastou, não me teve como um perigo para ela. Eu precisava encontrá-la para ajudá-la. Há muito tempo atrás, após o fim da caça aos vampiros, uma bruxa veio até mim e fez uma profecia, revelação chame como quiser. Ela não foi guardada, apenas lembrada – Indicou a própria cabeça.

"Aquela que bebe sangue nascerá pela semente do puro mal feiticeiro e pelo mal lutara em busca da própria salvação, em busca da salvação do mundo. A única salvação."

- E então ela nasceu. Filha da vampira Lyra com o bruxo mais temeroso de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort. Uma mistura perfeita entre bruxo e vampiro. Apenas humanas sem poder podem gerar nossos filhos. As bruxas não conseguem e dão a luz a muitos monstros, a mesma coisa acontece ao contrário, uma vampira não dá a luz a um filho de bruxo, porém ela é perfeita. Metade vampira, metade bruxa e mais forte que os dois. Única e bela. Mas ela é frágil e seu coração é sensível. Ela seguirá o que o coração dela mandar, se arriscara se achar que é necessário. A guerra está vindo, está bem próxima agora.

- E o que podem fazer quanto a isso?

- Essa guerra não é nossa feiticeiro, a nossa guerra acabou a muito tempo. Nossa missão aqui é ensiná-la, é deixá-la pronta para decidir o que é melhor. Mas nós sabemos que ela saberá o que fazer quando chegar a hora.

Ele se dirigiu até a varanda e pediu que Snape o acompanhasse. Era noite, o céu estava quase preto e as estrelas brilhavam.

- Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

- uma semana, mas calma, a pedra continua onde está.

- Como sabe dela?

- Primeiro por que eu sei de tudo e segundo por que sou o guardião dela. A muito tempo atras o pai de seu querido Dumbledore veio até mim e me pediu para escondê-la em segurança. Eu fiz pois sabia que seria essa pedra que desencadearia a guerra prevista. Aqueles encapuzados estão procurando-a esse tempo, mas não acharão tão fácil. Agora eu agradeceria se deixasse sua varinha em seu bolso e não voltasse a querer apontá-la para nós, ela é inútil contra nós e você esta me insultando. E por favor preste atenção.

As luzes se acenderam iluminando o grande jardim rodeado por arvores que davam para uma grande floresta.

- ALI – Apontou para uma coisa parada na orla da floresta. Um cervo – Preste atenção.

O cervo que estava comendo levantou sua cabeça totalmente alerta, farejou a sua volta e começou a correr quando um vulto saiu em disparada atras dele entrando no meio das arvores que balançavam e de repente tudo ficou quieto, as arvores não balançavam mais, as aves não voavam e nenhum som era ouvido.

- Ela conseguiu de novo. O pegou. Ela é realmente boa, eu demorei quase sois meses para fazê-los conseguir essa agilidade, acho que está no sangue essa determinação dela. É uma caçadora nata.

O sorriso de Nosferatus se alargou e ele chegou perto de Snape colocando um frasquinho em sua mão.

- Ela não precisa de poções. Ela precisa de controle. Ela é uma vampira, não podem fugir disso, é a anatomia dela, seu corpo necessita de sangue para funcionar corretamente, assim como você necessita de água. Quanto menos sangue, mas difícil será controlar a sede, ela vai querer, vai pedir e chegará uma hora que vocês feiticeiros não conseguirão controlá-la, e ela matara para sobreviver. Por isso a ensinamos a caçar, a ensinamos que não é necessário matar as pessoas que ela ama. E ela me surpreendeu conseguindo controlar tudo em apenas uma semana, deve ter tido ajuda da sua poção e do amor que ela sente por você, a necessidade de ficar junto com você e de lutar pelo outro.

- Que outro?

- Você não sabe não é mesmo, ela não lhe contou. Vejo em seus olhos a interrogação. É realmente uma pena, eu vibrei em cada um dos meus.

- Do que está falando?

- Se ela não lhe contou, eu não contarei.

- A minha paciência está no limite, agradeceria se me mostrasse qual é a porta de saída. Agradeço a aula de história, mas eu e Ana precisamos ir.

- Tudo bem, não o segurarei mais. Me acompanhe.

Os dois desceram as escadas para a sala principal. Deitado no sofá estava Daeron apenas de calça preta. Seus cabelos caindo belamente no braço do sofá.

- Daeron – Chamou Nosferatus – Vamos nos despedir de nossos hospedes.

- Claro. Os outros já vem vindo.

Snape ouviu de longe a risada gostosa dela. Aquela risada leve e pura que a tanto tempo não ouvia. Ela sorria mostrando os belos dentes.

Linda

Radiante

Ela vinha junto do mais novo dos antigos, Misael. Ele segurava a cintura dela e ria junto caminhando ao seu lado.

- Severus – Disse Ana largando Misael – Não sabia que tinha acordado.

- Acordei já faz um tempo e agora precisamos ir.

- Feiticeiro, leve isso – Entregou um pergaminho – Ana me contou como vocês se movimentam, aparatação, e ai esta a exata localização da pedra. Boa sorte

- Obrigado, e obrigado pela hospitalidade, mas temos que ir.

- Claro que tem – Disse Daeron – Porém, todavia, contudo, entretanto, no entanto não podemos deixá-los ir assim sem nada nos dar.

- Daeron

- Calma Nosferatus. Não farei nada de mal. Mas não posso deixá-los sair assim.

- O que quer?

- O que eu quero somente ela pode me dar. – Ele chegou mais perto – Você é linda sabia. A perfeição das raças, seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu cheiro. Hummm delicia. Eu vi como olha para ele, você o ama, você o quer para si. E essa sua boca linda, hummm. Sabe, vocês podem passar depois que me der um beijo.

- Snape não – Disse Ana fazendo-o baixar a varinha que apontava para Daeron – Por favor não.

Misael veio e segurou Snape por trás impedindo que ele fizesse algo para impedir o irmão.

- É apenas um beijo meu dozinho, um só, para que eu posso sentir o que ele sente quando a beija.

- Está bem, eu dou. Mas depois irei embora com Severus e nunca mais voltarei a vê-los.

- Nada mais justo.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou. Sua mão tocou o rosto dela e lhe acariciou as bochechas desenhando seus traços com o dedo. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo ser levemente puxado. Suas mãos encontraram o peito nu dele e os grossos braços enlaçaram sua cintura.

- Diga-me feiticeiro, que sabor tem esses lábios?

Ele sorriu novamante antes de encostar seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo casto a principio. As mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele separou os lábios invadindo sua boca com uma língua sedutora que explorava cada milímetro. As mãos dela subiram para sua nuca afagando seus cabelos.

A boca de Daeron parecia um sorvete de morango, gelado, mas totalmente prazeroso. Apesar da explosão de prazer que a boca dele lhe dava, ele não era Snape, aquela não era a boca quente que amava, que gostava de beijar.

Ela empurrou o peito dele devagar o afastando de seus lábios. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ele soltou sua cintura e se afastou. Quando abriu o viu sorrindo para Snape que mostrava uma expressão nada feliz ainda sendo segurado por Misael.

- Tem sorte feiticeiro, muita sorte – Ele juntou-se a Nosferatus antes de Misael solta-lo – Boa sorte aos dois.

Os antigos foram embora voltando para sua belíssima mansão e Snape virou-se para ir embora ainda com sua expressão de poucos amigos, seus passos estavam duros e seus músculos tensos. Sua têmpora latejava e seus olhos podiam soltar faísca de ódio.

- Espero que tenha apreciado o seu beijo senhorita – Disse simplesmente quando ela veio acompanhar seus passos.

Ana mantinha seus braços cruzados na frente do corpo e mordia seu lábio inferior. Ela andava rápido para acompanhá-lo e tentava ao máximo lutar contra a lágrimas que queria derramar. Ela enxugou a pequena e singela lágrima que caiu e parou na frente de Snape levantando a mão para que ele também parasse.

- Sabe Severus, Daeron é realmente um vampiro muito bonito e atraente, perfeito em todos os aspectos, mas existe uma única característica nele, um único defeito que evita que eu volte ate lá e me entregue aos braços de sua sedução.

- Minha curiosidade salta pelos meus olhos – Disse sarcasticamente.

Ana fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ignorando a frase que ele dissera.

- O único motivo Severus Snape – Disse baixinho se aproximando e colocando sua mão no rosto dele olhando dentro de seus olhos – É que Daeron não é você. Aquela boca que a pouco me beijou não era a sua, não era a boca que me faz viajar entre as nuvens, que me faz desejar que o momento nunca acabe, não é. Não é o seu corpo, ele não tem a sua voz aveludada e nem seu tom irônico. Severus você é minha vida, eu sou completa comente com você. Só você. Será que em todo esse tempo você não viu isso?

- Eu vi – Disse Snape colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e a puxando para mais perto fechando os olhos por um momento somente para abri-los e perceber que ela estava ali com ele, para ele – Talvez tenha percebido isso faz tempo, mas não me peça para ficar feliz quando vejo outro homem beijar a sua boca sabor de mel – Passou os dedos pelos lábios dela – Somente o fato de pensar que alguém possa chegar perto de você me faz sentir uma raiva subir pelo meu corpo. Você é minha Ana, somente minha. Não vou deixá-la para mais ninguém, nem mesmo para um vampiro como Daeron.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Snape acariciava as bochechas dela levando o dedo da orelha até os lábios onde ela beijou os dedos e a mão olhando para os olhos negros.

Ela chegou mais perto passando a mão pelo peito dele enquanto as mãos de Snape seguravam sua cintura acariciando a pele por baixo da blusa. Ela fechou os olhos achando difícil manter a respiração controlada.

- Acha que consegue? – perguntou Snape.

- Acho que consigo tentar.

Snape a empurrou devagar até encostá-la em uma arvore onde colou seus corpos sentindo a eletricidade do contato passar pelas suas veias. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou com a boca entreaberta sentindo o hálito refrescante dele se aproximar devagar até que os lábios se encostaram castamente.

Quase dois meses sem contato, sem sentir os lábios dela, senti-la em suas mãos, a maciez de sua pele, a forma que tremia pelo contato, sua pele gelada e seus toques que o faziam ofegar enquanto ela brincava passando a língua pelos lábios dele sem beijá-lo, torturando-o.

- Oh Deus, como eu te quero – Ele disse levantando-a para assim beijar sua boca com extrema vontade.

Ana entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele e apoiou as costas na árvore deixando as mãos dele livres para passearem por suas pernas.

O beijo era ardente e cheio de saudades. Era como se tivessem ficado anos sem se ver, presos em ilhas desertas diferentes ou como se ele fosse p sol e ela a lua que somente se encontravam em um eclipse.

Os cabelos dele estavam bagunçados e a blusa dela estava levantada. As respirações ofegantes e o calor os consumindo em uma cidade fria e cheia de neve.

- Espera – Ela pediu afastando sua boca da dele – Vamos com calma ta legal?

- Você tem... tem noção da minha situação?

- Tenho Severus, eu posso sentir. Estou em cima da sua situação.

Os dois deram risadas e Snape a colocou no chão baixando a blusa dela e a abraçando.

- Espero que esse frio me ajude nessa complicada situação – Os dois riram – Vamos, temos um mundo para salvar.

Inda abraçado à ela Snape olhou o pergaminho com a letra inclinada perfeitamente redonda. Ele a segurou fortemente e concentrou-se antes de aparatar.

Ana só percebeu que havia chego ao seu destino quando o vento muito forte e gelado bateu em seu rosto.


	16. Finalmente a pedra

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora em postar... mas minha vida ta uma correria danada, e eu não estava conseguindo separar os capitulos da fic...

mas agora esta tudo bem e eu vou adiantar varios capitulos pois aqui esta muito atrasado... bjus e obrigada pelos reviwes

**Capitulo 16 – Finalmente a pedra**

A água gelada do mar batia nas pedras e respingava em seu rosto. O vento era constante e igualmente gelado.

- Você vai congelar desse jeito – Ela disse quando viu os lábios dele ficarem roxos.

- Estou bem.

Ele andou um pouco para frente e não viu nada além do nada. Não havia cidades, não havia pessoas, não havia árvore e nem qualquer coisa, somente uma grande vastidão de neve e paisagens nubladas.

- Será que estamos no lugar certo? – Perguntou Ana tentando ver através da neblina.

- É para onde seu amigo nos mandou.

Ana pegou o pergaminho e leu as letrinhas inclinadas, porém era como se nada fizesse sentido para ela.

- É por ali – Apontou para frente.

- Como sabe?

- Eu não sei, apenas vamos.

O coração de Ana apertou-se, seu peito doeu. O que era aquilo?

O que era aquela vontade louca de correr?

De onde vinha aquela força extraordinária que a puxava para um destino incerto?

Seus pés caminhavam sozinhos pela neve branca. Não a obedeciam, nem mesmo seu cérebro conseguia obedecer ao comando que ela tentava dar para si mesma.

- Pare – Pensou

O peito ardia mais e caiu de joelhos sentindo o ar faltar.

Snape correu para ajudá-la, mas seu corpo estava tão duro que por mais que tentasse, ela não se mexia um único centímetro.

- Eu tenho que ir – Sussurrou

Ana, ainda apertando o peito que ardia, começou a se levantar cambaleando. Seus olhos estavam paralisados, fixos no nada a sua frente.

- Preciso ir, preciso chegar.

Ela caminhava devagar, lentamente, mas quando a dor em seu peito aumentou bruscamente a ponto de arrancar de sua garganta o seu grito mais desesperado, seus pés dispararam pelo nada sem fim daquele lugar congelante.

- Ana! – Gritou Snape indo atrás dela.

Ele corria o máximo que seus ossos conseguiam naquele gelo, sentia seu corpo queimar pela tentativa de correr rápido.

A princípio somente o vulto da vampira era possível ser visto, mas logo nem mesmo aquela misera sombra era vista pelos olhos negros e humanos de Snape. Estava tudo nublado e frio. O ar que saia da boca dele era apenas uma fumaça branca no ar.

Uma leve garoa começou a cair fazendo com que as gotas que caiam em seus cabelos congelassem imediatamente.

- Ana!

Ele gritava ainda andando sem rumo pela neve.

Onde estava?

Onde era ali?

Onde estava Ana?

Seus joelhos cederam e caiu apoiando as mãos no chão e se concentrando em respirar, somente respirar.

Olhou para cima tentando encontrar forças para continuar e ela estava ali, linda com seus cabelos vermelhos voando contra o vento. Sua pele não estava azulada pelo frio, nem seu lábio estava roxo. Estavam perfeitos, como sempre estivera desde sua época de escola quando ela vinha linda sorrindo lhe contar como foi o dia.

Mas ela não sorria agora, seu rosto não estava encantado como sempre fora. Estava sério quase melancólico, seus olhos verdes, aqueles lindos olhos verdes choravam silenciosamente. Ela o olhou e Snape achou difícil suportar essa carga, os olhos de Lillian eram suas esmeraldas que tanto buscou sem encontrar.

Ela levantou o braço apontando para o lado esquerdo onde Snape viu um vulto, um corpo deitado no chão de neve.

Era um corpo miúdo, pequeno e magro. Estava com os braços abertos e o rosto virado para ele, mas seus olhos estavam fechados, seu peito não subia nem descia evidenciando sua morte. Seus cabelos estavam, bagunçados e seus óculos caídos e quebrados ao seu lado.

Harry Potter jazia naquele chão. Seu rosto com cortes fundos que sangravam e sua varinha longe de sua mão, partida.

O menino dela, o menino que jurara proteger por ela, estava morto.

Atrás dele vinha outro vulto, um homem, o homem.

Alvo Dumbledore vinha andando lentamente, parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era. Seus braços estavam, jogados ao lado de seu corpo, mole e praticamente sem vida. Seus olhos não mostravam aquela imensidão do céu, não era mais azul. Era cinza assim como suas feições.

Tristeza

Decepção

Era isso. Decepção pelo que estava fazendo agora. Estava desistindo, estava se rendendo à essa dificuldade como nunca fizera em sua vida.

Era assim que aconteceria. Potter morreria e tudo que todos tentaram salvar iria junto.

- Não posso... desistir.

Piscou mais algumas vezes ao olhar o horizonte e ver o vulto dela vir correndo em sua direção gritando alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir.

Seus cabelos pretos balançavam de um lado para o outro. Ela se aproximou e todos os outros sumiram.

- Severus.

Ana colocou a mão no rosto dele e o fez olhar para ela, para seus olhos vermelhos e preocupados.

- Eu achei Severus, achei a pedra, mas precisamos ir. Eles estão vindo. Severus consegue me ouvir? Consegue andar?

Snape não ouvia nada que ela falava, via sua boca se mexer, mas nenhuma palavra era ouvida. Snape acabou desmaiando, entregando-se ao frio dominador.

- Severus – Chamava balançando seu braço – Droga.

Ana olhava em volta com medo. Aquela sensação ruim aumentava. Ela sabia que eles estavam chegando. Os outros, os comensais.

Snape permanecia desmaiado. Ana não pensou duas vezes antes de jogá-lo em seus ombros. Tinha sorte de ser uma vampira e ser forte como uma, afinal, Snape era bem pesado.

Voltou pelo mesmo caminho, não havia trilha e suas pegadas já estavam apagadas, mas ela sabia que aquele era o caminho certo. Corria cada vez mais rápido. Eles já haviam chego.

Ana parou diante de um pequeno buraco no gelo. Dentro da água, lá no fundo estava a pedra.

Brilhante

Dourada

Colocou Snape no chão e estendeu a mão, mas nem ao menos conseguiu encostá-la na superfície. Aquela voz a chamou.

Grossa

Grotesca

Rouca

Repugnante

- Ana

Uma risada escrota e várias outras que a seguiram

- Minha filha.

Era ele

Andava sem fazer pegadas no chão, seu manto negro parecendo um véu fino jogado em cima de seu corpo reptileno. Olhos vermelhos intensos, cabeça sem cabelo e nariz. Um monstro.

Atrás dele vinha uma fileira de homens mascaradas e algumas mulheres andando no mesmo passo.

Voldemort levantou a mão e todos pararam.

Ele riu

Seus olhos vermelhos fixos no dela igualmente do mesmo tom.

- Ora, ora, minha filhinha – Disse Voldemort rindo – Que recepção é essa? Não vai me dar um abraço?

Ana não falou nada, nem se mexeu, continuou segurando Snape fracamente pelo peito e encarando o ser a sua frente.

- É tão parecida com sua mãe. Porém mais bonita.

- Provavelmente não puxei a parte do pai.

- Isso daqui é apenas um corpo velho, eu já fui muito mais bonito que Severus é, porém hoje sou o mais forte.

Ele andou um pouco para frente e Ana apertou mais Snape em seus braços

- Vejam só. Snape realmente conseguiu namorar minha filha como eu havia mandado.

- O que? – Perguntou Ana incrédula.

- Isso mesmo. Snape só está com você, pois eu mandei. E olha só QUE belo servo ele é, me trouxe você bem onde eu queria que estivesse. Não perca seu tempo querida. Pegue-a.

Ana olhou para Snape e lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Os cuidados que ele tinha com ela. Os olhares de amor e ate mesmo de raiva. Suas noites juntos, a preocupação e o ciúme. As declarações feitas com dificuldades.

Poderia ser tudo mentira?

Acreditaria em quem?

Acreditaria em quem?

Em Voldemort ou Snape?

Em seu pai ou em seu amor.

- Pegue-a

Olhou para a pedra. Ainda brilhava dentro da água. Lá em baixo.

Daria a ele?

- Eu...

Deixaria que o mundo sucumbisse nas mãos dele

- Não...

Daria as costas para seu objetivo?

- Acredito

Daria as costas para Snape.

- Em você...

Pulou.

Ana carregando Snape junto. Descia cada vez mais fundo

Ela estava ali

Sentiu as mãos dos comensais perto de si, mas ela continuava a descer mais e mais carregando Snape consigo se esforçando para chegar ate aquele brilho intenso.

Uma mão segurou seu calcanhar puxando-a. Ana se debatia tentando soltar-se da mão forte. Segurou Snape mais forte e esticou a mão para a pedra.

Sua raiva aumentava dentro do peito.

Ela desceu

Desceu e desceu

Ate que sua mão estendida pegou-a.

Segurou-a e fechou os olhos esperando

Nada.


	17. Decisão dificil

**Capítulo 17 – Decisão difícil**

Abriu os olhos assustada.

Estava em sua cama, em seu quarto em volta daquelas paredes nuas e cruas.

Sentia-se estranha como se seu corpo e sua mente estivessem mais leves, mas formigassem levemente.

Estava sozinha

Temeu ao olhar para a cama

Sangue

Pulou da cama correndo pelos corredores do castelo

- Madame Pomfrey – Chamou ao entrar correndo na enfermaria – Madame Pomfrey.

- Meu Deus Ana, o que houve?

- Madame Pomfrey, por favor...

Ana mostrou o sangue em suas mãos. Seus olhos eram puro desespero.

Era seu filho

O filho dele

E se aconteceu algo com ele

E se perdeu o bebe que aprendeu tanto a amar?

Que aprendeu tanto a querer?

Não podia, ele era sua única família, ela iria embora depois e somente seu bebe poderia fazer companhia para sua alma solitária.

- Por favor, diga que não é.... por favor.

- Vamos descobrir isso agora querida, mas se acalme. Venha, deite-se aqui. Senhorita Granger me ajude.

Hermione veio para o lado de Madame Pomfrey com um camisolão na mão. Papoula indicou que Ana deveria ficar nua e deitar-se na cama.

- Mas e ela?

- A senhorita Granger é minha ajudante. Pode confiar, nada que disser aqui sairá daqui.

- É Ana – Disse a menina segurando sua mão – Jamais contarei nada a ninguém, eu sou sua amiga.

- Eu sei – As lágrimas caíram – Eu só quero saber, ter certeza de que está tudo bem com.... com ele.

- Relaxe Ana – Disse Madame Pomfrey – Vou examiná-la.

Vinte minutos se passaram quando Madame Pomfrey pediu para que Ana levantasse.

- Está tudo bem – Disse com um sorriso – Seu bebê está bem.

- Oh – Chorou – Graças a Deus. Tive tanto medo.

- Você teve um sangramento natural. Acontece algumas vezes quando se tem uma carga emocional muito grande. Com licença.

Madame Pomfrey saiu e rapidamente Ana estava abraçada com Hermione.

- Viu, deu tudo certo. Mas que história é essa de gravidez? Desde quando?

- Eu já estou com três meses, já dá para perceber a barriga, é que eu uso um feitiço.

- Imagino que o pai não saiba.

- Você realmente é a menina mais inteligente que eu conheço. Ele não sabe.

- E quem é?

- Não posso contar.

- Tudo bem.

- Não é que eu não possa contar com seu sigilo, é que eu não posso mesmo dizer.

- Tudo bem Ana, não tem problema – Hermione percebeu o olhar triste de Ana. Passou a mão em seus cabelos em um gesto de carinho – Por que ele não sabe?

- Acho que tenho medo da forma que ele irá reagir.

- E por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Nossa. Olha Ana se você ama mesmo e acha que ele também te ama. Não vejo por que não contar a ele e bem... você não poderá usar feitiços todo o tempo.

- Talvez você tenha razão.

- Por que não experimenta tentar?

- Quem sabe da certo não? Acho que vou contar para ele.

- Conta amanhã. É véspera de Natal, terá uma festa aqui no castelo e todos os alunos estarão no salão principal, assim vocês terão muito tempo para conversar sem ninguém atrapalhá-los.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo.

Ana começou a sentir um leve tremor em seu corpo. O cheiro de Hermione ficava mais forte a cada segundo.

- Chama a Madame Pomfrey aqui por favor.

- Claro.

Hermione saiu e momentos depois Madame Pomfrey veio preocupada com ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Responda Madame, tem cervos, coelhos ou sei lá ai na floresta?

- Na floresta tem mais bichos do que imagina, mas creio que sim, por quê?

- Digamos assim que preciso saciar minhas necessidades mais básicas.

- Ah entendo. Está com sorte hoje então. Snape contou tudo o que houve para o diretor, ele deu permissão para que você fosse fazer o que tem que fazer lá na floresta, mas precisa estar avisada de que são apenas cervos, coelhos e no máximo uma raposa. Não podemos deixar isso fora de controle e nem que haja comentários. O diretor disse que você precisa ser responsável e que controle seu próprio corpo e mente. Pode ir, mas qualquer descontrole volte imediatamente para cá. E o diretor quer vê-lo à noite – Disse antes de sair.

- Está bem.

Ana voltou para seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Ainda era cedo e só precisava voltar à noite.

O tempo estava perfeito. Sem sol, muitas nuvens e uma garoa fina. Saiu escondida entrando na floresta indo para o fundo onde é escuro e tenebroso demais para que algum aluno entrasse. Ela andou até que começou a correr atrás de sua presa.

Aquela sensação era entorpecente, o vento em seu rosto, o cheiro a invadindo, a vontade de morder, mas nada era mais gostoso que saber, sentir dentro de si que não era um monstro.

Que aquilo era o que se podia chamar de libertação imaginária.

Ela bebia sangue, mas não matava um humano. Virou um animal matando outro animal para sobreviver, apesar de estar acima da cadeia alimentar.

Era o animal mais evoluído de todos. Sua força era extraordinária, sua percepção do inimigo, sua voz, seu cheiro. Tudo era perfeito para atrair quem ela queria.

Mas aquele que estava correndo atrás disparava pela floresta adentro.

Correu

Chegou mais perto

Sentiu o sangue correr pelas veias do cervo e as secou com suas presas.

Deitou-se nas folhas secas que caíram das arvores e ficou observando as nuvens que passavam pelas frestas entre os galhos.

Sentia-se leve, sentia-se em paz com seu espírito.

Não sabia se tinha realmente um espírito, uma alma para tentar salvar, mas acreditava nisso. Acreditava fielmente que ali dentro daquele corpo tinha sua antiga alma, daquela Ana que trabalhava no Instituto.

Ficou lembrando-se dos momentos passados em sua vida anterior, quando ainda tinha um coração batendo em seu peito.

Mas o tempo passou e ela tinha que partir, tinha que voltar ao castelo, esperavam por ela. Estava escuro e não lembrava ao certo qual era o caminho.

Subiu até o topo de uma árvore e avistou de longe o castelo já com suas luzes acesas.

Apressou-se pulando de árvore em árvore até conseguir chegar ao jardim.

Colocou o capuz de seu sobretudo, já que estava suja de sangue, e foi para seu quarto.


	18. O suspiro de Morgana

**Capítulo 18 – O suspiro de Morgana**

Dumbledore havia acabado de colocar vinho nas três taças quando ouviu a batida na porta.

- Entre

- Com licença senhor.

Ana entrou fechando a porta e sentando-se na cadeira que o diretor indicou. Ao seu lado estava Snape, com suas vestes negras e com as mãos devidamente entrelaçadas apoiadas em seu joelho.

Ele a olhava como se não a visse há muitos anos. Estava linda, como sempre, mas o toque mais simples de como ela se vestiu a deixou hipnotizado.

Ela vestia aquele suéter verde mais larguinho que ele gostava. Seus cabelos estavam, soltos e molhados pingando em seu pescoço, vestia uma calça jeans justa e tênis.

Estava linda, simples e linda.

Ela olhou para ele e se entenderam em silêncio. Mas ela sentiu o olhar dele mais pesado e ao mesmo tempo mais vazio.

Estava diferente. Ela também o observava enquanto tomava o vinho oferecido pelo diretor. Seu rosto estava duro como pedra e não se mexia um único milímetro. Suas mãos agora estavam desentrelaçadas, uma segurava a taça de vinho que ele levou à boca bebendo de um único gole e na outra um pedacinho de pergaminho dobrado.

Estava sério demais.

- Ana – Chamou o diretor – Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Sim, precisamos – Ela disse dura após lembrar o que queria saber tanto depois que voltou daquela missão – O que houve? Por que não estou com a pedra na minha mão e o que aconteceu comigo?

Ana realmente não estava muito animada em conversar hoje, afinal depois que ficou pensando percebeu que Dumbledore os mandou para um lugar desconhecido sem nenhuma ajuda, sem ninguém para protegê-los.

Contava ele somente com sua força vampírica?

Pensava, o tolo velho, que ela poderia lutar contra pelo menos sete comensais?

- É exatamente o que quero lhe falar, lhe explicar.

Dumbledore que ainda permanecia em pé, sentou-se devagar afagando as penas da belíssima fênix que pousou em seu braço. Fawkes piou alto indo para o ombro de Ana.

- Ana – Continuou – Será que poderia me contar o que houve exatamente? – Como se lesse a mente dela ele acrescentou – Severus não me disse nada, ficou inconsciente até hoje de manhã.

- Certo, hãã, eu me lembro que nós dois fomos direto para um lugar que não conhecíamos, se bem que não conhecíamos nada daquele lugar inóspito. Era muito frio, um frio congelante e havia muita neblina também o que dificultava a nossa passagem para qualquer lugar. Andamos um pouco até que eu comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha, como se algo me chamasse, como se eu estivesse presa naquilo e eu senti necessidade de ir atrás. De repente eu me vi correndo até parar e olhar para baixo – Ana levantou-se e foi ate a janela, adorava aquela vista. Fechou os olhos lembrando o brilho dentro daquela água fria – Tinha uma luz forte dentro do gelo, eu quebrei o gelo e vi, lá no fundo. Foi quando eu senti que alguém se aproximava, então voltei para pegar Severus e ele estava congelando, depois ele desmaiou. Eu o peguei e fui até o buraco de novo, mas antes que eu pudesse encostar na água eles apareceram. O meu... quer dizer... Voldemort falou comigo, ele queria a pedra e queria que eu fosse com ele, que eu a entregasse a ele, e falou também – Ana olhou para Snape, aquelas palavras de Voldemort ainda estavam em sua mente apesar dela se esforçar para acreditar que era mentira, ele não poderia fazer aquilo com ela, ele a amava – Que eu era filha dele e que meu lugar era ao seu lado. Eu pulei na água após isso e desci muito até que finalmente consegui pegá-la, depois...

- Você não se lembra – Não era uma pergunta.

- Não – Afirmou – Eu só lembro-me de acordar no meu quarto. O que aconteceu?

- A junção dos poderes.

- O que?

- O poder da pedra foi absorvido pelo seu corpo. Está em você, pois sentiu necessidade de protegê-la quando a pegou, sabia que se falhasse Voldemort a pegaria, seu desejo de protegê-la foi tão intenso que o poder daquela pedra parou em você, está em seu corpo, faz parte de você.

- Que legal – Ironizou – Eu já sou uma caixa ambulante de poder. Sou vampira, sou mais forte, mais poderosa, sou regente do elemento água e agora tenho o poder de uma pedra super poderosa dentro de mim. Só me falta ser homem agora.

Os dois deram risadas gostosas e altas. Mas Snape não ria, Snape não se divertia, não dava uma risada gostosa como os dois.

Snape nem ao menos ouvia direito, não percebeu que as risadas cessaram e que os olhares preocupados postavam-se sobre ele. Seus olhos e pensamentos estavam presos naquele pedacinho de pergaminho que recebeu de manhã.

Era como se ainda pudesse sentir, e na verdade ainda podia, aquela dor em seu coração, aquela falta de ar. Ele sabia o que era, não precisava procurar Madame Pomfrey depois do vários desmaios, ele sabia qual era a causa de sua angustia e desespero.

Morgana

Ela mandara aquele recado, ela queria que ele soubesse, mas ela não sabia que ele também sentia que tudo estava demais.

Dolorido demais

Cruel demais

Ela queria avisá-lo

" Chegou a minha hora Sev. Adeus"

Era o que estava escrito naquele singelo pergaminho com letras pequenas escritas com dificuldade e manchada pelas lágrimas que desceram pelos seus negros olhos.

- Severus?

Dumbledore o chamava ao longe, mas seus pensamentos estavam tão concentrados em sua irmã e na dor dela que aquela voz não passava de um zumbido.

- Severus?

O tom mais alto na voz do diretor o trouxe de volta para a realidade, para aquela cadeira estofada, para aquele escritório, para aqueles olhares preocupados e para aquela mão gelada e macia que segurava a sua.

- E agora? – Perguntou olhando para ela, mas se dirigindo ao diretor.

- Precisamos de mais tempo para descobrir o que fazer.

- Tempo? Eu não tenho tempo.

Snape levantou-se jogando o papel no cão e saiu batendo a porta ao passar.

Era tão noite que os alunos não estavam fora de suas camas. Sorte, não queria que alunos enxeridos lhe vissem com as marcas das lágrimas que não conseguia segurar.

Tempo

Dumbledore pedia tempo quando ele não tinha, quando Morgana não tinha. Ela estava morrendo ele podia sentir, a cada segundo.

Entrou em seu dormitório e nunca aquela poção lhe pareceu tão tentadora. Sempre quis tomá-la, mas não tinha coragem, pois tinha Morgana, tinha que protegê-la.

Morgana, sua doce Morgana.

E se ela se fosse? O que sobraria para ele?

Dor

Tristeza

Já teve demais de tudo isso e muito mais em sua vida, não queria mais, já bastava.

Severus Snape ao contrario do que muitos pensam não era apenas uma parede de tijolos insensível que não sofria, que não sentia.

Ele é um homem que sente, que vive, que ama, que sofre, que erra, e ele já errou demais. Quantos anos mais teria que viver para se ver errando?

Sua vida era um erro

Aquela marca em seu braço era um erro.

Ana era um erro, pois poderia fazer da vida dela o próprio inferno. Ele era espião, vivia ao lado do Lord e agora dizia ao mestre que namorava com a menina e transava com a menina a mando dele e sabia que um dia teria que levá-la até ele. A entregaria nas mãos da própria morte.

Mais uma vez mataria a mulher que ama.

Mais uma vez.

Não era isso que ela merecia, nunca mereceu, aconteceu por um acaso, por que ele se deixou levar pelos sentimentos inúteis do amor.

O frasco tentador que fizera no dia da morte de Lily foi posto na mesinha perto da cama.

Era uma questão de tempo agora e logo tudo estaria acabado

Terminado

Ana pegou o pergaminho jogado e o leu em silencio. Aquilo doeu em seu peito, mas ainda porque sentia o peso do coração dele.

- Pode ir – Disse Dumbledore vendo a aflição no olhar dela, a vontade de ir atrás dele.

Ana não esperou que ele dissesse uma segunda vez. Pegou o papel e sumiu do escritório. Cada lugar daquele castelo tinha o cheiro de Severus, seu desespero e seu medo.

Chegou ate seus aposentos e entrou, pois a porta não estava trancada. Estranho. Severus a deixava sempre fechada em todos os casos.

Parecia tudo normal, sua sala, seu laboratório, sua biblioteca pessoal. Tudo exatamente como sempre fora.

Mas o quarto estava diferente. Sua magia era negativa, havia energia negativa, tristeza, dor e ódio.

Snape estava deitado de qualquer jeito na cama desarrumada. Ana pegou a perna dele que estava fora da cama e a colocou em cima da mesma tirando seu sapato e o cobrindo.

- Ana – Ele chamou enquanto dormia – Ana

- Estou aqui.

Ana deitou por cima da coberta e acariciou seu rosto molhado por lágrimas. Snape agarrou sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Ela descobriu que Snape só revelava suas dores e temores mais profundos quando estava dormindo e não podia controlar seus impulsos. Já vira tantas lágrimas saírem daqueles olhos fechados e inocentes. Já sentira seu abraço forte necessitado de carinho.

Era no mundo dos sonhos que Snape podia ser ele mesmo, sem ter que guardar sentimentos ou se esconder embaixo daquela mascara inexpressiva.

Ali ele era somente Severus

Simplesmente Severus


	19. O fim sda dor

**Capítulo 19 – O fim da dor**

Quando as lágrimas cessaram e ele finalmente dormiu, Ana beijou-lhe a testa e saiu do quarto.

Colocou seu sobretudo de couro e saiu correndo embaixo da chuva grossa que tornava o solo do jardim tão lamacento e escorregadiço, mas seus passos graciosos a levaram com rapidez para o grande portão trancado que foi facilmente escalado.

A água caia pelo seu rosto enquanto pensava nela, em como ela era linda, em como seu sorriso era belo.

Não podia deixar aquela vida se esvair, se acabar.

Estava tudo em suas mãos

Ela precisava descobrir como

Ela precisava salvá-la

Morgana

A belíssima bruxa já fazia parte de sua vida, de seus pensamentos, a cada segundo que pensava o motivo de estar naquele castelo ela lembrava dos olhos negros de Morgana, tão iguais aos do irmão e tão diferente em dor. Era impossível deixar de pensar nela e em seu sofrimento, pois era o seu também. Aquela doença que ninguém sabia qual era, ninguém conseguia uma cura, não matava somente Morgana, matava ela também. Cada segundo que passa ela se mata um pouco por dentro por saber que somente ela pode curar Morgana, somente ela pode conseguir fazê-la sorrir novamente e somente ela pode impedir que o mundo de Snape desabe mais do que já esta desabado.

Ela precisa tentar

Por ela

Por Severus

Por Morgana

Não demorou para chegar ao lugar de onde poderia aparatar.

Nunca tentou sozinha e na única vez que fez aquilo acompanhada de Severus, sentiu-se tonta, mas sabia como era. Sabia dos três Ds. Só precisava tentar.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se tentando deixar que sua mente lembrasse somente de seu local de destino. Girou o corpo devagar e tudo saiu do seu lugar. Sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e seu corpo ficou leve. Sentia um incomodo em seu umbigo, mas forçava-se a pensar somente em Morgana.

Quando sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão novamente teve que esperar alguns segundos para se mover. Assim que teve certeza de que não vomitaria começou a correr para dentro do ST'Mungus. O coração apertando a cada passo.

Os medibruxos a olhavam correr, o desespero aumentando. Por onde passava as portas batiam, os papeis voavam, as pessoas gritavam. Sua magia saindo de controle.

Finalmente ela parou na frente daquele quarto solitário e frio. Olhou pela janelinha antes de entrar.

Ela estava ali, deitada, dormindo.

Por mais debilitada que estivesse Morgana Snape parecia um anjo dormindo.

Ana entrou devagar, um passo após o outro sem fazer barulho e sentou-se na cama sem ao certo saber o que deveria fazer no momento.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo liso e suspirou. Alguns minutos se passaram onde ela apenas segurou a mão pálida sentindo um desconforto aumentar em seu ventre.

- Ana? – Ela ouvia aquela voz doce a chamando, mas de algum modo não conseguia se concentrar nela – Ana, está tudo bem? – Sua visão ficou embaçada enquanto pensamentos e lembranças que não eram suas passavam por sua mente.

Todas as memórias de Morgana passavam em sua cabeça enquanto o sussurro fraco de sua voz continuava lhe chamando.

Uma dor ultrapassou seu corpo ao colocar sua mão no peito de Morgana, em cima do coração que batia fraco.

- O que está fazendo?

Um calor extremo fez Morgana arquear o corpo e Ana gritar quando a dor já não era suportável.

Batidas foram ouvidas

Tentavam a todo custo entrar na sala, mas a porta estava trancada com uma magia desconhecida.

Os gritos aumentaram. Ana permanecia parada no mesmo lugar apertando a beirada da cama que já trazia a marca de sua mão.

Morgana sentia aquela dor também, era algo que vinha de dentro dela e queria ir para fora. Os olhos de Ana estavam vermelhos e seu rosto era a pura dor, a pura tortura.

Foi com medo no olhar que Morgana viu os moveis levantarem-se e começarem a girar na sala.

Então tudo parou

A dor

O sofrimento

O tempo

Morgana olhou para Ana e sentiu um alivio derreter seu corpo. Já não doía mais.

Os móveis parados no ar desceram devagar e colocaram-se em seu lugar. A porta abriu-se e os medibruxos entraram e tiraram Ana de perto de Morgana.

Mas seus olhares ainda se encontravam, elas entenderam-se e Ana foi embora sem dar satisfação para aqueles indignados com o que aconteceu e com sua pele extremamente gélida.


	20. Uma nova amiga

**Capítulo 20 – Uma nova amiga**

Desta vez ela voltou de um modo mais lento, foi correndo. Sentia um desconforto em seu ventre e temia que a aparatação pudesse prejudicar seu bebe.

Seu filho

Convencera-se a contar a Snape, mas faria isso somente a noite, depois da festa de Natal, quando todos os alunos estiverem no salão dançando , assim caso ele goste, poderão desfrutar de um amor sem limites e se ele rejeitar ela poderá sair e ir embora sem ninguém notar.

Quando chegou ao castelo já começava a amanhecer e por sorte o sol apareceu somente depois que já estava lá dentro.

- Droga – Exclamou para si mesma quando viu a bruxa baixinha com a prancheta na mão aproximar-se.

- Onde estava? – Perguntou Umbridge com aquela voz que irritava ainda mais o seu ventre.

- Creio que não é um assunto que lhe diz respeito – Ela tinha que prender alguma coisa com Severus.

- Sou a Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts, tenho o direto de saber.

- Não sobre mim, com licença, estou com pressa.

Não era mentira, ela ignorou os chamados da bruxa e foi para seu dormitório quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram pelas janelas.

A primeira coisa que fez foi ir ao banheiro.

Enjôo matinal

Por mais que não dormisse, aquilo parecia reloginho, toda manha era ela no banheiro, mas hoje estava pior, talvez a carga de magia que usou tivesse piorado as coisas.

Depois de alguns minutos sentou-se em sua cama e ficou apenas pensando na maneira de contar à ele, e nas surpresas que esta festa de Natal poderia trazer.

Ela só não sabia as surpresas que a esperavam.

Nunca o tempo passou tão devagar para Ana. Parecia que tudo se arrastava e o sol lá fora negava a se deitar. Finalmente a batida em sua porta foi ouvida. Hermione Granger esperava do lado de fora com um belo vestido vermelho em suas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Entra – Disse Ana abrindo a porta e dando espaço para que a grifinória passasse.

- Ual, seu quarto é lindo, demais. Humm, já tomou banho?

- Sim, estava colocando a roupa quando você chegou.

- Então terá que tirar para colocar esse vestido.

- Er... posso tirar no banheiro?

- Claro, você é tímida, esqueci disso.

- Um pouco só.

- Então vai lá, eu espero aqui.

Hermione ficou olhando para o quarto com curiosidade, era todo escuro e sua personalidade estava em todos os lugares. Ficou parada alguns segundos apenas olhando os livros na grande estante.

Todos tinham o mesmo assunto

Vampirismo.

Pegou um livro de capa preta e dura e passou os olhos pelas páginas, as figuras eram aterrorizantes. Parou de passar as páginas quando se deparou com a palavra "características".

- Pele fria – Leu sussurrando – Tem queimaduras ao sair no sol – Sentiu o coração disparar – Olhos vermelhos quando está com fome, força, velocidade, beleza incondicional, voz suave, sensualidade, não comem, não dormem.

O livro se fechou bruscamente quando Hermione não suportou ler. Fechou os olhos e viu flashs passarem rápidos demais para seu bem estar.

Apoiou-se na cama lembrando-se de quando encostou em Ana e arrepiou-se de frio, seus olhos vermelhos, sua beleza incomparável que deixava qualquer menina do castelo com inveja. Ela não aparecia quando estava sol, não comia no grande salão.

Tudo se encaixava, tudo era plenamente a Ana, podia acreditar nisso?

- Respire Hermione

Somente agora Hermione percebeu que havia segurado a respiração e soltou devagar deixando o livro cair de suas mãos ao virar-se e ver Ana ali, parada com o vestido vermelho até os joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela parecia uma deusa.

- Desculpe, eu... eu... – Disse Hermione atrapalhando-se ao tentar apanhar o livro e colocá-lo de volta à estante.

- Eu sabia – Começou a dizer ajudando-a a colocar o livro no lugar – Que você iria descobrir um dia, não é a toa que a chamam de sabe tudo – o leve sorriso que Ana mantinha em seu rosto desapareceu para deixar transparecer uma careta de dor – Eu não vou mordê-la e se quiser ir embora não vou impedi-la, só, por favor, não conte a ninguém.

Hermione olhava ainda assustada, mas os olhos agora de tristeza de Ana a faziam querer que aquela Ana alegre e cheia de "vida" aparecesse novamente.

- Ana, eu – Fechou os olhos por um momento – Meu Deus como eu sou boba e infantil – Sorriu – Ana acho que se você tivesse que fazer algo comigo já teria feito e alem disso eu conheço um lobisomem, eu realmente não deveria ter me surpreendido com você.

- Obrigada

- Acha que posso abraçá-la?

- Eu me alimentei ontem, acho que é seguro.

Rapidamente os braços de Hermione estavam em seu pescoço. Era bom ter uma amiga.

- Ana, agora que já me contou sobre ser vampira, pode me contar sobre o pai desse bebe que esta começando a aumentar o numero das suas calças?

Ana passou a mão em seu ventre e sorriu vendo Severus em seus olhos.

- Acho que não é importante e alias, você não gosta dele.

- Não gosto? Não vai me dizer que é um sonserino? – Ela assentiu – Por favor, o Malfoy não!

- Aquele loiro nojento? Não, eu não gosto dele, e eu prefiro homens mis velhos e morenos.

Hermione colocou o dedo na boca enquanto pensava e começou a andar pelo quarto tentando adivinhar quem era o sonserino ate que viu a prova pendurada na porta do armário de Ana.

Um capa preta, uma capa que via desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Todos conheciam essa capa e o dono dela.

- O professor Snape?

Ana assentiu se aproximando e pegando a capa, era bom sentir que Snape estava o tempo todo com ela.

- Ele deixou aqui há duas semanas, esqueceu e depois não teve oportunidade de vir buscar.

- Er...

- O que foi?

- Eu não sei se faço careta ou dou os parabéns para você.

- Por que essa contradição?

- Porque ele é o professor Snape, o professor que odeia todos os grifinórios, que é injusto, perverso, sarcástico, seboso e morcegão das masmorras, mas ainda assim é o professor mais bonito que tem em Hogwarts e um dos mais poderosos.

- Eu sei.

- Convencida. Bom, agora se prepare que eu vou fazer o seu cabelo e enquanto isso você vai me contando tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Sua vida inteira.

Enquanto Hermione tagarelava fazendo o cabelo de Ana, lá embaixo Snape recebe uma visita inesperada em seus aposentos.


	21. Para Snape não existe Natal

**Capitulo 21 – Para Snape não existe Natal**

- Narcisa!

- Severus – Sorriu a loira – Surpreso em me ver?

- Na minha vida aprendi a não me surpreender com nada. Entre.

Narcisa Malfoy entrou elegantemente balançando seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes. Seu vestido verde realçava a beleza de seu rosto e de seus lindos olhos azuis.

Era provocante com uma abertura que tomava toda sua perna esquerda e um decote com certeza inapropriado para uma escola. Mas era Narcisa Malfoy, ela podia tudo.

- A que devo sua rara visita?

- Vim ver um velho amigo, não posso?

- Ambos sabemos que não há amizade entre nós, assim como ambos sabemos que somos sonserinos e que nossos atos sempre tem um motivo ganancioso por trás, algo que vá nos beneficiar.

- Ora Severus, é assim que você trata uma visita?

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha tentando adivinhar o que aquela mulher queria com ele apesar de não ser difícil saber. Ela pedira aquilo diversas vezes e ele lhe deu com satisfação, mas agira era diferente, agora ele tinha Ana, e precisava tomar todo o cuidado possível.

- Vinho? – Perguntou não esquecendo as boas maneiras.

- Claro, sabe que eu gosto de um bom vinho.

Snape trouxe duas taças e entregou uma para ela que não deixou a oportunidade de encostar em sua mão passar. O professor sentou em uma outra poltrona e tomou um gole do vinho.

- Onde está Lucius?

- Teve que ir de encontro ao Lord, parece que o Lord deseja mais informações sobre algo no Ministério e como ele pode pegar a filhinha dele. Alias Severus, como anda a vampira.

- Bem, e chata. Não desgruda de mim, o que por um lado é bom, afinal tenho que convencê-la de que ela deve ficar ao lado do pai, mas por outro lado ela não me deixa e isso me irrita, menina idiota – Doeu mais do que ele pensava falar essas palavras.

- O Lord também está louco para que você consiga levá-la logo, mas sabe que ele não deseja ninguém para herdar seu trono, ele a usara e a jogara fora.

- Eu sei – E doía saber disso.

- Lucius adoraria estar aqui e conhecer de vez essa menina.

Agora sim Snape sabia que teria que evitar que aquilo acontecesse, Lucius não estava na escola e nada seguraria Narcisa, ela diria que ele está perdidamente apaixonado por Ana se ele negasse e isso traria complicações para ele, mas ele machucaria Ana se fizesse.

Essa é a vida de um espião, ter que decidir entre fazer o que ele sabe que deve ser feito e trair pessoa que ele ama, ou negar e se mostrar um espião.

- Esta muito longe de mim Severus.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Se fazendo de difícil?

Narcisa levantou e se postou de joelhos na frente de Snape que sentiu um arrepio passar em sua espinha quando as mãos ágeis de Narcisa percorreram suas coxas.

Não tinha como negar, Narcisa era gostosa e sabia como dar prazer a um homem. Mas ele não podia deixar.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – Disse agarrando os dois pulsos dela e a levantando com delicadeza. Toda estratégia era precisa nesse momento – Não agora, Dumbledore esta vindo para cá, precisa falar comigo e acho que ele não ficara nada feliz de me encontrar comendo a mãe casada de um aluno.

- Não tem problema – Disse Narcisa puxando de leve o cabelo dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo – A noite é bem longa.

Dumbledore entrou logo que Narcisa saiu

- A mãe de Malfoy está bem feliz.

- É Natal – Disse Snape com desprezo.

- Você também deveria estar feliz nessa data

Snape olhou para ele como se quisesse matá-lo somente com o olhar. Dumbledore sentiu a força do ódio dele nesse momento.

- Sabe que odeio o Natal velho e sabe muito bem o porque.

" – _Mãe – Chamou Snape da porta de casa ao chegar de surpresa – Morg? Tem alguém ai?_

_A casa parecia vazia, tudo estava escuro e solitário. As janelas estavam abertas e o vento frio entrava fazendo voar os papeis soltos na mesa de escritório de seu pai._

_Snape estava no sexto ano quando foi passar o Natal com a família. Claro que o mais importante para ele era Morgana._

_Colocou o pequeno enfeite no alto da árvore e acendeu as luzes que piscaram sem parar. Deu um sorriso lembrando de quando Morg batia palmas cada vez que ele acendia as mesmas luzes._

_Colocou o pequeno embrulho com papel de ursinhos embaixo da árvore e foi para a cozinha._

_Onde está todo mundo?_

_Onde está Morg? _

_Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha quando o vento abriu a porta e ionvadiu sua mansão._

_- Morg – Chamou novamente sentindo-se extremamente assustado._

_Correu escada acima abrindo todos os quartos._

_Vazio_

_Vazio_

_Vazio_

_- Morg! Morg!_

_O ultimo quarto, o de seus pais, a porta estava trancada. Sua varinha arrebentou a porta permitindo eu ele visse a cena drástica que ficou para sempre gravada em sua retina._

_No chão estava o corpo de sua mãe, os olhos abertos não se mexiam, estava morta. Ao seu lado seu pai igualmente morto trazia a varinha em sua mão imóvel._

_Assassinato e suicídio_

_Deveria sentir algo por eles?_

_Deveria se sentir triste?_

_Deveria chorar?_

_Se deveria não fez._

_Abaixou-se e sem expressão em seu rosto fechou os olhos sem foco de sua mãe. Não encostou em seu pai, nem ao menos o olhou._

_Ainda olhando para a mãe morta Snape levantou a luz de sua varinha iluminando o quarto ao ouvir um choro baixo._

_Ali no canto, agaichada, abraçando as pernas estava Morgana, os cabelos pretos tapando-lhe o rosto._

_- Morg?_

_A menina levantou o rosto e olhou temerosa para aquele que lhe apontava a varinha_

_- Sev?_

_- Morg. Oh Merlin, vem cá – Disse abrindo os braços._

_Morgana se jogou nos braços de Snape e se enrolou toda em seu corpo. Tremia e chorava nos braços do irmão._

_- Vamos embora daqui._

_A porta daquela mansão fechou e Snape não olhou para trás._

_25 de dezembro, o pior Natal que a família Snape já teve"_


	22. A surpresa de Ana

**Capítulo 22 – A surpresa de Ana**

A conversa com Dumbledore não demorou muito e logo Snape saia de sua masmorra. Não vestia suas habituais vestes negras, dessa vez vestia um belo terno totalmente negro com uma gravata verde, seus cabelos estavam brilhando e seus sapatos reluziam a luz dos archotes.

Os alunos já andavam de um lado para o outro procurando seus pares enquanto Snape ia atras do seu.

Quando bateu na porta foi surpreendido por uma Hermione sorridente demais para seu bem estar.

- Senhorita Granger? Creio que não é esse o seu dormitório – Disse ríspido levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei professor – Gritou sobre o ombro – Ana ele chegou. Com licença professor.

Snape ficou observando a grifinoria descer as escadas e não reparou na mulher que parou na sua frente.

Ana vestia um belo vestido vermelho que parava a um palmo acima de seu joelho, sue decote era discreto, mas ainda assim provocante ao ponto de Snape querer que ela colocasse um casaco, por mais que a escola estivesse aquecida.

Ela trazia um colar com uma esmeralda belamente lapidada em forma de coração que ganhara de Snape de manha, mandado por coruja no beiral de sua janela. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, mas não eram por batom que não estava usando e sim por que ela os mordia enquanto olhava timidamente para o chão.

Sua sandália preta com salto alto mostrava suas belas pernas. Se tivesse sangue correndo em sue corpo, Ana poderia ter ficado vermelha com o olhar que Snape lhe lançou.

- Hmmm, está muito ruim – Perguntou enquanto Snape ainda a avaliava e não se movia.

- Não – Disse Snape baixinho – Na verdade, você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada – Deu um sorriso leve quando dois alunos da corvinal passaram olhando para ela – É melhor irmos antes que a festa comece sem nós.

- Claro.

Snape ofereceu o seu braço e Ana aceitou com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Mais alunos passaram por eles, algumas meninas olhavam com cara de poucos amigos para ela reclamando que ela estava bonita demais e alguns meninos passavam olhando para suas pernas e só desviavam os olhos quando Snape quase os fuzilavam com o olhar.

- Na verdade – Começou Snape – Estou achando que é mais seguro eu trancá-la naquele quarto.

- Por que? – Perguntou Ana receosa – Eu me alimentei ontem, acha que posso morder alguém nessa festa?

- Não eu não acho que você vá morder alguém, mas acho que eu vou acabar matando algum aluno dessa escola se eles continuarem a olhar para suas lindas pernas.

Ana sorriu aliviada e depois riu quando percebeu o ciúmes que ele demonstrava em seus atos.

Ele estava muito bonito e ela sinceramente gostaria muito de ficar trancada dentro do quarto, mas só se ele estivesse junto.

Ela olhou para seu corpo, para seu ventre escondido por um feitiço.

Era hoje

Era essa noite que ela contaria para ele que estava esperando um filho seu.

Tinha medo da reação dele, mas teria que fazer aquilo.

Caminharam calados até o grande salão. As portas estavam abertas e os alunos conversavam uns com os outros, não haviam muitos, a maioria foi passar o Natal com a família, somente aqueles que não tinham onde passar a data festiva ou que não queriam sair do castelo estavam presentes essa noite.

Snape parou perto da porta e olhou com receio para os alunos que estavam ali. Ana olhou para seu rosto e viu a cor sumir de sua pele. Snape não era uma pessoa que gostava de ser o centro das atenções, na verdade ele odiava que ficassem olhando para ele.

- Está tudo bem, vamos – Disse Ana segurando sua mão.

Claro que a presença de Snape vestido com aquele terno de mãos dadas com a mulher mais bonita da noite chamou a atenção de todos. Snape evitava os olhares e se dirigia para a mesa dos professores onde Dumbledore estava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá meus queridos.

- Olá diretor – Disse Snape com sua carranca puxando uma cadeira para que Ana pudesse sentar e se sentando ao lado dela.

- E então Ana, tudo certo para hoje?

- Tudo diretor, será uma grande surpresa.

- O que será uma grande surpresa? – Perguntou Snape que ainda segurava sua mão tentando ignorar os olhares dos alunos e de alguns professores, principalmente Dolores Umbridge que olhava para Ana como se quisesse matá-la.

- Você verá – Disse Ana com aquele sorriso sapeca que Snape adorava.

A festa enfim começou e os alunos logo foram para a pista aos pares.

- Faz um favor para mim Severus? – Ana sussurrou tão baixinho que Snape teve que colocar o ouvido em sua boca para poder ouvir.

- Sim.

- Hãã, caso eu fique meio tremula, sei lá, sabe.... com vontade...

- Ana – Interrompeu acariciando seus cabelos – Não acontecerá nada – Ele garantiu olhando nos belos olhos âmbar – Eu estou aqui com você.

- Eu sei – Sorrio de leve – Obrigada.

Ana encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e respirou fundo. Snape sentiu-se nu nesse momento pois toda a escola olhou para ele. Ana percebendo o que fez levantou rapidamente pedindo desculpas.

- Não tem problema, eu já serei motivo de fofoca pelo resto do ano letivo. " O morcegão com uma morena linda." Perguntarão se eu a enfeiticei.

A festa continuou enquanto Snape fazia Ana rir com suas reclamações. A festa estava bem animada e alguns meninos chegavam perto para dançar com a bela mulher, mas desistiam ao ver o olhar de Snape. Somente Harry Potter que era amigo dela teve coragem o bastante para pedir.

- Professor Snape, permite que eu dance com Ana? – Perguntou correndo sem respirar.

Snape iria negar, mas aquele pirralho era amigo dela, e ele sabia que ela estava se remoendo por ter que ficar parada o tempo todo.

- Você quer? – Perguntou para ela.

- Na verdade...

- Ana, não vai acontecer nada. Qualquer coisa que sentir volte para cá. Agora vá se divertir e senhor Potter muito cuidado com as suas mãos, eu tenho uma adaga bem afiada em meu laboratório.

- Sim senhor – Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua mão tremia ao oferecer o braço que Ana aceitou.

Snape não tirava os olhos dela. Potter era o mais desajeitado aluno que conseguia estar naquela pista. Ate mesmo Neville Longbottom conseguia dançar melhor que ele.

- Finalmente ela o deixou sozinho

- O que quer Narcisa?

- Sabe bem o que quero.

A mão de Narcisa se aventurou embaixo da mesa pelas pernas de Snape, parando em sua virilha.

- Olha só a sua namoradinha, que coisa horrível, por sorte estou aqui.

- Por sorte. É horrível ter que namorar com ela, ainda mais na frente desses alunos idiotas. Só faço esse sacrifício pelo Lord.

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui – Sua mão já se aventura por outros lugares – Garanto que serei bem melhor que ela.

- Isso eu não duvido Narcisa, mas nesse momento adoraria que tirasse as mãos daí, se eu precisar levantar estarei em uma situação perigosa e constrangedora e o meu "namoro" nojento acaba e o Lord não ficara satisfeito.

- Está bem, mas vou cobrar mais tarde

Narcisa saiu quando Ana voltou para a mesa.

- Quem era?

- A mãe de um aluno, do Malfoy.

Ana ia falar algo mais o diretor a interrompeu falando com um sorriso grande em seu rosto.

- Ana, acho que está na hora, ela esta impaciente, recebi o recado.

- Já?

- Sim e é melhor se apreçar eu não duvido quando ela diz que ira entrar aqui a qualquer momento.

- Certo. Severus vamos ate a pista?

- Por que acha que eu faria isso?

- Porque você me ama e eu estou pedindo, você não vai se arrepender.

- Já me arrependi – Disse levantando-se. Não era possível negar algo para Ana quando ela pedia com aquela carinha linda, ele ficava hipnotizado por ela.

Ela o levou para o meio da pista e olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos.

- Vou te deixar um momento sozinho, seja bonzinho e fique ai, não vai se arrepender.

- Só me arrependerei se não matar nenhum desses alunos.

- Engraçadinho, agora vire-se e olhe para a porta – Disse sorrindo – Estou tão feliz de ter conseguido te dar isso.


	23. Traições e Fuga

**Capitulo 23 – Traições e Fuga**

Todos os alunos olharam para a porta de entrada quando uma musica lenta que Snape conhecia bem começou a tocar. As portas abriram-se novamente e Snape não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Ela estava ali, linda como sempre fora, como sempre se lembrou que ela era.

Com certeza se havia alguém que poderia competir com a beleza de Ana era Morgana Snape.

O mestre de poções desceu da pista e caminhou elegantemente ate ela. Ninguém falava nada e somente a bela musica era ouvida alem das batidas do coração acelerado de Snape que ele tentava ao máximo controlar, ainda tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Morgana não pôde deixar de rir ao vê-lo fazer careta para um aluno da grifinória.

- Sempre o mesmo. Algumas coisas não mudam mesmo.

- Por sorte outras mudam demais.

Snape ofereceu o braço para a bela mulher e a levou de volta para a pista onde se posicionaram e começaram a bailar.

- Conhece essa musica? – Perguntou Morgana.

- Claro que conheço, eu a ensinei a dançar com ela.

- Você tem boa memória.

- Somente para o que vale a pena.

Os dois continuaram dançando enquanto todos no castelo ficavam assistindo.

- Morg, como que...

- Ana

Snape olhou para sua vampira e a viu sentada tentando disfarçar a cara de preocupação que tinha, ao seu lado estava a bruxa atarracada, Dolores Umbridge.

- E então vampira, esta se divertindo.

- Vampira? – Disse meio tremula – A senhora tem uma boa imaginação.

- Oh não, imaginação não, mas observo bastante, eu disse a você que eu iria descobrir tudo sobre você, agora só estou esperando um deslize de sua parte.

- Deslize? Que deslize? Olha sinceramente eu não estou inclinada a ficar ouvindo tanta bobagem.

- Mas não é bobagem. Olhe para esses alunos, seu sangue correndo pelas suas veias com velocidade e força de adolescente, olhe para os pescoços deles, vê como são bonitos? Eu sei que você esta com vontade, eu sei que você querer mordê-los. Morda, sacie sua sede e me dê a alegria de mandá-la embora.

- Não, terá que fazer melhor do que isso para me convencer a confessar uma idiotisse dessa.

- Está tudo bem aqui?

- Claro professor, estava apenas conversando com Ana. Com licença.

Snape seguiu a mulher com o olhar antes de se sentar ao lado da menina.

- Ana, está tudo bem?

- Está, é só que eu fico um pouco nervosa ao lado dela, só isso. Mas estou bem. E nossa que falta de educação, como vai Morgana?

- Eu estou bem, graças a você.

Snape ainda continuava com a mão esfregando as costas de Ana, mas o nervosismo dela não terminava.

- Com licença – Disse levantando e saindo do salão.

- Ana!

- Não, deixa que eu vou Severus, primeiro por que provavelmente ela foi para o banheiro feminino e segundo por que acho que será melhor você ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem, mas volte logo e de preferência com ela.

- Pode deixar.

Mal Morgana saiu e Narcisa sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Novamente aqui, desse jeito vou achar que realmente gosta de mim.

- Não gosto, apenas quero o que estou pedindo. Severus vou esperá-lo no seu quarto. Precisamos falar sobre sua namorada, o verdadeiro motivo de vir passar o Natal aqui é para ficar de olho em você. O Lord me ordenou.

- Claro.

Snape sabia que o Lord usava Narcisa para seus joguinhos e que recompensava a loira com o que quisesse obter do mestre de poções, ele sabia que não deveria negar nada a ela, muito menos agora que precisava manter sua imagem perante a uma Malfoy.

- Sabe que meu quarto já a reconhece. Vou em alguns minutos.

Narcisa saiu com um sorriso triunfante. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria com Snape.

Morgana ainda passava a mão carinhosamente nas costas de Ana ao voltarem para a festa.

- Onde ele foi? – Perguntou

- Severus odeia festas, mais do que odeia os grifinórios, só dançou comigo por que você queria. Provavelmente ele está em seus aposentos – Explicou Morgana sentando e tomando um gole de vinho – Vai atras dele, nada melhor do que esse momento para contar seu segredo – Apontou para o ventre dela – A escola inteira está aqui. Aproveite o momento a sós com ele.

- É acho que farei isso sim. Obrigada.

- E Ana – Chamou Morgana antes da menina sair – Se rolar sexo não o chame de amor, ele odeia isso, só não te contou para não ferir seus sentimentos – Terminou dando um sorriso.

- Está bem... er... obrigada novamente – Disse constrangida.

Snape entrou com calma em seus aposentos sabendo quem o esperava lá dentro. Respirou fundo tentando achar uma maneira de sair daquela situação somente para perceber que não tinha como. Ele precisava jogar o jogo dela se quisesse se manter no tabuleiro.

Narcisa já estava muito bem instalada em seus aposentos. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na lareira e seu corpo estava inclinado, as chamas da lareira iluminavam seus cabelos loiros.

- Iria dizer para se sentir em casa, mas vejo que já se sente.

- Ora Severus, como se eu precisasse que me dissesse isso – Sorriu de canto.

- O que quer Narcisa? – Perguntou novamente se irritando com o calor confortável daquela lareira.

- O Lord está muito impaciente, muito impaciente...

Ana caminhava lentamente indo em direção as masmorras, sua barriga ficava cada vez mais gelada, a aproximação da verdade que iria revelar a deixava nervosa. Tentava respirar devagar, mas não conseguia, seu nervosismo aumentava a cada passo.

A cada passo

A cada passo.

Chegou na porta de madeira e a encontrou apenas encostada. Colocou a mão nela e a empurrou devagar, mas parou quando ouviu não a voz de Snape, mas de outra pessoa, outra mulher.

- Ele está impaciente Severus, não está obedecendo suas ordens. Esquece de quem é seu verdadeiro mestre?

- Não Narcisa, não me esqueci e me lembro todos os dias quando me levanto e olho para meu braço.

- É bom mesmo que não se esqueça Severus, pois ele está esperando você cumprir sua missão, tem que levá-la.

- Estou fazendo o possível, mas tenho olhos e ouvidos em cima de mim, preciso ser cauteloso. Ela é poderosa, me mataria se descobrisse o plano, preciso persuadi-la.

- Precisa persuadi-la melhor Severus, não basta apenas transar e fazer juras de amor sem validade, precisa fazê-la acreditar que o lugar dela é ao lado dele.

- Não venha dar sermão em cima de mim Narcisa – Disse Snape segurando firmemente seus braços – Sei muito bem qual é o meu trabalho, o meu dever e não é para você que devo satisfação.

- Vim aqui como amiga Severus, uma amiga que o conhece desde a escola e que se preocupa. Ele quer sua presença lá urgentemente Severus. E a infelicidade dele pode lhe causar... sabe muito bem o que.

Quem era ele?

Do que estavam falando?

E por que Severus esfregava seu braço com tanta força?

- Eu cuido disso mais tarde, é melhor não pensar nisso por hora, não poderei sair daqui, a festa ainda está acontecendo.

- Verdade – Disse Narcisa sorrindo – Tem uma festa aqui e todos estão lá em cima, dançando e se esbaldando, inclusive sua namoradinha idiota. Como consegue Severus? Ela é tão sem sal.

Snape pensou em uma resposta, não podia mostrar sentimentos amorosos pela menina, mas também não podia esnobá-la, primeiro porque doía, segundo ela é filha do Lord Voldemort.

- Sou obrigado Narcisa, não a agüento por que quero, esqueceu desse detalhe?

- Oh não Severus, penso nele a todo momento – Disse rindo, não soltou suas mãos, mas se aproximou mais colando seu corpo ao dele – Penso em como deve ser cruel com aquela menina.

- Não é tão cruel assim, se é que me entende.

Algo dentro de Snape sorria para Narcisa e sentia o que poderia vir adiante e queria que acontecesse, pedia por acontecer.

As mãos dele soltaram seus braços e se postaram em sua cintura.

- Vai me dizer então caro Severus, que ela faz bem.

- Ah faz... e muito bem.

- Melhor que eu?

Narcisa se afastou virando-se e se encostando na lareira novamente. Snape aproximou-se e a enlaçou por trás.

- Sabe muito bem que ninguém trepa melhor que você Narcisa.

Ana colocou a mão na boca, não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, no jeito como ele falava, em seu olhar e em seus toques no corpo daquela outra mulher.

- Não fala assim Severus, vou acabar acreditando.

Snape puxou o cabelo loiro com força jogando a cabeça dela para trás e mordendo seu pescoço.

- Não se atreva a me marcar Severus.

- Está com medo de que Lucius descubra o quão vadia é sua esposa?

Narcisa mexia-se colada ao corpo dele e gemia cada vez que ele puxava seu cabelo.

- Ele já sabe disso faz tempo. Só não fala nada pois você é muito mais – Virou-se de frente – Como posso dizer? – Escorregou a mão pelo seu tórax se aventurando dentro da calça – Poderoso.

Snape quase pulou quando a mão de Narcisa o apertou naquele lugar tão sensível.

- Cuidado Ciça, desse jeito me machuca e se machucar vou exigir cuidados.

Narcisa sorriu maliciosamente e o empurrou para uma poltrona enquanto abria suas calças.

- Não se preocupe comensal, eu cuidarei de você. Serei uma puta melhor do que ela.

Snape puxou o queixo de Narcisa e a beijou quase que violentamente mordendo seu lábio e o machucando. Seu olhar não era seu, era louco, sedento, selvagem. Um olhar de comensal, como a mulher disse.

- Então seja uma puta gostosa – Disse Snape antes de abaixar a cabeça dela ficando deliciado pelos carinhos que a boca rosada lhe dava.

Ana fechou os olhos e segurou o grito em sua garganta. Ficou apenas ouvindo os gemidos que tantas vezes foram dados em sue ouvido.

Assistiu toda a cena pois não conseguia se mexer, as posições cada vez mais ousadas, o prazer violento que ele jamais havia lhe mostrado, os palavrões pornográficos saídos com tanto gosto da boca dele.

Seus olhos vermelhos viam os corpos nus, o suor, a penetração.

- Que comensal é seu dono? – Perguntou Severus segurando os quadris dela e se enterrando o mais fundo que conseguia – Diga!

- Você, você é meu comensal, você é o seguidor do Lord das Trevas que manda em mim.

Mais gemidos

- Agora diga Severus, quem é mais gostosa, eu ou ela?

- Não preciso responder. Você é a mais gostosa. Sabe que só namoro com Ana por ordem do pai dela, ordem do Lord.

Por mais que estivesse sedento pelo corpo dela uma parte de sua mente sentia repulsa de cada milímetro da sua pele e dele mesmo.

Snape piscava tentando entender por que estava fazendo aquilo, porque invadia o traseiro de Narcisa Malfoy e porque não conseguia parar.

Foi com uma dor surreal que ele gritou o nome da senhora Malfoy quando o alge de suas emoções fora alcançado.

Ele se deixou cair sobre a mulher sentindo seu liquido escorrer pelas suas pernas. Fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo seu coração bater.

Por um momento conseguiu ler aquela mente que a muito tempo estava bloqueada, ele leu, ele ouviu, ele viu o sofrimento. Alguma coisa naquele momento o ligou a ela.

- Ana!

Olhou para a porta

Ela já não estava mais lá.


	24. A volta da filha prodiga

**Capitulo 24 – A volta da Filha pródiga**

Snape ainda abotoava o ultimo botão da capa enquanto andava pelos corredores tentando encontrá-la. Havia raros momentos em que ele amaldiçoava o tamanho do castelo, esse era um deles.

Ele viu em sua mente o rosto dela, sentiu a sua dor e sua magoa.

Ela não estava mais lá quando ele procurou, mas ele sabia que ela vira, que ela assistira aquilo.

Ele mesmo não acreditava que havia feito aquilo, que havia transado com Narcisa Malfoy.

Mas era preciso, era necessário.

Não era?

Fizera aquilo sem vontade, não queria ter feito.

Queria?

Ainda sentia suas pernas bambas e os arrepios passavam por seu corpo, não podia negar, Narcisa era gostosa e dava bem, mas cada vez que pensava nela sentia repulsa desses pensamentos.

Sua cabeça já estava começando a doer quando entrou nos aposentos dela e quem o esperava não era Ana e sim Morgana.

- Morg?

- Ela não está aqui – Respondeu antes que ele fizesse a pergunta – Foi embora.

Snape postou-se ao lado dela e olhou pela janela aberta. A noite estava estrelada e algumas gotas de chuva desciam do céu quase limpo. Estava frio, mas ele sabia que ela não ligaria para isso, estava escuro e essa era a melhor segurança que ela tinha.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Ninguém sabe. Ela apareceu transtornada no salão. Você me disse que não conseguia ler a mente dela, uma segurança do corpo dela, mas hoje a noite ela se abriu para mim, eu pude ver toda a vida daquela menina e vi a cena de você e Narcisa e senti a raiva e desapontamento que Ana estava sentindo. Não precisa se justificar Severus – Disse quando ele abriu a boca para falar – Eu sei os seus motivos, posso ver em seus olhos, eu o conheço para saber que só fez aquilo, pois devia, como tantas outras vezes, mas ela não entende, ela o ama, ela o venera, você é tudo para ela. Por isso ela teve que ir embora, por isso saiu correndo do salão.

- Ninguém foi atras?

- Sim, uma pessoa foi. Um grifinório que saiu correndo gritando por ela.

- Potter!

- O problema é que tudo ocorreu muito rápido e ninguém sabe explicar, a não ser o menino, mas ele não fala com ninguém.

- O que houve?

- Harry Potter esta na ala hospitalar em estado de choque.

- Mas ele vai falar.

A enfermeira quase teve um ataque quando Severus abriu a porta e entrou pisando duro.

- Severus, o que significa isso?

- Cadê o Potter?

- Você não pode...

- Onde está o Potter?

- Está nos fundos.

Harry deixou a camisa cair quando Snape gritou pór ele e rasgou a cortina que envolvia sua cama.

- Potter! O que houve?

- Severus, isso é uma enfermaria e Potter é um paciente em estado de choque – Ralhou madame Pomfrey – Agradeceria se baixasse seu tom de voz.

Snape pegou o braço de Harry e o empurrou para a parede sem se importar com os protestos de dores dele.

- O que fez com ela?

Era difícil acreditar que Potter tenha feito algo para uma vampira tão poderosa como Ana, mas ele precisava culpar alguém e por isso ignorava o olhar apavorado e as marcas roxas em seu corpo, principalmente as marcas detalhadas de pés no abdômen, mãos nos braços e dois pequenos arranhões no pescoço.

- Diga!

- Severus por favor – Pediu Madame Pomfrey

- Eu conto – Sussurrou Harry - Somente para o senhor.

Snape soltou Harry e ficou apenas o observando tentar respirar direito.

- Deixem-nos a sós.

As cortinas foram novamente colocadas e um feitiço silenciador foi lançado.

- Diga!

Harry respirou fundo e controlou as lágrimas de dor e nervosismo.

- Veja por si mesmo.

Imediatamente a varinha de Snape apontava para o corpo magricela de Harry.

- Legilimens.

Flashback

"_Os alunos ainda dançavam ao som da banda As Esquisitonas enquanto Ana corria pelos corredores vazios._

_Harry segurava a cintura de Gina e dançava lentamente com a menina, mas seu olhar era fixo na mulher que conheceu recentemente e que agora corria pelo salão._

_Ana estava com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto triste. Ela parou na frente da mulher que somente agora soube ser a irmã de Snape._

_Elas não se falaram, apenas olharam-se e depois de algum tempo Ana saiu novamente, mas ninguém foi atras, ninguém correu para ver como ela estava, ninguém queria saber dela._

_- Ana! – Gritou ele._

_- Harry, o que foi?_

_- Gina, fique aqui e me espere, eu já volto._

_Harry saiu pedindo licença a todos que estavam dançando ou que simplesmente estavam em seu caminho._

_- Ana! – Gritou fazendo-a se virar._

_- Sai daqui Harry_

_Ela começou a correr virando para o outro corredor, mas Harry sabia um atalho e logo estava parando na frente dela._

_- Ana – Disse com as mãos para frente fazendo-a parar – O que houve?_

_- Harry, saia daqui – Tremeu – Para sua própria segurança._

_Ana colocou a mão no ventre e recuou um pouco para as sombras._

_- Ana, eu só quero ajudar, o que houve com você?_

_- Harry, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas precisa sair daqui, precisa ficar longe de mim._

_- Que historia é essa?_

_Harry tentou chegar perto, mas Ana o empurrou para longe, ele caiu e cortou o braço. O sangue começou a escorrer exatamente no mesmo momento em que Ana começou a gritar._

_- Sai daqui Harry, sai. SAI, VAI EMBORA._

_- Ana calma._

_- NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM, NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM. SAI._

_Harry que tentava se levantar voltou a ser jogado no chão quando Ana pulou em seu peito e se abaixou cheirando o braço dele._

_Os pés dela apertavam seu tórax e o impedia de respirar. Ela estava de olhos fechados e cheirava a sangue que descia pelo seu braço._

_Não era mais a Ana gentil e carinhosa que conheceu,aquela que adorava ver. Agora era uma Ana de olhos vermelhos que dava medo e assustava._

_Ela levantou e o pegou pelos braços erguendo-o, fazendo com que seus pés abandonassem o chão._

_- Ana, por favor..._

_Ele pediu, mas parecia que ela não ouvia, estava em um outro lugar em sua mente, não era ela._

_As mãos apertavam seus braços com uma força descomunal, seus ossos doíam embaixo dos dedos finos e longos._

_Ela se aproximou devagar, cheirou as bochechas dele, cheirou o seu queixo e depois o seu pescoç-se nesse lugar, lambeu a pele suada de nervoso e depois olhou para os olhos verdes._

_As presas dela reluziam à luz dos archotes fracos pendurados no corredor._

_Ela levou a boca novamente para o pescoço dele. Harry sentiu um pequeno incomodo quando as presas geladas dela encostaram em sua pele quente._

_- Não se mova!_

_Harry conseguiu ver a bruxa com cara de sapo empurrando a varinha na direção de Ana._

_- Largue-o._

_Ana não se moveu nem um único centímetro e Harry começou a pensar que ali estava o fim de sua vida._

_- Eu disse para largá-lo sua vampira, seu monstro. Eu disse ao Dumbledore, eu o avisei que era um erro trazê-la para cá e deixá-la ficar no meio de um monte de alunos e agora aqui está a prova. Eu sabia o que você era, pouco depois de você chegar. Todas as suas características levavam a essa conclusão, só não via quem não queria._

_Ana soltou Harry que novamente caiu no chão machucando-se novamente._

_Ela estava prestes a atacar, mas Harry impediu segurando seu tornozelo e a chamando baixinho, fazendo-a se abaixar e o9lhar em seus olhos._

_Vermelho e verdes se enfrentando._

_Ódio_

_Medo._

_- Ana – Sussurrou – Onde está você que não consigo ver?_

_Por um momento Harry viu aqueles olhos voltarem a ser de um tom âmbar que gostava, aqueles olhos carinhosos e gentis, atenciosos e graciosos._

_- Fique parada – Disse Umbridge._

_Ana olhou novamente para Harry e não teve coragem de sustentar aquele olhar._

_- Sinto muito – Sussurrou_

_Ela correu pelo corredor, ia em direção à grande janela. Umbridge lançava feitiço atras de feitiço, mas nenhum deles acertava a vampira._

_Ana pulou pelo vidro da janela direto para o jardim, Harry levantou com dificuldade e foi ate a janela a tempo de ver Ana com seu vestido vermelho correndo em direção à floresta proibida sumindo entre as arvores"_

Os olhos negros se afastaram dos verdes como se aqueles olhos fossem pecaminosos, como se o ato de olhar para eles lhe causasse uma vergonha tamanha ao ponto de se sentir nu diante daquele menino de apenas quinze anos.

Virou-lhe as costas tentando dar as costas para aquela noite, para os acontecimentos feitos pela sua vontade. Fechou os olhos não querendo ver o rosto amedrontado dela ao pedir desculpas para Potter. Mas era impossível.

Ela estava ali em sua mente assombrando sua alma

Se é que tinha uma em algum lugar.

Ela era o reflexo de seus atos pecaminosos.

De seu erro

Mas também o reflexo de seu trabalho.

O reflexo do sacrifício que acabava tendo que fazer para salvar a todos, mesmo que todos lhe dêem as costas.

Mesmo que todos o odeiem

Mesmo que todos o abandonem

Ele faz o seu trabalho, sua tortura diária.

Olhou pela janela e as gotas da chuva formada pela tristeza dela deslizavam pelo vidro juntando-se com outra e mais outra e outra para no fim desmancharem-se e evaporarem quando o sol aparecesse.

Parecia muito com sua vida depois que a conheceu. Acumulou felicidade atras de felicidade, pequenos atos que pareciam gotas, mas uma hora elas evaporam. A diferença é que as gotas de Snape não voltam a cair.

- Eu sei onde ela está – Sussurrou Harry atras de Snape também olhando através da janela, para a floresta.


	25. O bebe

**Capítulo 25 – O bebê.**

Snape se virou e franziu a testa para o menino

- Eu sei onde ela está – Disse mais alto

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras Potter

Snape já havia aberto a cortina, mas a fechou quase no mesmo instante.

- Não é somente o senhor que a ama a ponto de arriscar a vida para achá-la – Os olhos negros o olharam – Ou arriscar entrar na mente do monstro mais maléfico do mundo bruxo sabendo que poderia morrer, poderia ficar inconsciente pára sempre. Não é só você.

Novamente os olhos se encararam e Snape compreendeu o significado de cada palavra.

Doeu

Talvez tenha doido mais ainda por saber qual era a escolha mais certa para uma vampira que tinha a idade de dezoito anos de idade, uma vampira que não irá envelhecer e que sempre corre perigo ao lado de um servo de seu pai.

Mas não, ele não podia ceder, não para ele.

- Eu não vou perder novamente para um Potter.

- A questão aqui não é ganhar ou perder e sim salvá-la.

- E acha que cabe a você essa tarefa?

- Não – Abriu a boca uma vez e fechou, respirou fundo e finalmente falou – Mas cabe a nós.

- Nós é muita gente senhor Potter.

- Eu sei onde ela está.

- Então se pensa que pode servir para alguma coisa, diga onde é.

- Ela está com ele. Voldemort.

Snape sentiu o ardor em seu braço, sentiu a marca queimar, mas não se moveu, não ligou, nem sequer incomodou.

- Não precisa esconder a dor que está sentindo, eu já sei de tudo. Sei que é um espião para ordem e esta entre os comensais disfarçados. Sei que tenta esconder de todos a sua marca. Não sei tudo isso somente por que o diretor contou e sim por que eu vi na mente dele. Eu vi tudo.

Harry deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto, estava cansado demais para continuar.

- Sei que não quer ouvir, sei que quer me matar ou sair de perto de mim. Mas ela precisa de ajuda, e você precisa de mim para encontrá-la.

- Eu sei exatamente onde procurar, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém muito menos de um adolescente acéfalo igual você Potter.

Snape saiu da enfermaria e foi em direção ao escritório daquele que sempre o atendia o ouvia, mas se lembrou somente quando estava perto da gárgula que o velho não estava.

O que estava esperando finalmente aconteceu. Aquela dor apareceu. A marca ardeu.

O que deveria pensar? Que seria recebido com aplausos e comemorações?

Snape não se iludia tanto assim.

Sabia que ao colocar o pé naquele lugar, naquela mansão, naquela sala suntuosa receberia o que deveria receber.

Seu castigo por ter falhado.

- Severus.

- Milorde – Reverenciou.

Silêncio.

Todos os comensais em circulo olhando para o homem curvado com a cabeça praticamente no chão e para o ser , que não se deve chamar de homem, que caminhava lentamente em sua direção sem nada falar.

Sua respiração não era ouvida, seus olhos ardiam como as marcas nos braços de seus súditos.

- Severus. Estive me perguntando o que aconteceu.

- Se me permite...

- Para que minha filha aparecesse naquela floresta sozinha sem seu companheiro, desprotegida e fugindo.

- Milorde.

- Fugindo Severus. Minha filha estava indo embora quando deveria estar vindo ate mim.

- Senhor.

- Você falhou Severus.

O feitiço atravessou seu corpo lançando-o para o outro lado da sala.

Doeu, mas Snape não gemeu, não reclamou, estava acostumado com aqueles castigos quando não conseguia dar-lhe a informação que precisava ou quando não conseguia cumprir uma missão por objeção de Dumbledore.

- Claro que eu coloquei mais de meus servos vigiando aquele castelo. Estavam na floresta, no lugar mais escuro quando de repente aquela linda mulher vampira apareceu. Eles a assustaram e ela correu, mas ela estava fraca demais, o desgaste, a fraqueza a detiveram junto com os feitiços que eles lançaram.

Os olhos de Snape estavam presos nos vermelhos quando viu uma luz de satisfação passar por eles.

- E é claro, o bebe.

O coração de Snape parou quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Bebe, filho, criança.

Voldemort viu a surpresa que Snape não conseguia esconder e divertiu-se com isso.

- Sim, você fez um bom trabalho Severus, mas sabe que não iria permitir que minha filha, a vampira mais poderosa do mundo, tivesse um filho bastardo com um mestiço.

- O que?

Ele não poderia ter entendido aquilo, não deveria ser aquilo que ele estava falando, não poderia.

- Sim Severus, eu tirarei o filho dela. Eu tirarei o seu filho do útero dela, jamais poderá nascer um filho de um mestiço na minha filha. Mas fico pensando se precisarei fazer isso. O corpo de Ana esta se encarregando disso. Vou explicar direito. É o pai, tem que saber. Ana esta morta, seu coração não bate, não tem sangue correndo em suas veias. No caso ela não pode criar uma criança em seu útero. Essa criança se formou ate agora alimentando-se do que sobrou de vida de sua mãe, mas tudo se esgotou. A criança deve morrer para que Ana viva, ou matara os dois, pois Ana necessita de sangue e o bebe tem sangue.

- Dê...

- Não, não darei sangue à ela, preciso que ela concorde em ficar ao meu lado antes disso. Depois poderei lhe dar todos os pescoços que ela desejar.

Mais uma vez Snape foi jogado para o outro lado. Dessa vez suas costas bateram na parede com tanta força que foi possível escutar os ossos se quebrando. Seu corpo foi erguido acima da cabeça de todos e virado de ponta cabeça. Ele não gritava pela dor, gritava por ela.

- Onde ela esta?

- Acha mesmo que lhe direi? – Riu – Ana está escondida em um lugar que jamais conseguirá achar Severus. Não, não vou contar ate que ela resolva ficar ao meu lado, o que esta sendo bem difícil. A pedra está nela e eu preciso daquele poder.

- Não

- Sim.

Seus olhos fecharam depois que a luz azul lhe atingiu. A única coisa que lembra foi de Draco dando tapas em seu rosto para que ele acordasse e mais nada.

- Ana!

Snape acordou assustado e se arrependeu de tentar levantar. A dor em suas costas era insuportável, pareciam serras cortando seus ossos.

O urro de dor saiu rouco de sua garganta e seu corpo tremeu.

- Severus, droga, por que fez isso?

Snape ainda urrava de dor e arregalava os olhos para o loiro que tentava colocá-lo novamente na cama.

- Pare de se mexer homem.

Finalmente a dor passou quando bebeu a poção dada a força. Ela agiu rápido fazendo-o dormir novamente.

Quando seus olhos se abriram percebeu que a dor havia passado, não toda, mas pelo menos conseguia levantar.

Apesar de seus olhos ainda doerem pela luz forte reconheceu imediatamente seu quarto nas masmorras do castelo.

Não havia mais ninguém ali. Draco já deveria ter ido para suas aulas. Em cima da mesa estavam suas poções e um bilhete básico.

" Tomar todas as poções ao acordar."

Snape não era tolo e tomou as poções indo tomar banho e demorando bastante enquanto a dor não passava.

Ao voltar para o quarto viu o loiro sentado em sua cama.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vendo como está.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas estou bem.

- Vendo pelo seu humor, esta mesmo.

- O que houve?

- O que acha que houve?

Snape não precisava perguntar, sabia exatamente o que houve já que acordara diversas vezes da mesma forma.

Mas desta vez era diferente. Desta vez não estava desejando que o monstro a matasse, desta vez queria estar vivo, queria viver e respirar.

- Preciso falar com Potter.

- Com Potter? Por que?

- Desde quando devo dar satisfação à você senhor Malfoy?

Draco calou-se imediatamente, o humor de Snape não estava os melhores e ele não se atreveria a arriscar uma resposta. Sabia muito bem ate onde poderia ir.

- Desculpe senhor.

Snape não respondeu e deixou Draco sozinho em seus aposentos. Não queria saber do sonserino. Nesse momento queria saber apenas de um único aluno. Um grifinório.

- Potter.


	26. O amor de Harry

**Capítulo 26 – O amor de Harry**

Harry estava na biblioteca fazendo uma redação quando Snape apare atras de si.

- Professor Snape.

Levantou-se encarando-o. Snape era grande e poderia colocar medo nos outros alunos daquele recinto, mas no momento Harry sabia que Snape não tinha capacidade de fazer com que ele tivesse medo, pois precisava dele, estava desesperado, seus olhos mostravam isso, assim como suas olheiras e pele pálida além do que já era.

- Preciso saber onde ela está.

- Eu não sei onde é o lugar, mas sei como é o lugar.

- Creio que devamos ter essa conversa em um outro lugar.

Harry viu que Madame Pince o olhava tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Siga-me – Disse Snape.

Os dois foram ate uma sala de aula vazia onde Snape o mandou sentar ficando ele mesmo em pé olhando a chuva cair do lado de fora.

- Quando ela está triste chora não é? – Perguntou Potter sem receber resposta – É como se ela quisesse despejar todas as lágrimas que não saem de seus olhos, um acumulo de tristeza, e quando está feliz o sol brilha.

- Viu tudo isso lendo a mente dela?

- Não, eu já sabia disso antes, sabia tudo sobre ela. Eu sabia que ela era diferente de todos, por isso procurei saber sobre ela, o observei durante esse tempo. Descobri que ela é uma vampira, que não pode sair ao sol, que não dorme, que não come, nem chora, mas que ama sem ter coração para bater. Ela ama fazer caminhada de manha antes do sol nascer. Ela sempre conversa com Hagrid e fica brincando com canino. Ficava muito na biblioteca quando não havia ninguém e gostava de te observar de longe, nas sombras.

Snape ouvia as palavras saírem da boca de Potter com tanta sinceridade que se perguntava se tinha o direito de dizer que ele a amava, pois jamais havia percebido todos os detalhes que Potter descrevia. Vivia sempre preso em seus problemas e no que tinha para fazer que não via verdadeiramente a mulher que ela era.

- O sorriso dela é lindo, mas agora ela os reserva somente para o senhor. Não posso deixar aqueles olhos misteriosos morrerem professor.

- E acha que eu posso senhor Potter?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Pois eu não posso. Exatamente por isso o chamei. Preciso saber onde é o lugar ou como ele é.

- Tudo bem. O lugar que vi era escuro....

- Não, eu preciso ver o lugar para saber se o reconheço, preciso ver tudo que sabe.

- Talvez o senhor não queira ver.

- Potter, o que está escondendo de mim?

- Nada.

- Não minta para mim Potter.

As mãos de Snape já estavam agarradas ao pescoço de Harry que o olhava temerosamente.

- Diga o que sabe.

- Eu vi, vi tudo que aconteceu à ela. Eu fiz o que me disse para não fazer em nossas aulas de oclumência. Eu entrei na cabeça dele.

- Está louco?

- Sim, eu estou, estou louco por ela, por isso entrei na mente dele. Por isso me arrisquei a ver tudo, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia causar um dano enorme, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia ter morrido e Voldemort poderia ter sabido de coisas que somente a Ordem sabe, mas eu fiz Snape e quer saber por que? Porque eu odeio você, porque ela ama você. Porque quando ela voltar ela irá direto para os seus braços e não para os meus e ainda assim eu a amo.

As puras palavras do menino doeram em sua garganta. Mais uma vez fora tomado por aquela dor em seu peito. Uma verdade que assombrava seus sonhos. Sempre haverá um Potter em sua vida. Sempre haverá um Potter para lhe roubar o que é seu.  
Mas o que mais lhe dava dor de cabeça, o que mais lhe tirava o sono era pensar se deixaria isso acontecer. Se permitiria que um Potter lhe tirasse aquilo que ama de suas mãos, mesmo sabendo que aquela preciosidade seria mais feliz ao lado dele. Mesmo sabendo que ela sorriria mais, que teria mais felicidade ao lado daquele menino de olhos verdes.  
- Tem razão Potter... ela voltará para mim e nada mudará esse fato – Sorriu de canto com os olhos fuzilantes e a mão em sua varinha – Legilimens.

Em seus anos de comensal ao lado da figura repugnante, Snape podia dizer que já fora para muitos lugares antes, que já estivera entre lixos e luxos.  
Mas poderia jurar, seja por quem for, que jamais estivera naquele lugar. Naquela gruta fechada e claustrofóbica, naquele mofo e lama. Não existia sol, não existia vida, não existia luz e ar.  
Só existia os barulhos dos vermes que rastejavam no chão imundo com lodo verde escuro que escorria nas pequenas pedras caídas.  
Sabia que era apenas uma lembrança na cabeça de Potter, mas sentiu os arrepios do medo passarem por suas costas.  
A luz de sua varinha não iria adiantar nesse momento, ele não podia fazer nada a não ser ouvir os gemidos baixos de algo escondido no fundo daquela escuridão.  
Ele poderia tentar gritar, gritar por ela, chamá-la, ouvir sua voz dizendo onde estava, pedindo ajuda, mas ninguém escutaria, ninguém jamais o ouviria.  
As lembranças mudaram, mas as paredes continuaram as mesmas, continuaram sujas e nojentas, contudo, desta vez havia um detalhe que diferenciava esse lugar e esse detalhe estava acorrentado e amordaçado.

Ana permanecia presa à parede, seus pulsos machucados sustentavam o peso do corpo. Suas roupas sempre muito bonitas e brilhantes estavam rasgadas e sujas. Seus pés estavam descalços mostrando uma unha arrancada no dedinho esquerdo. Seus cabelos desalinhados caiam em seu rosto belo e pálido, sujo e marcado.  
Aproximou-se e tentou tocar no rosto da menina desacordada, mas sua mão passou por seu corpo como em um fantasma, um fantasma que ela estava se tornando.  
- Ana – Sussurrou sentindo o peito explodir ao olhar para a barriga dela onde sua blusa estava rasgadas mostrando o ventre perfeito com um volume que seu filho tinha dentro dela.  
Virou-se com a varinha em mãos quando ouviu risadas vindas da entrada da gruta.  
Homens encapuzados aproximavam-se da menina. Tocaram-na com suas mãos podres e imundas, riram na sua cara, cuspiram em seu rosto.  
- Tome cuidado Blend, o Lord não vai gostar de saber que sua filha está toda machucada.  
- Ora, nós sempre podemos dizer que ela reagiu de forma difícil e não queria cooperar.  
- Ele nos disse que podíamos dar uma lição nela até que ela aprendesse quem é que manda aqui. Ordens do Lord.  
- Então vamos ver como ela se sai – Disse o mais alto de cabelos cacheados chegando perto dela – Ei, acorde boneca, nós sabemos que você não dorme e já acabou o horário de pensar na vida.  
Imediatamente Ana abriu os olhos vermelhos e profundos e encarou seus possíveis carrascos.  
- Diga-me belezinha, já decidiu de que lado ficará?  
- Faça uma pergunta melhor Stanley, pergunte se esta piranha quer ter o filho ou não  
Ana gritou quando seu ventre foi apertado pelas mãos grandes do comensal.

Bateram, riram, se divertiram ate que seus corpos foram jogados na parede em frente.  
Voldemort caminhava lentamente em meio aquele lodo que sujava seus pés descalços.  
- Mi...lorde.  
- Calado Stanley, eu cuidarei de você mais tarde – Aproximou-se da menina – Oh minha criança, perdoe-me por eles, são animais sem modos – Levantou a mão para encostar em seu rosto, mas ela se afastou – Eu não faria isso minha cara, Sua vida e a de seu filho estão em minhas mãos.  
Ele deu risada e afastou os cabelos dela.  
- Tão bela. Parece a sua mãe. O mesmo cheiro de cabelo, os mesmos olhos expressivos, pena que eu não consigo lê-los como lia os de sua mãe. Tão tola, tão infantil e criança. Sabe, foi fácil seduzi-la, foi fácil ter dela o que eu queria. Mas ela nunca me contara que estava grávida. Nunca me dissera sobre você, não antes de você nascer, depois disso, quando ela me contou que tivera uma filha minha, uma menina perfeita eu quis saber quem era e onde estava, era meu direito, era meu dever de pai, protegê-la, trazê-la para mim, mas Lyra se negou e então tive que obrigá-la e quando ela não contou eu a matei – Riu olhando para os olhos vermelhos e assustados de Ana – Sim minha querida, eu a matei. Não servia de nada e só iria me atrapalhar. Pensei esse tempo todo que você estivesse morta e sinceramente torci para que estivesse. Mas aqui esta você.

- Me solte – Pediu Ana.  
- Ora tente sozinha, você não é a mais poderosa de todas? – Riu gostoso chegando perto fazendo-a sentir seu bafo nojento – Você não pode minha cara, pois está fraca.  
Seus poderes, sua força não estão lhe sendo útil. Mas sabe, minha filha, só poderei te soltar e cuidar de você, assim como um pai cuida de uma filha resfriada, quando estiver do meu lado.  
- Jamais estarei ao seu lado, eu sei das coisas que faz. Jamais irei ficar ao lado de um assassino.  
- Quanta hipocrisia. Quem é o pai de sua filha? Um anjo? Um santo? Não. Desculpe desapontá-la, mas Severus Snape é um assassino e ainda assim você foi para cama com ele. Não me venha dizer que não fica do lado de assassinos.  
- O que...?  
- Ora ora ora, ele não lhe contou, não lhe disse , não lhe contou sua vida, os propósitos dele. Vejo que ele não confia muito em você. Bom menino esse Severus.  
Meu servo mais fiel, faz tudo que quero, tudo que mando.  
- Severus jamais seria seu servo.  
- Ora minha cara, você não sabe da missa a metade, Severus não é o que pensa minha cara.

Voldemort ria dela, se divertia em ver sua confusão, sua tristeza, seu medo. Era alimentado por esses sentimentos obscuros como se fossem seu pão de cada dia ao qual não poderia faltar jamais em sua vida.  
- Severus – Suspirou desistindo de lutar com aquelas correntes – Não pode ser.  
- Mas é.  
A ultima coisa que Snape pôde ver foram os olhos vermelhos de pai e filha se encarando em um silencio mutuo, pois as lembranças mudaram repentinamente e agora Ana estava amarrada em uma cama grande e se contorcia. Seu belo rosto de marfim estava contorcido em dor, sua pele descamava e seus olhos arregalados mal se mexiam.  
Voldemort estava parado ao pé da cama ao lado de uma bruxa baixinha de cabelos castanhos soltos pelas costas.  
- Foi como eu disse milorde. Ela esta morrendo.  
- Tudo isso por causa do maldito bebe?  
- Sim milorde.  
- Fácil minha cara, muito fácil de resolver. Mate essa criança.  
Sua voz era fria, sem um único pingo de piedade. Parecia gelo, um iceberg parado em meio ao mar congelado.

- Sinto dizer que não será fácil desse jeito milorde. Ana e o bebe estão ligados um ao outro. Se um morrer o outro morrerá. Ela esta se alimentando do sangue dele. Se o bebe morrer seja por qualquer outra forma, ela morrerá junto. Mas não posso garantir que se continuar assim o bebe sobreviverá e nem ela.  
- Não posso perdê-la. Ela é a pedra, ela é o poder, preciso tê-la viva, sem ela não poderei conquistar tudo que quero, sem ela não venceremos. Preciso dela viva. Faça o que puder fazer para salvá-la, se ela morrer a culpa será sua.  
A mulher engoliu em seco imaginando que não seria nada bom desafiar Lord Voldemort e não seria nada bom não conseguir salvá-la. Agora a sua vida também dependia de outra vida.  
- Tem uma chance dela se recuperar rápido.  
- Qual.  
- Dando sangue para ela. Pelo que vi ela jamais tomou sangue de um humano, como não sei qual será a reação dela nem do bebe se tomarem esse tipo de sangue eu recomendaria dar-lhe sangue de animais.  
Os dois olharam para Ana com um sorriso no rosto e depois tudo sumiu.


	27. As peças se encaixam

**Capítulo 27 –** **As peças se encaixam**

Snape, cujo coração disparado podia ser visto sob suas vestes, estava atônico ao voltar para a realidade. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mais próximas e abaixou a cabeça esquecendo ate mesmo que Potter estava ali no mesmo recinto. Nada importava naquele momento, nada alem dela, nada alem de sua vampira. Tudo era cinza e desconexo. Não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia saber ao certo se estava realmente vivo ou se havia morrido com aquelas lembranças.

- Professor? Professor Snape?  
- Ana...  
Snape parecia fora de si, como se nada naquele lugar fosse reconhecível.  
- Professor – Harry chamou novamente colocando uma mão no ombro do professor que pareceu reagir ao toque – Professor, sabe onde é o lugar?  
- Não – Disse baixinho.  
Harry deixou cair a mão e respirou fundo já sentindo as lágrimas tomarem conta de seus olhos verdes. Perder Ana seria como perder toda a razão para viver. Olhou para  
Snape, sentado, desolado, triste e temeroso. Seria assim para ele também? Sua vida acabaria se perdesse a vampira? Resposta fácil, era só olhar em seus olhos, aquele olhar que jamais havia visto no professor, olhar de amor e carinho. Ana era tudo para ele, Potter sabia disso, não precisava que outra pessoa lhe dissesse, estava escrito no rosto de Snape, em seus olhos, em sua expressão, em seus aros, em sua voz, em tudo dele. Ele era Ana, e sem ela ele não era nada.  
Harry foi até a janela e olhou para o lago onde Ana gostava de caminhar logo cedo. Pensou nela quando uma voz falou baixinho em um sussurro bem em seu ouvido. Não era de algum amigo seu, não era de ninguém mais alem dele, a sua voz falando consigo.  
" a resposta esta em você mesmo"  
Harry pensou que estava enlouquecendo, mas ao olhar de relance para seu material viu uma foto sua quando estava de férias. Fora tirada por uma vizinha sua. Ele estava no parquinho no bairro e se balançava. Mas não era o balanço ou ele que chamaram a atenção e sim uma pessoa, no fundo da imagem. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ate a cintura, olhos também castanhos. Seu coração disparou, sua voz falhou por um momento e o suor desceu por seu rosto.

- Eu a conheço – Virou-se para Snape que mantinha a cabeça baixa e parecia fora desse mundo – Eu a conheço, sei quem é.  
Snape não respondia, não ouvia o que Harry dizia. Tinha ido embora, para algum lugar em sua mente, procurava aquela caverna, procurava reconhecer alguma coisa, precisava saber, precisava se agarrar a alguma coisa. Tinha que haver alguma pista que o levasse ate Ana, que o ajudasse a salvá-la. Precisava fazer isso.  
Algo macio e quente tocou-lhe o ombro e o sacudiu tentando tirá-lo de sua mente, tentando afastá-lo da procura que fazia, das pistas que procurava.  
Era Voldemort  
Sabia que era.  
Ele queria evitar que Snape descobrisse onde ela estava, que ele fosse buscá-la e a salvasse. Fechou os olhos e se afundou mais na escuridão e solidão de sua mente.  
Mas aquela voz que chamava por ele era conhecida. Odiada, mas conhecida.  
Potter.  
Saiu de sua mente apenas para vê-lo o sacudindo e gritando seu nome. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca, aquela voz que antes odiava virou santa perante seus olhos.  
- Eu sei quem é a mulher que cuidava de Ana. Eu a conheço.

Snape absorveu as palavras como se fossem um antídoto raro para uma doença até agora incurável. A salvação da sua lenta morte impregnada em seu sangue lhe corroendo as suas veias, deixando-o fraco e debilitado.

Debilitado de viver, debilitado de pensar, de raciocinar.

Quando já sentia falta de ar, quando suas veias começaram a secar, seu coração parava e a alma morria, viu então , em forma de duas esmeraldas brilhantes e grandes, a luz que precisava buscar, a resposta que precisava achar.

Será que sua vida estava sempre presa à lindos e belos olhos verdes? Olhos ingenuinamente pecaminosos, perigosos?

Prendeu seu amor incondicional aos olhos verdes de Lillian Evans e agora depende dos olhos verdes de Harry para lhe indicar o caminho que deve seguir.

Um Potter.

O filho de seu maior inimigo.

Severus Snape. O homem que não precisou de ninguém, que sozinho enfrentou a desgraça de sua família, a tristeza e a solidão, que sozinho arcou com a culpa da morte de Lillian, que sozinho se arriscou dia após dia para honrar a imagem da mulher que amava.

Severus Snape via-se agora sozinho em meio a um oceano de acontecimentos furiosos que tentavam lhe derrubar do penhasco em que estava debruçado.

O mesmo penhasco onde muitas vezes sentira vontade de se jogar e onde outras vezes sentira vontade de voltar.

Agora aquele penhasco parecia bem mais alto e ele está ali, com a ponta dos pés para fora e os braços abertos.

Mas não havia mais vento tentando lhe derrubar, não havia mais o medo de cair.

Aqueles olhos verdes apareceram, esmeraldas, olhos de Lillian.

Harry

"Eu sei quem ela é"


	28. A maldade de Snape

**Capítulo 28 – A maldade de Snape**

Suas mãos agarraram os braços frágeis de Harry com tanta força que o grifinório pensou que iriam se quebrar.

Estava ali, descontada sem censura, a raiva reprimida que os olhos negros sentiam.

Estava ali, a magoa maldita que corria por suas veias entupidas pelo ódio.

Estava ali, diante de si o homem que outrora vira como um alguém sem alma, mas que perante seus olhos se transformara apenas em um homem que luta pelo mesmo motivo que ele, que lutava pela mesma pessoa que ele, que estava ao seu lado mesmo pensando não estar, mesmo não enxergando que a linha que os separavam, agora os juntavam.

Snape e Harry

Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Ana

A linha invisível que os prendiam.

Quando o professor falou, Harry sentiu as mãos afrouxarem,assim como a voz que falava baixinho, quase como se sussurrasse em seu ouvido. Parecia uma leve brisa que podia ser sentida depois de um temporal forte e perigoso.

Era apenas um fio de tristeza, de submissão e desistência.

Era nada mais do que um anjo negro caído suplicando no último suspiro.

" Leve-me até ela"

Aquele bairro era tão pateticamente igual que lhe dava arrepios de pensar que alguém pudera viver ali. Tão certo, limpo, chato, sem graça.

Snape andava por aquelas ruas como se suas casas fossem ratos em um esgoto.

Harry ia na frente guiando-o, mostrando o caminho que o levaria para aquela que agora ocupava sua mente, mesmo não sendo de uma forma boa.

O grifinório ia pé ante pé sempre ligado a qualquer ruído nas ruas escuras. Mas os arrepios em sua espinha, o medo e a insegurança o atacavam profundamente daqueles olhos negros.

Harry parou e se atreveu a olhar para trás, porém se arrependeu no exato momento em que seus olhos verdes encontraram os negros em meio ao nevoeiro da noite escura.

Snape não falava nada, não se mexia e nem ao menos respirava. Parecia uma estatua de mármore que guardava as portas do inferno.

Um verdadeiro guerreiro escondido atrás de uma armadura negra feita de ódio que espuma de seus olhos.

O menino sentiu o poder daquele olhar, sentiu as ondas arrepiantes e temerosas que Snape conseguia liberar sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Fique aqui.

A voz de Snape era o vento que soprava na noite vazia. O professor adiantou-se para a casa no final da rua, uma casa pequena, normal, igual a todas as outras, com suas paredes pintadas de cor creme e sua grama bem aparada.

A mulher dormia tranquilamente no sofá vinho diante da lareira apagada.

Mexia-se nervosamente como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo ou viesse a acontecer.

Sentia frio e tremia, um frio que aumentava, que chegava perto, que a tocava com suas mãos geladas.

Acordou assustada e suada, sentou-se e respirou fundo com os olhos fechados.

Apenas um sonho, nada mais que um sonho ruim e frio.

Olhou pela janela. O frio não era sonho, a janela estava aberta e deixava o vento gelado entrar e cortar seu rosto.

- Mas... eu fechei – Pensou consigo mesma – Talvez tenha deixado aberta.

Seu coração disparou quando todas as luzes apagaram, parecendo um blackout que acontecera apenas em sua residência.

Sua nuca arrepiava-se perante a sensação de olhos lhe comendo a alma na escuridão.

Pensou rápido, mas não o suficiente para evitar que as mãos geladas do frio de seu sonho lhe impedissem.

- Eu não me viraria se fosse você – Disse a voz arrastada e baixa em seu ouvido rosnando como um lobo que acha sua caça.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a mulher tentando esconder o medo que aflorava de seus poros.

- Está com medo? Humm, esta sim – Sentiu o perfume de seu pescoço – Esse cheiro. Medo, tremor – Mordeu a pele branca – Eu gosto.

- Quem... – Tentou continuar corajosamente.

- Eu! – Respondeu interrompendo-a – Sou nada mais nada menos do que aquele a quem não deveria ter entrado no caminho – Uma pausa, outra mordia no ombro deixado de fora pelo rasgo feito com os dentes do homem – Acha mesmo que o Lord é o único que deve temer, acha que não há outra pessoa que se iguale à ele, que seja tão cruel quanto ele?

Suas mãos apertaram as pequeninas mãos da mulher e a puxaram para dentro da sala escura.

- Por favor!

O breve movimento foi percebido por ele.

- Está tentando pegar isso? – Disse rodando a varinha entre seus dedos longos – Achou mesmo que eu iria deixá-la pegar sua varinha? Teve a ingenuidade de pensar nisso?

Um riso, perto de seu ouvido, dentro de seu corpo.

- O que quer?

- Ora, você irá saber minha cara, mas somente na hora certa, pois tudo é feito na hora certa.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.Mostre-se, me deixe ver quem é o animal que tenta se igualar ao meu Lord.

- Se assim deseja, mas saiba que eu não tento me igualar à ele – Ela foi virada e presa pelos braços grandes do bruxo – Eu sou pior que ele, eu sou o inferno, eu sou a solidão, eu sou o sofrimento, eu sou o ódio...

- Você é ele, você é o pai do filho dela, você é...

- EU SOU SEVERUS SNAPE!

Gritou apertando o queixo dela trazendo o rosto para perto do seu, suas bocas a milímetros uma da outra, seus olhos negros presos nos dela, devorando os dela, o puro ódio em suas pupilas. O queixo estralava com o aperto da mão pálida.

Ele a olhava criticamente, percebia cada detalhe. Seus olhos tentadores tentando demonstrar coragem onde estava explicito o medo. Seus dentes cerrando-se, sua pele esbranquiçada, seu rosto perdendo a pouca cor.

- Eu – Sussurrou como o vento que vai embora depois de um inverno cruel – sou a encarnação de... Lúcifer.

Um grito desesperado ecoou pela rua de casas chatas e iguais, um grito que jamais seria ouvido vindo da mesma voz, um grito sumido na calada da noite, um grito de morte.


	29. O medo de Harry

**Capítulo 29 – O medo de Harry**

Harry, que estivera o tempo todo vendo a cena da janela, escorregou pela parede até que seu corpo batesse com um baque no chão. Escondeu seu rosto com as mãos e se encolheu no jardim florido que iria morrer em breve.

Já se acostumara a ver essas imagens em sua cabeça, era corriqueiro compartilhar a felicidade do Lord ou sua infelicidade, não fazia muita diferença, Voldemort descontava tudo da mesma forma.

Crueldade

Matança

Orgia

A única diferença era que quando estava nervoso, com raiva e ódio, aquela sensação passava para o grifinório, ele o sentia em seu corpo, sentia suas emoções aflorarem e via a luz deixar os olhos de mulheres, homens e crianças.

Mas, por mais que fossem reais, nunca havia visto com seus próprios olhos, para ele aquilo em sua cabeça era apenas um filme que havia assistido na noite anterior, ou assim ele queria.

Aquela casa, aquela mulher, aquele grito, não eram frutos de imagens em sua mente, era a morte ao seu lado, era uma vida deixando de ser vida para se tornar uma morte, era uma luz que sumia, era...

- Fique longe de mim! – Pediu ao sentir as mãos geladas de Snape encostarem em seus braços.

- Potter!

- Não, não encoste em mim, não.

- Potter! Pare de ser criança ao menos uma vez na vida.

Harry começou a se balançar sentado com as mãos tapando os olhos.

Em sua mente conseguia ver a casa de seus tios nitidamente, a casa que estava agora a poucos metros, na rua de trás, a casa em que vivera anos de sua vida antes de saber quem era de verdade, sua história.

A casa em que crescera, a casa em que fora criado, a casa em que fora maltratado e trancado em um pequeno armário de baixo da escada.

Tinha a esperança de jamais ver ou se lembrar daquela época, de jamais ver o olhar de seu tio, o olhar que era dirigido à ele. Mas nem sempre a vida lhe dá o que quer e ali estava aquele olhar novamente. Possuindo o negro dos olhos de seu professor, mas novamente olhando para si.

Revivera hoje os tempos em que as mãos gordas do tio pegavam-lhe pelo queixo e o apertava. Os tempos em que precisava ficar dias trancado em seu armário sem comida nem água, os dias em que sofreu, chorou, sangrou. As não idas ao hospital quando precisava, quando seus ossos estavam fraturados ou quando tinha uma doença.

Estava tudo ali, tudo naquele olhar, sua vida, sua maldição.

- Potter, olhe para mim.

- Não, não consigo, não posso.

- Claro que pode, pare com isso menino.

- Não. Você é ele, você é ele.

- Ele quem, está ficando louco agora.

- Você é ele, meu tio, você é ele, não posso, não posso.

- Deixe de criancice.

Snape afastou os braços de Harry e olhou em seus olhos lacrimejantes. Não foi preciso fazer esforço para ler aquela mente tão transparente.

Via a vida mais profunda que Harry tinha, seus maiores medos e desolação, seus tremores e suas dores, seu sangue tirado pelas mãos de seus tios, seu medo do olhar cruel dele, do desprezo de sua tia e da maldade de seu primo.

- São os mesmos olhos, você é ele – Sussurrou olhando para o chão, corando pela vergonha de chorar na frente de Snape.

O professor soltou lentamente os braços magros ao perceber que Harry não estava com medo da situação, não estava com medo de ter que ir resgatar Ana e enfrentar Voldemort, não tinha medo do perigo que estava logo em frente. Tinha medo dele, de seu olhar, de sua maldade, sua loucura.

Passou os dedos em seu próprio rosto e sentiu as gotas de sangue que escorriam contrastando com seu rosto pálido.

- Não vou machucar o senhor – Garantiu ao vê-lo se encolher mais fugindo dele – Infelizmente preciso do senhor para encontrá-la, mesmo já sabendo onde ela está, mesmo já tendo essa informação. Eu preciso do senhor ao meu lado para garantir que o lugar é aquele.

- O que... o que fez com a mulher?

- Coisas que o senhor não iria querer saber, coisas que é melhor ficar no oculto, coisas que a coragem grifinória não seria capaz de fazer.

- Mas que a frieza sonserina consegue.

- Sim.

Harry abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e suspirou alto.

- Então é assim que as pessoas ficam quando são comensais?

Snape não respondeu. Sabia que era exatamente assim que as pessoas ficavam. Elas passavam a não ter medo de fazer o mal, não ter medo de machucar o outro, ter crueldade em seu coração.

- Está pensando em desistir senhor Potter? Depois de todos esses anos em que as pessoas depositaram confiança no senhor?

Harry pensou em falar, chegou a abrir a boca para contar, mas lembrou-se que a pessoa que falava com ele não era Rony, Hermione e nem nenhuma outra pessoa de sua confiança, era Snape, o professor que odiava, o morcego que o humilhava por não saber responder uma pergunta ou o injustiçava por ser da Grifinória.

- Acho melhor continuarmos professor. Ela ainda está sei lá onde.

Harry levantou-se devagar e enxugou as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta. Cruzou os braços para se proteger do frio e foi caminhando pela rua escura de cabeça baixa. Seus passos estavam pesados e vacilantes. Sua cabeça girava e logo sentia o chão mais perto.

Snape tentava acordá-lo, mas Harry continuava inconsciente.

- Droga moleque, acorde.

Snape olhou para todos os lados da rua, não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-lo pegar o grifinório nos braços e se preparar para aparatar.

Concentrou-se no lugar de destino fornecido pela mulher que logo seria encontrada morta dentro de sua cozinha com o pescoço cortado por uma faca desaparecida.

Apertou o menino em seus braços e girou o corpo sentindo seus pés deixarem o chão. Tudo sumiu e transformou-se em um lugar frio e molhado


	30. Reencontros, sacrifícios e perdas

**Capítulo 30 – Reencontros, sacrifícios e perdas**

Snape respirou o ar podre dos vermes rastejantes e abriu os olhos para ver o lodo que descia das paredes cruas da caverna em que estava.

O ar estava rarefeito, entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões. Se não estivesse tão acostumado com esse mesmo ar em suas masmorras provavelmente já teria desmaiado como o menino em seus braços.

Caminhou alguns metros até achar um lugar seco onde colocou Potter deitado. A escuridão comia o lugar onde nem mesmo a luz de sua varinha conseguia impor iluminação no lugar tão mórbido.

Seus passos silenciosos o levavam na direção dos sons fantasmagóricos de gemidos feitos pela boca dos demônios do inferno.

O corredor frio era comprido e escorregadio, suas vestes já estavam molhadas e sujas, mas Snape tinha o olhar focado apenas em seu destino, focado na porta a diante, na porta de madeira improvisada, na pouca luz que vinha de dentro, nos gritos que vinham de dentro, no seu nome gritado com desespero pela voz da mulher que amava.

A velha porta estourou em minúsculos pedaços quando Snape, com sua varinha em mãos, entrou seguindo os chamados os chamados dela.

- Severus, Sev... eu sei que está aqui. Severus.

Snape poderia chegar a dizer que aquilo era apenas um pedaço de carne podre que jogaram no chão esperando que os ratos viessem comer, mas só conseguiria dizer isso, convencer-se de que era isso se não soubesse que o pedaço de carne era ela.

A vampira que outrora fora bela e majestosa com seus belos cabelos negros caindo como um longo véu pelas suas costas, estava agora jogada em um canto da sala escura em volta de um pedaço de pano velho que lhe cobria somente o sexo deixando exposto o seu corpo desidratado e maltratado.

Seu ventre crescera com absurda rapidez, aparentava ter oito meses de gestação enquanto nas contas de Snape ela tinha apenas três e meio.

- Ana – Chamou chegando perto.

Para sua tristeza, a reação da vampira não fora alegre e amável como imaginava, ela não pulou em seus braços chorando para que ele a salvasse.

Ana parecia um demônio invocado das profundezas do mundo, um demônio de olhos vermelhos que mostrava seus dentes afiados e rosnava em palavras desconexas.

Seu rosto distorceu-se em uma careta de dor quando ela tentou se levantar, suas pernas bambearam e ela foi ao chão.

- Ana, não se mexa.

- Saia daqui Snape.

- Tenho que tirá-la desse lugar.

- Não, não se atreva a encostar em mim.

- Ana...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mais um grito.

Um choro.

Ana colocou a mão na barriga que parecia ser a única coisa cheia nela. A vampira estava em puro osso e pele.

- Por que não me contou? – Perguntou Snape para si mesmo não percebendo que a vampira o observava.

- Aaaaa

Desespero.

O medo passou pelo corpo de Snape, medo de perdê-la, medo de perder seu filho sem antes conseguir conhecê-lo.

Olhou para ela e viu na imensidão de seus olhos vermelhos, no meio daquele mar revoltado que estava perdendo sua menina, a sua vampira, sua vida, sua paixão. Ela estava indo embora carregada nas costas da morte que vinha levá-la.

- Não pode morrer.

Não era apenas um pedido, era uma afirmação. Ana já estava morta, como poderia morrer novamente, era loucura.

Mas era loucura também haver um bruxo e uma vampira, mais loucura ainda que eles se amassem e conseguissem tirar desse amor o fruto que se remexia no ventre da menina.

Sendo assim não podia negar que ela estava morrendo. Nada mais parecia do que uma caveira no momento., estava seca e seu belo corpo estava acabado. Mas seus olhos vermelhos, aqueles olhos que o prenderam, ainda estavam vivos e pediam por socorro assim como suas palavras cruéis.

- Me mata.

- Não – Respondeu Snape pegando-a no colo e acariciando seu rosto cadavérico – Tem uma saída.

As palavras finais da mulher que morrera a poucos minutos pelas suas mãos ainda reverberavam em sua mente.

" – Você pode salvá-la, à ela e ao bebe.

- Como? Responda.

- Sangue, ofereça o sangue de um amor puro, é a única forma de salvá-la, é o sangue mais poderoso que existe.O amor contido no sangue é a única forma de salvá-la.

- Você disse que ela poderia tomar qualquer sangue.

- Sim, eu disse, mas estava enganada. A vampira morrerá em pouco mais de algumas horas. É por isso que o Lord está atrás de você, ele precisa de seu sangue, pois você a ama.

- E o bebe?

- O bebe não é importante, já teria sido descartado, mas isso a mataria.O Lord não quer falhas, matará a criança depois, ela não serve de nada e é ela quem está matando a vampira. A criança se alimenta do sangue da mãe. Ela irá morrer!"

Foram as ultimas palavras antes das mãos de Snape quebrarem seu pescoço em dois.

- Me morda – Pediu sentindo dor por saber que seria seu fim, mas feliz por saber que a salvaria.

- Não

- Me morda, tome do meu sangue.

- Não, não posso.

- Pode sim, precisa viver, eu não posso deixá-la morrer, não posso cometer o mesmo erro.

De dentro de um dos bolsos Snape tirou a faca que sumiu na cozinha da mulher morta. De uma única vez fez um corte grande na junção do ombro com o pescoço, abriu seu sobretudo deixando o sangue escorrer pelo seu peito chegando até a boca dela que permanecia em seu colo.

- Você me diz que não consegue suportar meu cheiro, que ele te chama, sempre me evita por isso, agora quero que o sinta.

A menina imediatamente beijou a pele manchada de vermelho. Parecia uma droga injetada em um viciado no meio do processo de abstinência

Uma heroína forte que lhe deixava fora de si. Sua língua subia pelo tórax dele, lambia o liquido, sentia as mínimas gotas entrarem em seu organismo fazendo com que seus tecidos musculares se mexessem permitindo que ela ficasse em pé.

Snape sentiu que ela já não estava meu seu colo, não estava mais em seus braços, não mais gritava.

Agora lambia a extensão do pescoço.

Snape poderia gemer de prazer se não estivesse com tanto medo.

A vampira levantou-se e olhou em seus negros olhos.

Ele viu a morte ali, esperando por ele, o olhando, o vigiando, maquinando qual seria o momento certo para lhe tirar sua alma. A morte revestida pela pele pálida e cadavérica de sua vampira.

As gotas vermelho escarlate desciam pelo seu pescoço deixando um rastro pela pele seca. Snape não suportou a carga de ver os olhos vermelhos e fechou os seus, abriu seus braços e esperou pelo beijo mortal, pelo seu fim.

Por um pequeno momento ele lembrou da irmã correndo pelo jardim da grande mansão Snape quando ainda tinha pouco mais de dois anos, seus belos cabelos negros já na altura dos ombros brilhavam na luz fraca do sol.

Tão linda.

- Morg – Chamou baixinho enquanto uma única lágrima descia pela sua face. Uma lágrimas guardada a tantos anos – Faça Ana – Pediu não suportando pensar que jamais poderia ver o sorriso de sua irmã, de sua bela Morgana – FAÇA, ANDA....Por favor... faça logo...acabe com isso...AGORA!

O sangue encheu a boca da vampira que segurava firmemente o corpo que tremia em suas mãos. Seus músculos cresciam e se movimentavam, eram alimentados pelo liquido do moreno que sentia sua alma o abandonar.

Ele não gritou, não chorou e tão pouco se contrapôs aos dentes cravados em seu pescoço.

- NÃO!

O moreno já não tremia mais, sua pouca cor o abandonou e seus olhos já se apagavam.

Ana levantou-se imponente mostrando-se novamente com seu corpo escultural, sua pele macia e linda. Era ela novamente, vampira em todos os milímetros de seu corpo esbelto.

Olhou com repugnância para o corpo caído de bruços aos seus pés. O virou com indelicadeza deixando o braço dele se estender pelo chão.

Harry Potter gemia baixinho em seus últimos momentos.

Queria ver seus amigos, queria abraçá-los, senti-los uma última vez. Queria ouvir uma ultima piada dos gêmeos, ver a expressão encantada do senhor Weasley ao conhecer uma bugiganga trouxa e mais ainda queria sentir o abraço materno da senhora Weasley.

Mas não eram os braços da matriarca da grande família que o cobria e o abraçava.

- Garoto tolo.

Harry sentiu o peito nu de Snape e seus braços o apertando enquanto era carregado para algum lugar que agora não era necessário saber.

Seus pés novamente tocaram o chão lamacento, mas seu corpo permaneceu apoiado nas pernas do professor que o analisava preocupadamente tentando ver o estado de seu ferimento.

- Não... não se preocupe – Disse Harry tirando a mão dele de seu pescoço – Não está mais doendo.

- Potter, maldito, por que fez isso?

Harry não respondeu, apenas sorriu daquele jeito tímido que tinha, aquele jeito igual o que seu pai usava para falar com Lily.

- Estou com frio.

O menino tremia e se encolhia cada vez mais enrolando-se na capa negra que Snape usou para cobri-lo.

- É tão estranho. Durante anos eu o odiei, pensei que estivesse querendo me matar e no entanto agora a única coisa que quero é que me abrace. Estou ficando louco?

Snape não respondeu a pergunta dele, mas não lhe negou o abraço que o jovem lhe pediu.

Loucura? Não, solidão apenas. Tristeza e angustia. Sabia o que era ter medo e querer ter alguém ao seu lado, querer um abraço e um carinho seja de quem for no momento de solidão.

Harry se agarrou ao corpo de Snape sentindo-se estranhamente acolhido. Aquele veneno fazia seu corpo tremer e suar frio. Já não sentia seu pescoço, mas sabia que o sangue ainda escorregava pelo seu corpo.

- Não quero virar um monstro, professor.

Confessou o menino que com a pouca força que tinha puxou Snape pela nuca para sussurrar em seu ouvido as palavras doloridas.

- Me mata.

- Sinceramente, achei que um dia o senhor conseguiria proferir palavras mais inteligentes. Parece que estava errado.

- Não estou brincando professor.

- Potter, Madame Pomfrey nunca deixou um aluno se quer sem uma cura, logo o senhor estará bem.

- Por favor professor, não minta para mim, não combina com o senhor. Eu sei que desta vez Madame Pomfrey não poderá me salvar. Por favor professor, faça. Não é tão difícil assim para o senhor, o senhor me odeia.

- Se acha que te odeio tanto , por que se sacrificou por mim? Por que pulou na frente dela, por que se deixou ser mordido em meu lugar?

Ele riu de leve com os olhos fechados, um sorriso singelo.

- Sinto muito, mas não fiz pelo senhor. Fiz pelo filho do senhor – Agora lacrimejantes esmeraldas o encaravam com um misto de tristeza e felicidade – Ele não deve crescer sem o pai como eu cresci sem o meu. E eu a amo, muito mais do que imaginei amar. Infelizmente o coração dela já é seu.

Não houve pedido, não houve uma suplica, mas Snape o abraçou tão forte que parecia querer que a essência do grifinório entrasse nele.

- Desculpe – Sussurrou redimindo-se por tirar de Harry um dos seus bens mais preciosos – Me perdoe.

Com uma lágrima no olhar e um beijo na testa marcada pela cicatriz em forma de raio, Snape proferiu aquelas duas palavras.

- Avada Kedavra.


	31. Luto

**Capítulo 31 – Luto**

O corpo em seus braços relaxou e seus olhos fecharam. Fora uma morte calma e seu rosto parecia o de um anjo imaculado, puro em todo seu esplendor, um anjo que dorme, dorme em um sono eterno. Seu cabelo bagunçado fazia com que sua beleza fosse realçada, ainda que morto parecia ter vida em seu rosto, em seus lábios rosados em forma de um singelo sorriso.

O tempo passava e Snape não percebia, olhava apenas para o menino cujo o tempo parara aos quinze anos de idade.

Ergueu o corpo em seus braços e caminhou no escuro ate a saída, não acendeu a luz de sua varinha, não haveria luz que iluminasse o caminho agora.

A saída estava perto, conseguia sentir o vento da parte de fora, o barulho das arvores balançando, mas algo o impediu de caminhar, seu pés travaram onde estavam.

Risada Cruel

Palmas no ar

- Acho que devo agradecê-lo Severus.

A voz sibilante de Voldemort ecoou pela caverna e sua varinha iluminou o local.

O lord estava parado com a varinha apontada para ele, atrás estavam Narcisa, Bellatriz e Ana, esta já inteiramente vestida e parecendo muito com o pai.

- O pequeno Potter, que pena, que tristeza, que lastima isso ter acontecido, principalmente por eu não estar ao lado. Bom menino Severus, mas garanto que eu teria adorado ver a luz verde apagar as esmeraldas do olhar desse menino que tanto me causou problemas

Snape deu um passo para trás quando Voldemort se aproximou.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos observando cada movimento de seu servo mais fiel. Snape segurava Harry querendo protegê-lo de algo que não poderia machucá-lo mais.

Deu outro passo para trás.

- Não iria querer tentar me impedir Severus. Por um acaso se esqueceu o que acontece com pessoas que entram em meu caminho?

- Não milorde não esqueci, é impossível esquecer.

As imagens das mortes que tivera que presenciar e muitas torturas que precisou executar o visitavam todas as noites em seus sonhos. Uma grande prova da crueldade do Lord era o órfão morto em seus braços.

Ana o olhava tentando analisar o que Snape pretendia fazer. Era fácil para ela ler seus pequenos movimentos, seus dentes cerrados, seus olhos estreitos.

Ela sabia o que ele iria fazer. Chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou no momento seguinte contentando-se em apenas sorrir de canto vendo até onde a loucura levará Severus.

- É claro que não esqueceu. Sabe que mesmo um bruxo talentoso como você não tentaria se opor a mim, somente tolos se opõem ao Lord Voldemort.

A loucura invadia os olhos de Snape.

Era ele mesmo?

Nem mesmo Ana saberia responder.

- Eu... – Olhou para Harry. Era compaixão aquele brilho ou apenas a loucura aflorando? - Eu não iria me opor ao senhor... eu vou me opor.

A única coisa que sentiu ao começar a correr foi um grande calor em suas costas quando na verdade já deveria estar morto ao lado de Harry, morto como um tolo maníaco, um louco desafiando o diabo.

Seus passos eram rápidos e ágeis mesmo não vendo onde estava indo. O suor já descia pela sua têmpora quando arriscou olhar para trás.

Feitiços de todas as cores eram proferidos contra ele, mas não conseguiam atingi-lo. Uma grande parede invisível se colocava entre o professor e os comensais perplexos.

De todos, somente Ana não parecia impressionada. Era como se ela já soubesse que uma coisa assim pudesse acontecer, como se ela pudesse sentir que aquilo aconteceria, ela não olhava para mais nada alem dos olhos de Snape.

Mesmo não entendo, Voldemort era o único que continuava a lhe lançar feitiços sem ter sucesso em atingi-lo. Tais feitiços batiam na parede iluminando os estranhos pontos dourados que voavam.

Não eram simples pontos dourados, Snape percebeu, eram pomos, pomos de ouro que batiam suas asas não permitindo que eles fossem atingidos.

Harry Potter fora herói desde que tinha apenas um ano de idade, cresceu sofrendo e sobreviveu a todas as vezes que Voldemort tentava matá-lo e agora, mesmo depois de morto, ainda protegia os outros como um anjo da guarda.

Finalmente Snape saiu da caverna direto para a floresta. Parou em baixo de um raio solar que entrava no meio das arvores densas.

- SEVERUS!

Os olhos vermelhos de Ana foram as ultimas coisas que Snape viu antes de aparatar direto para os portões de Hogwarts, e ao vê-los ele soube que aqueles olhos não eram os de Ana, ela não era mais a sua vampira.

A magia do castelo havia se perdido, seu brilho apagou-se.

Silêncio

Dor

Fim

Seus corredores estavam mais frios, mais gelados, mais sozinhos.

Crus

Nus

Eram os corações desolados dos guerreiros caídos, derrotados antes que o sol das nova guerra nascesse.

Lágrimas derramadas pelas faces rosadas, desanimadas no luto do herói.

O tumulo de mármore branco postava-se no meio do jardim, banhava-se com um único raio solar que as nuvens cinzas permitiam passar. Parecia os anjos do céu azul anil vindo buscá-lo para ultrapassar o grande portão dourado das imortalidade.

Ia embora diante dos olhos das desoladas crianças que abraçavam-se uma as outras tentando consolar seus próprios corações.

Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira e postou-se ao lado do tumulo de seu favorito. Alisou o mármore gelado e sentiu o peso da morte jovem em seus dedo velhos.

Suas poucas palavras saíram quebradas. As lágrimas que de seus olhos não saíram, pelo seu canto foram despejadas em uma lamuria constante.

Ao fim de seu discurso uma fina chuva caiu lavando a alma dos desiludidos. Deixando escorrer o peso de seus corpos, a dor incomoda de seu peito.

Aos pouco o jardim foi se esvaziando, a lama impregnou nos sapatos daqueles que desejavam mais que tudo deitar-se em suas camas quentes, com as cortinas fechadas, isolar-se do mundo e sofrer a grande perda sozinhos ate que o cansaço os derrotasse e os deixasse sonhar com o menino cujo o nome gravado na lápide eles jamais esquecerão.

**Harry Potter**

**Grande guerreiro**

**Aluno prestativo**

**Amigo querido**

"_**Fui para os bosques viver de livre vontade**_

_**Para sugar todo o tutano da vida**_

_**Para aniquilar tudo que não era vida e para,**_

_**quando morrer, não descobrir que não**_

_**vivi."**_

Os dedos de Hermione contornaram o nome de seu amigo e caiu em um choro triste e saudoso antes de Rony a puxar para um abraço e a levar para dentro onde a Sra Weasley chorou junto lamentando a perda do menino que dotou como filho.

Somente quando nem mesmo os fantasmas se encontravam no jardim foi que Snape saiu de onde estava escondido vendo os alunos se despedirem. Precisava estar presente, mas não achou prudente. Não poderia olhar para Harry do jeito que queria, desejar a Harry uma boa viagem para o mundo do desconhecido, não podia dar a ele o presente que queria dar, não podia lhe agradecer, pois estariam olhando. Seus sonserinos, que foram ao velório obrigados pelo diretor não iriam acreditar se vissem seu mestre olhando o tumulo do grifinório e postando uma rosa negra com uma fita de cetim igualmente negra amarrada em seu cabo.

- Obrigado.

Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca de Snape. Sua gratidão pelo menino de olhos verdes ficará guardada para si, eternamente para si. Harry Potter pode não ter salvo o mundo, mas salvou a vida das duas pessoas mais importantes para ele e por enquanto isso bastava.


	32. As vezes o tempo não leva a dor

**Capítulo 32 - As vezes o tempo não leva a dor**

Meu Merlin, desse jeito a Ala Hospitalar ficará lotada e terei que colocar os alunos nos corredores – Disse Madame Pomfrey a Dumbledore enquanto cobria um corvinal que tremia.  
- Dê-lhe tempo Papoula.  
- Tempo? Alvo já faz um ano, quanto tempo mais quer dar à ele?  
- Ele perdeu a mulher e o filho.  
- E ele o fará perder seus alunos. Já é o quinto que vem direto da aula dele só hoje.  
Tem que falar com ele diretor, meu estoque de poção calmante está no fim. Severus precisa de um tratamento e urgente.  
Algo no olhar do diretor lhe dizia que ele sabia disso.

O tumulo de Harry Potter, embora já há um ano no castelo, ainda recebia flores todos os dias.  
Alunos passavam para lhe lembrar.  
Pais vinham para visitá-lo.  
Flores eram deixadas e velas acendidas. Um jardim colorido de dia que desaparecia ao crepúsculo para deixar adormecer sobre o mármore a rosa negra com fita de cetim.  
- Pensei que depois de um ano, esse lugar já havia te cansado – Disse Dumbledore vindo em sua direção com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos – Não deveria vir ate aqui todas  
as noites – Sorriu colocando a rosa ao lado das de Snape  
- Deveria saber que não me esqueço ou me canso de algo que me seja importante. E eu vou onde quiser a hora que eu quiser.  
- Eu sei, mas isso não lhe faz bem meu menino, nem a você nem ao seus alunos que viraram freqüentadores assíduos das ala hospitalar.  
- Não tenho culpa se aqueles cabeças ocas não sabem adicionar os ingredientes na quantidade correta.

- Ou que não sabem controlar o nervosismo quando o morcego das masmorras chega perto – Sorriu – Acho que precisa descansar Severus. Talvez umas ferias lhe façam bem e o ajude a esquecer.  
- Esquecer?  
- As vezes meu garoto, o esquecimento é uma porta aberta para o alivio.  
- Pelo que me lembro, você tentou esquecer Ariana, conseguiu seu alivio? – Perguntou Snape e Dumbledore pôde ver, mesmo na escuridão, que seus olhos queimavam de ódio.  
- Sabe que é diferente Severus.  
Dumbledore conhecia Snape desde seu primeiro ano de escola. O viu crescer, amar, errar, se arrepender, se arriscar. Estava ao seu lado em todos os momentos, segurou sua mão quando estava doente e deu risada com seu sarcasmo.  
Era seu menino, seu filho que nunca teve. O conhecia quase tão bem quanto  
Morgana. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo, que doía não saber notícias deles, como doía não saber como era seu filho, como estava sua mulher, e sabia que esse território de Snape era difícil e perigoso de entrar, e ele se encontrava exatamente no meio.  
Severus se aproximou sorrateiro e grudou seus negros olhos nos azuis do diretor.  
Sua respiração estava presa de raiva. Dumbledore não se moveu quando a boca de Snape parou em seus ouvidos.  
- Sei que você nunca o esqueceu Dumby, você o amava, você ainda o ama.

Snape nunca se atreveu a falar ou citar qualquer coisa sobre sua intimidade e, no entanto lá estava ele, jogando as palavras em sua cara junto com sua saliva que jorrava feito o ódio que inflava de suas narinas.

- Conseguiu esquecê-lo? Conseguiu apagar a lembrança das mãos dele te tocando? Conseguiu ficar um dia sem ver o rosto dele em sua mente? Sem lembrar-se das palavras macias dizendo que vocês teriam um filho um dia?

Dumbledore sentia que a qualquer momento um aluno apareceria na janela do dormitório assustado com os gritos de Snape, no entanto nada fez para que os gritos cessassem.

- Um filho Dumbledore, uma criança. Um ser frágil que precisa de você. Esqueceu-se disso Dumbledore?

- Não, Severus, receio ter sido fraco para isso.

- Pois compartilho da mesma fraqueza. Não vou esquecer meu filho nem minha mulher, não tente pedir novamente, eu não vou apenas gritar dessa vez.

Foi embora. Deu as costas ao velho e saiu.

- Eu não me atreveria meu menino. Eu sei qual é a dor de perder um filho e um amante, só não queria que passasse por isso como eu passei – Sussurrou Dumbledore para o vento observando Snape se afastar.

O caminho para as masmorras parecia distante, longe demais para suas pernas pesadas. Demorou cinco minutos para conseguir abrir a porta de seus aposentos particulares

Estava tudo escuro e mórbido como havia deixado ficar sua vida. Não precisava acender uma luz para encontrar o caminho ate seu copo de firewisky sempre pronto para lhe servir a qualquer momento que seus pesadelos lhe atormentassem.

Precisou de apenas um gole para que a bebida do copo se acabasse.

Vicio?

Costume?

Válvula de escape

Bebeu seu segundo copo e resolveu logo enfrentar seus pesadelos noturnos. Estava exausto, precisava descansar.

Nunca em sua vida seu quarto fora tão desorganizado, tão desalinhado, sua cama bagunçada e seus livros jogados.

Retirou a roupa e a jogou no chão deitando-se seminu por cima dos lençóis

Somente a poção que tomara o faria dormir sem que tivesse os pesadelos de sempre, mas nem sempre seus pedidos são realizados.

- Severus, salve-o. Salve-o.

- Ana!

- Salve-o Severus, ele precisa de você.

- Ana, espere, não!

- Severus, Severus acorda, vamos acorda.

Antes mesmo que seus olhos abrissem, seus braços agarraram a dona daquela voz e a abraçou forte enquanto aguardava sua respiração desacelerar.

- Sev, você esta tremendo, o que houve?

- Estou bem, estou bem Morg. Só preciso de um tempo.

Ainda abraçada ao irmão, Morgana conjurou uma toalha com a qual começou a secar as costas nuas de Snape.

- Quando voltou? – Perguntou Snape

- Quase agora. O que houve Sev, por que está assim?

- Pesadelo, sempre o mesmo. Não posso mais esperar Morg, preciso ir ate ela preciso achar meu filho.

Ele já havia colocado a calça quando lhe veio a noticia.

- Não será preciso, ela virá ate você, hoje, daqui a duas horas. Voldemort passará por aqueles portões ao lado dela para começar a guerra.


	33. A guerra

**Capítulo 33 – A guerra**

- Como sabe?

- Nosferatus. Nesse tempo em que passei ao lado deles, estudei sobre a pedra e sobre os vampiros. Nosferatus, por ser o primeiro, pode ver e saber tudo sobre Ana e ele sabe que ela vem aqui hoje. Dumbledore já sabe e está voltando para cá.

- O ministério tinha que chamá-lo justamente hoje. Morg precisamos ser rápidos, acorde Minerva, conte sobre a guerra, eu vou até os outros professores.

Em trinta minutos toda a escola encontrava-se no salão principal. Seus rostos com o medo estampado, olhos arregalados e corações saltitantes. Os monitores postavam-se na frente de cada casa e os mais velhos tentavam dar segurança aos mais novos.

A professora Minerva postou-se na frente de todos e pediu atenção, não era preciso perguntar se havia algo errado, os olhos aflitos dela já lhes diziam.

Eram duas horas e trinta minutos quando os alunos souberam do futuro ataque. Ainda faltava pelo menos quatro horas para que o sol nascesse.

Seria uma longa noite.

- Quem não foi maior de idade acompanhe os monitores pelas saídas laterais do castelo. Não podemos aparatar nem usar as lareiras, terão que ir direto para Hogsmead, não parem em nenhum momento, de lá irão para suas casas. Os maiores que quiserem ir podem ir, os que quiserem ficar que fiquem.

Os alunos se arrumaram em filas para irem embora. Todos os sonserinos partiram, alguns lufa-lufas pensavam se iam ou não, metade da Corvinal ficou e toda a grifinória quis lutar.

- Sev, não acha que é melhor fazer o que te pedi? – Perguntou Morgana enquanto Minerva convencia os grifinórios primeiranistas a irem embora.

- Eu já lhe disse Morg, já estou condenado, o Lord vai me querer, eu não tenho como fugir disso. Preciso estar aqui Morg, preciso por Lily, por Potter, por ela e por meu filho.

- O seu amor pela vampira é grande e mais ainda pelo seu filho que você nunca nem viu. Mas será que seu amor é grande o suficiente para fazer a escolha certa na hora que for preciso?

- Severus – Chamou Minerva antes que o professor pudesse responder - Precisamos reforçar a entrada do castelo.

Os feitiços que saiam das varinhas somavam-se aos que já existiam em volta da escola. Snape havia dito que aqueles feitiços não impediriam a entrada dos comensais, mas iria retardá-los. Ele só não contou com a força que a pedra exercia em Ana.

Dumbledore chegou logo em seguida trazendo aurores com ele. O diretor mal abriu a boca e já ouviu a risada diabólica do Lord do lado de fora do portão.

As varinhas estavam a postos, as armaduras foram acordadas, a coragem e bravura aflorava de seus corações, assim como o medo e a insegurança.

O portão foi aberto, facilmente aberto pelas mãos daquela que outrora lhe acariciava os cabelos negros.

Os comensais invadiram

Loucos

Alucinados

Sanguinários procurando alimentar sua sede.

Mais não vinham sozinhos. Lobisomens formavam uma fila atrás de cada comensal.

Seus dentes a mostra em sua boca aberta que infestava o ar com seu odor podre.

Assim como em um jogo de xadrez, os peões vêm na frente, seguidos pelos cavalos.

E como todo bom jogo, tem o bispo e a torre para defender seu rei e sua rainha.

Bellatrix e Narcisa vinham belas caminhando pela grama aparada do jardim na frente de Lord Voldemort e Ana, ambos de mãos dadas.

- Olá Tom – Cumprimentou Dumbledore se aproximando.

- Dumbledore, vejo que já organizou os seus tolos alunos e amigos para me enfrentar. Esforço inútil meu velho.

- Inútil para quem não acredita.

- Inútil para aqueles que não podem lidar com um poder muito maior.

- Ah claro, seu novo bichinho de estimação, sua nova armadura lustrada. Olá Ana.

- Diretor – Cumprimentou a vampira séria com os braços cruzados para trás.

Seu corpo era esbelto e perfeito, ninguém imaginaria que a um ano atrás essa mesma vampira teve um filho, um filho do professor que a encarava, que buscava em seus olhos o calor das noites de amor que tiveram.

- Creio que tem alguém que queira vê-la antes que comece a tentar matar a todos.

- O que provavelmente conseguirei.

- Sim, o que provavelmente conseguirá visto que seu coração fora corrompido pela maldade.

- Visto que meu coração fora corrompido pela enganação e traição, não é Severus?

- Ana – Cumprimentou o mestre de poções.

- Ora, ora, meu fiel servo, ou quem eu achei que era meu fiel servo. Severus, que bom que está aqui. Seria entediante se não estivesse. Agora, já que terminaram-se os cumprimentos, podemos conversar sobre algo mais importante.

- O que, por exemplo, Tom?

- Que tal a sua redenção Dumbledore. Curve-se a mim e eu os deixarei viver, todos vocês, menos é claro, Severus.

- Ora Tom, achei que já me conhecesse o suficiente para saber que não farei tal coisa, alias, não posso nem meus alunos. Nós pegamos um tipo de doença que dá uma dor horrível no joelho.

- Não brinque comigo Dumbledore, não seja tolo de acreditar que pode salvar a vida deles. Olhe para eles Dumbledore, rostos jovens que se perderão, que morrerão e no final a culpa será somente sua.

- Olhe para esses rostos Tom e veja a coragem deles, o modo como ameaçam seus comensais com suas jovens varinhas.

- Varinhas que serão quebradas. Ninguém é capaz de vencer e muito menos agora que seu precioso Potter morreu.

- E quem lhe informou que eles não tem Harry aqui. Harry pode ter morrido, mas a sua alma, o seu amor vive nos corações daqueles que lutarão para impedi-lo de destruir o que é bom.

- Não se atreva Dumbledore.

- Sinto muito Tom, mas sou um grifinório e como todo grifinório que se prese, eu não abaixo a cabeça para sonserinos.

- Vai se arrepender Dumbledore, meu velho.

A varinha de Voldemort foi erguida, a de Dumbledore continuou abaixada enquanto um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

- Está sorrindo? Somente tolos sorriem diante da morte.

- somente tolos acreditam que a morte é o fim de tudo.

Um canto alto foi ouvido no céu, um pio ensurdecedor que descia com suas penas vermelhas. Fawkes circulou o castelo, deixando-o envolto à fogo. Fogo que dividia alunos e comensais, bem e Mal, Ana e Severus.

- Ataquem!

Os peões do jogo passaram pela labareda de fogo após muitas tentativas de apagá-la sem saber que aquelas chamas não queimavam.

Os mascarados marchavam em direção àqueles que já não eram mais crianças, aqueles que a infância foi deixada de lado, aqueles que os olhos pareciam conter anos de tristeza.

As luzes dos feitiços estouravam atrás de Dumbledore que continuava a sorrir para Voldemort.

- Desista Tom, ninguém irá se render.

- Então todos morrerão.

Fawkes piou no céu quando os dois grandes bruxos batalhavam lançando feitiços poderosos que clareava o jardim.

Severus não tirava seus olhos da belíssima mulher parada à sua frente. Seus olhos vermelhos traziam a loucura que Snape conhecia muito bem, a loucura que fazia parte dele também, a loucura de ser comensal.

- Snape, que honra vê-lo – Zombou Bellatrix chegando mais perto, mas não se atrevendo a tocar em Ana. Narcisa não se aproximou.

- Receio não dizer o mesmo. Vejo que encontrou uma adversária para o cargo de preferida do Lord.

- É, infelizmente não se tem como competir com a filha do próprio.

- E vejo que já fez uma tentativa.

- Entrando em minha mente sem que eu permita Snape? Isso é falta de educação, sua mãe não lhe ensinou? – Riu – Diga-me Snape. Achou mesmo que poderia desafiar o Lord das Trevas e se safar? Tadinho, acho que passou tempo demais com o velho gaga, está confiando demais nas pessoas.

Snape não respondeu, sua atenção estava voltada apenas nas três mulheres, seus olhos, suas mãos e seus passos. Narcisa continuava imóvel sem se atrever a chegar perto de Ana que olhava fixamente para Morgana como se tentasse se lembrar de algo que a bruxa lhe tentava lembrar.

Era como se algo em seu passado estivesse preso naqueles olhos, mas ela não conseguisse ver, nem sentir. Algo vazio e esquecido.

- Que foi Snape? Com medo que sua vampirinha lhe ataque? Não se preocupe, ela só ataca quando o Lord manda, é uma menina obediente, sabe a quem deve se submeter. Ah, já sei, deve estar pensando na coisinha remelenta que é o seu filho.

- Bella, cuidado....

- Eu sei Ciça, não se preocupe, não irei deixá-la nervosa como da ultima vez. Só vou informar à ele que nós conseguimos nos livrar daquela coisinha chorona. Ele é o pai, tem que saber.

Os olhos de Snape poderiam ter se tornado vermelhos tamanho o ódio que sentia.

Ele não é o melhor exemplo.

Ele não é o carinho em pessoa.

Mas era pai

Pai de uma criança indefesa.

Pai de alguém que precisava dele.

Pai

Simplesmente pai.

Enquanto os feitiços voavam por sobre a sua cabeça, Snape pensava em seu único filho.

Que nome teria?

Como eram seus cabelos?

Suas mãos pequeninas abrindo e fechando em busca de algo.

Seu nariz, que por sorte não puxaria o dele.

Será que já andava?

Será que já falava?

Se falava, o que ele teria dito? Papai?

Não, improvável, para a criança não existia pai, pois não teve o direito de o conhecer.

Eram tantas coisas a se pensar, tantas coisas a se saber e a resposta que poderia encontrar estava bem a sua frente.

Foi em sua direção, ela não se moveu.

Um ano se passou, mas os arrepios que sentia ao chegar perto dela ainda existiam, ainda o deixavam tonto, ainda o faziam tremer, a querer.

- Ana.

Seu sussurro mal foi proclamado e seu corpo já voava pelo jardim. Caiu com um baque no chão sentindo seus ossos doerem. Sua cabeça ardeu ao seu levantar, demorou um pouco para conseguir discernir a cena.

Ana estava com a mão estendida em sua direção como se estivesse se preparando para lançá-lo mais longe, mas outra mão segurava seu braço, mãos igualmente pálidas.

O vampiro de cabelos brancos reluzentes olhava com severidade para Ana que parecia não ligar para sua presença.

- Você passou dos limites Ana

As presas dos dois vampiros foram mostradas, seus olhos presos um no outro. Força contra força. Vampiro contra vampiro.

- Não adianta ser a criatura mais forte do mundo, se não souber usar sua força da maneira correta – Disse Nosferatus enquanto calculava os passos da vampira – Vocês dois – Disse para Misael e Daeron que chegaram logo em seguida – Vão ajudar as crianças, tem lobo demais nesse quintal.

- Hoje eu me divirto – Riu Daeron – Lobos para matar e pescoços para morder. Hummm delicia, já consigo até sentir o cheiro.

- Não estava tentando se converter Daeron? – Perguntou Misael enquanto encaminhavam-se para a entrada do castelo – Pensei que já não mordesse mais.

- Tentei meu irmão, tentei, mas o sangue é mais forte que minha vontade. E hoje eu vou fazer a festa – Sorriu ao correr e pular nas costas de um lobisomem quebrando-lhe o pescoço.

A guerra começara, feitiços eram lançados em todos os lados.

Crianças lutavam contra comensais mascaras, vampiros contra lobos. Baixas de todos os lados.

Dumbledore continuava com Voldemort.

Fogo contra Água.

Severus e Morgana estavam contra Narcisa e Bellatrix.

Ana continuava com Nosferatus, uma luta silenciosa, uma luta de forças iguais.

O sol começara a nascer quando os alunos comemoraram sua vitoria.

Dumbledore estava ferido no rosto, mas continuava em pé. Severus levava Morgana inconsciente para dentro.

No final, apenas Ana e Nosferatus continuavam lutando.

Mordidas, arranhões, poderes.

Tudo era usado para vencer, para ser o melhor.

- Pare Ana, chega. Faz isso para o que? – Perguntou Nosferatus – O que restara depois?Olhe para eles, olhe para as crianças, estão lutando para que não aconteça o que você está fazendo acontecer. Só você pode impedir i8sso e olhe o que está fazendo?

- Estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer!


	34. Xeque Mate

**Capítulo 34 – Xeque Mate**

O corpo de Nosferatus subiu no ar e desintegrou-se em mil pedaços como flocos de neve que caia em um inverno cruel.

Os olhos de Ana vibraram, seus braços abriram, um canto saiu de seus lábios, a água caiu.

Trovões

Tempestades

As crianças correram para dentro do castelo se defendendo da violência da água que caia do céu e levantava-se do lago.

- O que está fazendo? – Gritou Voldemort.

A batalha terminara. Ninguém duelava, ninguém sequer erguia a varinha. Dumbledore e os professores colocaram os alunos para dentro, Misael puxou Snape. Voldemort corria pela floresta junto com Bellatrix que tentava levar o corpo de Narcisa Malfoy embora.

Logo todo o jardim e térreo do castelo estavam inundados. Os corpos dos guerreiros flutuavam na água, as crianças choravam, os professores não sabiam o que fazer.

No meio da inundação estava Ana, sua beleza sumira e se transformara em uma monstruosidade. Suas veias ficaram pretas e saltadas, seus cabelos voavam.

Estava descontrolada.

- Ela irá acabar com todo o castelo, ela pode nos matar dessa forma. Jamais senti tal poder em uma única pessoa – Disse Minerva horrorizada – Alvo, tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Não – Disse calmamente um Daeron que se aproximava devagar – Quem tem que fazer é ele.

Todos olharam na direção que a mão do belo vampiro apontou.

- Sabe muito bem que o único modo de fazê-lo parar é você ir até lá, é você que tem que falar com ela.

- Então diga-me, senhor vampiro, como farei isso?

- Eu o levarei.

A pequenina loira estava sentada no alto de uma das estatuas, seus olhinhos azuis brilhavam e suas perninhas balançavam enquanto suas azinhas batiam de felicidade.

- Senhorita Jhulya – Cumprimentou Snape – Está dizendo que consegue me levar até Ana?

- Ora, não confia em mim senhor Snape? – Perguntou sorrindo já pegando em sua mão que para surpresa de todos, não foi recusada.

- Severus – chamou Dumbledore – Tome cuidado.

- Não se preocupe diretor – Snape não avisou que não pretendia voltar se não conseguisse, mas Jhulya soube e ficou triste por isso.

Ela o levou embora e já iam descendo a escada quando ouviram um grito de surpresa.

- Ela é uma fada do reino elemental – Disse Minerva – Ai meu Merlin – desmaiou.

Quando chegaram na escada do térreo encontraram somente os destroços, os mortos, o fim.

O nível da água estava alto. Snape já se preparava para mergulhar quando Jhulya ergueu uma bola de vidro azul.

Ela se iluminou e a água se mexeu, levantou-se e abriu em dois.

Eles andaram pelo caminho aberto até avistar a vampira.

Snape aproximou-se devagar.

- Senhor Snape, não posso passar daqui. Ela não permite. Sei que irá continuar, é o único que pode pará-la. Leve isso com o senhor – ela lhe deu a corrente que sempre trazia consigo – Se realmente a ama, coloque a corrente envolvendo os dois, como se estivessem presos um ao outro. A partir dai eu estarei livre e o senhor terá sua vida presa a dela e ela decidirá o que será dessa ligação.

Jhulya lhe sorriu uma ultima vez e voltou pelo mesmo caminho fechando-o para que Snape só tivesse um lugar para ir.

A água fechava-se atrás de Snape que lutava contra a força que tentava impedi-lo, que tentava Pará-lo, ele não pararia, não poderia parar.

Ele foi ao chão. Suas mãos enterraram-se com força no gramado lamacento.

Ele gritou quando sua cabeça foi invadida pela força dela, chorou lágrimas de sangue e quando pensou que iria morrer, quando ouviu o ultimo sopro de vida, a alcançou com a corrente que os prendeu, que os juntou.

- Por que faz isso?

- Porque? Não é óbvio Ana? Será que ficou tão cega de ódio que não consegue enxergar a verdade?

- Que verdade Snape?

- Que eu te amo – Suas mãos apertaram forte a cintura dela quando uma força tentou afastá-lo – Não, eu não vou sair. Durante anos vaguei pelos confins imundos de minha vida, fiz-me de morto a mim mesmo, achei e acreditei que não havia nada de bom para mim – Acariciou o rosto dela ignorando os cortes que se formavam em sua própria face – Enganei-me, enganei-me, pois você está aqui, pois encontrei você. Amei você, vivi por você e morrerei por você, mas não suportarei ficar longe de você.

O vento cessou, a tempestade acabou e ela voltou.

Seus olhos castanhos choraram ao abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpe pelo Natal, foi....

- Shh, não se explique, não importa mais, tudo virou passado para mim, essa vida é passado. Se não quiser essa corrente se quebrara, mas não posso ficar.

Como resposta Snape puxou mais a corrente selando seu corpo ao dela, seus lábios aos dela, sua vida e sua morte as dela.

A água se fechou e tudo virou silencio.

- Alvo, olhe – Disse Minerva apontando para a orla da floresta onde comensais e lobisomens haviam se escondido.

Seus corpos caiam um por um, imóveis, mortos. Eram levados pela água que retrocedia devagar voltando para o lago onde a lula gigante aguardava.

- Será que.... – Chorou Hermione nos braços de Rony – Será que eles... eles morreram?

- Olhe de novo – Disse Jhulya aparecendo do nada ao lado dela – Lá embaixo. Consegue ver?

No meio da água, envolto a uma luz azul estava, Snape e Ana, abraçados, nus, inconscientes, acorrentados, apenas um.

- Severus!


	35. o pequeno principe

**Capítulo 35 – O pequeno príncipe**

- Severus, Severus, Severus.

- Calma Ana, estou aqui, estou aqui.

A imagem do professor estava embaçada, distorcida. Apenas um borrão, um borrão se distanciando.

- Severus.

- Quando ele volta Alvo?

- Em breve Papoula. Daeron diz que ele ainda precisa de um tempo para se adaptar.

- Então espero que isso seja logo e que ele escute os chamados dela.

- Severus, Severus.

Era frio ali, congelante ou era somente seu corpo, apenas ela mesma em contato com sua própria solidão? Aquele pano não lhe era suficiente, ainda a deixava fria e tremendo.

O frio aumentou quando mãos minúsculas lhe tocavam a face, quando lhe traçaram as linhas perfeitas de seus lábios. Parecia a morte, uma morte lenta que vinha buscá-la na calada da noite quando os corações se aquietavam e a alma vacila.

Mas ela... ela não pode morrer.

Ele estava ali, agora ela podia ver, seus olhos estavam bem abertos, não havia engano.

- Quem é você?

Ele não respondeu. A criança continuava aos pés de sua cama, reservava-se a apenas lhe sorrir fracamente.

Ela levantou-se e seu vestido negro arrastou-se no chão tapando-lhe os pés descalços. O pano preto combinava com seus cabelos e lhe caia bem.

Estava tão bela que por um momento um breve momento esqueceu-se dele e ele já não estava mais ali.

Olhou ao redor, embaixo da cama, em todos os lugares ate que finalmente o achou no final do corredor que levava à escada.

Seus olhos negros eram familiares. Algo perdido a um tempo que lhe fora roubado.

Ele sorriu e aquele sorriso lhe disse que ela sabia quem ele era, conhecia aquela criança, mas de onde?

Tentava, buscava em todos os cantos de suas lembranças, mas não achava.

- Espere, volte aqui.

Ela o seguia pelos corredores vazios em que se encontrava. Seguia-o em desespero de saber, em desespero de encontrar, de finalmente o achar.

- Não! Por favor, volte.

Seus pés a levavam pelos corredores cada vez mais escuros e frios, câmaras escondidas, entradas e saídas secretas, estatuas, quadros, paredes, portas, ate que finalmente parou.

Aquele corredor, aquela porta, aquele frio. Era tudo tão familiar, tão conhecido ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de nenhum item.

Era tudo novo e ao mesmo tempo não era. Havia um cheiro no ar, um cheiro que lhe chamava, mas não era forte, não como antes, não quando ela sentia necessidade de ir atrás dele, de estar com ele, de cheirar sua pele, de tocar em seu corpo, gemer em seu ouvido, beijar-lhe o lábio, sugar suas veias.

- Severus.

- Tudo lhe veio como um prédio que desaba, sumindo em apenas alguns segundos, uma avalanche de lembranças que lhe invadiam a cabeça, que lhe tomavam a alma.

- Severus, Severus.

Não havia ninguém. O quarto se abriu para ela, mas a acolheu em um silencio constrangedor.

- Severus? – Chamou recebendo nada mais que um uivo de vento que vinha do corredor.

Olhou para fora desolada em sua solidão, em seu esquecimento. Segurou a maçaneta da pesada porta e começou a fechá-la tentando esquecer aquele quarto, tentando esquecer o dono daquele quarto, tentando deixar as lembranças novamente em um lugar em que ela não tivesse acesso, assim era mais fácil, mais fácil de viver, de passar as eras.

Sozinha

Esquecida

Se remoendo pelos erros cometidos

Tantas mortes

Mortes silenciosas

Mortes cruéis

Lutas e mortes

Sangue e mortes

Morte e morte

Vida, de repente vida

Uma vida que pedia vida

Uma vida que a chamava

Uma vida que gritava naquele quarto

Uma vida que implorava por ela

Uma vida.

Voltou ao quarto e fechou os olhos, ouviu atentamente os inúmeros ruídos, o som vindo do peito nu, peito pequeno que subia e descia.

Tumtum, tumtum, tumtum.

O cheiro era fraco, mas ainda assim reconhecido, ainda assim amado, ainda assim querido.

O chão estava frio embaixo de seus pés descalços. A barra de seu vestido arrastava pelo chão, balançando com o vento que vinha pela fresta debaixo da porta escondida pela grande tapeçaria de cobra.

A tapeçaria voou, a porta se abriu e de dentro do quarto, um choro se ouviu.

Uma criança

Pequena criança

Chorando quietinha em seu cantinho no berço

Pequenas mãozinhas que lhe chamavam com caricia.

Grandes olhinhos tão negros quando o véu da noite.

Chamava, chamava e queria. Queria.

Ela se aproximou, paralisada, encantada com os sorrisos que apareciam em meio às pequeninas e ralas lagrimas do choro a muito já esquecido.

Um sorriso puro.

Atreveu-se a tocá-lo. Era quente, ou ela que era gelada demais. Podia sentir, correndo pelas pequenas e finas veias, o sangue quente daquele ser vivo, daquela criatura indefesa, de seu filho. O sangue correu cada vez mais rápido quando se arriscou a levantar-se no pequeno berço, seu sorriso aberto e suas perninhas balançando.

Afastou-se

O cheiro

Aquele cheiro que sabia conhecer

Afastou-se mais

Era terrível o pensamento de atacá-lo, de mordê-lo.

Seu filho

Só porque ele não era um vampiro. Afinal, havia sangue em suas veias e esse sangue a chamava.

Vampiros não tem sangue, vampiros são frios.

Virou-se para ir embora tapando os olhos, não querendo vê-lo, não querendo senti-lo.

Queria apenas ir embora, apenas fugir para longe, apenas ir.

Mas braços fortes a impediram de se movimentar, a seguraram, a abraçaram, a consolaram.

- Calma, já passou – Disse a voz aveludada em seu ouvido tentando lhe acalmar - É forte não é? Ela concordou ainda escondendo seu rosto nas negras vestes dele – Eu sei, passei um tempo grande tentando me acostumar, mas agora o cheiro do sangue dele já não me incomoda mais, já consigo ate mesmo segurá-lo por um bom tempo.

Ele foi ate o berço e de lá trouxe a pequena criança que segurava em seus cabelos.

- Viu, não é tão difícil assim.

Ele acariciou a bochecha vermelha das crianças e esta, em resposta ao seu carinho feito, fechou suas mãozinhas em torno de seus cabelos.

- Tenta.

Ela temeu e mais uma vez recuou.

- Você tentou uma vez, quando foi comigo e conseguiu. Eu tentei agora e consegui também, tente novamente agora.

Seus olhos piscaram em resposta ao dele. Aproximou-se devagar, temerosa, mas se aproximou. Estendeu a mão e novamente acariciou a macia pele dele.

O sangue fluía dentro do corpinho, mas aos poucos foi sumindo, sumindo, como uma freqüência de radio que fica sem sinal.

Sorriu.

- Eu disse que não era tão difícil.

Ela o abraçou, ela os abraçou.

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, beijou desesperadamente, beijou com medo de perdê-lo e mais uma vez sentir o beijo da brisa da madrugada.

- Severus? – chamou quando ele colocava a pequena criança de volta no berço azul dado por Dumbledore.

- Sim.

- Você me disse que já superou o cheiro do sangue dele...

- Exato

- Severus, humanos não sentem cheiro de sangue

- Exato

Se aproximou. Ele estava de costas. Ela o virou, encostou seu ouvido no peito dele e esperou.

Esperou

Esperou

Nada

Nem um único ruído

Nem uma única batida

Silencio

Nada

Levou a mão ate o nariz proeminente e mais uma vez nada.

- Severus...

As palavras fugiram quando suas mãos escorregaram para o seu pescoço afastando a gola de sua blusa.

Embaixo de seus cabelos, contrastando com sua pele mais pálida que o normal, dois pequenos furos, quase impossíveis de se ver enfeitavam seu pescoço como duas pequenas pintas que lhe davam arrepios ao passar a mão.

- Quem?

- Daeron – Respondeu mostrando quão gelada estava sua pele ao segurar seu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Por quê?

-O porquê não importa.

- Mas...

- Shh, não existe o por que. Existe somente nós, essa criança dormindo e aquele quarto e o que mais quero agora,depois de mais de um ano sem te ter em meus braços, é você a noite toda, só para mim.

Seus olhos brilharam de malicia ao pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a grande cama onde mataram a saudade do corpo colado, suado, tremendo.

Tinham a noite inteira, o tempo inteiro, tempo que não se esgotava para eles, que não acabava, apenas continuava eternamente.


	36. o adormecer do mal

**Capítulo 36 – O adormecer do mal**

Ela afastava seus cabelos negros enquanto ele admirava demoradamente o corpo das vampira, esbelto, nu, belo em suas mãos, na ponta de seus dedos que traçavam seus contornos

- Sev.

- Sim?

- Por que...

- Esqueça o porque, ele não interessa.

- Mas...

- O que interessa agora é que meus alunos terão motivos para me chamarem de morcego das masmorras e acharem que sou um vampiro. Eles tem razão.

- Severus – Sentou-se puxando o lençol para se cobrir.

- O que foi?

- Eu... isso esta errado Severus. Você perdeu sua vida, perdeu os privilégios de ser humano... e tudo isso pó mim. Não posso deixar de me sentir mal por isso.

- Não se sinta mal por uma coisa que eu quis fazer – Sorriu de canto ao beijar seu pescoço – Sinta-se mal em saber que terá que limpar as fraudas do pirralho.

Severus achou que deveria ter dito algo errado, pois Ana se encolheu em seus braços e apertou-se em um abraço como se escondendo de algo que a muito a atormentava.

- Disse algo que não devia?

- Não- Respondeu desejando ser humana para chorar as lágrimas que lavariam o peso de seu coração – Onde eu estava Severus? Onde eu estava esse tempo todo?O que houve comigo? Me sinto mal, me sinto como se algo de muito ruim tivesse me apossado, como se eu fosse presa em um lugar longe, de onde não poderia fugir. O que eu fiz Severus. Nosso filho, nosso filho e eu o abandonei, o deixei.

- Odeio dizer isso, mas Alvo tem razão ao dizer que somente o tempo pode explicar as ações que fazemos. Já passou, deixa o passado morrer.

- Onde ela estava?

- No instituto onde você trabalhava. Parece que Narcisa Malfoy...

- Aquela vaca!

- ... Narcisa tinha o dever de matá-la, mas não teve coragem no fim, ninguém sabe qual o motivo dela, mas ela o levou para o instituto ao saber que você já trabalhou lá.

- Não quero falar dessa mulher Severus, ela me traz lembranças ruins.

- Eu sei e espero que um dia você me perdoe.

- Não há o que perdoar.

- Acabou.

- Queria acreditar que acabou, mas sabemos que não.

Novamente pisavam naquele chão lamacento.

Novamente sentiam os calafrios em suas espinhas, , novamente sabiam que estavam indo de encontro ao final. Novamente os pesadelos começaram, novamente os gritos se ouviram.

Eles andaram pelo lugar claustrofóbico seguindo o instinto de que sabiam , não era difícil para eles sentir o cheiro da podridão daquela alma.

Snape ia na frente sendo seguido fielmente, passo a passo, por Ana que evitava olhar para as correntes presas na parede revestida de lodo, tentando não deixar as lembranças assolarem sua mente, sua alma, o restante de sua vida.

Era escuro, era frio, era cruel,e Ra igual a ele, igual ao que se dizia ser seu pai.

- Pai – Cumprimentou Ana ao entrar no recinto sombrio.

- Ana – Sussurrou Voldemort abrindo os olhos vermelhos – Demorou demais.

- Me esperava?

- Claro, por que acha o contrario?

- Não sei, não fiz exatamente o que queria da ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Ora Ana, acidentes acontecem.

- Onde estão seus comensais?

- Morreram ou fugiram, acharam que Lord Voldemort teria morrido aquele dia, bobagem. Não há força que possa me derrotar. Ainda mais quando estou junto com minha filha.

Lord Voldemort se aproximou e devagar ergueu sua mão querendo tocar no belo rosto esculpido da vampira.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse o senhor – Advertiu Ana.

- Como ousa dizer o que Lord Voldemort pode ou não dizer, Ana. Não se esqueça de quem é o pai aqui.

- Não se esqueça de quem é a vampira portadora do poder da pedra aqui – Ameaçou.

Os olhos castanhos instantaneamente ficaram vermelhos como sangue e queimaram de ódio perante a mesma tonalidade de seu genitor.

- Teria coragem de enfrentar-me? Seria tola o suficiente de enfrentar seu próprio pai?

- Não – E seus olhos voltaram ao normal, não seria tola para isso, não teria tanta coragem assim.

- E eu não permitiria – Disse Snape finalmente saindo das sombras.

- Severus, por que não se mostrou antes? Não me diga que quem quer tentar me matar é você? – Riu escrotamente.

- Não, eu não pretendo tomar uma única gota de seu sangue, não posso fazer isso, mas... – Sussurrou juntando-se à vampira e sorrindo para o Lord.

- Mas o que? – Perguntou Voldemort.

- Mas eu posso – Disse a voz atrás do Lord.

Os cabelos loiros brilharam quando o feitiço verde atingiu-lhe o peito nu. Ele riu.

- Você não precisa ver isso – Disse Snape para Ana quando Daeron agarrou-se ao pescoço do Lord.

Eles saíram e sentiram o cheiro da floresta. Caminharam pelas arvores em silencio, caminharam ate onde os gritos não podiam ser ouvidos.

Ela arfava, ela sentia, ela caia.

Em dois segundos o seu corpo já estava nos braços dele. Ela tremia violentamente e o abraçava com medo de que ele fosse embora, deixando-a sozinha.

- Acabou – Ela disse em meio a tremedeira – Finalmente acabou.

- Sim, acabou.

Snape a levou embora pela floresta desviando dos galhos com maestria, como o verdadeiro dono daquele lugar selvagem. Ela apenas o abraçava forte e o sentia a segurar mais perto de seu corpo a carregando de volta para seu refugio pessoal.

Ela nem ao menos percebeu quando as portas das masmorras abriram-se e ele a levou para o quarto a colocando na cama e a abraçando deixando que o tempo voasse do lado de fora da janela onde o sol nascia, onde a maldição os prendia.


	37. o beijo do serafim

**Capítulo 37 – O beijo do Serafim**

- Eu Queria tê-lo visto nascer – Disse Snape vendo Madame Pomfrey terminar de dar banho no menino.

- Eu também – Disse Ana abraçando sua cintura – Não me lembro de nada depois que mordi o Harry. Não sei o que fiz e quantos matei depois.

- Passado.

- Passado.

Dentro da pequena banheira o pequenino começou a chorar.

- Eu pego ele – Disse Snape.

O professor entrou no banheiro onde o menino de cabelos muito negros e lisos, com olhos igualmente negros precipitava-se pela água morna tentando alcançar o pai que vinha pegá-lo-.

- Um ano e já esta querendo aprontar. Puxou isso de você. Eu era quieto – Disse pegando o menino que a enfermeira lhe entregava enrolado na toalha – Obrigada Papoula.

- De nada. Ele é uma graça, danado, sorridente e sapeca, mas uma graça – Disse rindo quando o menino começou a se divertir pegando nos cabelos de Snape – Qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

- Tudo bem.

A enfermeira foi embora sorrindo deixando Snape tentando soltar as mãozinhas do menino de seu cabelo.

- Como consegue Severus? – Perguntou Ana da porta – Quer dizer, não sente o cheiro dele?

- Sinto. Mas, pelo que me explicou Daeron, eu me converti porque quis, fiz de livre e espontânea vontade, então não tenho uma sede de sangue tão grande quanto os outros vampiros, os que não queriam se converter e os que nasceram assim.

O menino agora esticava a mãozinha para ela e a chamava com aquelas falas desconexas de bebês.

- Olha só, ele gosta de você.

Ana sorriu triste e estendeu a mão dando tchau para o menino que sorria bobamente, mas não se atrevendo a se aproximar.

- Ele se parece com você Severus, é igualzinho você.

- Por sorte não tem meu nariz.

- Que pena, é o que mais gosto em um homem, além do cheiro – Sorriu maliciosamente – Diga-me, qual o nome que deu a ele?

- Não dei. Queria sua opinião, não sou muito bom nisso, nunca tive filho, coruja, gato, cachorro, nem amigo imaginário, então não sei dar nome aos outros.

- Também não sou boa em dar nomes.

- Ora faça um esforço, deve ter um nome brasileiro que goste.

- Tem um monte para falar a verdade, mas não é um nome brasileiro que quero dar. Quero dar um nome que nós dois conhecemos, na verdade que todo o mundo bruxo conhece.

- Qual nome?

- Não sei se você vai gostar. Durante anos você odiou pensar nesse nome.

- Qual nome? – Perguntou Snape franzindo a testa e estreitando os olhos.

- Harry.

Snape colocou o menino no berço e foi até a porta, olhou bem nos olhos da mulher e acariciou suas bochechas. Eles sabiam que durante toda a eternidade ficariam em debito com o menino que deu sua vida para salvar as três. O menino que fora mais corajoso que qualquer outro de sua tenra idade.

- Não há nome mais perfeito.

Snape a beijou apaixonadamente e a levou até perto do berço onde fez um feitiço para gravar o nome de seu filhinho sorridente no berço azul,

As letras vermelhas apareceram na caligrafia fina e pequena de Snape.

E ali se lia o nome que durante muito tempo lhes daria muito orgulho e satisfação.

Harry M. Snape.

- Harry – Sussurrou a mãe chorosa – Sinto tanta saudade.

Seus finos dedos alisavam o mármore recém colocado em cima do tumulo cheio de flores.

Como esperava, suas lágrimas não vieram. Afinal, não as tinha. A muito tempo as perdeu quando soube de seu irreal destino, seu maldito destino.

As perdera, assim como perdera tantas coisas que julgava serem importantes para somente no final perceber que eram apenas lixo que se joga em qualquer canto, pois para uma pessoa como ela, tudo passa e tudo se torna nada.

As mãos dele postaram-se em seus ombros como tantas outras vezes fizera. Olhou em seus olhos.

Não envelhecera um único dia, não criara as rugas da velhice dos humanos, não perdera seu mistério do olhar.

- Severus.

O ainda professor de poções abraçou a mulher com ternura e a deixou derramar suas tristezas em seu ombro.

O tempo passou e ambos continuavam abraçados em frente ao tumulo de seu único filho.

Harry morrera aos 95 anos deixando para trás três filhos, sete netos e dois bisnetos, sem contar com seus vários amigos que o amavam.

Era o fim de uma bela vida , o fim.

Snape a abraçou com força e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Ana.

- Sim?

- Sabe quando me perguntava o motivo de me transformar e eu sempre lhe negava a resposta?

- Sim. Acho que você vai me chamar de egoísta, mas sempre sonhei que fosse para ficar comigo, somente comigo. Puro egoísmo, eu sei.

- Egoísmo certeiro. Quando fui pedir a Daeron para me transformar ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza, e quando ele me mordeu, quando o veneno correu em minhas veias, eu tive a certeza que era isso que eu queria.

Ana bateu em Snape, socou o seu braço querendo descontar a raiva de anos.

- Droga Severus, não era para ser assim. Deveria ser como Morgana e Daeron. Ele vampiro, ela bruxa, ter um filho como a linda Helena.

- E agora viver solitário, pois ela se foi, assim como todos os mortais se vão, assim como Helena se vai, assim como os filhos de Helena se vão também. Ana, diga-me minha vida, meu céu, meu luar, diga-me com qual razão eu seria humano, seu um reles ser que rastejaria pela solidão até que a morte me levasse para um lugar onde você não estaria?

- Você não estaria sozinho, eu sempre estaria com você.

- Não da forma que eu queria Ana – Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos acariciando suas bochechas – Eu a quero de mente, coração, alma e corpo. Acredite, o meu motivo é simples. Eu não queria viver, te amar e morrer. Eu prefiro morrer, te amar e estar ao seu lado para sempre.

Aqueles olhos negros jamais lhe foram tão sinceros, jamais lhe passou tanta paixão.

Snape viu, depois de anos, uma linda e pequenina lágrima descer pelo rosto pálido, molhando a pele alva. Juntou seus lábios à lagrima, em um beijo casto que percorreu todo o caminho deixado pela gota.

Ana o abraçou forte agarrando-se à suas vestes, querendo pela primeira vez morrer, ir embora apenas para não sofrer.

- Severus, eu não posso mais.

Com uma voz que Ana jamais ouviu, com suavidade e graça, Snape começou a cantar bem baixinho em seu ouvido

_Se você decidir  
Vir me dizer adeus  
É melhor  
Pedir pro sol não brilhar mais  
_

_Se a sua intenção  
É me abandonar  
É melhor  
Dizer pro mundo não girar  
Mas se não quiser mais ficar_

_Só resta te implorar_

E me leve com você  
Pois sem você não sobrevivo

_Me dê um beijo, eu vou contigo  
Vou te __amar___

Ei, me leve com você  
Sozinho eu vou chorar  
Não existe dor maior do que te amar  
Ei, me leve com você  
Então me leve com você

- Eu sei – Disse por fim.

O corpo dela amoleceu, ele a pegou no colo e se sentou no tumulo de seu filho acariciando seus negros cabelos.

- Sabe que irei com você

- Não quero que faça isso, não pode fazer por mim.

- Depois de todo esse tempo sendo minha mulher ainda não entendeu que eu só consigo viver se for contigo? Não irei ficar aqui sozinho, não irei vagar pela estrada escura sozinho, pois já não sou capaz.

Ela levantou-se e olhou fundo nos negros olhos. Levou suas mãos até o rosto dele e acariciou sua face, seguiu as linhas de seus lábios, nem um único dia mais velho, sempre o mesmo Severus Snape.

Novamente uma lágrima correu quando seus olhos se fecharam e uma reza foi começada como um lindo céu rosado as suas costas.

Rezava por aqueles que se foram, por aqueles que ficarão, aqueles que estavam, aqueles que virão e por aqueles que irão. Rezou pedindo a Deus, pedindo aos anjos que cuidassem deles, que lhes protegessem. Rezava, apenas rezava enquanto chorava, enquanto sofria.

Os primeiros raios de sol apareceram quando o serafim desceu para dar-lhes o beijo da sentença final, seu fim, seu inicio. Os lábios dos imortais juntaram-se em um ultimo ato de amor casto e apaixonado.

O ultimo momento em que seus corpos se juntavam, que viravam um só, o ultimo momento em que se tocavam.

Aos poucos, em cima do tumulo branco, as cinzas dos corpos se dissipavam, sumiam, sendo levadas pelo vento das asas do serafim no frio amanhecer, espalhando-se pela grana do jardim do castelo que já recebia a visita dos jovens estudantes que passariam adiante a história dos vampiros amantes de Hogwarts.

História que perdurará por toda a eternidade, assim como a vida e o amor deles.

Eterno.

Fic concluída no dia 29/04/09 às 16:02

Autora: Ana Carolina de Castro Martins.


End file.
